Collission
by katy1986
Summary: About 6 months ago a beloved career tore a couple apart now 6 months down the line can the career that destroyed their relationship bring a couple and a family back together. And can 2 navy crews become one find out in 'collision'. ET/NAV plus others. Chapter 30 is up. x
1. CH01 LONGING

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol although I do wish I owned David Lyons (I can dream). I own the Ramsgate and the unrecognisable characters on the Ramsgate. And I also own Aiden.

AN: Please review as they mean a lot to me the more reviews I receive the quicker I will try and update. Plus a big thanks to my beta reader angels-of-vampires you are great.

Summary: About 6 months ago a beloved career tore a couple apart now 6 months down the line can the career that destroyed their relationship bring a couple and a family back together. And can two navy crews become 1 find out in 'collision'. ET/NAV slight Mike/Kate and Spider/Bomber. And ET will not be dieing, that's for sure.

Chapter 1  
Longing

60 miles off cairns

2200 hours _HMAS Hammersley_

Nikki Caetano was sitting on the bridge, staring blankly at the radar screen. She was on night watch and in charge of the ship, and she thought about her life as she continued her tasks.

"_It's all my fault. I was the one that made the choice."__ Nikki thought blinking back tears._

"Hey Nav, are you ok?" Buffer asked, seeing the tears in her eyes as he walked into the bridge.

"Huh, what?" Nikki asked, looking up at Buffer.

"I asked if you're ok, because you looked like you were going to cry." Buffer answered, looking concerned for the ships Navigator. Truth be told, he liked Nikki as more than just a friend. He love liked her. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, but she was completely oblivious to his feelings. She never seemed to notice other guys or take an interest in another guys, and some of the male crew had little fantasies in their heads that Nikki was homosexual, while others just assumed that she had someone back home. Buffer didn't know what to think. All he knew was what everyone else knew: Nikki had a secret that she kept from everyone on the ship. The only person who actually knew Nikki's secret was Kate, the ships newly appointed XO. Although she had only been with them for 8 weeks, the new XO had clearly met Nikki before being posted on _Hammersley_, though both were very tight lipped about their personal relationship.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Nikki replied, seeing a flashing light from the corner of her eye. "We've got a contact." Nikki replied, pointing to the screen.

"What direction is the contact in?" Buffer asked, coming over to Nikki's chair and peering over her shoulder.

"North east, about 2 hours off." Nikki replied to Buffer, reaching for the intercom button. "Captain and XO to the bridge. Captain and XO to the bridge." Nikki said, keeping her eye on the flashing blip while trying to ignore how close Buffer was standing, and how uncomfortable it made her feel.

10 minutes later both Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn, captain of the ship, and his new second in command Lieutenant Kate McGregor had arrived on the bridge.

"What we got Nav?" Mike asked taking the spot that Buffer had vacated the minute Mike stepped onto the bridge.

"We got a contact that appeared out of nowhere about 10 minutes ago." Nikki said, keeping a track on the contact.

"Ok, Buffer take the helm and set course to intercept the radar contact. I don't like ships that appear out of nowhere." Mike said, picking up the intercom. "Call to hand, all personnel to stations. We are on an intercept course with a radar contact. We should have a visual in about 95 minutes." Mike spoke into the intercom. Within 15 minutes, the senior crew had all come into the bridge.

"RO, contact NAVCOM and let them know we are intercepting a radar contact that appeared out of nowhere. Swain, take over helm from Buffer. Buffer, get the RHIB's ready. Nav, you keep an eye on that contact and make sure it doesn't disappear. And Charge, take the E.O.D." Mike said, giving out the orders and getting conformation from his senior crew.

Kate walked over and stood by Nikki. She was about to strike up a conversation when the E.O.D. sparked and blew. Everyone turned and watched as Charge started fiddling with wires whilst muttering to himself.

"Argh, I hate this new technology! I'm no good with it!" Charge said, grumbling, "We need an Electrical Technician." Charge carried on ranting, making everyone except Nikki and Kate laugh. At the mention of an Electrical Technician, Nikki averted her eyes and got a misty far off look, which only Kate noticed.

Review please and let me know what you think.

Katy xXx


	2. CH02 BLUFFED

Disclaimer: see chapter 1. I hope you like please review and thank you to my brilliant beta reader angel-of-vampires.

Chapter 2

Bluffed

40 minutes later

"Sir, contact bearing southeast. Just on the horizon." Charge announced, looking through his binoculars.

"Swaino, take us in." Mike said, also looking through his binoculars "It just looks like a fishing boat, but might as well air on the side of caution." Mike finished, looking at his crew.

"Yes sir." Kate answered, standing next to him.

"Ok XO, get a boarding team together." Mike said, looking at Kate.

"Yes, sir. RO, take the helm." Kate said, looking at RO before grabbing her radio. "Swain, Charge, Chefo and Buffer to the sea boats. You're on the boarding party." Kate said into the radio as she headed down to the boats.

"Guys, keep your guns in your holsters but be ready at a drop of a pin. We don't know if they are a risk or not." Kate said, joining Buffer, Swain, Chefo and Charge at the boats, "Buffer, Charge and Chefo take the first RHIB. Swaino and I will be in the second RHIB." Kate said, standing by the second RHIB.

"Boarding parties ready?" Mike asked through his radio.

"Yeah Mike, we're ready." Kate replied, after getting a thumbs up from Buffer.

"Lower the sea boats." Mike announced over the intercom, prompting the boats to be lowered as the Hammersley pulled alongside the fishing boat.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

_Deck outside of the bridge_

Mike and Nikki stood side by side looking at the fishing boat.

"Nav, take it." Mike said, looking at Nikki as she was holding the loud speaker.

"Vessel on my port bow, this is the _HMAS Hammersley_. Stop and heave too as we intend to board you." Nikki said through the loud speaker. She and Mike watched as the vessel started to slow down.

"Sea boats, you have a go. Insert." Mike said through the radio.

2 zodiacs shot through the water, heading for the fishing vessel.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

_Back on the bridge_

"Sir, NAVCOM are on the line." RO voice came through Mike's radio.

"Ok RO, I'm coming in." Mike answered him, before turning to Nikki "Keep an eye on them for me." Mike asked.

"Yes sir, I will." Nikki said, turning back to watch the boarding parties.

Mike walked through the door going back into the bridge.

"It's Commander Marshall, Sir." RO said once he saw that Mike had come back onto the bridge.

"Thanks RO." Mike said, as he picked up the Sat phone, "Yes, Sir? Yes, sir. Yes, I have 5 members over there now. Yes sir. Yes sir. I will let you know." Mike hung up and ran back over to Nikki. "Nav, have they boarded yet?" Mike asked, catching his breath.

"No Sir, they are pulling up alongside the fishing vessel now." Nikki said, looking at Mike.

"X-ray 2, this is Charlie 2, come in." Mike said through his radio.

"X-ray 2 here sir. What's up?" Kate asked.

"NAVCOM have just informed me that this vessel and its crew were reported missing 2 weeks ago. There has been a search going on for nearly 2 weeks but the ship keeps dropping off the radar, so keep an eye open. There may be hostiles on board." Mike said, quickly feeding all the information to the boarding party.

"Yes sir, we will be careful." Kate replied back.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

_On the RHIB's_

Kate had just lowered her radio when she lifted it again.

"Buffer, did you hear all of that?" Kate asked, looking towards the other RHIB.

"Yeah, I did." Buffer said, looking over at Kate "We'll keep our eyes open." Buffer finished, as the RHIB pulled alongside as a Samaruen man wearing board shorts and wife beater came to the side of the vessel.

"And how can the crew of the _Sushi Shi _help the Australian Navy?" the Samaruen man asked, smiling.

"We're just checking everything is Ok. You appeared out of nowhere on our radar." Kate said.

"Uh, I don't know what to say ma'am." The man said, smiling at them.

"Do you mind if we come on board?" Buffer asked from his RHIB next to Kate's.

"No, sure. Be my guest." He said.

"Sir, your ship and crew were reported missing 2 weeks ago." Kate stated as she came on board.

"Ah, yeah our radio is broke." He said, looking over Kate's shoulder to another Samaruen guy, "We only have a 3 week time slot to fish in so we haven't got time to go get it fixed." He replied. Kate nodded along with him.

"Well, this guy here is Charge. He's our Chief Engineer on _Hammersley_. He can take a look at it if you like." Kate said, looking at Charge who nodded.

"Show me the way." Charge said smiling.

"Buffer, Swaino, go with him." Kate added as an after thought.

"Yes Ma'am." Buffer answered, smiling as he and Swain followed Charge and another Samaruen guy.

"Do you mind if we take a look around?" Kate asked, with Chefo standing behind her.

"Not at all." The Samaruen guy smiled.

Kate and Chefo looked around for about 10 minutes when Charge, Buffer and Swain joined them.

"There's nothing I can do." Charge said, "Their radio is truly busted and it can't be fixed without a specific part, which we haven't got. So there's nothing we can do."

"Well, thanks for looking anyway." The Samaruen guy said smiling at them.

"Well, thanks for entertaining us." Kate said looking around at the other 3 crew members they could see, "Would you like us to relay a message for you?" Kate asked.

"No, it's fine. We'll be home in about 4 days, so we'll talk to them then." The Samaruen man replied.

"Charlie 2, this is X-ray 2, it's clear. A technical fault we couldn't fix but everything is Ok." Kate said into her radio.

"Alright X, head back." Mike radioed back.

"Yes sir." Kate answered back, "Well, that's us done. Pleasant fishing, gents. Lets head back guys." Kate said, waving to the boarding party to head back to the boats. As Kate stepped into hers, she looked back at the boat, "Thanks again." Kate said, as the boats started back to the Hammersley.

"_Hammersley,_ this is X-ray 2. It was just a group of Samaruen fisherman." Kate said into the radio, as they pulled along side the _Hammersley_.

"Ok, X. Head to the bridge when you get back aboard. I will radio NAVCOM." Mike answered back.

"Yes sir." Kate replied.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

_Bridge_

Mike picked up the Sat phone, "Commander Marshall, it's Mike. Yeah, the ship was a group of Samaruen fisherman." Mike said, nodding to Nav as she entered the bridge after watching the boarding party get back on board.

"What!? Mike, _Sushi Shi _is an Australian fishing vessel with no Samaruen personal aboard!" Commander Marshall replied.

"Sir, the _Sushi Shi _is flooring it out of here." Nav said, looking at Mike.

"Alright sir, we are setting a course to match." Mike said, as he hung up "RO, match their course. Calls to arms, the Samaruen fishermen are hijackers. The _Sushi Shi _is an Australian fishing vessel. We're going after them. It looks like they're heading for Samaru. We're being joined by another Navy vessel for the pursuit, who will come in from the other side." Mike said, "Ok everyone, hands to action stations." Mike finished, as Kate, Buffer, Swain and Charge walked into the bridge.

"Son of a …" Charge muttered as he sat down.

"Sir, there was nothing suspicious over there at all." Kate said, looking over at Mike.

"It's not your fault. Let's just get them." Mike said, smiling at Kate to reassure her.

"Yes, sir." Kate answered, resting her hand on Nikki's shoulder, "What other ship is joining us, sir?" Kate finished as an afterthought.

"Well, I would hazard a guess at the ship that patrols the Samaruen waters at the moment." Mike answered looking at Kate.

"But that's the Ramsgate." Kate answered, looking at Nikki.

"Your old ship?" Buffer asked.

"Yeah." Kate answered, looking at Nikki, who had frozen at the mention of the Ramsgate.

"What!" Nikki said, standing up with tears in her eyes, "Tell me you are joking." Nikki asked, trying to stop herself from going hysterical.

"Afraid not, Nav." Mike replied.

"Josh." Nikki whispered, sitting down, which brought a lump to Kate's throat as tears appeared in Nikki's eyes. Everyone looked at her in alarm except Buffer.

'_Who the hell is Josh and what the hell is he to her?' _Buffer mentally sieved.

"Nav, you alright?" Mike asked, looking at his Navigator in worry.

"Yes, sir. I just need a minute." Nikki said, standing up and going to the upper deck. As she left, everyone turned to look at Kate "X, what was that about? And who's Josh?" Mike asked, looking at his new second in command.

"Sir, with all due respect that's Nikki's business, so not for me to tell. But I am going to go check on her." Kate answered as she left the bridge in search of Nikki.

"What's Nav keeping from us?" Swain asked after Kate had left.

"I wish I knew mate. I wish I knew." Buffer sighed wistfully.

"Nav will tell us in her own time." Mike said, looking out across the water. '_I hope' _Mike added mentally_._

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

_Upper deck_

Nikki was standing, looking out over the ocean and watching the moon reflecting off the water.

"Hey." Kate whispered, trying not to make Nikki jump.

"Hey." Nikki sighed, "Tell me this is a dream and that I'm going to wake up to find out this is just an awful nightmare." Nikki said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Sorry Nikki, but we are rendezvousing with the Ramsgate." Kate said, resting on the railing, facing Nikki.

"That's not what I meant." Nikki said, looking at Kate with tears flowing down her face, "I meant that I'm gonna wake up to realise I didn't break up with Josh because we were posted too far away from each other. That I didn't break things off with him because I couldn't handle a long distance relationship." Nikki cried.

"Oh Nikki, come here." Kate said, pulling Nikki into a hug.

Kate stood comforting Nikki for about 15 minutes before Kate broke the silence.

"You need to talk to him, Nikki." Kate said, looking Nikki straight in the eyes, "Come on, let's get back to the bridge." Kate said as she started leading Nikki back to the bridge.

Please review and let me know if you like. Press the green button.

Katy xXx


	3. CH03 REDIRECTED

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Read and enjoy. Sea Patrols missing main characters appear in this chapter. AKA – ET, Spider and Bomber plus a couple of my own.

AN: Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far I have had 129 visitors, 7 reviews, 2 people have added my story on their favourite list and I have had 5 people put this story on alert… A big thank you to all of you please keep the love coming it makes feel like people actually want me too keep writing. X And a big thanks to my Beta angel-of-vampires.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Chapter 3

Redirected

_HMAS Ramsgate_ (heading away from Samaru)

"Hey, what's going on?" Josh asked, as he stepped onto the bridge of the _HMAS Ramsgate _where he was the electrical technician and second in command engineer. And he also took the lead in the boarding party's now.

"Not much, man!" Billy replied from the helm, "Captain just got a call from NAVCOM. He told me to change course, then went into his office to finish the call." Spider added, as ET sat at the radar.

"We have a contact. If we keep heading in the direction that we are at the moment, we will intercept them with in 50 minutes." Josh said, looking at Spider. "Wait, we have another contact. About 15 minutes behind the first."

"Correct. The first vessel is a high jacked Australian fishing vessel. The crew on there now is Samaruen." Lieutenant Commander James Matthews said, coming out his office, "It's the fishing vessel that went missing 2 weeks ago, the one we were in pursuit of when it disappeared off our radar." James said, looking at the radar, "The contact behind it is the Navy vessel we are lending assistance to." James said, placing his hand on Josh's shoulder and squeezing it in support, "It's the _HMAS Hammersley_."

"What?" Spider asked, looking over at Josh.

"Seriously, Sir?" Josh asked, looking at James.

"Yeah, you ok with that ET?" James asked looking at Josh with sympathy.

"Yeah, sir, I'm fine. Seeing Nikki doesn't bother me." Josh said, staring straight at the screen.

"Are we meant to believe that, man, cause I so am." Spider said sarcastically.

"Shut up Spider." Josh said through gritted teeth, while squeezing the pen he was holding until it almost snapped.

"Ok, Spider, that's enough." James said, giving Spider a stern look.

"Sorry Sir." Spider said, looking back to the helm.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

45 minutes later

"Sir, straight ahead." Josh said, looking up from the radar.

"Got them, and the _Hammersley_ is closing in on them too." James said, picking up the intercom, "Damien, get me the _HMAS Hammersley_"

"Yes, Sir." Damien, the COMMs Officer, replied.

"Ok." James said, pressing the ship wide intercom, "Call to arms all personnel. The high jacked fishing vessel is dead ahead. Everyone to stations." James finished. He hung up the intercom and turned to Josh, "ET, pull a boarding party together." James said.

"Yes, sir. Spider, you're with me" Josh said, standing up, "Craig and Bomber, meet me and Spider at the RHIB." Josh said, into the intercom.

"Sir, Lieutenant Commander Flynn on the COMM." Damien said, looking at James.

"Thanks Damien." James said. Picking up the intercom again, he spoke to Mike. "Hello Mike. How's life on the Hammersley?"

"Yeah, can't complain. Once this fishing vessel is sorted we're going to be in home port for repairs so the crew will have some time for some much needed R and R."

"Yeah, that's exactly what my crew could do with." James said back into the radio, "But unfortunately that properly won't be happening for awhile. The only break my crew is getting is when the Navy recognition awards are on. We have a weeks worth of down time." James finished, glancing at the brunette man who just entered the bridge.

"Yeah, that was our next scheduled down time before our repairs were needed."

"Fulton on the helm." The brunette man said, as he replaced Spider at the helm.

"Come on, boarding party to RHIB1." ET said into his radio. James watched as his boys left the bridge whilst listening to the _Hammersley_'s crew through the radio talking amongst themselves.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

On deck

"Ok, boarding party. Time to get going." ET announced, watching as Spider, Craig and Bomber climbed into the RHIB.

"You ok, man? You keep spacing out every time you look at the _Hammersley_." Spider asked, looking worriedly at ET.

"Yeah, I'm fine." ET replied, which caused Bomber and Spider to raise their eyebrows and Craig to look at ET in disbelieve.

"Really?" Bomber asked, looking at ET incredibly

"I don't think they believe you, mate." Craig said, trying not to snigger.

"Fine, I miss her. And I admit it, I still love her, but Nikki obviously doesn't have any feelings for me anymore." ET said, looking at the fishing boat, "Can we stop talking about this and get the job done?" ET said, looking at his friends and getting a nod from them all.

"Fine, mate. But for what's it worth, I think you are incredibly wrong. Nikki still loves you." Bomber said resting her hand on his arms, "But I'm stopping now." Bomber added, seeing the look in ET's eyes.

ET nodded his head as he raised his radio, "Sir, we're ready…"

Please Review… let med know what you think..

Katy xXx


	4. CH04 BOARDING PARTIES

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. This chapter takes place the same time as the last. Enjoy!!!

AN: Thank you to my beta reader you are amazing. x

Chapter 4

Boarding Parties

_HMAS Hammersley_

"Sir, we have another ship on radar." Nav said, looking at her screen.

"That's probably the _Ramsgate_." Kate said, looking at the dot that was heading towards them and the fishing vessel.

"Keep an eye on it, just in case." Mike said, looking through his binoculars at the fishing vessel then at the horizon.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

45 minutes later

"Sir, it's definitely the _Ramsgate_, I have a visual." Kate said, looking over at Mike.

"Sir, I have Lieutenant Commander James Matthews on the COMM." RO announced.

"Ok RO, feed it through the ships' intercom." Mike said, looking through his binoculars over to the _Ramsgate_.

"Mike, how's life on the _Hammersley_?" James asked, his voice echoing around the bridge.

"Yeah, can't complain. Once this fishing vessel is sorted we're going to be in home port for repairs so the crew will have some time for some much needed R and R." Mike said laughing, looking at all the faces of the bridge crew who were smiling. They all clearly liked that idea.

"Yeah, that's exactly what my crew could do with. But unfortunately that properly won't be happening for awhile. The only break my crew is getting is when the Navy recognition awards are on. We have a weeks worth of down time."

"Yeah, that was our next scheduled down time before our repairs were needed." Mike laughed.

"Fulton on the helm." Everyone turned to look at the speaker.

"Come on, boarding party to RHIB1." a familiar voice came through the COMM, making Nikki catch her breath.

"Josh." Nikki whispered, looking over at the _Ramsgate_ "Sir, I'm going out to keep an eye on the Sushi Shi, sir."

"Alright Nav." Mike said. Once she was out of earshot, Mike turned to Kate, "Is she ok?" He asked, concern for his navigator evident in his voice.

"I'm not sure, sir. Maybe just let her be. She'll be alright." Kate said looking sadly after Nikki.

"Sorry to interrupt. We have a 4 man boarding party ready to launch." James' voice came through the COMM again.

"We have a 5 man boarding party in two RHIB's. They're getting ready now." Mike answered as Kate, Buffer, Swain and Charge left the bridge and headed to the boats.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Outside on the upper deck

"Hey, the fishing vessel is there." Kate said over Nikki's shoulder, pointing to the Sushi Shi, the opposite direction that Nikki was looking in. "Josh looks good, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. What I mean no, I wasn't looking at Josh." Nikki said, blushing bright red.

"It's ok to miss him Nik." Kate said, placing a hand on her arm.

"I still love him. Why did I break up with him?" Nikki asked, trying to stop her tears.

"Tell him Nikki. You know, I actually spoke to Josh 3 days ago." Kate said, which made Nikki look at her.

"What!" Nikki whispered.

"Yeah, I spoke to him. The first thing out of his mouth was 'how's Nikki? Is she ok, and is she seeing anyone?' Nikki, he's still crazy about you. I think he wants you back, too." Kate said, squeezing her arm reassuringly.

"I miss him so much. So does Aiden." Nikki said, looking back at the zodiac that Josh was in. "I feel guilty. No one on this ship knows about Aiden. My parents or Josh's parents have him when we are at sea, but no one on this ship apart from you knows about him. What kind of mother keeps her child a secret?" Nikki cried, hyperventilating.

"You're not a bad mother, Nikki. Aiden loves you to death, Nik. So Aiden misses Josh, that's natural. Josh is a great dad." Kate said, also looking over at the _Ramsgate_ boarding party. "Nikki, I have to go. I'm needed on the boarding party. Are you gonna be ok?" Kate asked, looking at Nikki.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be ok." Nikki said, pulling herself together.

"Alright. I'll see you when I get back." Kate said, as she turned to walk away.

"Kate!" Nikki called out, "Look out for Josh and get him through this." Nikki said, looking at her best friend.

"I will Nikki, I promise." Kate smiled as she made her way down to her boarding party.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Back on bridge

"Boarding parties are ready." Mike said through the COMM, informing the _Ramsgate_.

"_Ramsgate_'s boarding party is all set to go." James' voice floated through the intercom.

"_Hammersley_ and _Ramsgate_ boarding parties, get ready to insert on command." Mike said through the radio as he walked out to join Nav. He looked to his left to the sailor that was manning the gun, "Nav, take it"

"This is the _HMAS_ _Hammersley_ and the _HMAS_ _Ramsgate_. Vessel on our port bow, stop and heave too, we intend to board you." Nav said through the loud speaker as the _Hammersley_ and _Ramsgate_ boarding parties were lowered. "Sir, they're not listening." Nav said, looking over to Josh's zodiac to see him looking at her, before she adverted her eyes back to Mike.

"Load the guns." Mike said through the radio as he looked at his sailor on the gun, "Nav, one more time."

"Vessel on our port bow, stop and heave too, or we will fire upon you." Nav said again through the loud speaker.

"Still not slowing, sir." Nav said.

"Short burst over the front and back. _Hammersley_ take the front, we'll take the back." James's voice came through the radio. "Fire!" James yelled, followed by bullets piercing the smooth water. Both crews watched as the Sushi Shi slowed to a halt.

"Boarding parties 1, 2 and 3. Insert, insert, insert." Mike said through the radio, as he watched his 2 zodiacs launch, followed by the _Ramsgate_'s.

The 3 zodiacs shot towards the fishing vessel. When they were 10 metres away, shots rang out…

I hope you liked please press the little green button and review.

And who guessed that Aiden was gonna be Nikki and Josh's son.

Katy xXx


	5. CH05 TAKING OF THE SUSHI SHI

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

AU: A big thanks to my amazing beta reader angel-of-vampires and a big thank you to all those who have reviewed I really do appreciate them I do try and reply to everyone who reviews. x

Chapter 5

Taking of the Sushi Shi

"Shit!" Mike yelled, "Short bursts over the front and back bails! Take out those guns!" Mike yelled through the radio, "As soon as the guns stop firing, get on that boat, boarding parties."

"Yes sir." X answered through her radio, "ET, did you and your guys hear that?" X asked through the radio, looking over at the Ramsgate RHIB.

"Yeah, we got it, X." ET answered back, looking over at X's RHIB.

"Good. No heroics, Josh. I promised Nikki you would be back in one piece." X said, smiling over at the other RHIB, not noticing the jealously flowing through a certain member of her boarding team on the other RHIB.

"Can we just get this done?" ET said through gritted teeth, looking at the Sushi Shi determined, "The last gun is down."

"Ok ET, you and your team take the front. My team have got the back." X replied, as the RHIB's pulled up alongside the fishing vessel.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Back on the deck of the _Hammersley_

"Sir, teams are boarding." Nav said, looking over at Mike as she pulled her eyes away from her binoculars.

"Thanks Nav." Mike replied smirking, "So if our teams are at the back of the ship, who is the blonde guy you keep staring at?"

"My…" Nav started her voice catching, "My ex-fiancé." Nikki whispered, trying to hide her tears.

"I'm sorry Nikki. What happened?" Mike asked, looking concerned, "Are you ok working alongside him?"

"Yes, sir. I ended it because the _HMAS Ramsgate_'shome port is in Sydney. I love him, but the distance… I couldn't do it." Nikki replied, wiping her tears and looking back through her binoculars.

"I'm sorry Nikki. But you know what I believe? If a relationship is right and meant to be things will all work out in the end." Mike said, sending Nikki a smile.

"Who knew you were such a romantic at heart, sir?" Nikki replied smiling, causing Mike to laugh before picking up his binoculars and focusing on Kate and smiling to himself.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Sushi Shi front deck

"Ok. Spider, Bomber, take left. Craig, you're with me. Keep your eyes peeled." Josh said, looking at his team.

"Got you, ET." Spider replied, as he and Bomber pulled their guns and went down the left side as ET and Craig took right.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Sushi Shi back deck

"So who's this ET fella to Nav?" Charge asked, looking at XO and causing Buffer to throw XO a look.

"It's none of your business, guys. If Nikki wanted you guys to know she would have told you herself." XO said, glaring at them, "And can you keep focused at the task at hand, because they are showing us up." XO finished, pointing to Spider, Bomber, Craig and ET.

"They've already covered the front." Swain said, looking impressed.

"Yeah, so let's join them." XO said, as they moved down to join the_ Ramsgate_ team.

"X! We've missed you." Bomber said, as she stepped forward and hugged Kate, making her laugh.

"I missed you too, Bec." Kate laughed, as she hugged Bomber back.

"We seriously need to sort out a girl's night. Just us two and Nikki. Josh can have Aiden that night, and we will all be set." Bec said, already making plans.

"Wow, slow down Bec. Let's get this done before we make any concrete plans." Kate said laughing, "Plus, who says Josh will say yes to watching Aiden?" Kate finished laughing.

"Of course he will watch him, wont you ET?" Bomber said, looking at Josh

"If Nik wants me too." Josh replied, still looking around the deck.

"Ok, let's talk about this later." Kate said, ending the conversation between Bomber and ET, "Sir, the top deck is clear." X said through her radio.

"Ok X. Check below deck and be careful." Mike replied through his radio.

"Swaino, Charge and Buffer go with ET and Spider. And be careful, guys." X said, glancing at the five men she was talking to.

"Let's be honest, X. I'm always careful because of Aiden." ET said, looking pointedly at Kate and noticing the head shake she was giving him. The two didn't noticing the looks being passed between Charge, Swain and Buffer. All three had heard the name before when Nikki and Kate had been talking, but none of them knew just who Aiden was.

"Fine, just be careful." XO said, smiling. "ET, you're in charge down there." Noticing the look her guys were giving her, she added "Guys, he runs the _Ramsgate_'s boarding's."

"Fine." Buffer huffed.

"Have I offended you somehow, mate?" Josh asked, shooting a look at Buffer.

"No, I don't even know you mate. But if I find out you have hurt Nav in any way, I will become your worst nightmare." Buffer growled, as he headed below deck, not realising that his radio was on and that both the _Ramsgate_ and _Hammersley_ had heard every word.

"Is he for real?" Bomber smirked at Kate, as Josh and Spider followed Swain and Charge.

"He has a thing for Nikki." X replied, looking at Bomber.

"No kidding." Bomber laughed.

"Hey, Buff's a good guy." Chefo said, coming into the conversation, "And we all feel protective of Nav."

"Nikki broke up with Josh, Chefo." Kate said, trying to stop the argument before it even started.

"What-" Chefo started, but was cut off at the sound of gunfire below.

"ET, come in." X said into her radio, trying not to panic as she looked over to the _Hammersley_, just being able to make out the form of Nikki.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Below deck

"Oi, mate." ET said, following the _Hammersley_ crew and glaring at Buffer, "Spider, you and those two..." ET asked, pointing at Charge and Swain.

"I'm Swain and that's Charge." Swain said, looking between ET and Buffer.

"Ok. Swain, Charge and Spider check that corner out please." ET ordered. Once they had gone, he turned to Buffer, "And you what the hell is your problem? Nikki and I are none of your business."

"Nikki is my business. She's a member of my crew." Buffer said getting in ET's face.

"Shouldn't you be calling her Nav?" ET replied sounding dangerous.

"Alright guys, chill. We have a job to do." Swain said, coming back over and putting himself in between them.

"Josh, Nikki will kill you if you get into a fight because of this." Spider said, coming over to ET's side.

"I've been with Nikki and you can only dream about it. So get over it." ET growled at Buffer, pushing past Swain and getting back in Buffer's face.

"Alright, guys. That's enough." Charge said, coming over and pulling ET and Buffer apart, "We have a job to do, so let's do it." Charge finished, pulling Buffer further away from ET.

"You ok, mate?" Spider asked Josh.

"What's wrong with you, mate? He's done nothing to you. Give the guy a break." Swain said, his voice lowered, "That was about Nav, wasn't it? Mate, you said you were over it."

"I'm crazy about her Swaino." Buffer whispered.

"Mate, she has never reciprocated your advances. We always kinda figured there was another guy, and we now have a face to go with that." Charge said, placing a hand on Buffer's upper arm.

"I know I shouldn't have said what I did to him. They're not together anymore but I can't help but be jealous of him." Buffer said, shaking his head. No one had yet noticed the two Samaruen guys sneaking up on Buffer, Charge and Swain.

"It's not the guys' fault that Nav is still caught up on him. And by the looks of it, he's still crazy about her. Mate, give him a chance. He seems like a really likable guy." Charge said, looking at Buffer.

"Yeah, and that just makes me hate him more." Buffer said looking over at ET and Spider.

ET and Spider, as if sensing that they were being watched, turned to look at the three _Hammersley_ guys, and saw two Samaruen's advancing on them with their guns pointed at Buffer and Swain. Without thinking, ET and Spider lunged forward yelling "Duck!" Spider grabbed Swain, pulling him down, and ET grabbed hold of Buffer and Charge, and forced them to the ground. As they hit the ground, two shots rang out. Spider and ET twisted and pulled their weapons and fired a shot each at the Samaruens'.

"ET, come in." X's voice flooded through the radio's. "ET!" X yelled, "Come in or Nikki will kick my butt!"

"Yeah, we're here." ET laughed, "We had two shooters. They're down now we're all fine." ET finished, wincing as a sharp pain hit him.

"Mate, you're bleeding!" Spider gasped, looking really worried…

Hope you enjoyed please review.

Katy xXx


	6. CH06 MEDICAL EMERGENCY

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 and enjoy reading.

AN: I hope you enjoy, this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Nikki and Josh physically meeting. x

Chapter 6

Medical Emergency

_HMAS Hammersley_ (before the shots were fired)

"I'm gonna kill Buffer when he gets back here. He has no right putting them all in danger because I have no feelings for him." Nav was ranting, looking through her binoculars at the XO and everyone else on the _Sushi Shi_ upper deck.

"Well I think you will have to get in line." Mike replied, trying not to laugh at the sight of his navigator, who looked like her head was about to explode.

"He's not even paying attention. Anything could happen and-" Nikki froze mid rant as she heard Josh and Spider yell 'duck,' just before the radio went quite. Four more gun shots followed, then quiet. "Josh!" Nikki screamed, looking over at the Sushi Shi in horror, as Mike rested his hand on her shoulder.

They watched and listened as X tried but failed to reach them on the radio.

Nikki breathed a sigh of relief when she finally heard Josh reply to X. "I'm gonna kill him for putting me through that." Nikki muttered, causing Mike to laugh.

"Wow, you really do love that guy. I've never seen you go this crazy about anything." Mike said. They stood there, staring at the _Sushi Shi _until the radio came back to life and shattered Nikki's composure. Swain's voice flooded through everyone's radio, "Medical Emergency. We have a man down. It's ET."

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

_Sushi Shi_ below deck

"Uh, I don't feel so good." ET said, the colour draining from his face.

"It's alright mate, you're gonna be fine." Swain said, taking control as he looked at the wound on ET's side, "Alright mate, what's your name" Swain asked, trying to keep Josh awake.

"Josshh Holiiidday..." ET answered, slurring his words as his eyes glazed over before losing conscious.

"He's losing too much blood." Swain said, grabbing his radio, "Medical Emergency. We have a man down. It's ET."

"What? He was talking! He was fine just a minute ago!" X said as appeared below deck, having run down as soon as Swain's voice had started.

"No ma'am, he wasn't. He just wasn't feeling anything because of the adrenaline going through him." Swain said, applying pressure to the wound to try to stem the bleeding.

"X, what's going on? Nav's losing it here not knowing." Mike said, his voice coming through the radio.

"Um sir, one of the bullets nicked Josh. His bleeding really heavily and has lost a lot much blood. He's also lost consciousness. We need to get him medical assistance." X replied, "If it's ok with Lieutenant Commander Matthews, Swain wants him with us."

"That's fine. He needs medical attention, and we don't have a proper medic on board." James replied through the radio, "Take care of him."

"Get him back here and we'll make a b-line for home port." Mike added through the radio, "Can you stay here, Matthews, and sort out this mess whilst we get your guy to medical help?"

"Yeah, we have this. Just help Josh." James replied.

"Ok sir, Swain's getting ET ready to move. We're on our way back." XO said, as she watched Swain and Charge carrying the unconscious Josh to the zodiacs, "Spider, Bomber, Craig, are you three alright to stay here till the _Ramsgate_ sends back up?" X asked, trying to keep her voice straight and to not let what was happening affect her.

"What, watching dead bodies?" Bomber replied glaring at Buffer as he was still with X.

"What? This is not my fault!" Buffer exclaimed, looking at Bomber.

"He got injured saving your arse." Spider said through gritted teeth, glaring daggers at Buffer.

"I didn't ask him too." Buffer growled.

"It's not about you asking him. He was just doing his job because he doesn't let his personal feelings affect his work." Spider said, glaring at Buffer before walking away from everyone.

"We'll be fine X, don't worry. Just keep us updated on Josh's condition." Bomber said as she went to follow Spider.

"Yeah, of course I will." XO said, walking over to Bomber and comforting her by squeezing her arm, "I'll let you know what happens. Come on, Buffer, let's go." X finished, looking anywhere but at Buffer and following everyone else to the zodiacs.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

_Hammersley_ deck

"Oh god, please be ok Josh." Nikki whispered, pacing the deck, waiting for the RHIB to rise.

"Nav, calm down, or I'm going to have to send you back to the bridge." Mike said, taking charge. Nikki looked at him in shock, "And don't give me that look. Swain needs to be able to do his job and with you hovering, it will make it harder. You can stay with Swaino on the condition you let him work." Mike finished, looking at Nikki in compassion.

"Yes, sir. I promise I won't get in Swain's way. I just want to be with Josh." Nikki begged, failing to keep her tears in check.

"Nikki, I'm not going to stop you from being there with Josh." Mike said looking at his navigator losing all her composure.

The wrench kicked in and the RHIB started to rise. As soon as the RHIB was docked, Swain was the first to jump out followed by Chefo.

"Swain, how is he?" Nikki asked in tears as soon as she saw Swain.

"He's unconscious still at the moment. I need to get him to the medical bay." Swain said as he and Chefo help Charge lift Josh out of the RHIB.

"Josh." Nikki whispered, stepping over to the board that Swain, Chefo and Charge had placed him on, stroking his hair out his eyes, "Please wake up." Nikki whispered, not bothering to stop her tears. She didn't notice Buffer coming up behind her.

"Nikki, I need to get him below deck to work on him." Swain said, looking at Nikki.

"Nikki, come on. Let Swain do his work." Buffer said, pulling her up by the arm as Charge, Chefo and Swain lifted Josh.

"Don't touch me!" Nikki yelled crying, but still glaring at Buffer. Everyone turned to watch what was happening.

"Nav, what's wrong?" Buffer asked looking alarmed at her outburst.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! I will tell you what's wrong!" Nikki yelled, turning red in the face, "When you were on the _Sushi Shi_, your radio was on the whole time." Nikki yelled.

"Nikki." X whispered, coming over to Nikki to try and calm her down.

"Nav." Charge said, stepping forward as well.

"No!" Nikki yelled, pulling away from Kate, not noticing the tears in Kate's eyes, "No don't you even think about defending him!" Nikki yelled, looking between Kate and Charge before turning back to Buffer, "You! You are responsible for what happened to Josh. You have no right, Buffer, to say anything to Josh. My relationship with Josh is none of your business. I love him. I love him, Buffer. He is my life; him and Aiden!" Nikki yelled, not noticing that Mike had told Charge and Swain to take Josh to the medical bay, "Just stay away from me." Nikki screamed.

"Nav!" Mike yelled stopping her yelling, "That's enough! Go down to the medical bay, that's an order." Mike said, staring straight at Nikki. Nikki glared at Buffer one more time before going inside, "Buffer, go to the bridge, we will have a talk about this later." Mike turned, ordering Buffer as well.

"But sir, I need to sort things out with Nav." Buffer said pleading with Mike.

"No, what you need to do is give her time to calm down and space to breathe." XO said, staring at Buffer and trying to hide her tears, "Go." XO ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Buffer complied, not saying anything about the tears.

"You ok, Kate?" Mike asked. Now just the two of them remained on the deck. Kate shook her head indicating no.

"I've never seen Nikki like that before." Kate said, trying to reign in her emotions, "I promised Nikki I would watch out for Josh and he got shot." Kate said as another tear fell down her cheek.

"Kate, it's not your fault. You care about him, don't you? Josh, I mean." Mike asked, wincing as the words left his mouth. Kate looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, his like the brother I never wanted." Kate laughed, which caused Mike to smile before his face dropped.

"This is going to be okay, right?" Mike asked.

"We just need to let it blow over." Kate said, rubbing her forehead.

"So who's Aiden?" Mike asked smiling, trying to catch Kate off guard.

"I can't tell you, sir." Kate answered, smiling, "I'm going to check on Josh and Nikki." Kate finished, looking at Mike.

"Ok, X." Mike said laughing, but as he looked towards the bridge his smile faded, and as he took a step forward a sigh escaped his mouth.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Medical Bay

"Ok Charge, let's lower him carefully." Swain said, as he and Charge started to lower the board onto the bed.

"Do you think Nikki will be alright?" Charge asked, worried about Nav as he looked at the toned blonde on the bed.

"I think she'll be ok as long as this guy is ok." Swain said, giving Charge a tight lipped smile, "She really does care about this guy, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. Do you think he knows how lucky he is to have someone as devoted as Nav is?" Charge said smiling back.

"No, I'm the lucky one." Nikki whispered, her eyes tearing up, making Charge and Swain look at her, "He's my life and I'm his." Nikki finished, crying.

"I'm gonna do everything in my power, Nik." Swain said, looking at Nikki as she walked to the head of the bed that Josh was lying on, and started playing with his hair.

"Thanks Swain." Nikki replied, not taking her eyes off Josh.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Bridge

"Lieutenant Matthews, I'll tell NAVCOM to inform you as soon as there is any news on Josh Holliday." Mike said through his COMM.

"Thanks Mike. My crew and I will appreciate that." James replied.

"That's fine, mate. Speak to you soon." Mike replied, putting the COMM down and turning to look at RO who was sitting at helm, "RO, full speed please." Mike ordered, then looked over at Buffer.

Thanks for reading I hope you liked, please don't kill me - review they mean a lot to me.

Katy xXx


	7. CH07 DISCOVERY

Disclaimer: I don't own the show but I wish I owned David Lyons. (I can dream)

AN: Thank you to all my amazing reviewers your reviews mean a lot to me, and a massive thank you to my beta reader angel-of-vampires this story wouldn't be half as good if it wasn't for you. X

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Chapter 7

Discovery

_HMAS Hammersley (Medical Bay)_

Swain was finishing tying a bandage around Josh's chest, adding a bit of medical tape to hold the bandage in place, as he looked over at Nav who was still standing, stroking hair out Josh's face.

"That's all I can do, I'm afraid." Swain said, looking at Nav.

Nikki raised her eyes to look at Swain and Charge, as Charge had stayed to help Swain if he needed it. As she looked at them, they both saw the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Swain," Nikki pleaded, as her voice caught, "Tell me he's going to be ok." Nikki begged, trying to stay calm as X entered the room.

"Ma'am." Swain said, acknowledging X before turning back to Nikki, "Nav, I can't promise you anything. But he's stable and as long as we get him to the mainland and to a hospital, he'll be fine." Swain said, looking reassuringly at Nikki as Kate squeezed her shoulder, which made Nikki break down into Kate's shoulder.

"He's got to be ok. He has to. I can't live without him." Nikki cried onto Kate's shoulder in hysterics as Kate held her, trying to keep her composure. Swain and Charge turned away to give them some privacy.

"I can't tell Aiden." Nikki hiccupped at the mention of Aiden. Charge and Swain glanced back at Nav, curious, as to whom Aiden was. They had both heard the name a few times and they wanted to know who he was, but was afraid of asked Nikki straight out. "Aiden worships Josh. I can't tell my little boy his dads' hurt." Nikki finished, breaking into gut-retching sobs and collapsing onto the ground. Kate crouched down next to her and held her hand tight. Glancing up at Charge and Swain, who were both staring at Nav looking like fish out of water, Kate shook her head to tell them not to speak.

"Nikki." Kate said strongly, as tears finally escaped her eyes for the pain that her friend was going through, "Josh is going to be ok. You hear me? He's the strongest person I know. He will fight with every breathe he has to get back to you and Aiden, ok." Looking up again, Kate said "Swain, Charge, go to the bridge and tell the CO I'm going to keep Nav company." Swain opened his mouth to say something but Kate cut him off, "I will call if Josh needs you." Obliging, they left the room quietly.

When they were alone, Kate smiled to Nikki. "Come on, Nik." Kate said, as she helped Nikki to her feet again and steered her over to the other cot opposite Josh's. "You should get some sleep. You look exhausted. Plus, you're going to need all the energy you can get for when you have to handle both Josh and Aiden." Kate smiled as she sat Nikki on the cot. Seeing Nav about to interject, Kate jumped in, "I will keep an eye on Josh. I promise. But you need to sleep." Kate ordered, making Nikki smile.

"Ok." Nav said, giving in.

Kate watched as Nikki drifted off to sleep before walking over to Josh's cot. "You better get better." Kate told him, as she placed her hand on Josh's arm. Kate was close to Josh. She told people he was like the brother she never wanted, but in truth he was one of her best friends and she would have loved to have had a brother just like him.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

_Bridge_

"Estimated time to home port?" Mike asked Buffer, who was sitting at the radar.

"If we have no change of speed or course, 2 hours sir." Buffer answered, sounding flat. His voice had lost its usual strong quality, and Mike didn't need to guess why.

"Buffer, I stopped you from going to talk to Nav before because if you push her much further you won't have a friendship left to save." Mike said, glancing at his petty officer.

"She hates me." Buffer replied, his eyes never leaving the radar.

"Well, nothing could ever have happened between you and Nav anyway. It would be against regulations." RO piped up from the helm.

"Shut it, RO." Buffer growled, whilst Mike shot Buffer a look before turning to RO.

"Thank you for your input RO, but can you please stay out of this and keep an eye on where we're going. I want to get to home port as quick as possible." Mike finished, turning back to look at Buffer.

"Are you going to tell me he's right?" Buffer asked, looking sadly at Mike.

"No." Mike smiled, "Give Nav time to calm down and once we get back to home port and Josh gets the medical care he needs, Nikki will be much more calm and at ease. But Pete," Mike said resting his hand on Buffer's shoulder, causing him to look up at the use of his real name, "I think you need to get over Nav. She really loves that guy. Plus there's this Aiden in the picture somewhere." Mike said, looking at Buffer in pity.

"ET, or whatever his name is, mentioned that name Aiden as well." Buffer said, looking at Mike, "Who the hell is Aiden?"

"I don't know, Buffer. XO knows though, but she won't tell me." Mike said.

Before either of them could say anything else, Charge and Swain's voices flooded through the open door; "Damn, we always knew Nav was keeping something from us all." They heard Charge say in a stunned voice.

"She probably had her reasons for not telling us, Charge. But we can't tell anyone either. This is Nikki's life we're talking about." They heard Swain reply. Mike and Buffer looked at each other.

"They know Nav's secret." Mike said in a hushed tone. He turned to tell Charge and Swain they could all hear them and that he didn't think it was fair to Nav, but as he reached the top of the stairs, he stopped short at Charge's next comment…

"I know. I wasn't going to shout it out on a ship-wide announcement. I'm just saying, why didn't Nikki tell us she had a little boy?"

Mike, Buffer and RO stared out the door in surprise. Mike was standing at the top of the stairs staring at Charge and Swain in shock, and before he could stop himself, he yelled: "What?"

"Sir!" Swain said, looking up at Mike, shocked as all the colour drained from his face.

"Sir, we…" Charge started, but stopped at the look he was getting from Mike.

Mike couldn't take it anymore. He turned and walked to the window and looked out over the sea.

Charge and Swain sent each other worried glances before they climbed the stairs up to the bridge. As they reached the top they noticed Buffer and RO staring at them. Buffer looked like he had been slapped, then had his heart ripped out. Swain really did feel sorry for his friend as he knew how much Buffer really did like Nikki.

Mike turned back around to face Charge and Swain. He was about to open his mouth and speak, but Charge cut him off.

"Sir, can me, you and Swain talk in private. No offence, Buffer, RO, but this is not a conversation that should be public." Charge demanded.

"Fine. My office." Mike replied, leading Swain and Charge to his office, "Buffer, you have the bridge."

"Buffer has the bridge." Buffer replied after finally finding his voice, watching them leave.

"Man, Nav has a kid!" RO said, still sitting at the helm.

"Shut it, RO." Buffer growled from the radar.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

_Mike's Office_

"So how long have you two known?" Mike asked, fuming. It wasn't that he was kept out the loop that was making him angry. It was the fact that Nav was keeping something that was huge from him and the crew, and that Mike saw the crew as his family. He wished that a particular member were actually part of his family. He smiled as he thought of her blonde hair, before he remembered where he was and who he was with as it all came back. The image of the blonde just made him angrier as she had known all along as well. "Well? Are you going to answer?"

"We just found out, sir." Swain replied, "XO was comforting Nav and I think she forgot that me and Charge were there and it just slipped out." Swain hastily finished.

"Sir, we were only saying that it's not our place to tell anyone." Charge added, glancing at Swain before turning his eyes back to Mike.

"You're both good guys but, just out of curiosity, how do you two feel about Nikki never mentioning she had a child?" Mike asked, looking at the two in front of him.

"Well, like I said before, she probably has a good reason for not telling us." Swain answered, looking unsure.

"No, that's what you think, not what you feel." Mike answered, looking at Swain before continuing, "I feel hurt that she would keep something like this from us."

"I wish she'd said something, but I also know that for Nav to keep this from us she would have a good reason for it. I'm not gonna say that we will understand it or agree with it but it will probably be a good reason to Nav. But whatever it is I will stand by her." Charge answered loyally.

"Me too. But what's got me curious is who looks after her little guy when she is at sea? Because 9 times out of 10 his dad would be as well." Swain asked, looking at Charge then Mike.

"I don't know, but I think I'd better have a talk with Nav. You two go to your positions on the bridge." Mike commanded, looking between the two.

"Yes Sir." Swain answered, as Charge nodded as they all left the office.

Swain and Charge walked back to the bridge. As soon as they entered, Buffer rounded on them and RO glanced over interestedly.

"Nav's got a child?" Buffer asked.

"I would think that had an obvious answer." RO quipped, getting glared at by Buffer.

"Well?" Buffer asked impatiently.

"Alright, yes. But that stays in this room, alright?" Swain said looking between RO and Buffer.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

_Medical Bay_

Mike entered the medical bay and looked around to see Nav sound asleep on one cot and Kate sitting at the other cot holding Josh's hand. As Mike entered he knocked the cabinet by the door, jogging all the contents, which caused Kate to look up at the intrusion. As she saw Mike she smiled.

"Sir." Kate acknowledged.

"Kate, I know." Mike said, keeping his voice straight.

"Know what, sir?" Kate asked, shocked to see Mike so dead serious.

"I know who Aiden is." Mike said in a steady voice.

"Oh." Kate said, looking away from Mike to Josh.

"Who is he with right now, and how old is he?" Mike asked, also looking at the blonde man.

"He's at Nikki's mums, and Aiden is 2 years old." Kate replied.

"Does anyone need to be contacted for ET?" Mike asked, nodding towards the blonde on the cot.

"No, Sir. Nikki will call her mum when she wakes up. She always calls her mum when she's 90 minutes away from dock. That away Aiden's in 10 minutes after she is." Kate smiled.

"Why didn't she tell anyone about her son? And why didn't _you_ tell me?" Mike asked, looking accusingly at Kate. Neither of them noticed Nikki wake.

"It wasn't my place." Kate replied, looking Mike straight in the eye. She wasn't ashamed of helping her friend.

"Does Nikki's mum always have him?" Mike asked, looking at Kate before glancing back at Josh, "Does he ever see his parents?" Mike continued, not noticing the murderous look Kate was shooting him.

"And that's why I don't talk about my son." Nikki interrupted angrily.

"Nik." Kate said, turning around to face her friend. She looked pleadingly at her seeing Nikki's eyes flash.

"Nav. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Mike said, looking at Nikki's blazing eyes, "And what's the reason you don't talk about your son?" Mike asked.

"What you implied with what you said, every other naval officer thinks. I'm a crap parent because I still go out to sea." Nikki said, fresh tears falling down her face.

"What?" Mike exclaimed shocked, "Nikki, I wasn't calling you a bad mum, I promise." Mike said, looking alarmed that Nikki would think that.

"Well that's probably what everyone else would think. That's why I don't talk about my son. Because I'm fed up with other people telling me how to raise my son. My son is happy, healthy and a smart little boy. I couldn't love him any more than I do." Nikki said, before her eyes fell on Josh, "And Josh spends as much time as he possibly can with Aiden." Nikki said, as she walked back to his cot and took the seat that Kate had vacated.

"I'm sorry, Nav. I didn't realise you thought people would be that judgemental." Mike answered, looking at his navigator in pity, finally understanding why she didn't talk about her private life. "I will make sure things don't get out until you are ready to talk about it." Mike said, squeezing her shoulder before turning to leave.

"Sir, is it OK to use the COMM to contact my mum?" Nikki asked, looking up at Mike.

"Sure." Mike smiled, "I'm going back to the bridge. I'll send Swain back down." Mike smiled as he walked out.

"Are you going to tell the crew?" Kate asked, looking at Nikki after Mike had left the medical bay.

"Why bother? On a boat this size nothing is going to stay a secret long." Nikki replied, standing up. "I'm going to call my mum." Nikki whispered, kissing Josh's forehead before turning and walking to the door. "Kate?" Nikki waited till Kate looked at her, "Can you stay with him?" Kate nodded her head, "And Kate, thanks for everything." Nikki smiled at her as she left.

Kate laughed to herself before looking at back at Josh. "You better get better, mister. I can't deal with a crazy best friend for long." Kate whispered to Josh.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

_COMM Room_

"Caetano Residence. Maria Caetano speaking." A strong female voice came through the line.

"Hey mum." Nikki said, trying to keep her voice straight.

"Nikki, darling. So you're on your way home? Ok I will have my gorgeous grandson home to his mum in about 2 hours, ok?" Maria replied happily.

"Mum…" Nikki breathed her voice catching.

"Baby! What's wrong?" Maria asked, alarmed as she heard her usually strong daughter cry.

"Mum, we were on a mission and when it turned bad we were sent extra naval back up." Nikki said, crying.

"I don't understand, baby. Please calm down." Maria said soothingly.

"They sent the _Ramsgate_." Nikki stopped hearing Maria's gasp.

"Nikki, are you ok?" Nikki was silent, but her silence explained everything to Maria. "Josh?" she asked.

"He got shot, mum." Nikki cried, "He's on board the _Hammersley_. We're bringing him in and he'll be taken straight to the hospital. I'm going to go with him. Can you bring Aiden to the hospital and call Debbie and James for me?" Nikki asked, trying to stop her tears and calm down.

"Yeah, sure honey. What should I tell everyone? Your brothers are over for lunch." Maria asked.

"Tell them. Just please don't tell Aiden, mum." Nikki begged.

"Of course, baby. I'll see you soon. I love you, darling." Maria answered, trying to stay strong for her daughter.

"Thanks mum. I love you too." Nikki replied, before hanging up the COMM and breaking down in tears.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

_Caetano Residence_

As soon as Maria put the phone down she ran into the dining room where the rest of the family was gathered, including Nikki's dad.

"Mark!" Maria cried out, finally letting her daughter's distress get to her as she entered the dining room.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Mark asked, alarmed at seeing his happy wife crying.

"That was Nikki." Maria explained, her voice catching as she tried to calm down. "During a call, the _Hammersley_ joined forces with the _Ramsgate_. Josh was injured." A collective gasp was heard around the room. Everyone was now looking at Maria, so no one saw movement in the doorway.

"Josh is on the _Hammersley_, on the way back to Cairns. Nikki's going to the hospital with him. She's devastated. She asked me to contact Debbie and James, but she wants to tell Aiden herself." Maria finished, looking at her shocked family.

They all broke out of their silence as the voice of a little blonde haired blue eyed 2 year old cried: "Daddy's hurt!"


	8. CH08 I HATE HOSPITALS

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything please don't sue me.

AN: I'm back... I have had a hectic thou months so i apologise for not updating but i am back and i will get chapters out as fast as poss. And a massive thank you to my beta Angels-of-vampires. x

Chapter 8

I Hate Hospitals

"Daddy hurt!" Aiden cried.

"Oh sweetie, come here." Maria said, crouching down and holding her arms open to the distraught little boy, who ran straight to her. "Yeah, your daddy is hurt, but mummy is with him and she will look after him."

"Promise?" Aiden asked, trying to be brave.

"I promise sweetie. You wanna go see mummy and daddy?" Maria asked, looking at her grandson who was a spitting image of his father and watching as he nodded, wrapping his arms around his Nan. "Mark, let's go. Boys, can you sort things out here? I'll call as soon as there is any news on Josh." Maria said looking over at the boys.

"Yeah, sure mum. Tell Nik we love her and to keep us up to date with what's happening with Josh. And by that I mean medically, not anything else." Matthew joked, making his mum smile and his dad laugh.

"Dude, she's our sister. Talking about her and sex is not right." Jamie, the eldest, said standing up and looking Matthew straight in the eye. "Tell Nikki to call us and be careful." Jamie said to his mum.

"Tell Nikki I will come down and visit as soon as there is news on Josh." Craig, Nikki's youngest older brother said, looking over at his parents.

"Ok, I will. Behave yourselves." Maria smiled as she walked to the door, carrying Aiden.

"Bye Aid." the boys yelled, causing Aiden to giggle before snuggling back into Maria's arms.

"Come on. Let's get your jacket." Maria whispered to Aiden, which he nodded to in reply.

Maria stood Aiden on his feet whilst she grabbed their jackets. "We ready to go?" Mark asked, appearing at the bottom of the stairs with a bag, causing Maria to look at him questionably as she raised her eyebrow. "It's for Nikki. I bet she'll straight to the hospital in her uniform, so it's a change of clothes for her as well as a change of clothes for us, because something tells me we won't be leaving until we know Josh will be ok." Mark finished, smiling at his wife, as he knew Maria looked at Josh like a son.

"Very true. I can't leave Nikki to deal with both of her boys." Maria said smiling at Mark. "Plus, Nikki won't want Aiden at the hospital all the time."

"True." Mark said, holding the door open for Maria and Aiden. "Come on. The sooner we leave the quicker we will get there."

"Yes, let's go." Maria smiled as she handed the two jackets to her husband and holding her arms back out to her grandson, who grabbed her straight away. Maria carried Aiden to the car and buckled him in to his car seat. "You warm enough, sweetie?" Maria asked as she stroked Aiden's hair.

"Yeah nanny." Aiden whispered, looking at his Nan sadly.

"Daddy's going to be ok, sweetie." Maria smiled kissing Aiden's forehead, as she turned and got in the passenger seat. Maria and Mark turned to wave at the boys who had come out to wave them off, and with one last look Mark drove off heading towards Cairns.

_**HMAS **__**Hamersley **__**(home port)**_

Standing on the dock watching as the HMAS _Hamersley _pulled into dock, stood Commander Steve Marshall.

"I want you to take Leading Seaman Holiday and get him straight to the hospital." Commander Marshall said, staring at the waiting ETM.

"Yes sir." the medic replied.

As soon as the ship docked, Swain and Chefo appeared with Josh and carried him down to the dock, with Nikki following behind with Mike and Kate.

"What have we got?" the medic asked, wheeling a stretcher forward so Swain and Chefo could lower Josh.

"27 year old male, GSW to the lower left abdomen. Loss of consciousness due to blood loss." Swain answered, helping to secure Josh to the stretcher.

"Ok, we have him. Is anyone travelling with him?" the other medic asked as he helped his partner wheel Josh to the waiting ambulance.

"Yeah, I'm with him." Nikki answered, coming forward, her eyes still red and puffy from crying.

"Are you a relative?" the driver asked, looking at Nikki.

"I'm his ex-fiancée." Nikki answered, trying to keep her voice straight and watching as the medic shook his head about to say no to accompanying Josh. "Please, we have a 2 year old son." Nikki cried looking at them.

"Ok, get in the back." the medic smiled as he helped Nikki get in.

"I'll come down to the hospital as soon as I'm finished here." Kate said, smiling as she nodded to Commander Marshall.

"Thanks Kate." Nikki replied, giving her a watery smile as she took Josh's hand.

Commander Marshall, Mike, Kate, Swain and Chefo watched as the ambulance pulled away and went off towards the naval hospital. Kate watched with a heavy heart as two of her best friends disappeared from sight.

"Sir, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Mike said, pulling Kate's attention back to Steve Marshall and Mike.

"We're going to help close down, sir." Swain said speaking for himself and Chefo as they walked back to the ship.

"Sir." Kate said acknowledging Marshall.

"Lieutenant." Marshall said, nodding to Kate, "I came down to collect the _Hamersley's_side of the report for the Sushi Shi, and I want to know how a member of one of the best boarding parties in the navy was injured when he was with eight other experienced naval officers." Marshall said, looking ominously at Mike and Kate. "I know something happened on that ship and I am going to find out what." Marshall finished looking straight at Mike.

"You don't usually come down to the dock, sir. You usually wait until they are filed, sir." Mike said, wondering what was up with the Commander.

"This is slightly personal for me. I taught Nikki and Josh when they both took their navigational course. Nikki had just found out she was pregnant and Josh was a doting father to be. I like them, they became like my family." Marshall answered, looking at Mike and Kate, "I've been pushing to get Josh a post here in Cairns. They're a couple you can't help but love, and they both have such personalities' and natures you can't help but be hooked by." Marshall said smiling at Mike and Kate.

"My report is finished sir. I will have it photocopied and sent to you right away. I'll chase up the rest of the crews' reports and make sure you receive them as soon as possible, sir. I'll do that now before I go to see Nikki and Josh." Kate smiled as she turned and walked back to the ship.

"Keep me updated." Marshall said watching as Kate nodded to him. "Mike, I'll see you soon." Marshall added, before saluting Mike and walking back to his car.

_**HMAS **__**Hamersley **__**deck**_

Buffer and Charge stood side by side, watching as Josh was taken off the ship and taken to the hospital. Both grew quiet as they saw Marshall talking to Mike and Kate.

"I'm in trouble." Buffer muttered as Swain and Chefo joined them.

"Sorry mate." Swain said, as he passed them on the way to the medical bay.

"How much trouble do you think I'm in?" Buffer asked, looking between Charge and Chefo.

"I don't know mate." Charge said, resting his hand on Buffers shoulder.

"Oh god, do you think I will be court Marshaled?" Buffer asked paling.

"No." Kate said, coming back on board and walking over to Buffer, Charge and Chefo. "At worst you will be reprimanded and passed over for three coming promotions." Kate finished, looking straight at Buffer. "I need your incident report ASAP as Commander Marshall wants them."

"Why? Ma'am, the Commander usually waits for the CO to put in his report, doesn't he?" Buffer asked worriedly.

"Yes well, Commander Marshall has a history with Nav and ET. Plus he knows something happened on the fishing vessel. Josh is up for a promotion because he is the best." XO said, looking straight at Charge, Chefo and Buffer.

"I'm in serious trouble." Buffer muttered, looking pleadingly at X.

"I can't help you, Buffer. But what I can say is don't lie in your report. Tell the full truth and pray that Josh pulls through." X said as she turned to walk away.

"It's already done X, I'll get it for you." Buffer said, looking at Charge.

"Yeah, X mine is done as well." Charge said, standing up from where he was lounging.

"Ok, I'll collect them here on deck when I come back up with my belongings." X said, as she headed to her and Nikki's quarters.

Kate walked down the hallway towards her quarters. She turned down a corner and walked past the medical bay, and as she walked by the door she saw Swain sitting with his head in his hands.

"Swaino, are you ok?" Kate asked, stepping into the room, and not getting a reaction from Swain. "Swain?" Kate called again as she walked up to Swains' side and knelt beside him. "Chris?"

"Huh? Oh sorry X, didn't hear you come in." Swain replied, looking anywhere but at X.

"What's wrong, Swain?" Kate asked as she sat on the cot, the one Josh had occupied not long before.

"Nothing X, I'm fine." Swain replied, still not looking at her.

"Swain, please talk to me." Kate said, looking at one of the people she had became closet to since she joined the crew.

"It's just everything that has happened today, everything that we have found out. I couldn't imagine not seeing Chloe. How does Josh cope without seeing his kid? It would kill me." Swain replied, looking at Kate.

"He spends as much time as possible with Aiden. The main thing he does is to make sure that Aiden knows that his dad loves him. I know Josh misses Aiden and Nikki, but he's in the navy. His duty to our country comes from the fact that he knows what he does protects his family, even though protecting them takes him away from them." Kate replied sadly, looking at Swain.

"It's just so screwed up." Swain exclaimed.

"What? Josh?" Kate asked shocked.

"No. Everything else! This!" Swain exclaimed holding his incident report.

"What? Swain you're confusing me." Kate said staring at the report Swain was holding worryingly.

"If I put this report in it will get Buffer in trouble. If I change it, it will put Josh at fault and he'll be the one in trouble." Swain answered, putting his head in his hands.

"I know this is hard, Swain. You're a good friend to Buffer, but if you lie in your report you will be plagiarizing yourself, and it is a punishable offence." Kate answered, looking at Swain in alarm, "Plus, if you protect Buffer you are hanging Josh out to dry. Swain, I know you don't know him but he doesn't deserve that. He's a good guy, who loves Nikki and Aiden to death. If you lie for Buffer it could put Josh's transfer in jeopardy." Kate carried on resting her hand on Swains arm. "Plus, I know Charge, Chefo and myself have written the truth in our reports, as will Craig, Spider and Bomber. Swain, you can't protect Buffer and he knows that there is no protecting him." Kate replied, looking at him sadly, really feeling sorry for him.

"Why is everything so screwed up?" Swain muttered to himself, putting his head in his hands.

"It will blow over eventually, Swain. We just have to wait it out." Kate smiled, giving Swain a silent nod.

"Easier said than done." Swain muttered, making Kate chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. I have to go. I'm going to the hospital to see Nikki and Josh. You should come too, if you can. Nikki could use all the support she can get." Kate smiled, as she stood up.

"Yeah. I'll go home and then come to the hospital to see Nikki. And I might talk Sal into coming as well. She loves Nikki like a sister." Swain answered, smiling at X.

"Ok, that will be great. But what about Chloe? Where will she go?" Kate asked, looking back at Swain.

"We'll bring her with us. It'll give Nikki's little one someone to play with." Swain said, standing up smiling. "X, here's the incident report." Swain finished, as X took the report.

"Thanks Swain. I'll see you at the hospital, alright." Kate said as she left the medical bay.

When Kate reached her and Nikki's quarters, she collected all of her belongings as well as picking up Nikki's for her friend, before making her way back up to the deck. Buffer, Chefo and Charge were all standing against the railings holding their reports.

"Are they finished?" X asked, walking up to them.

"Yes, Ma'am." Charge answered, handing over his report followed by Chefo and Buffer. "We were all just talking and deciding whether to go to the hospital to see Nav or not, Ma'am." Charge carried on watching as Kate's face became alarmed.

"Buff, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think you should go." Kate said, looking at Buffer and seeing that he was about to say something she carried on. "Aiden is going to be at the hospital and he will already be upset. He doesn't need you and Nikki having a fight in front of him. He's only 2 years old. So please Pete, I'm begging you, let things blow over." Kate asked, pleading with Buffer.

"Fine." Buffer growled, grabbing his stuff and stalking off _Hamersley,_before looking back and shooting Kate a look.

"Do you think he'll listen?" Kate asked, looking worriedly at Charge.

"I think he cares about Nikki and will do anything to make things right with her." Charge answered, glancing towards the parking lot where Buffer had disappeared.

"I don't want him at the hospital, Charge. Aiden is going to be distraught enough. He doesn't need an irate mother yelling as well. It will upset him more, which in turn will make Nikki more upset." Kate sighed, looking sadly at Charge. "Nikki probably isn't even going to acknowledge Buffer until Josh is in the clear and if anything happens to Josh… Nikki will never speak to him again."

"Well, I'm going to the hospital, so if Buff turns up I'll try and talk him down. X, I promise I won't let Buffer get near Nav." Charge finished looking at Kate grimly.

"Thanks. Nikki doesn't need any more stress." Kate stated, looking sadly at Charge and Chefo.

"Tell Nikki I'm thinking of her. I can't come cause I have plans with Jen. And she'll probably kill me if I skip out on her." Chefo said, looking sadly at Kate.

"That's ok Chefo. I'll tell Nikki. Go have fun, and say hi to Jen for me." X said, smiled at him.

"Thanks X." Chefo said picking up his bag. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you guys later." Chefo said, waving goodbye as he walked toward a waiting taxi.

"Well, time to go I guess." Kate said smiling at Charge.

"Ok X, I'll follow you." Charge said.

"Sorry to interrupt." Mike said, making Kate jump.

"No, sir that's fine." X smiled.

"Do you mind giving me a lift, Kate? I'm going to the hospital to see Nikki, then I'll catch a cab back here cause I'm on night watch again." Mike said smiling at Kate.

"No that's fine, sir." Kate smiled, "Are you ready to go? Charge and I were just about to leave."

"Yeah, I'm ready." Mike smiled as he followed Kate and Charge off the ship.

_**Cairn's Naval Hospital**_

_Waiting room 20 minutes later_

Nikki was sitting in the waiting room with her head in her hands crying when Mike, Kate and Charge arrived.

"Nav!" Charge sighed as he spotted Nikki in the chairs as Kate and Mike were asking for directions. "I've never seen her cry so much before." Charge muttered.

"Nikki." Kate whispered as she sat next to her.

"They won't tell me anything." Nikki hiccupped as she leant against Kate's shoulder.

"Nik, give them some time." Kate whispered, as Mike and Charge sat opposite them.

"Hang in there Nav." Charge smiled grimly.

"Thanks, Charge. It means a lot." Nikki smiled. "I…" Nikki started but stopped, "I hate hospitals. They freak me out. Nothing good ever happens, or if it does then it is usually marked by something bad."

"Nikki, just think positive." Mike smiled, looking at Nikki, "Anyway, you had Aiden in a hospital, didn't you? That's something positive."

Nikki smiled. "I hadn't thought of that. Thanks. For everything. For being here with me." Nikki smiled, looking at Charge and Mike. But just as she was about to say something else, a movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Nikki turned to look, to see Buffer walking toward her. "What the hell are you doing here? I don't want you here." Nikki said, standing up as her tears started again.

"Mate." Charge sighed, as he stood up and started to walk forward.

"I told you not to come." Kate said standing up, her eyes blazing.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't. I had to come. Nikki, please hear me out." Buffer pleaded, looking at Nikki.

"Leave me alone and get out of my sight." Nikki screamed.

"Nikki, please." Buffer begged, walking towards her.

"She said leave, and if you touch her you will have me to deal with." a fierce male voice yelled.


	9. CH09 FAMILY

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol, I wish I did… hmmm David Lyons(I can dream Lol)

AN: Sorry I have been gone awhile my original Beta reader AngelOfVampires has been ill, I haven't heard from her in a couple of months so I now have a new Beta reader Taysliftfan242 I hope you all enjoy.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Chapter 9

Family

10 minutes earlier

Cairns Naval Hospital (car park)

Mark pulled the car to a stop in a parking space.

"Ok, were here" Mark said smiling over at Maria, before looking back at Aiden.

"Ok let's go, because we will have to find out where Josh and Nikki are" Maria replied getting out the car and then getting Aiden out as well.

"Ok" Mark replied grabbing the bag and the coats from the boot.

"You ok sweetie" Maria asked as Aiden had snuggled close to his Nan.

"Cold" Aiden whispered making Maria hug him close.

"Mark, can you pass me Aiden's and my jacket please" Maria asked smiling at Mark.

"Here you go little man" Mark smiled as he came around the car and held the jacket out for Aiden to put on. "Left arm!" Mark said smiling as he pulled Aiden's arm through. "Right arm! There you go now nanny can zip you up" Mark smiled ruffling Aiden's hair.

"Mark, hold him whilst I put my jacket on" Maria said passing Aiden to Mark.

"Will daddy want to see me?" Aiden whispered burying his head on Mark's shoulder.

"What? Why would daddy not want to see you, sweetie?" Maria asked looking at Aiden in shock as Mark stroked his hair gently.

"Cause I not seen him in ages" Aiden answered trying to hide further into his grandpa's shoulder, Mark looked at his wife who was close to tears.

"Aiden look at me" Mark asked in a choked voice, causing Aiden to look at him. "It doesn't matter that you haven't seen your dad in awhile because your daddy will never stop loving you little man, you are one of the best things in his life. You know that right" Mark asked looking sadly at Aiden and watching as Aiden nodded. "Even though mummy and daddy go out on their big boats, you know that your mummy and daddy love you to death, right?" Mark said looking at Aiden and again watching him nod. "And 2 because of that it doesn't matter how long you go not seeing your mummy or daddy they will never stop loving you" mark finished kissing Aiden's forehead as Aiden nodded again as he started crying.

"Oh, come here sweetie" Maria said opening her arms to Aiden and taking him back as Mark gave him back to her.

"Come on let's get him into his mum" Mark said picking up the duffle bag, before walking towards the front door, as they walked through they followed the arrows to emergency room, as they walked through the door, Maria still holding Aiden made her way straight to the front desk with Mark following her, as they reached the front desk Maria set Aiden on his feet.

"Stay here sweetie" Maria asked holding Aiden's hand before looking up at the nurse who was at the desk.

"Hi, how may the Cairns Naval Hospital help you today ma'am" the nurse at the desk asked looking at Maria, as Mark started looking around, he had just spotted Nikki with a few other people when another a guy walked up, Mark had just turned around to tell Maria when the yelling started causing Aiden to jump and cling to Maria, Mark stormed forward when the guy made a grab for Nikki.

"She said leave her alone, and if you touch her you will have me to deal with" Mark growled looking at the man in front of him not paying attention to anyone else so he didn't see Maria following him with Aiden.

"Ha, and what you going to do about it" Buffer mocked looking at the guy.

"Buffer stop" Charge said looking back and forth between Nikki, Buffer and the guy that had just come up.

"Why this old man couldn't touch me without having a heart attack" Buffer laughed looking at Charge.

"Buffer stop now" Mike ordered standing up looking at Buffer.

"I'm not on duty sir" Buffer mocked. "So oldie what you going to do" Buffer mocked at Mark as he made a grab for Nikki.

Before Mark could react Aiden ran in front of him and stamped on Buffers foot causing Buffer to yelp and take a swing at Aiden, when Charge saw him get ready to take a swipe at the kid he jump forward and grabbed Buffer by his arms and held them behind him but before anyone could react Nikki was in front of Buffer and punched him straight in the face, as Nikki's hand connected blood spouted everywhere as Buffer doubled over clutching his nose as Nikki yelled.

"You arsehole, no one takes a swing at my two year old son" as Nikki went to hit him again causing Aiden to run to Maria and grab her leg in fear, but before Nikki could hit him again Kate grabbed her.

"Nikki calm down" Kate begged as Nikki struggled against her. "Please, Nikki your scaring Aiden" as Kate mentioned Aiden Nikki stopped fighting her.

As Nikki slumped into Kate Buffer straightened back up.

"You..."

"That's enough now" Mike yelled cutting Buffer off and staring him down. "Charge take Buffer to get his face checked, then have someone come and collect him to take him back to the ship" Mike said speaking to Charge before turning back to Buffer. "We will talk at 10pm sharp I want you in my office" Charge dragged Buffer away to a nurse as Nikki collapsed onto a chair in tears and started sobbing at the sound of Nikki's sobs Aiden turned and looked at his mum before letting go of her leg.

"Mummy" Aiden whispered in a little a voice as he climbed onto the seat next to her and climbed into her lap hugging her.

"Mummy don't cry, daddy wouldn't want you to cry" Aiden whispered as he hugged her.

"Awww, he is cute! He looks like his dad" Mike whispered to Kate, who nodded her head looking at Aiden with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy loves you and me too much, daddy told me yesterday to tell you he loves you and me" Aiden finished kissing Nikki's cheek. "Daddy also said to give you a kiss" Aiden finished smiling.

"Did he now" Nikki asked smiling sadly at Aiden. "Well it seems, me and daddy need to have a little chat" Nikki laughed as she hugged Aiden, and Mike and Kate retook their seats.

"Daddy miss's you mummy" Aiden whispered looking at Nikki.

"I miss daddy too" Nikki whispered hugging Aiden to her, as she looked past Aiden's head she saw her mum and dad.

"Mum" Nikki choked looking her.

"Oh honey!" Maria cried sitting on the other side of Kate, as Kate had sat next to Nikki. "It's going to be ok" Maria replied soothingly hugging Nikki.

"Daddy's going to get better mummy" Aiden whispered laying his head on Nikki's shoulder, as Nikki sent a look to her mum.

"Sorry baby, he came in when I was telling your dad and brothers" Maria explained as Mark sat next to Maria.

"Hi dad" Nikki smiled slightly looking more like a grimace.

"Its ok mum" Nikki replied looking at her mum.

"Excuse me" everyone turned and saw a old looking man standing there. "Um hi, I'm doctor mallard" he smiled with an English accent. "I'm looking for Josh Holiday's family"

"That's us" Nikki replied standing up with Aiden on her hip as everyone else stood up and joined her.

"Ok, well... Josh, was very lucky the bullet only made a surface wound it didn't actually go into his body, but unfortunately the bullet nicked so far it severed artery, which is why he lost so much blood which in turn made him lose consciousness, we have repaired the damage and are transfusing him as we speak" Dr Mallard smiled.

"Is my daddy going to be ok" Aiden asked quietly.

"I promise little man your daddy will be fine" Dr Mallard smiled as he addressed Aiden. "He won't be able to play with you for a few weeks, but after that he will be fine"

"Thank you" Nikki replied as Aiden hide his face in Nikki's shoulder. "How long will he be out of action?" Nikki asked.

"I would say 6 weeks give or take on either side" Dr Mallard smiled. "I understand he is stationed at Sydney, I don't want him travelling for at least 4 weeks so is there anyone in Cairn's he can stay with" he carried on looking at everyone.

"Yea, he can stay with me and whilst I'm at work my parents will be around, so is that ok" Nikki smiled.

"Ok, I will write that down in his notes" Dr Mallard smiled.

"How long will it be until Josh wakes up" Kate asked from where she was standing next to Nikki.

"We don't know for sure but it will be within the next few hours, but he is sedated so when he does wake up he will still be sleepy and not fully alert" Dr Mallard replied.

"Can I see him?" Nikki asked looking at the doctor.

"Yes, that will be ok. He is in room 236, if you have any more question please don't hesitate to ask" Dr Mallard finished before walking away.

"Ok, I'm going to sit with Josh. Mum, dad can you watch Aiden" Nikki said instantly turning to her parents.

"No!" Mark replied sternly. "I will sit with Josh with your mother, whilst you go and get changed Nikki, Kate can watch Aiden?" Mark asked looking at Kate.

"Yea sure I can" Kate smiled as Aiden smiled at her.

"Then you can go and get something to eat for yourselves and Aiden, I don't want to see you in Josh's room for at least an hour" Mark finished looking at Nikki, as Nikki went to open her mouth Mark interrupted her. "Me and your mum won't leave Josh's side"

"Ok" Nikki sighed resignedly as she cuddled Aiden.

"I will head back as I have the night watch on the _Hammersley_, so I will contact the _Ramsgate _and let them know what is happening" Mike smiled as he looked at everyone.

"Sorry" Charge sighed as he rejoined the group. "I got RO, to come and escort Buffer back to the ship" Charge said looking at Mike and Kate. "He has a broken nose, Nikki you really can throw a punch"

"Ok, I will deal with him when I get back to the ship" Mike sighed. "Kate I will check in with you in the morning and Nikki if you need anything just call, we are on shore leave for at least a week" Mike smiled. "If you want any more time off just let me know"

"Thank you sir" Nikki replied gratefully.

"Ok, I have to be going, I will see you all soon" Mike added as he pulled all his belongings together. "Bye" he waved as he turned to leave

"Bye sir" Kate, Nikki and Charge all replied whilst both Nikki's parents nodded at him as Aiden saluted causing Mike to grin and everyone else to laugh.

"Ok, Nikki there are some clothes in here for you" Mark said handing the bag to Kate as she held her hand out causing Mark to smile. "We will go sit with Josh"

"Ok" Nikki smiled. "Let's go get you some food shall we once mummy's changed" Nikki smiled looking at Aiden, as she turned to walk away with Kate. "Oh, wait, mum did you call Debbie and James" Nikki asked looking at her parents and frowning when she saw her mum scowling.

"Yes, I did, and they are out on their yacht on a private cruise with the youngest of his three sisters, Bianca answered and asked me if he was dead or dying and when I told her no, she told me she wasn't going to waste her breathe to inform them" Maria scowled deeper. "I didn't like the sound of her one bit" Maria finished turning her nose up, causing Kate to laugh.

"Yea, Bianca and Elizabeth are an acquired taste, the only one I actually like out of his sisters is Carly his little sister, Bianca and Liz are older than Josh, both of them are married to high ranking Navy officers with 2 point 4 kids and they are both trophy house wife's, that's also the reason Josh and Carly don't get along with them, because neither Bianca or Liz appreciate life the same way as Josh and Carly do" Nikki replied frowning. "Bianca and Liz both insulted me when I was pregnant with Aiden, saying that I was just using Josh for his family's money and the baby was a way of making sure that I would get into it, let's just say Josh wasn't to frilled with his two older sisters"

"God they sound like sisters from hell" Charge muttered causing Nikki and Kate to laugh as Mark and Maria tried to stop themselves from smiling.

"You got that right" Nikki laughed as she turned to head towards the toilets.

"Charge can you stay here and wait for Swain to arrive so he knows where we are" Kate asked as she went to follow Nikki and Aiden.

"Yea sure X" Charge smiled as he sat back in his seat as Kate followed Nikki.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Josh's' Hospital Room

Mark opened the door and held it open for Maria to enter. As Maria entered she gasped at the sight of Josh she slowly made her way over to his side.

"Oh Josh" Maria sighed as she grabbed is right hand.

"Maria, remember the doctor said he will be fine, don't get yourself upset" Mark sighed as he rested his hand on Maria's shoulder.

"How can I not Mark, this man is like my son. My only daughter loves him to death, he is my grandson's father and I love him like a son Mark" Maria cried as she gripped Josh's hand.

"He will be fine, because his family won't stop until he is and because he will fight tooth and nail to get back to his family" Mark smiled as he looked at Josh. "He won't leave Nikki and Aiden!"

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Let me know what you all think? Press review please. xxx


	10. CH10 AWAKENING

AU: Disclaimer I don't own Sea Patrol or any of the Sea Patrol characters… Dr Mallard belongs to NCIS. The only characters I own are Aiden, Maria and Mark.

Thank you for everyone that has reviewed and everyone that has alerted. And Bomber Brown you will find out about Josh in this chapter… xSuperNovax I loved your review it came through the day when I was stuck in bed with a really bad batch of a cold, I could hardly move with out being in pain, your review brought a smile to my face, hearing my readers opinions on my stories is why I write them. So it is good to know that they are appreciated, I hope you enjoy the update.

I wanna say a big thank you Tayswiftfan242 my Beta Reader.

I hope you all enjoy… x

Chapter 10

Awakening 

Ladies toilets 

Nikki walked out the stall now dressed in a pair of jeans and tight fitting white strappy top, carrying her uniform over her arm.

"We ready to go?" Nikki asked as she came to a stop in front of Kate, who was playing with Aiden.

"Yea, I'm good to go, are you little man?" Kate asked Aiden who was sitting on her lap.

"Yea, come on mummy" Aiden yelled jumping down from Kate's lap and holding his hand for Nikki to take.

"What you want to eat?" Nikki asked picking up Aiden.

"Meaty pizza, like daddy eats" Aiden yelled excitedly bouncing in her arms.

"Well I don't know if they will do the pizza daddy likes, but they will properly have normal pizza" Nikki smiled tickling Aiden.

"You are just a little clone of your daddy aren't you squirt?" Kate laughed ruffling his hair as Nikki handed her uniform to Kate.

"Tell me about it and can you put that in the bag for me Kate?" Nikki laughed. "Come on let's get to the cafeteria and get some food"

"Right behind you" Kate laughed as she put Nikki's uniform in her bag before opening the door. "Cafeteria here we come"

"Hey it's not that bad" Nikki laughed as she walked through the door and headed to the cafeteria with Kate.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Waiting Room 

Charge sat reading an old magazine whilst waiting for Swain to turn up; Charge just turned a page when Swain came through the door with his wife Sally and daughter Chloe.

"Uncle Charge" Chloe squealed as she ran to him and jumped on to his lap. "Hi Uncle Charge" Chloe laughed as she sat on his lap.

"Hello Chloe bug" Charge smiled as he tickled her, as Swain and Sally sat next to him. "Hey Sally how are you?" Charge asked looking at the blonde.

"Yea, I'm good. Chris told me everything that has happened, how's Nikki?" Sally asked looking at Charge.

"She's as good as can be expected" Charge smiled sadly.

"Did I miss anything" Swain asked looking around. "Where is everyone?"

"Well yea you missed Nikki flipping out and punching Buffer when he turned up, she broke his nose after he mouthed off at her father and then went to hit her son" Charge answered sighing.

"He what!" Swain asked looking at Charge in alarm.

"Nikki was screaming at Buffer to leave her alone and her dad threatened Buffer and Buffer mouthed off and went to grab Nikki, Nikki's little boy ran and stamped on Buff's foot and Buffer took a swing at him so Nikki punched him" Charge answered sadly.

"Go girl, I love Buffer but hitting a child, so not on" Sally answered looking at Charge.

"Well he was drunk" Charge defended half heartedly.

"Charge that's no defence" Swain replied looking at him.

"When is the little boy I can play with going to get here?" Chloe asked looking at Charge.

"He's in the cafeteria with his mum and Kate at the moment" Charge replied smiling.

"Oh" Chloe pouted.

"But you can keep me company until they come back, right?" Charge asked pouting at Chloe.

"Sure Uncle Charge" Chloe giggled as she hugged Charge.

"Who is with Josh then?" Swain asked looking at charge.

"Nikki's mum and dad are with him" Charge smiled happily.

"What's so funny?" Sally asked looking at Charge.

"Nikki's parents are so funny, they love Nikki to death" Charge smiled looking at Sally. "They adore Nikki's little boy and they love Josh like he was their own son"

"It's good that Nikki's parents like her other half, most in-laws hate each other" Sally said looking at Swain.

"Hey don't look at me like that I like your parents and your parents like me, plus you love my family and they love you" Swain replied raising his eyebrows at his wife.

"Well ok, most people hate there in-laws" Sally replied smiling at her husband. "Most of my girlfriends are always complaining about their other half's family" Sally finished giggling.

"Yea, Nikki and Josh don't have that problem" Charge smirked.

"I can't believe Nikki kept it all to herself, do you know why she did?" Sally asked looking at Charge as he shook his head.

"I still don't have clue" Charge sighed as he pulled a face at Chloe making her giggle. "But from what I have seen thou Nikki is an amazing mum" Charge smiled as he looked at Sally and Swain making them both smile.

Hospital Cafeteria 

"Uncel Craig then went to catch the ball and he missed and it broke nana's window" Aiden giggled talking to Kate as they queued waiting to pay for the food, Kate was now holding him.

"Oh oh" Kate gasped making Nikki and Aiden giggle. "What did nanna do?" Kate asked looking shocked to entertain Aiden.

"She yelled at Uncel Craig and slapped him on the back of his head" Aiden giggled. "Then grandpa made Uncel Craig help him fix it so no one could get hurt" Aiden finished giggling.

"Tut tut" Kate laughed making a disapproving face which made Aiden giggle harder.

"Typical Uncle Craig" Nikki sighed shaking her head trying to stop herself laughing.

"Mummy when can we go see daddy?" Aiden asked looking at Nikki as she paid for the food.

"Well once we have had our food, me, you and Auntie Kate are going to go back downstairs and I am going to leave you with Auntie Kate whilst I check on daddy and then I will come and get you ok?" Nikki asked stroking his hair before picking up the tray and heading for a empty table.

"But I can see daddy" Aiden whispered looking sadly at Nikki.

"Of course baby! I just want to check on daddy first" Nikki replied stroking Aiden's blonde hair. "But first we have to eat up" Nikki laughed as she passed him two slices of pizza.

"Yay pizza!" Aiden yelled picking up a piece and shoving it to his mouth making Nikki and Kate laugh.

"Yea, he is defiantly his father's son" Kate laughed as she watched him eat his pizza, making Nikki giggle and smile.

Waiting Room (10 minutes later) 

Swain and Charge had just finished telling Sally everything that happened whilst out on Patrol.

"God, so Buffer's the reason he got shot" Sally sighed.

"Well not directly" Charge sighed shifting Chloe who was snuggling on his lap. "But if he was paying attention and not arguing with Josh we would of spotted the guys before any bullets were fired" Charge sighed.

"Auntie Nikki's, little boys daddy hurt" Chloe asked looking at her dad.

"Yea, sweetie, but he will be ok" Swain smiled stroking Chloe's hair.

"Good because he shouldn't not have a dad" Chloe stated pouting as she crawled over Swain's lap and cuddled him.

"Well Aunt Nikki's little man is not going to lose his daddy, neither are you" Swain stated whispering the last part as he kissed Chloe's hair making Sally smile sadly at Charge.

Hospital Cafeteria 

"Done mummy" Aiden yelled after loudly sucking all his fingers clean.

"Aiden!" Nikki said sternly at Aiden making him pout at her.

"Daddy does it!" Aiden muttered making Kate laugh which in turn made Aiden smile.

"Kate!" Nikki glared trying not to laugh or smile herself. "And you mister, just because daddy does something it doesn't mean you have too" Nikki said smiling as she bopped him on the nose. "I'm also done, so we are just waiting on Auntie Kate" Nikki finished sending a smirk at Kate.

"Come on Auntie Kate" Aiden yelled jumping off his seat and running around to Kate, making her and Nikki laugh. "I wanna go see daddy"

"Ok, ok. I'm done, how can I say no to that face" Kate sighed ruffling Aiden's hair.

"God help you when you have kids, they will just have to give you a look and they will have you wrapped around their little fingers" Nikki laughed standing up and making sure that they had everything.

"I am not that bad" Kate sighed standing up and grabbing Aiden's hand before turning and seeing the disbelieving look on Nikki's face. "Ok fine maybe I am, but you still love me" Kate finished laughing as the three of them headed out, as they reached the corner Aiden held his other hand out for Nikki, Nikki smiled as she took his hand.

"Swing" Aiden laughed making Nikki and Kate giggle.

"Ok" they sighed together. "Ready! One, two, three" they laughed as they swang Aiden forward.

"Again, again" Aiden giggled.

"Erg, you weren't kidding when you said children knackered you out" Kate sighed dramatically making Nikki laugh.

Waiting Room (5 minutes later) 

"How much longer, I want someone to play with me?" Chloe pouted as she came back over from the play area to her parents and Charge.

"Not long I don't think" Swain replied as Chloe stopped between his legs.

"But I wanna play now" Chloe pouted making Swain and Sally laugh.

"Well..." Charge stopped and turned to look at the corner as Kate, Nikki and Aiden came around the corner laughing. "That's the Nikki we know" Charge muttered.

"Again, again" Aiden yelled happily. "Please" he pouted making Charge, Swain and Sally smile as they watched.

"Ok, but this is the last time" Nikki laughed as Kate nodded her head. "Ok"

"One, two, threeeee" Kate and Nikki said as they swang Aiden high making him squeal before setting his feet back on the ground, as his feet hit the floor Kate looked up.

"Oh Swain, Sally your here already" Kate smiled making Nikki look up from where she was hugging Aiden, before walking over to everyone with Kate.

"Hey again Swaino" Nikki whispered hugging him as Aiden hid behind her. "Hey Sally" Nikki smiled in greeting.

"Hey Nikki" Sally sighed as she hugged Nikki tightly. "Hang in there" she whispered.

"Thanks Sal" Nikki whispered as Swain bent down.

"Hi, you must be Aiden" Swain smiled holding his hand out to Aiden causing him to hide further behind Nikki. "Is he ok?" Swain asked looking at Nikki.

"Mate, the last adult he has never met before went to hit him" Charge sighed making Swain sigh.

"Hi, I'm not going to hurt you cutie" Swain smiled looking at Aiden who was looking at Nikki who nodded at him. "I'm Swain and this is Sally and this is Chloe" Swain said pointing everyone out.

"I'm Aiden" Aiden whispered shyly as Nikki crouched next to him.

"Hey, Chloe bug" Nikki smiled pinching Chloe's nose making her giggle as Aiden tried to snuggle into her side. "And you little man, you're not normally this shy" Nikki smiled kissing Aiden. "Swain, Sally and Chloe are friends go play with Chloe" Nikki finished pointing over to the toys and giving him a little nudge before he ran over there following Chloe.

"He's gorgeous" Sally gushed making Nikki laugh as she stood back up.

"He's a spitting image of his dad" Nikki giggled.

"That's no understatement" Kate muttered causing Charge to laugh.

"You lucky girl" Sally giggled

"Hey standing right here you know" Swain replied indignantly making everyone laugh.

"Oh, I love you sweetie" Sally laughed kissing his cheek.

"He is cute" Swain sighed.

"Thanks" Nikki laughed. "Are you guys ok watching Aiden whilst I go and check on Josh before I let Aiden see him" Nikki asked looking at the four in front of her.

"Nikki go, I told you I would watch him and I don't think Charge, Swain and Sally will mind helping" Kate laughed.

"No she's right, go make sure that little boy gets to see his dad" Sally laughed.

"Yea go" Charge laughed pointing towards the rooms.

"Fine I know where I'm not wanted" Nikki laughed as she headed down the hall, as Kate, Sally, Charge and Swain turned back and headed to sit by the play area as Aiden walked over to Chloe as two were playing apart from each other.

"I'm Aiden" he whispered looking at Chloe.

"Chloe" she giggled making the adults laugh.

"Want to play" Aiden asked watching as Chloe nodded they sat down and started playing like two best friends.

"That's so cute" Kate sighed.

Josh's Hospital Room

Mark and Maria had been sitting there talking to Josh about anything and everything when the door opened and Nikki walked in.

"As it been an hour already" Mark asked standing up and walking over to Nikki and hugging her.

"I'm not sure, but we have just come back from the cafeteria and Aiden's playing in the waiting room. I wanted to see Josh first" Nikki sighed looking at Josh.

"His ok, his doctor came in and said he could wake up at any moment" Maria smiled as she stood up and walked over to her daughter and hugging her whilst stroking her arm. "We will leave you two alone!" Maria smiled as she and Mark headed towards the door.

"Mum give me 20 minutes and then bring Aiden in please?" Nikki asked smiling at her parents.

"Course we can Nikki" Mark smiled as he and Maria left the room.

Nikki watched as the door closed behind her mum and dad, as the door clicked Nikki sighed and walked to sit on the side of Josh's bed and reached out to stroke Josh's hair out his eyes.

"You better get better mister" Nikki whispered as she leaned over and kissed his eyebrow. "I can't live without you" she finished as she stroked his hair. "You scared the hell out of me today Josh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything, I still love you... I never stopped; I know you properly hate me..." Nikki carried on crying not noticing that Josh's eyes fluttering as he slowly started to wake up.

Josh slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a hospital room, he carried on looking around as he swore he could hear Nikki as he turned to his right he saw Nikki sitting on the side of the bed she was bent over slightly with her head in her hands.

"Please forgive me Josh, I'm so sorry" Nikki cried not noticing Josh looking at her worryingly.

Josh slowly raised his hand and placed it on Nikki's leg whilst whispering. "For what?"

Nikki gasped in shook and looked up and stared straight into Josh's blue eyes.

"Josh..." Nikki whispered lunging forward and hugging him hard causing him to wince as pain shot through his side causing him to hiss in pain, which caused Nikki to pull back. "Oh god sorry" Nikki whispered stroking his arm as Josh reopened his eyes.

"It's ok, the view makes up for it" Josh grinned looking at how low cut Nikki top was making Nikki giggle.

"Behave mister" Nikki giggled leaning forward and hugging him lightly as she sniffed to try and stop her tears. "You scared the hell out of me" Nikki cried turning her head into his neck as Josh wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Nik, I never meant to scare you" Josh whispered hugging her tightly, as he breathed in the scent that was all Nikki and a smell that he had missed.

"Aiden's upset" Nikki hiccupped as she tried to stop crying. "He's also scared" Nikki finished not telling Josh about earlier with Buffer.

"Where is the squirt?" Josh asked looking around to try and spot his little boy.

"My mum should be here with him in a minute, he was playing in the waiting room with Chris's little girl when I came in" Nikki said noticing the look that was on Josh's face. "You know Swain, he was on the Hammersley boarding party, the one that took care of you" Nikki smiled as she recognised the flash in his eyes. "What are you jealous?" Nikki giggled looking at Josh's frown.

"No" Josh replied indignantly. "Why would I be?" causing Nikki to giggle as there was a knock on the door, followed by Maria entering carrying Aiden with her. "Hey" Josh whispered causing Maria to jump and Aiden to scream "DADDY"

"Oh my god, Josh you're awake" Maria exclaimed rushing to the opposite side of the bed from Nikki. "Oh, you had everyone so worried" Maria rushed out trying to cover up how upset she was.

"I'm fine, I just want a cuddle with my little man and then I will be fine" Josh smiled as he held his arms out for Aiden, Maria passed him over carefully to Josh.

"Hey squirt" Josh whispered as he had Aiden in his arms.

"Daddy" Aiden yelled flinging himself at Josh.

As Aiden attached himself to Josh's neck hugging Josh tightly, causing Josh to hiss in pain through his teeth.

"Baby, be careful remember daddy is hurt?" Nikki said picking him up and repositioning him to Josh's uninjured side, causing Josh to throw Nikki a thankful look.

"Sorry daddy" Aiden sighed hugging Josh again.

"It's ok squirt, we just have to be careful for the next few weeks, ok munchkin?" Josh replied ruffling Aiden's hair.

"Ok I'm going to get back to your father and go and grab some food" Maria said turning to the door. "No more scaring us all" Maria whispered as she leant down to hug Josh.

"I will promise to try" Josh replied smiling impishly.

"Ok good I will see you three later" Maria laughed as she kissed all three bye before leaving the little family alone.

"See even Nana is saying we have to take it easy" Josh grinned at Aiden.

"Ok daddy, I'm glad you are ok" Aiden replied looking Josh straight in the eye.

"Because I don't like mummy crying and that's all mummy has been doing since you got hurt" Aiden finished causing Nikki to blush and Josh to throw a searching look at Nikki, whilst thinking: _"Maybe it's not over"_

I hope you all enjoyed the update.

Please Review.

Katy xXx


	11. CH11 PUNISHMENT

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol… the only characters I own are the ones you don't recognise.

AN: I know this chapter is mega short but I promise the next chapter makes up for it and that is now with my Beta Reader Tayswiftfan…

XSuperNovax- thank you for your review it brought a smile to my face. And the spelling for Uncle in part of the last chapter was only when Aiden was speaking and he is only 2 and half… it was done by my Beta and I loved it I thought it made Aiden cuter. Lol. Keep reading. X

Enjoy…

Chapter 11

Cairns Dock Naval Base Hammersley 

The dock was quiet apart from a few people milling about; on the Hammersley there were a few people. Mike was in his office when RO knocked on the door.

"Come in" Mike answered.

"Sir, Lieutenant Commander Matthews is on the COM just like you asked" RO said standing at the door.

"Ok thank you RO" Mike replied. "Oh and can you tell Buffer I would like to see him in 15 minutes" Mike finished dismissing RO.

"James How is everything?" Mike asked picking up the phone.

"Yea, everything is sorted we are just heading inland now" James sighed. "How's Josh?" James asked.

"He is going to be ok, he only has a surface wound but it went so far that it nicked a artery which was why he lost so much blood which in turn caused him to lose conciseness, they have repaired the damage and are now transfusing him, the doctor said he won't be back on duty for 6 weeks and the doc doesn't want him travelling for at least 4 weeks as well" Mike replied, hearing a released a sigh down the phone.

"I know 2 people who will be very relieved to hear that" James sighed. "As will the rest of the crew"

"I'm glad I could put you at rest" Mike replied sighing down the phone.

"Yea, thanks for letting me know Mike" James sighed thanking Mike.

"That's ok mate, well I have to go as I have something that I have to deal with" Mike replied sighing.

"Trouble" James asked.

"Yea, a member of the crew" Mike sighed. "I will speak to you later James. Safe journey" Mike stated down the phone.

"Yea, thanks and I hope that everything works out ok" James replied as they hung up the phone.

As Mike replaced the phone back down he sighed and stood up and went to the filling cabinet and pulled out the official consultation forms and placed them on his desk, before sitting back down and starting to write all the basic info down, Mike looked up at the knock.

"Enter" Mike ordered watching as Buffer walked in with his head down. "Sit" Mike ordered pointing to the seat opposite his seat at the desk.

"Yes sir" Buffer replied in a monotone less tone.

"Are you sober?" Mike asked his lips thinning into a straight line.

"Yes sir" Buffer replied.

"I take it you know why you have been called here" Mike replied looking straight at Buffer.

"I'm pretty sure sir" Buffer mumbled still not meeting Mike's eye.

"As you well know Buffer, the Australian Navy as a very strict code of conduct, even when you are not on duty you are still held in that conduct. Within the last day you have flouted and pushed it to its limit Buffer" Mike stated looking angrily at Buffer.

"Yes sir" Buffer answered still not looking at Mike.

"I have already filled out the consultation form, I have wrote 'Pete has shown a blatant disrespect for not only his profession but also his superiors and other colleges'. do you have any issues with what I have wrote?" Mike asked looking at Buffer.

"No sir" Buffer replied still not meeting Mike's eye.

"Pete with your behaviour today, excluding any punishments NAVCOM will give you, you will be passed over for the next on ship promotion as well as on kitchen duty for the for see able future" Mike stated staring at Buffer.

"Yes sir" Buffer replied looking at Mike's desk.

"And you will also be apologising to Nikki, when she is next on duty" Mike added looking at Buffer.

"Yes sir" Buffer replied looking finally at mike.

"Good, go! Get some sleep I want you ready for duty watch at 07:00 hours" Mike said standing up from behind his desk.

"Yes sir" Buffer said standing up and turning to leave the office.

After Buffer left the office Mike finished writing everything down and filed it in Buffer's record, before going back to the bridge to finish the night watch alongside RO.

07:00 Hours Hammersley Bridge 

Mike was sitting on the chair at the helm, looking out at the outer decks as RO walked back into the bridge.

"Everything's clear" RO states as he faces Mike.

"Thanks Ro, why don't you go grab your stuff and head home and get some rest too" Mike said as he stood up. "I will stay here till our relief get here" Mike finished smiling.

"Ok sir, and goodnight" RO said grabbing his belongings from the bridge.

"Night RO" Mike replied before RO walked out. As the door closed the phone rang Mike picked it up on the second ring. "Lt commander Flynn" Mike answered.

"Hi Mike, its Steve can you come down to NAVCOM this morning so we can discuss the Sushi Ship?" Commander Marshall asked.

"Yea, sir that will be fine. I will head over as soon as the Hammersley relief watch turns up" Mike replied.

"That's fine Mike. See you soon" Commander Marshall replied.

"Ok, bye sir" Mike said hanging up the phone, just as Buffer entered the bridge.

"Morning" Mike said acknowledging Buffer.

"Morning sir" Buffer replied looking at Mike. "Any problems in the night sir" Buffer asked.

"No, all was quiet" Mike answered just as Charge entered the bridge. "Morning Charge"

"Morning Sir, Buffer, how are you?" Charge asked smiling.

"Good Charge. Get much sleep last night" Mike asked looking at Charge.

"Yea, at about 8:30 Nikki came out and told us all to leave and get some sleep, her parents as well and she asked them to take her little boy with them, she told us Josh had woke up about 20 minutes before so Nikki had a big grin on her face" Charge replied. "Kate insisted that she would stay the night at the hospital with Josh and Nikki, so I don't think she would have had a good nights sleep" Charge finished laughing.

"Oh, that's good news, I will call Kate later this morning to check on her" Mike smiled. "Ok guys, I leave you to it as I have a appointment to get to. I will see you both later" Mike said as he grabbed all his belongings before heading off towards NAVCOM to meet Marshall.

Leave me your thoughts thanks. All feed back welcome.

Katy xXx.


	12. CH12 CAN I GO HOME

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol if I did I wouldn't be a hard working sales assistant…. Anyway on to the next chapter here it is I hope you enjoy.

AN: Sorry for the wait but life happens xx.

Heloo catt: here we go its updated. Lol. X

XSuperNovax: thanks again luv I hope you luv this chapter just as much. Xx

* * *

Chapter 12

Can I Go Home

Cairns Naval Hospital

Josh lay awake watching as Nikki slept on the bed next to him Kate was on the chair at the side asleep as far as Josh knew, every time he looked at Nikki a goofy grin split his face.

"You are so whipped" Kate laughed seeing the goofy grin.

"Shut up Kate" Josh said looking over at her and smiling. "Thanks for looking out for her for her Kate" Josh sighed as he looked thankfully at his friend.

"Its fine, I love her like a sister" Kate giggled as she looked at Nikki.

"I love her Kate" Josh stated as he stroked Nikki's face. "Do you think that if I get my transfer through, she will give our relationship another chance?" Josh asked looking at Kate.

"Why ask me Josh? you are going to be here for at least 4 weeks, you can ask her yourself and by that I mean the two of you to sit down and have a heart to heart and talk about every little thing and I will even watch the little man for you" Kate smiled sadly at Josh as she stared at her 2 best friends.

"I know Kate and thanks for always listening"" Josh sighed as he rested his head on Nikki's before kissing her head making Kate smile.

"You two are part of my family Josh, you don't have to thank me I want you two back together as much as everyone else because I don't like seeing 2 of my best friends miserable" Kate said looking at Josh as Nikki started to stir.

"Oh it looks like Nikki is rejoining us in the land of the living" Kate joked as Nikki opened her eyes.

"Kate its way to early for your jokes" Nikki groaned as she fully woke up glaring at Kate before looking at Josh who was watching her every move.

"How you feeling this morning?" Nikki asked as she stroked his arm.

"Better, I just want out the hospital" Josh muttered. "I hate Hospitals" Josh whispered.

"I know I hate hospitals too" Nikki whispered stroking the side of Josh's face.

"I don't get why you two hate hospitals so much" Kate muttered.

"Nothing good ever comes out of hospitals" Josh muttered not looking at Kate.

"Nikki said the exact same thing yesterday" Kate said looking at the two people on the bed. "What about Aiden?"

"He is the only good thing to come out a hospital but even then as my parents were leaving my grandmother collapsed and died after having a heart attack" Josh said telling Kate what had happened.

"Oh god Josh, I'm so sorry" Kate sighed as she stood up and sat on the side of the bed.

"It sucked I was close to my grandma" Josh sighed as he turned slightly wincing as he caught his side.

"Josh you ok?" Nikki asked stroking his cheek to get him to open his eye's.

"Yeah, just caught my wound, I'm fine" Josh smiled at Nikki opening his eyes to look at Nikki. Nikki and Josh zoned out staring at each other.

"Ok" Kate sighed standing up smiling at the same time. "I'm gonna head home, but before I leave I will send the doctor in" Kate laughed as she saw Josh nod his head enthusiastically. "Ok, I will see you two later" Kate said as grabbed all her stuff.

"Ok" Nikki sighed as she stood up and walked over to Kate. "And thanks for being here for me" Nikki whispered in Kate's ear as he hugged her.

"Your welcome love, you're my family" Kate whispered back as she hugged Nikki back tightly. "Talk to him" Kate whispered as she parted from Nikki. "Ok, call me later to tell me what the doctor says" Kate smiled as she walked to the door.

"Yea of course I will" Nikki smiled. "And thanks again"

"Stop saying thanks woman, I have told you before, you are my family. Families don't need to thank each other" Kate smiled as she waved as she left the room and headed towards the nurse's station, as she got the she ran the bell to get one of the nurses attention.

"Yeah, hi. Josh Holiday is awake and would like to talk to one of his doctors please" Kate said smiling at the nurse.

"Um, yeah I will tell Dr Mallard once he has finished getting his stuff all sorted for the start of his shift" the nurse replied smiling at Kate.

"Okay, thank you" Kate smiled as she headed towards the car park, as she walked Kate pulled her cell phone out and dialled Mike's number.

"Mike Flynn"

"Hi Mike, it's Kate. Just calling to tell you I have just left the hospital and Josh is doing good, he's going to try and charm the doctor's into letting him go home today" Kate giggled.

"Ha-ha, do you think that will work?" Mike Laughed.

"Who knows, but Josh can charm the pants off anyone and everyone" Kate laughed.

"Ok" Mike laughed. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Well I'm going to go home and have a little kip, then call Billy and Rebecca to give them a update on Josh, then I will properly head back to the hospital to see Nikki and Josh before my night shift starts" Kate sighed as she sat behind the wheel of her car.

"What are your for today?" Kate asked.

"Well at the moment I'm at NAVCOM and I'm waiting for commander Marshall, so we can have the debriefing for the Sushi Shi and Buffer" Mike sighed.

"Oh fun, I know you did a consultation with Buffer last night, what punishment did you give him?" Kate asked curiously.

"I have put him on kitchen duty until I see fit, as well as put a mark on his record as not a candidate for the next on ship promotion" Mike sighed.

"I know you don't like dishing out punishment Mike, but Buffer needed a good kick up the backside" Kate sighed, "What punishment do you think Marshall will put on Buffer?"

"I think it will be highlighted on his record as well as passed over for another promotion" Mike sighed.

"So you don't think it will go to court marshal?" Kate asked holding her phone closer to her ear as she leaned back into her car seat.

"No, not now that Josh has pulled through" Mike stated. "Which I'm glad of" Mike added.

"Yea, me too, me too" Kate sighed. "Well I will let you go so I can get home and you can deal with the mess"

"Ok Kate, I will see you tonight, as I am on watch duty with you" Mike replied.

"Ok Mike talk to you later" Kate sighed as she hung up.

Kate put her key into the ignition and pulled out the parking lot and headed home to put her feet up.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Back In Josh's Room

"Instead of waiting for the doctor cant you just sneak me out?" Josh sighed pouting at Nikki as she was standing in the doorway looking for the doctor.

"No, mister. I am not taking you out of this hospital until the doctors can promise me that you will be fine" Nikki giggled as she came back to the bed and sat beside Josh.

"Oh your no fun" Josh pouted making Nikki giggle again which caused Josh to smile.

"Your worse than Aiden" Nikki giggled as she stroked his arm.

"I love your giggle" Josh whispered as he stroked a strand of Nikki's hair out her eyes as he stared into her eyes.

"Josh" Josh Nikki whispered staring into josh eyes not being able to look away.

"Nikki" Josh whispered back as he slowly leaned forward about to kiss Nikki, as Josh got closer Nikki closed her eyes waiting for Josh's lips to touch hers.

"Good morning Mr Holiday" Dr Mallard said looking up from Josh's chart and seeing Josh and Nikki spring apart from each other before Nikki stood up.

"Hi Dr Mallard" Nikki replied blushing not looking at anyone, but when Josh whispered her name Nikki turned to look at him.

"We will talk later" Nikki mouthed looking at Josh in the eye.

"Are you ok with this young lady staying in here for this?" Dr mallard asked watching as Josh nodded.

"So all your stats are normal and your wound on your side is healing nicely" Dr Mallard said checking Josh's bandages and stitches.

"So if I'm doing ok Doc when can I go home?" Josh smiled cheekily showing his dimples making Nikki giggle at his impishness.

"Well I wanna keep a eye on you for the rest of the day and then if all your stats are still stable I will release you this evening, that ok Mr Holiday" Dr Mallard smiled looking at the grin on Nikki's face.

"Yeah that's good Doc, I cant wait to get out of here" Josh smiled making Nikki giggle.

"Ok, I will check back later Josh, take it easy and don't do anything to strenuous and we will see" Dr Mallard smiled as he left the room, as the door closed Josh looked at Nikki.

"Nikki what was that before?" Josh asked looking at Nikki confused.

"Um, I don't know Josh, I don't know!" Nikki whispered as tears sprang in to her eyes.

"Nikki come here" Josh pleaded holding his hand out to her, as Nikki took it he pulled her to the bed, as Nikki sat down Josh wiped her tears tenderly away. "Talk to me babe" Josh whispered.

"I I don't " Nikki cried looking helplessly at Josh.

"Nikki I " Josh whispered stroking away her tears as he leaned in again, then a knock on the door caused them to lean away from each other as Nikki hastily wiped her tears away. "Cant a guy catch a break?" Josh muttered causing Nikki to giggle as she swatted him blushing as her parents walked in holding Aiden's hand.

"Mummy!" Aiden yelled as he ran to Nikki making Josh smile as Nikki scoped him up and hugging Aiden close.

"Hi daddy" Aiden smiled from Nikki's arms waving at Josh.

"Hey little man" Josh smiled back matching his sons dimpled smile, as Nikki sat on Josh's bed causing Aiden to crawl up to his dad to give him a hug as Nikki greeted her parents.

"Hey mum, dad" Nikki smiled hugging her parents and noticing her mums raised eyebrow at Nikki's blush. "You ok mum and dad?"

"Yea we are ok, sweetie I brought you a change of clothes" Maria smiled holding a bag out to Nikki before pulling it back quickly causing Mark, Josh and Aiden to laugh at the look on Nikki's face.

"What you do that for?" Nikki asked staring at her mum.

"Well I will come with you and keep you company" Maria smiled as Nikki opened her mouth to protest.

"No complaining!" Maria smiled as held the door open for Nikki.

"Ok mum I get it" Nikki giggled looking back at her guys on the bed. "I will be back in a minute" Nikki smiled.

"Its ok, take your time" Josh smiled hugging Aiden close.

"Ok see you in a bit" Nikki smiled as she followed her mum out the door.

"Here you go sweetie" Maria smiled as they started walking down the corridor. "Its another change of clothes as well as some toiletries as you said there are showers in there as well so I thought you might want to freshen up" Maria said smiling at her daughter. "And whilst you are showering we can talk" Maria finished smiling smugly at her daughter.

"Talk about what?" Nikki asked looking at mother questionably.

"Lets get to the toilets" Maria smiled walking off in front of Nikki, Nikki followed her mum in silence thinking back to Josh's room, within 15 minutes they had nearly kissed twice, Nikki was really confused. As Nikki walked in she saw her mum sitting on the bench with the bag next to her.

"Ok mum I wont be long" Nikki whispered as she grabbed all her toiletries and went into one of the shower stalls and started to take her clothes off and get under the spray of the shower, just as she was lathering up her hair with shampoo when her mum spoke.

"So?" Maria asked smugly. "What did me your father and son walk in on? Maria

asked suggested.

"What?" Nikki asked her voice raising an octave higher.

"I mean you and Josh were pretty close when we walked in?" Maria laughed but stopped when she heard Nikki sigh. "Sweetie?" Maria asked worryingly.

"I don't know mum" Nikki sighed trying to fight her tears. "I'm so confused, I love Josh with all my heart mum, but the distance mum just destroyed us" Nikki cried.

"Oh baby" Maria sighed sadly. "Can I ask you a question sweetie?" Maria asked as she sat up.

"Yeah mum" Nikki sighed.

"What hurts more?" Maria asked as she stood up and walked over towards the stall that Nikki was in. "Being a long distance from Josh or being split up with him?" Maria asked looking at the shower stall Nikki was in before walking back to the bench and sitting back down.

"Being split up with him mum, I still love him mum and not seeing him mum is killing me" Nikki cried as she finished rising her hair of shampoo.

"Baby if you love one another distance doesn't mean anything, love is all you need to make a relationship work baby, you and Josh are made for each other" Maria stated as Nikki started to wash the conditioner out of her hair before using her body wash.

"I know mum" Nikki sighed as she picked up her shaver and running it over her underarms and legs before shutting off the water, wrapping a towel around herself and patting herself dry before walking over to her mum wrapping in the towel as she grabbed her clean clothes from the bag and walking into the toilet stall and getting dressed, pulling on a pair of tight fitting jeans and a low cut t-shirt saying 'hot mummy' causing Nikki to roll her eyes.

"Mum did you have to pick this t-shirt up?" Nikki sighed as she walked out the toilet raising her eyebrow at her mum causing Maria to look up and laugh.

"Mum!"

"Oh sorry honey, I just grabbed the first top out the Chester draws" Maria giggled. "Who brought it for you?"

"Who do you think?" Nikki replied rolling her eyes at her mother.

"Josh!" Maria laughed holding on to her side in laughter.

"Mum! And yes Josh brought it the day I found out I was pregnant with Aiden, he thought it was fitting" Nikki laughed as she shook her head remembering back to when her and Josh was happy and crazily in love.

"Sound like Josh" Maria smiled indulgently. "Well lets get back to our boys" Maria smiled standing up and picking up the bag after Nikki had packed all her things back in the bag.

"Ok, mum why don't you take the bag back and supervise them I will run to the cafeteria and grab some food and drink for everyone, after I have called Kate and let her know what is happening" Nikki smiled looking at her mum.

"Ok honey, I will go keep the guys out of mischief" Maria laughed as she kissed Nikki cheek. "I will see you in a bit baby"

"Yea see you in a minute mum" Nikki replied as she followed her mum out the toilet before heading off to the cafeteria whilst her mother headed back to Josh's room.

As Nikki walked away she started thinking about what her mum had just said and was starting to believe that maybe her and Josh could work out their relationship.

As Nikki reached the cafeteria Nikki looked around for a empty table as she spotted one on the far side of the seating area Nikki took a seat and pulled out her phone and found Kate's number in her contact list and pressed call.

"Hello!" Kate answered not looking at her caller ID.

"Hey Kate, its Nikki" Nikki sighed running her hand that wasn't holding her phone through her hair.

"Hey Nikki, how's Josh doing babe?" Kate replied.

"Yeah, he's doing ok! The doctor said that if Josh rests the rest of the day he can come home tonight" Nikki replied smiling looking around her.

"Home? Huh?" Kate replied laughing.

"Shut up, you know what I mean!" Nikki replied laughing back at Kate. "He's staying with me until he gets better"

"I know Nikki I was there last night when you told the Doctor that it was ok for him to stay with you" Kate laughed.

"Shut up" Nikki giggled. "Josh and me nearly kissed twice this morning" Nikki sighed before hearing a squeal down the phone.

"And?" Kate asked eagerly.

"And nothing! We were interrupted both times" Nikki sighed.

"Do you wish something had happened?" Kate asked.

"I don't know? I still love him Kate but why does everything have to be so complicated?" Nikki sighed in misery as she rested her head on her arm that was holding the phone.

"Nikki its only complicated if you make it" Kate sighed.

"Its not that simple!" Nikki exclaimed looking up as a young couple walked pass holding hands.

"It is if you want it to be girl" Kate replied down the phone.

"Kate you know as well as I do, that life really isn't that simple, if it was not only would this conversation be pointless and you wouldn't be sitting at home alone" Nikki stated starting off heatedly before sobering up as she looked at the ring on her right hand that she never took off, it was a simple white gold band with a small Diamond in the middle with two Emeralds on either side, it was the ring that Josh had given to her after she had given birth to Aiden.

"My situation is totally different from yours and you know it Nikki" Kate sighed sadly not liking the way this conversation had turned.

"I know, I'm sorry I'm just agitated and I am taking it out on you and its not fair. I'm sorry Kate, you have been the best friend that anyone can ask for" Nikki sighed guiltily running her hand through her hair again.

"I know Nikki" Kate sighed. "Well I am going to go love, I am going to go to sleep but I will come and see you and Josh this afternoon before heading to the dock for night watch on the Hammersley" Kate sighed. "With Mike"

"Oh" Nikki whispered shocked. "I will see you this afternoon" Nikki finished not knowing what to say to her friend.

"See you soon Nikki" Kate sighed as the two girls hung up their phones at the same time.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Kate's House

Kate sighed as she hung up the phone from Nikki and placing her phone on the side of her coffee table, and standing to walk over to her sideboard to look at her photos on display; the first one being of her Ramsgate crew, in the picture she was standing on the left with Josh with Spider and Bomber on her right, they were all smiling at the camera happily, Josh had a soppy grin plastered on his face as Josh was on his way to see Nikki and Aiden, Kate smiled again as she looked over the photo again before moving on to the next one; this one was a picture of the Hammersley crew, Kate was standing in the middle with Mike to her right and Kate had her arm around a grinning Nikki on her left, with the rest of the crew surrounding them with smiles all on their faces, Kate smiled at it before carrying on the line; the next one held a gorgeous happy little family, Josh had his wrapped tightly around Nikki from behind bringing her to rest on his chest as Nikki had her arms tightly holding a little bundle wrapped in baby blue blankets, Aiden was sound asleep on Nikki chest as she smiled up at Josh, Kate smiled tearing up slightly before turning to the last picture on her sideboard; as Kate looked at the last picture tears started to spill from her eyes as she looked at a young and in love couple that were smiling at the camera, Kate wiped her tears as she stroked the surface of the glass that covered a picture of her and Mike.

"Oh Mike" Kate sighed out load. Kate was so lost in thought that when her phone rang she jumped a mile, Kate quickly gathered her bearings ran to grab her phone.

"Kate McGregor" Kate answered into the phone.

"Hi its Becca" Bomber replied.

"Hey "

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Hospital Cafeteria

Nikki sighed as she placed her phone in her pocket before she stood up going over to the queue for food and grabbing a tray for all the food she had to get.

After Nikki paid and had everything put into bags, Nikki walked back down to Josh's room, as Nikki neared the door she heard laughter ringing out and Aiden's little giggle all mixing together.

"Who said you could have fun with out me?" Nikki joked as she walked through the door.

"Daddy" Aiden answered giggling as Josh grabbed him and started tickling him.

"Rat" Josh laughed as he carried on tickling Aiden. "You little rat" Josh laughed.

"Mummy help me" Aiden yelled to Nikki trying to stop giggling.

"Oh mister" Nikki smiled putting the bags of food on the chair next to her parents before poking Josh in the arm. "Stop attacking our son before he hurts you by accidentally knocking your wound" Nikki said glaring at Josh.

"Sorry mum" Josh muttered causing Aiden to giggle.

"Watch it" Nikki stated as she slapped Josh's arm.

"Sorry" Josh pouted his eyes racking over Nikki's body. "Yeah you defiantly don't look like my mum" Josh smirked.

"Josh" Nikki blushed looking at Josh before turning to see her mum and dad trying to stop from laughing.

"Like the t-shirt by the way" Josh smirked looking at the t-shirt Nikki was wearing appreciating the tightness over her boobs and the small bit of midriff that was showing. "Defiantly true"

"Shut up Josh" Nikki blushed causing her mum and dad to snicker. "Mum, dad stop please" Nikki pleaded looking at her parents.

"Awww sweetheart you are blushing" Mark laughed looking at his wife at his side causing Nikki to pout.

"What is this pick on Nikki day?" Nikki sighed sinking down to sit on the side of Josh's bed.

"Ok, we will stop teasing you baby" Maria sighed as she rested her hand on Nikki's shoulder as she came around the bed to where Nikki was sitting.

"Good" Nikki sighed looking at her mum before turning back to a grinning Josh and Aiden. "There is breakfast in the bags for everyone" Nikki smiled looking back at Josh and Aiden.

"Thanks Hun, but me and your mum are going to have a nose around Cairns as

we haven't really seen this town, we only drive to your home then we drive back home, so we are going exploring" Mark smiled. "And we will get breakfast out I'm sure Josh and Aiden will finish off what you brought for me and your mum" Mark laughed looking at Josh and Aiden.

"Well I am ravenous" Josh said winking at Nikki.

"Ok, to much information Josh" Mark laughed turning to his wife. "You ready to go love?" Mark asked looking at Maria with love causing Josh to stare at Nikki wistfully.

"Yea sure lets go" Maria said hugging Nikki before going over to Josh and hugging him. "You behave yourself no giving my daughter a hard time" Maria laughed before kissing his cheek before turning to Aiden. "Nanny will see you later cutie" Maria laughed ruffling Aiden's hair. "See you later guys" Maria smiled as she picked up her hand bag.

"Behave yourselves" Mark smiled as he held the door open for his wife, causing Nikki and Josh to smile as the door closed behind them.

"I love how your parents keep it together at all times and how much they still love each other" Josh whispered.

"Tell me about it" Nikki sighed as she looked at Josh to find him staring at her, Nikki sucked in a breathe, their spell was broken by Aiden.

"Mummy I'm hungry" Aiden pouted making Josh and Nikki laugh.

"Your always hungry" Nikki laughed ruffling Aiden's hair before bending down and whispering in Aiden's ear. "Just like daddy" Nikki giggled as she stood up and grabbed the bags of food and bringing them to the bed as Josh sat up properly making Aiden giggle.

"What's so funny squirt?" Josh asked looking at his little boy.

"Daddy your wearing a dress" Aiden giggled making Nikki giggle.

"Its not a dress" Josh stated looking at Aiden. "Its what the doctor gave me"

"Oh" Aiden said looking at Nikki. "Mummy why do doctors make people wear dresses?" Aiden asked looking at Nikki innocently.

"Daddy is right sweetie its not a dress" Nikki giggled. "When I had you the doctors gave me one too" Nikki smiled as she walked back over to the bags. "And if I remember rightly when I was putting my clothes back in the bag I think my mum put some thing in for you" Nikki laughed as she riffled through the bag and pulled out a t-shirt and jogging pants as she turned around with a smile holding up the clothes. "Will these make you feel better" Nikki smiled her eyes twinkling as she looked at the relieved expression on Josh's face.

"Oh god, I love our parents" Josh moaned to get off the bed.

"Whoa, what do you think you are doing?" Nikki exclaimed running back to the bed and stopping Josh from getting up.

"Um, I want to change?" Josh pouted looking at Nikki with a pout just like Aiden's.

"You can do that staying in bed" Nikki sighed staring Josh down until he nodded his head. "Aiden sweetie stay here for two seconds" Nikki stated after picking up and putting Aiden on the floor. "Josh sit up" Nikki instructed as she walked around the bed and started to untie the hospital gown, her fingers brushing the back of his shoulders lightly as she pulled the ties apart and helping Josh's arms out of it, as Josh's chest came into view Nikki couldn't help but stare.

"Enjoying the view Nik?" Josh asked smirking as Nikki blushed.

Nikki quickly grabbed his t-shirt and helped Josh put his arms through before blushing even more.

"Um? You can do them yourself?" Nikki blushed passing Josh his jogging bottoms and as Nikki handed them to Josh their fingers brushed.

"Nikki?" Josh whispered piercing Nikki with his eyes.

"Josh, not here in front of Aiden" Nikki whispered pulling her eyes from Josh, as she walked back around to Aiden as Josh slowly pulled his jogging pants on.

"So where did your mum get these clothes?" Josh asked looking questionably at Nikki causing her to blush.

"They accidentally got mixed up with my clothes in the move" Nikki answered blushing deeper than she already was.

"Well I'm glad, that gown was uncomfortable" Josh muttered causing Nikki to laugh as she placed Aiden back on the bed, before placing the bags on the bed and opening them up and pulling all the food out. "Well now we have a feast so dig in"

"Good I'm starving" Josh sighed as he grabbed a plastic carton with pancakes inside and started to eat them. Josh, Nikki and Aiden sat eating for about a hour before a knock came at the door.

"Yeah?" Nikki called out to the person at the door as she sat on the bed playing and laughing with Aiden and Josh, the door opened and Swain and Sally came in with Sally holding Chloe.

"Hi" Swain smiled as he walked over, Nikki stood up to greet him.

"Hi Swain" Nikki smiled as she pulled away and hugged Sally before kissing Chloe's cheek. Not seeing Sally's raised eyebrow at Nikki. "Hey" Nikki smiled causing Sally and Swain to smile as Swain watched Josh watching Nikki every move.

"Hi, I'm Swain" Swain stated stepping forward and holding his hand out to Josh, as Josh gripped his hand out to Josh, as Josh gripped his hand Josh squeezed his hand harder than necessary, causing Swain to smile.

"My real names Chris and this is my wife Sally and our daughter Chloe" Swain said pointing to Sally causing Nikki to smile as she had saw the handshake between Josh and swain.

"Hi" Josh replied smiling at Swain and his wife as Nikki retook her seat on the bed.

"So, what the doctors prognosis?" Swain asked sitting on one of the chairs at Josh's bedside.

"God Chris we have only just got here and you are already grilling the guy" Sally sighed as she sat beside Chris with Chloe on her lap, before she turned to Nikki with a raised eyebrow. "Love the t-shirt Nik" Sally laughed.

"Um.. Oh yea. Josh brought it when I was pregnant" Nikki blushed beetroot red as Josh and Swain laughed at Nikki's face.

"Yea, I thought it was fitting" Josh laughed at Nikki's face before turning to look at Swain. "And no its fine. If all goes well during the day the doctor said I can be released tonight" Josh smiled as Aiden hugged him.

"Yes daddy you are going to stay with me and mummy" Aiden babbled happily.

"Yea, I am staying with you and mummy until the doctor gives me the ok" Josh smiled hugging Aiden to him causing Nikki to smile.

"That's good mate, at least no permanent damage" Swain smiled.

"No thank god, the only last reminder of the injury will be the scar, but Nikki thinks scars are sexy don't you?" Josh replied winking at Nikki causing her to blush and Sally to giggle as Swain just smiled.

"Shut up Josh" Nikki glared at Josh making Sally laugh. "Sal don't encourage him please" Nikki begged looking at Sally.

"Ok fine sorry" Sally giggled stroking Chloe's hair.

"Nik, lighten up" Josh laughed as he tickled Aiden making him giggle which caused Nikki to smile.

"Daddy stop" Aiden screamed wriggling trying to get away from Josh. "Mummy help" Aiden screamed making Nikki giggle and Swain, Sally and Chloe laugh.

"Stop picking on our son mister" Nikki laughed as she poked Josh in the ribs causing him to jump and hiss in pain.

"Oh god, Josh" Nikki panicked coming even closer to him and running a hand soothingly down his arm.

"Daddy you ok?" Aiden whispered looking scared at Josh.

"Yea, I'm fine. Stop panicking you" josh stated looking at Nikki. "And I told you little man I'm not going anywhere" Josh finished hugging Aiden to him as he looked at Nikki.

"Daddy. I'm bored!" Aiden exclaimed causing Nikki to giggle at his dramatics.

"Nanny packed some toys in that bag" Nikki said pointing to the bag next to the cabinet.

"Yay" Aiden yelled jumping off the bed and running to the bag and pulling out aloud of toys before turning to Chloe. "You wanna play" Aiden asked as Chloe nodded her head before turning to swain and sally.

"Can I mummy please?" Chloe begged looking at Swain and Sally pouting.

"Of course sweetie, play nicely" Sally smiled as she kissed Chloe's forehead and let her get down from her lap.

The four adults watched as Chloe ran over to Aiden and sat on the floor with him and the two started playing like to life long friends causing Nikki, Sally and Josh to Smile as Swain frowned.

"Oh honey stop frowning like that or your face will set liker it" Sally stated trying to keep a straight face as Nikki and Josh giggled. "She's 3 years old Chris, you are not going to lose her just yet, love"

"I don't care, I am going to keep a eye on them" Swain replied still glaring at Aiden.

"Oi mate, his two and a half years old, at the moment he still thinks girls have the cooties, you haven't got to worry about him stealing your little girl" Josh laughed at the look on Swain's face as Nikki and Sally giggled.

"Fine" Swain pouted before breaking into laughter. "So what's next for you?" Swain asked looking at Josh who Nikki was helping to sit more comfortably.

"Oh well once I get the all clear, I will be heading back to my ship and waiting for my transfer to here to come through" Josh sighed as he leant back on to the newly fluffed pillows smiling at Nikki.

"How much longer do you think it will be before your transfer comes through" Sally asked smiling softly as she watched Nikki fuss over her man she was obviously crazy about.

"Not a clue, I wish I did know" Josh sighed grabbing Nikki's hands and stilling their movement before pulling Nikki to sit next to him. "It kills being away from my little boy"

"I can imagine, I hate being away from Sally and Chloe for a week" Swain sighed. "I don't envy you"

"Well it might suck that your job takes you away from the kids, but they know that they are loved and cherished and that's all that matters" Sally sighed as she held Chris's hand and smiled at Nikki and Josh on the bed.

"True" Nikki smiled as she looked over to see what Aiden and Chloe was doing and smiled at the two kids playing before turning back to Josh, Swain and Sally and having a laugh and chat amongst themselves.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

2 Hours Later

Swain, Sally, Nikki and Josh were chuckling away quietly after the story had just told them as Aiden was sound asleep in between Nikki and Josh and Chloe was sound asleep on Swain's shoulder.

"Oh his such a little angel" Sally sighed looking at Aiden sleeping peacefully between his parents. "Oh I want another one I would love to have a little boy" Sally sighed as she looked at Aiden dreamily before looking at Chris.

"Oh, can we talk about this later" Swain muttered not looking at Nikki or Josh.

"What we are all adults! Nikki do you want anymore?" Sally asked smiling at Nikki and trying to hide a giggle at the look on Josh's face.

"Um, well, I guess maybe some day" Nikki replied blushing and not looking at anyone, Nikki just went to open her mouth when there was a knock on the hospital door.

Kate opened the door and walked in looking at everyone and smiling at seeing Nikki's pink tainted cheeks.

"Why are you blushing Nikki?" Kate laughed as she walked over to the bed seeing Nikki's t-shirt. "Or is it just your t-shirt causing trouble" Kate laughed before seeing Aiden laying down in between Josh and Nikki. "Awww both the little cherubs are sound asleep" Kate smiled.

"Yeah, they tired themselves out" Sally smiled as she stroked Chloe's hair. "Oh and no its not the t-shirt why she is blushing, Nikki is blushing because I asked her if she wanted anymore children" Sally giggled.

"Oh right" Kate laughed as she looked over at Josh who was smirking trying not to let Nikki see it and Nikki who was still blushing. "Well Josh wont be able to help out in that capacity for a few weeks" Kate laughed causing both Nikki and Josh to blush as Sally and Swain fell about laughing causing Chloe to wake with a start.

"Oh sorry baby, we didn't mean to wake you" Sally whispered as she stroked Chloe's hair. "Well we better be off its almost lunch time and nearly Chloe's nap time" Sally sighed as she stood up looking at Kate.

"Hi Kate, I will talk to you later" Sally sighed as she walked over to Kate and hugged her. "And Nikki I will see you soon, we can set up a play date for these two" Sally smiled looking between Chloe and Aiden, as she smiled at the still blushing Nikki.

"Yea that will be good Sal, and Kate you can shut it" Nikki glared at Kate causing her to laugh quietly as not to wake Aiden.

"Ok, I will leave you guys to talk, I will talk to you all soon" Sally smiled as she hugged Nikki. "It was great to meet you Josh" Sally grinned as she held her hand out to Josh.

"Bye all, see you all later" Swain smiled as he carried Chloe over to hug Nikki and Kate before holding his hand to Josh. "We will have to see each other again before you head back to the Ramsgate" Swain smiled as he shook hands with Josh.

"Yeah that sounds great" Josh smiled looking at Swain. "See you later"

"Bye" Kate and Josh chorused together.

"Bye and thanks for everything" Nikki smiled at Swain and Sally as they headed towards the door.

"You are welcome Hun, see you all later" Sally smiled as she waved goodbye to everyone, as the door closed Kate turned to look straight at Nikki and Josh.

"So baby talk" Kate asked raising her eyebrow as she sat on the side of Josh's bed.

"Oh shut up, Sally's the one that started it" Nikki muttered causing Kate and Josh to laugh.

"Nah come on leave her alone" Josh whispered stroking Nikki's back.

"Oh, before I get side tracked I called the Ramsgate and filled them in" Kate stated looking at Josh.

"Thanks" Josh sighed, settling back on the bed and the three bantered back and forth between them for a few hours.

"Well I need to go I have the nightshift on the Hammersley, so I will see you two later" Kate said standing up as Nikki's parents had picked Aiden up an hour earlier. "Call me if you get discharged" Kate stated looking Nikki and Josh straight in the eye before she turned and grabbed her things before hugging and kissing them both just as Kate opened the door, Josh's doctor was standing there.

"Oh hi doc" Kate smiled as she waved bye to the guys in the room before heading down the hallway.

"Hi Dr Mallard" Nikki smiled as she stood up looking at the older man.

"Hello Miss Caetano, Mr Holiday" Dr Mallard smiled as he stopped at the bed. "So I have all your results and they are all clear, I just want to check over your wound" Dr Mallard smiled as he lifted Josh's t-shirt to inspect the healing wound.

"Ok, this all looks good, your wound is healing nicely, so taking everything into consideration, you're free to go home but just take it easy. Ease into things slowly" Dr Mallard smiled. "I will write you a prescription for some pain meds and you take them four times a day for the first two weeks then you can ease off them and just take them when you feel pain, but other than that you are free, I will be back with your discharge papers shortly and I will also arrange you a appointment to see me again in a week from today" Dr Mallard smiled at Josh.

"Thanks doctor" Nikki smiled shaking the doctors hand.

"Yeah thanks doc" Josh smiled grinning impishly at the doctor.

"Ok, I will be back in about 10 minutes with the appointment for next week as well as your prescription for the pain killers" Dr Mallard smiled as he headed back to the door, as the door closed Josh looked at Nikki and smiled.

"So home" Josh smiled as he watched Nikki blush.

"Yeah, lets get your stuff together" Nikki deflected the conversation and started to gather everything that belonged to Josh. "We have a son to get home too" Nikki blushed at the way of what she said sounding, and liking the way it sounded very much.

* * *

Thanks for reading leave me some luv. x Katy


	13. CH13 HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol. Simples. Lol

AN: Hi I'm back… sorry this has taken so long to update. Life just been crazy and all the normal blah, blah for adults.

A big thank you to my Beta Reader Mariem201, you're great.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Chapter 13

Home Is Where The Heart Is

Nikki's House

Nikki pulled her car to a stop outside her house. As she removed her keys from the ignition, Nikki turned to look at Josh.

"You ready to go in?" Nikki asked, looking over at Josh, who was staring out the window.

"Huh?" Josh asked, turning to look at Nikki.

"I said, are you ready to head in? I called my mom as we left the hospital. She knows that we are on our way, and dinner will be ready. Aiden doesn't know you are coming home, so the longer we sit here, the more chance is that he will look out the window and see us" Nikki smiled over at Josh, but started to frown when she saw the confused look on Josh's face. "Josh, are you sure you are ok?" Nikki asked, placing her hand on Josh's arm, stroking it soothingly.

"Nikki, are you sure about me staying here?" Josh frowned, looking at Nikki's place.

"What? Don't you want to stay here?" Nikki asked, trying to hide how hurt she was.

"No!" Josh exclaimed, running his hand through his hair, before turning and looking straight in Nikki's eyes and grabbing her hand. "Nikki, I'm just saying that things between us are so confused", Josh sighed, looking at Nikki and seeing tears in her eyes. "I still love you and I know you still love me, but we split up for a reason. I'm only here until I heal; and after that, I'm back in Sydney for God knows how long. I love you, Nik. I don't know how much I can take with being this close to you. My whole being is screaming to kiss you" Josh sighed, as he brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Josh" Nikki sighed, trying to hide her tears. "I want you here. This is not the time to be talking about this, but I want you to stay here. We can sort everything else out later."

Nikki sighed again, smiling at Josh as she grabbed her bag. "Come on, we have a son to surprise."

She smiled and grabbed all of Josh's things, as he got out of the car.

"Ok, let's go!" Josh smiled lovingly, as he looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, let's", Nikki said with a smile, as she walked up to her house with Josh following.

Nikki put her key in the lock and opened the door. She held the door open for Josh, which brought a smile to his face.

"Role reversal or what?" Josh laughed, causing Nikki to giggle.

**"**_Oh, shut up_! You will go back to your traditional role soon enough and you'll be using your charm on some poor unsuspecting girl" Nikki replied, not looking at Josh and turning to walk up the stairs. Before she could reach the stairs, Josh grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, bringing her close to his chest and making her look up at him.

"Nikki, there is only one person I have ever been a total gentleman for and she is the only person I will ever be a gentleman for", Josh smiled sadly at Nikki. "Nikki, I love you! Only you! I swear, we are going to make this work," Josh sighed resting his forehead against Nikki's as tears flooded her eyes.

"Josh… I…" Nikki stuttered, as she and Josh started to slowly close the distance between their lips.

"Nikki, Josh is that you?" Maria called out, making Josh and Nikki jump apart just as Maria looked over the railing of the first floor. "Oh, it's you two! Come on up, dinner is nearly done," Maria smiled, as she turned and disappeared from view.

"Come on," Nikki smiled, as she grabbed Josh's hand and pulled him up the stairs behind her.

"Ok, I'm coming and liking the view," Josh laughed, with a big grin on his face, causing Nikki to turn and glare at him, before continuing up the stairs. As she reached the top, she opened the gate and walked through, only dropping Josh's hand as she reached the gate. As she walked through, Aiden came, walking down the stairs that lead to the second floor of the house.

"Nanny, when is mommy going to be home and when is dinner going to be ready?" Aiden asked just before spotting Nikki. "Mommy!" Aiden ran screaming, as Nikki scooped him up in her arms. "If you're here, who's at the hospital with daddy?" Aiden asked, looking at Nikki, and not noticing his dad behind her.

"No one" Nikki smiled, trying not to laugh at the look on Aiden's face.

"But mommy, daddy is going to be lonely," Aiden pouted sadly.

"I promise baby, daddy won't be lonely," Nikki smiled, stroking Aiden's cheek.

"But how do you know mommy?" Aiden pouted.

"Look behind you," Nikki whispered, as she set Aiden on to the ground. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Aiden span around and froze.

"Hey kiddo!" Josh smiled, breaking Aiden out of his shock.

"Daddy!" Aiden screamed. He started to run at Josh at full force before Nikki grabbed him.

"Baby, remember daddy is still not well," Nikki sighed, losing her grip. "We have to be careful, ok?" Nikki whispered. Aiden nodded. "And Josh, sit down already. The doctor told you not to overdo things," Nikki sighed, as she stood back up. A worried look appeared on her face when she saw Josh wobbling.

"I'm fine," Josh sighed, grimacing as pain shot through him.

"Yeah, and that's why you look like you're about to pass out," Nikki sighed as she helped Josh over to the couch. Josh went to sit down opposite Nikki's dad, but he and Nikki lost their balance, and they both fell. Nikki ended up straddling Josh and causing him to wince. "Oh, sorry."

"Hey, not in front of Aiden… or your mother and me for that matter" Mark laughed, causing Nikki to blush as she quickly got off Josh's lap. Josh smirked.

"Shut up, both of you!" Nikki glared at her dad and Josh, as Aiden climbed on Josh's lap and hugged him. Nikki smiled at the tender sight, and then went into the kitchen. "Need any help, mom?" Nikki asked, watching as her mom started to dish up dinner.

"No, honey, I have everything covered. So what were you and Josh up to?" Maria asked, smiling impishly at her daughter.

"Nothing mother," Nikki glared, causing her mom to laugh. Josh and her dad who had heard her also started to laugh. All five spent the rest of the evening laughing and messing around just like an ordinary family.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

3 hours later

"Well, your mother and I are off to bed," Mark stated, as he stood up, holding Maria's hand. "We will see you at two in the morning," Mark smirked at Nikki and Josh, who were sitting side by side on the couch, watching TV.

"We will check in on the squirt before heading to bed," Maria smiled and bent down to kiss Nikki's cheek before hugging Josh and whispering in his ear. "Talk to her, Josh!"

"Night mom, I'm heading to bed in a minute anyway," Nikki smiled, as she stood up and walked in to the kitchen. As her parents headed upstairs, Nikki walked back out of the kitchen, carrying a glass of water and pain medication for Josh. "Here's your evening pain medication," Nikki sighed, as she sat on the arm of the couch right next to Josh, and handed him the glass followed by the tablets.

"Thanks," Josh grimaced, as he swallowed the medication. "So where am I crashing?" he asked, smiling sleepily at Nikki.

"In my bed. I'll stay on the couch" Nikki smiled, looking at Josh.

"No, Nikki, I'm not kicking you out of your bed. I will be fine on the couch," Josh replied, looking sternly at Nikki.

"No, Josh you need to be in a bed. You're still hurt," Nikki sighed, looking back at Josh with determination.

"Fine," Josh sighed, looking at Nikki and seeing her triumphant smile before smirking at her. "But you have a large bed, I won't need the whole thing," Josh said with a wicked smile on his face.

"Josh…" Nikki sighed, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of sharing a bed with Josh again.

"All I'm talking about is sleep" Josh laughed, as he yawned before smiling sleepily at Nikki.

"Fine," Nikki huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You really don't like losing, do you?" Josh laughed, looking at Nikki's expression.

"Shut up!" Nikki grumbled, as she grabbed the bag of clothes and headed upstairs before coming back down and helping Josh up and into her room.

"Do you have anything I can wear for bed?" Josh asked, feeling slightly nervous.

"Um, no. why don't you sleep in your sweats tonight and we will figure something out in the morning," Nikki replied, not meeting Josh's eye. "Do you need any help?" Nikki asked, blushing.

"No, I'm fine, Nikki" Josh smiled, looking straight into her eyes.

"Ok, um, why don't you get into bed while I go and get changed for bed," Nikki

smiled, as she grabbed the top pair of Pjs in her drawer.

"Ok," Josh sighed, as he sat on the right side of the bed.

"Ok" Nikki blushed, as she walked out the room and into the bathroom to get changed.

As Nikki entered the bathroom, she let out a long sigh and put the Pjs down, before she turned and looked in the mirror.

"I can do this," Nikki whispered to herself. "I can survive sleeping in the same bed as Josh," she repeated to herself, as she brushed her hair and washed her face before stripping out of her clothes and grabbing her Pjs. "Crap!" Nikki sighed, as she looked at what she had grabbed. In her hands was a pair of short silk shorts and a matching vest top. Nikki sighed again as she got dressed.

As Nikki walked back towards her room, she stopped and looked around her door to see Josh already under the covers and looking like he was asleep, Nikki sighed in relief. She quickly walked in and got under the covers. She turned to look at Josh, leaned over and kissed his forehead

"Night Josh… I love you," Nikki sighed, as she rolled back over and fell almost instantly asleep, not hearing Josh's heartbeat pick up after her whispered declaration. Josh waited until Nikki's breathing evened out before leaning over and kissing the skin between her shoulder and neck.

"I love you too baby," Josh sighed before kissing her again.

"Josh" Nikki mumbled in her sleep, causing Josh to smile before rolling back over and falling asleep.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

6.00 AM (Nikki's Apartment)

"What?" Nikki mumbled as a buzzing sound awoke her. Nikki realized it was her mobile on the nightstand. She sat up and grabbed it. As she did, she noticed she had an arm wrapped around her waist and felt a warm body against hers. Nikki turned her head and looked around behind her at Josh, who was still fast asleep with a smile on his face. The sight caused Nikki to smile. She reached for her phone, trying not to disturb Josh. Nikki felt her fingers latch around her phone that had stopped ringing. She looked down at the phone and noticed that she had four missed calls. She was just about to enter her call log when her phone started to ring again, flashing the name 'Kate McGregor'

"Hey Kate," Nikki whispered into her phone.

"Nikki?" Kate asked. "Why are you whispering?" Kate asked.

"It's 6 am, Kate, I don't want to wake anyone," Nikki sighed.

"Oh, right, sorry" Kate sighed. "We have been crashed sailed. Sorry if I woke you," Kate replied.

"Well, yeah Kate, it is 6 am," Nikki replied back.

"But if you're in bed, who could you possibly wake up?" Kate asked, baffled.

"Um, oh Josh. He's asleep next to me," Nikki whispered, as she heard Kate gasp.

"It's not what you're thinking," Nikki sighed.

"Really, what am I thinking?" Kate asked innocently.

"Your head's always in the gutter, Kate" Josh mumbled as he slowly woke up.

"Oops, I didn't mean to wake Josh," Kate laughed as she heard mumbling before a hiss of pain.

"Josh, stop moving around so much, you need your morning meds," Nikki sighed, as she got out of bed causing Josh to grin.

"Did I tell you last night that I like your jammies?" Josh smiled, looking her up and down.

"Shut up, they were the first thing that I pulled out of the drawer," Nikki giggled, sticking her tongue out at Josh before heading downstairs to get Josh's meds.

"Ok, what are you wearing?" Kate laughed.

"Just a silky short set," Nikki grumbled, causing Kate to laugh harder.

"Oh, Nikki, that is a classic" Kate laughed. "I bet Josh enjoyed the sight"

"Oh, shut up" Nikki whined, causing Kate to laugh even more. "Ok, I will get Josh his meds, tell my folks that we have been crash sailed and I will be there in about 45 minutes. Is that ok?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, Nik that will be fine, see you in a few" Kate laughed.

"Bye" Nikki pouted, as she hung up. She pulled out a glass and started taking out all of Josh's pain meds and filled the glass with water. She walked back upstairs and sat the glass and meds on the shelf outside her bedroom door before knocking on the guestroom's door.

"Yes," Maria answered. Nikki opened the door.

"Morning mom, dad," Nikki smiled as she came in and shut the door.

"Hammersley's been crashed sailed, I have to go. Josh already knows and I'm going to go and say goodbye to Aiden before I leave. Are you sure you will be ok? With both Aiden and Josh?" Nikki asked, looking at her mom and dad with a guilty expression on her face.

"Of course, we will, honey. You can't help that you are needed," Maria smiled sadly, looking at Nikki.

"Your mom's right," Mark sighed. "Aiden and Josh won't be a problem," Mark smiled, causing Nikki to giggle.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you two," Nikki smiled as she hugged her parents. "Thanks again. I need to give Josh his meds before taking a shower," Nikki smiled as she got up and walked back to her room, picking up Josh's meds and the glass of water on the way.

"Hey, here's your morning meds," Nikki sighed as she handed Josh the tablets and the glass of water. "I have to go as the Hammersley's been crash sailed," Nikki sighed as she sat next to Josh on the bed. "I don't know when I will be home," Nikki said, not looking Josh in the eye. "But mom and dad are staying to watch you and Aiden, so you shouldn't have any problems. If you do, contact the ship," Nikki sighed.

"I'm fine, Nikki. Your parents don't have to baby-sit me," Josh pouted, as he swallowed the medication followed by the water. "I can take care of Aiden," Josh carried on.

"Josh, I'm not chancing it. You can't move without wincing and you expect me to leave you as the sole person to look after our 2 year old son," Nikki sighed as she stood up. "I don't think so! I'm going to have a shower. Stop pouting! I'm not saying you're an unfit parent, all I'm saying is you are injured," Nikki sighed. "See you in a bit" Nikki said as she walked to her on suite bathroom.

10 minutes later, Nikki walked out her bathroom in a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"When are you going to be back?" Josh asked, as he saw Nikki come out of the bathroom.

"I'm not too sure, but I won't be more than a couple of days," Nikki smiled sadly. "I'm just going to run and say goodbye to Aiden," Nikki smiled as she walked to the door.

"Nikki…" Josh pouted.

"I will be back in a minute. I have to grab my things" Nikki smiled, as she walked out the door and down to Aiden's room.

Nikki silently slipped into Aiden's room and crouched down beside him and stroked his hair.

"Come on, little man" Nikki whispered, as Aiden stirred. "Wake up baby," Nikki coaxed.

"Mommy," Aiden murmured, waking up and turning to look at his mom.

"Yeah, baby, mommy has got to go to work, but daddy, grandma and grandpa are going to be here with you, ok?" Nikki asked as she watched Aiden nod. "I love you, and I won't be gone long!" Nikki whispered, as she leaned forward and kissed Aiden's head. "Go back to sleep baby," Nikki whispered, as she stroked Aiden's head until he fell asleep.

Nikki got up and left Aiden's room and returned to knock on the guest room door.

"Yeah?" Mark called out. Nikki opened the door and entered the room.

"Ok, mom and dad, I have to go. I have told Aiden that I am going. He's gone back to bed, and I am going to go and say goodbye to Josh and grab all my things, and then I will be gone," Nikki sighed.

"Are you ok baby?" Maria asked, as she sat up to look at her daughter.

"Yeah, it's just that I am going to have to deal with Buffer and I'm going to miss Aiden," Nikki sighed.

"And Josh" Maria added, looking in her daughter's eyes.

"Alright, fine, and Josh," Nikki sighed, as she stood up. "Well, I best be going. I won't be gone for too long hopefully," Nikki carried on, looking sadly at her parents. "See you when I get back," Nikki smiled wistfully at her parents, as they pulled on their dressing gowns.

"See you when you get home, honey," he smiled, as he pulled his daughter into his arms and hugged her tight before handing her over to her mother.

"Be careful baby," Maria whispered into her daughter's ear as she hugged her.

"I will, mom," Nikki promised, as she pulled out of her mom's arms. "I love you both. See you when I get back," Nikki smiled, as she opened the door.

"Bye sweetie" Maria and Mark replied together waving goodbye.

Nikki walked back to her room to see Josh sitting with his back against the head board.

"So, do I get a goodbye now?" Josh joked, smirking at Nikki as she grabbed her bag with all her work stuff, causing her to laugh. "I'm hurt that I'm last!" Josh pouted.

"Shut up. Alright, I'm ready to go. Take it easy, and remember: don't go crazy with Aiden! If you want to get better, you can't overdo it," Nikki sighed as she took her bag at the end of the bed before walking around to Josh's side. "So I will see you when I get back in," Nikki whispered, as she leaned forward to kiss Josh's cheek. But right at the last moment, Josh turned his head and caught Nikki's lips in a passionate lock. Josh wrapped his good hand into Nikki's hair and kissed her harder.

"I wanted to do that since I saw you on the Hammersley's upper deck," Josh sighed as he pulled away from Nikki and looked into her shocked eyes.

"Um, I better go," Nikki sighed as she pulled away and grabbed her bag. "Bye," Nikki whispered, as she quickly pecked Josh's lips before bolting to the bedroom door, then out of the house.

As Nikki sat in her car, she rested her head in her hands before looking back at the house and driving off towards the docks.

Please leave me a review of your feed back

Katy x


	14. CH14 SURPRISE VISITS

Disclaimer: don't own anything please don't sue me…

AN: thank you to my bril beta Mariem201, you are brilliant. And a big thank you to all that have reviewed, they are the best part of my day. X

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Chapter 14

Surprise Visits

HMAS Hammersley's Bridge

All the senior staff was milling about, getting ready to go out on the mission that NAVCOM had ordered. All the last minute checks were being made as they waited for the last of the crew to arrive. Kate walked on to the bridge. She had been trying to avoid seeing Mike all morning, but knew she couldn't do it anymore.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Mike asked, as he saw Kate enter the bridge.

"Yes sir, everyone except Nikki, but she is on her way. She texted me when she left her house. She should be here in about 10 minutes," Kate answered, not looking in Mike's eyes.

"Ok," Mike replied, as he went to his office to collect the NAVCOM's assignment details. When Mike reached his office, he sat behind his desk and rested his head in his hands.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Back On the Bridge

Nikki rushed on to the bridge after stowing her belongings in her and Kate's room and getting changed.

"Sorry, I'm late," Nikki sighed, looking at Kate. "I had to sort things out at home before I could leave. I had to make sure Josh and Aiden were taken care of."

"That's fine, Nikki. How's the little squirt?" Kate asked, walking over to Nikki.

"Half asleep," Nikki giggled. "He is so much like Josh. It's unreal!" Nikki blushed when she mentioned Josh's name.

"RO, can you go and inform the Captain that everyone is on board and accounted for?" Kate said, looking at Ro as he left the bridge, before turning back to Nikki. Seeing Buffer approach, she quickly added. "And we are going to talk about that blush," Kate giggled.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Nikki replied, blushing even more.

"Yeah, sure! We will talk later, Nik," Kate laughed, as she nodded at Buffer, who was now standing in front of Nikki.

"What the hell do you want?" Nikki asked loudly, glaring maliciously at Buffer and making everyone turn to look at the two.

"Nikki, please!" Buffer sighed, as Mike came back to the bridge and turned to look at what everyone was staring at. "Nikki, I'm really sorry for everything, please forgive me!" Buffer sighed, looking down.

"Sorry?" Nikki whispered, looking livid. "Sorry?" Nikki yelled. "You got my ex-fiancé shot, then you tried to hit my little boy. You don't get to say I'm sorry. When Swain turned up at the hospital with Sally and Chloe, my son was so scared of you that he hid behind my legs. Saying sorry does not change that, Buffer, so, no, I don't accept your apology and I definitely won't forgive you!" Nikki glared.

"Ok, Nikki, sit down at your station. Buffer, go make sure we are set to sail," Mike ordered, watching as Buffer left with his head hanging down and his eyes staring at the floor. "Nav, I ordered Buffer to apologize to you. You didn't have to be so harsh!" Mike continued.

"I'm sorry, sir, but do you have kids?" Nikki asked, looking at her boss. Mike shook his head no. "That's what I thought, sir. My son was terrified. He wouldn't look at any adult he didn't know. When Swain said hello, he jumped a mile and clung to me. My son's not shy. He is exactly like his dad: friendly to everyone. But Buffer has made him question himself. He's two years old, sir," Nikki sighed, turning to look at Mike. "Do you really think saying I'm sorry makes everything better?" Nikki asked, crying.

"No, Nikki, I don't think sorry erases any of it," Mike sighed, before turning to look at all the members of his senior staff, except one. "Ok, we have a private yacht. It went off radar for 12 hours, only to reappear again broadcasting a mayday call. We are to render assistance and bring them back to shore," Mike smiled at his crew. "So it's a quick and easy assignment, and we should be back to our shore leave within a day," Mike smiled, looking at Nikki. "Swain, set course to the coordinates that NAV gives you," Mike ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" Swain replied, as he got the signal to disembark from the dock.

"Here are the coordinates, Swain," Nikki smiled, passing over the info to Swain.

"Thanks, NAV" Swain replied, as he entered the coordinates.

"ETA NAV" Mike asked, looking over at Nikki, as Buffer rejoined everyone on the bridge.

"1 hour sir," Nikki replied, not looking up from the radar screen.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Back At Nikki's Apartment

Aiden knocked on Nikki's door. "Daddy?" Aiden asked, opening the door slightly.

"Yeah buddy, I'm awake," Josh replied, looking over to the bedroom door where he could see Aiden's head peeking out. "Come on!" Josh smiled, pulling the covers back on Nikki's side so Aiden could jump in.

"When is mommy due home?" Aiden asked, as he snuggled in next to Josh.

"I don't know, bub, but she said she wouldn't be gone too long," Josh replied, hugging Aiden tightly. There was another knock at the door. "Yeah?" Josh called out. Maria entered the room and smiled when she saw Aiden with Josh.

"I just wanted to see if you were awake and if you wanted breakfast." Maria asked, smiling at Josh.

"Yeah, that would be great" Josh replied, grinning back at Maria.

"You want breakfast up here with daddy, titch?" Maria asked, looking at her grandson.

"Yes, please, nanny," Aiden giggled, hugging his dad.

"Ok, I will bring you your breakfast." Maria laughed, as she left the room.

"Thank you!" Josh and Aiden chorused together, making Maria laugh harder.

"Be right back" Maria called over her shoulder.

5 minutes later, Maria reappeared with a tray.

"Ok, munchkin, here's your cereal," Maria laughed, handing Aiden the spoon and placing the dish on the night stand, before passing Josh his bowl of cereal. "And daddy's got the same as you," Maria smiled at Aiden. "Give me a yell if you need anything!" Maria smiled at Josh, as she left the room. "Oh…" Maria added, popping her head back in the room. "Mark will be up in 20 minutes to give you a hand downstairs" Maria smiled, as she left.

"Well, we better get eating then" Josh smiled at his little boy before digging in to his breakfast.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

20 Minutes Later

"Ok" Mark yelled, as he knocked on the door before entering. "Squirt, nanny has your clothes downstairs, so scoot!" Mark smiled, before looking at Josh. "And we are going downstairs. Do you need some help getting changed?" Mark asked, looking at Josh.

"Um, yeah, with my top, I can do everything else myself," Josh replied, looking thankfully at Mark.

"Ok, if we do your top first, then you can sort yourself out while I take those plates downstairs" Mark replied.

"Yeah, cool. Nikki said that there are some of my clothes in the bottom drawer," Josh said, pointing to the bottom drawer, as he swung his legs off the side of the bed.

"Ok" Mark smiled, as he opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with pink and yellow graffiti on it with a sweat jacket. "These alright?" Mark asked, holding up the clothes.

"Yea, I wondered where that t-shirt had gone" Josh stated, staring at the top, as Mark laughed.

"My daughter's a little thief!" Mark laughed, as he laid the clothes down and turned to help Josh out of the t-shirt he had on, before picking up the clean one and helping Josh into it. "Ok, are you sure you can do the rest?" Mark asked, as he let the shirt fall down.

"Yes, Mark, I'm good. Thanks for the help" Josh smiled, looking at Mark.

"Josh" Mark sighed, before he smiled. "You know you don't have to thank me. You're like one of my sons" Mark smiled, looking fondly at Josh.

"I know, but still thank you" Josh sighed, looking at the man who had come so close to being his father-in-law.

"Ok, I'm going to take these dishes down, so Maria can finish the washing up. Then, I will come back up and help you down," Mark smiled, as he picked up the breakfast dishes.

"Thanks Mark," Josh smiled.

"You're welcome. I will be right back" Mark smiled, as he carried the dishes downstairs, while Josh got his jogging bottoms down and replaced them with his jeans. He was just finishing buttoning up when Mark returned, with a big smile on his face.

"So are you ready to go downstairs and face your overactive 2-year old son?" Mark laughed, as he looked at the gigantic grin on Josh's face.

"Wouldn't want it any other way!" Josh grinned happily.

"I know the feeling" Mark smiled, as he helped Josh to the door and down the stairs. "Family means everything," Mark stated with a beaming smile.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Later In The Evening (At Cairns Naval Dock)

HMAS Hammersley had just docked and was a flurry of activity as the crew helped the guests on board down to the dock and awaited the ambulances. Mike had been right. It had been a quick and easy assignment. The private yacht's engine had failed, and one of the ship's occupants had gotten injured. After everything was sorted out, Mike dismissed everyone as he and Kate headed off to do their paperwork. Nikki was in her and Kate's bunk room, making sure she had all her belongings, when Kate walked in.

"So what happened between you and Josh?" Kate smirked, leaning up against the door frame. This was the first time tonight she had the chance to have a private conversation with Nikki.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Nikki replied, not looking at Kate.

"Yeah, don't even try it, Nikki, I know you to well!" Kate laughed, as she took a seat on her bunk and looked straight at Nikki and giggled. Nikki sighed and slumped on to her bunk. "Nikki?" Kate asked worryingly, as she saw tears appear in Nikki's eyes.

"Kate!" Nikki cried, as she dissolved into tears. Kate got up from her bunk and went to sit next to Nikki.

"Oh, Nikki, what's wrong?" Kate asked, as she tried to console her friend.

"We kissed!" Nikki stated, still not meeting Kate's eye, so she didn't see the confused look on the latter's face.

"Um, I don't understand, what's wrong with that?" Kate stated as she forced Nikki to look at her. "Nikki, talk to me!"

"After you left the hospital yesterday, before the doctor came in, Josh and I nearly kissed. We would have if the doctor hadn't interrupted us. Then, when he left, we nearly kissed again," Nikki explained, sighing.

"Yeah, you said yesterday, Nik," Kate reminded Nikki, as she smiled at her.

"Well, when we went back to my place, I was helping Josh sit down and we lost our balance. Josh fell on to the couch and I ended up straddling him!" Nikki paused to look at Kate, who had let out a snort of laughter. ""It's not funny, Kate!" Nikki sighed.

"Oh, I beg to differ!" Kate laughed, only stopping when she saw the glare Nikki was throwing her. "Ok, so you fell and got yourselves in a compromising position, carry on."

"Well, I got off him and we spent the night like any other family. Then, we went to bed and, as you know, Josh slept in my room last night," Nikki paused, watching as Kate nodded her head, trying not to smile. "This morning, after I said goodbye to my parents and Aiden, I went to say goodbye to Josh too. I leaned down to kiss his cheek before leaving. It was just meant to be a friendly peck, but Josh caught me by surprise and kissed me on the lips."

"Ah, that's so sweet!" Kate sighed, before seeing the bewildered look on Nikki's face.

"You forgot confusing. I don't regret the kiss! It's just that everything is so confusing already, and this makes it even worse!" Nikki cried.

"Oh, Nikki. Let's make it simple," Kate told her. "Do you want to work things out with Josh?" Kate asked her, to which Nikki nodded affirmatively. "Then, don't make things harder, Nikki. You love Josh, and he loves you. It can be that simple if you let it be" Kate finished, smiling sadly at Nikki. "I wish things were that simple for me," Kate sighed, casting her eyes down.

"What? Kate, are you alright?" Nikki asked, drying her tears, as she looked at Kate. "Kate? Answer me. You're always there for me. Let me be there for you too," Nikki carried on, looking at her friend. Nikki gasped as Kate looked up. She had tears flowing down her face.

"Um, can we not talk here? Can I come to your place later?" Kate asked, looking at Nikki.

"Yeah, Kate, of course you can," Nikki sighed, as she stood up. "I'm going to head home now. You want to come over for dinner?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, that would be great, Nikki. Thanks," Kate smiled sadly, as she stood up and hugged Nikki.

"Anytime, Kate! I will see you later. You know my door is always open," Nikki smiled, as she went to the door. "See you later!" Nikki walked up to the bridge to say goodbye to everyone up there, before heading back to her house.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Nikki's Apartment

"Daddy, look, it's Mickey Mouse!" Aiden screeched, as he jumped up and down in front of the TV.

"Oh yeah, it's Mickey" Josh laughed, as he watched his son's excitement.

"It's the Mickey Mouse Club House," Aiden yelled, as he sang the theme song.

"Oh yeah, so it is" Josh gasped, making Aiden laugh. Neither of them heard Nikki, who had just come upstairs and was silently laughing at her boys' antics.

"Daddy, it's the hot dog dance!" Aiden squealed, as he started to dance around to it. "Daddy, join in!" Aiden yelled, causing Josh to laugh before he started swinging his legs and good arm on the couch. Nikki grabbed her phone and started to film it on her phone, breaking down in laughter as she did it.

"Mommy!" Aiden squealed, as he ran straight to Nikki. "You're home!" Aiden smiled, as Nikki picked him up and hugged him.

"Nikki," Josh smiled, before seeing the phone in her hand. "Give me your phone," Josh growled playfully.

"Um, how about no!" Nikki laughed, as she sat Aiden back on his feet.

"Nikki, give me your phone, because I know you and I'm going to guess that your phone is on record" Josh growled, holding out his hand.

"Well, you are right" Nikki laughed, before running upstairs. "I will be back down in a minute" Nikki yelled back downstairs, making Aiden giggle.

"Oh, so you think mommy is funny do you? Huh?" Josh asked laughing, as Aiden nodded his head. "You wait until daddy's arm is healed and then we will see who will be laughing" Josh laughed, as he tried to reach for Aiden, but Aiden kept dancing out his way.

"You can't get me daddy" Aiden laughed after 5 minutes of them playing about.

"You wait!" Josh glared, as he collapsed back on to the sofa, laughing.

5 minutes later, Nikki came back downstairs, wearing a pair of tight fitting black yoga pants and a vibrant pink vest top. Josh was still glaring at Aiden, as Aiden giggled at his dad.

"Yeah, keep it up buddy!" Josh glared, trying not to laugh himself. "Daddy will get you back when he is healed and you will pay! HAHAHA" Josh exaggerated his laugh, causing Aiden to laugh harder and Nikki to giggle.

"Seriously, Josh, are you ever going to grow up?" Nikki giggled, as she walked past the couch. Josh saw her cell phone in her back pocket and grabbed it out.

"Yes, when I feel like it!" Josh laughed. "Oh, and thanks for this, I can now delete that video," Josh smirked, as he found the video and deleted it. "Done!" Josh smiled triumphantly, but then threw a suspicious look at Nikki. "Why didn't you try and stop me from deleting that video?" Josh asked, glaring at Nikki.

"I downloaded it to my computer while I was changing, and I emailed it to my brothers, Kate, Bomber, Spider and everyone else from the Ramsgate I have the email addresses of" Nikki laughed, as she went to the kitchen, before she popped her head around the corner and grinned at Josh. "Sorry"

"I will give you sorry" Josh yelled, trying to be stern, but laughing.

"Daddy, don't yell at mummy, please" Aiden asked seriously, looking at Josh.

Nikki had heard the change in Aiden's voice and came back into the room.

"What bub?" Josh asked, looking with concern at his little boy.

"Don't yell at mommy, I don't want you not around again" Aiden pouted, trying not to cry and not seeing the distress that his words had caused his mum.

"Come here!" Josh said, opening his arms to his son. As Aiden settled into Josh's arms, Josh noticed Nikki nearly in tears at the kitchen doorway. "I'm not going anywhere for a few weeks, and then I will only be gone for a while. I promise!" Josh stated, looking into Nikki's eyes, before looking back at his son. Nikki slipped back into the kitchen.

"Promise, daddy?" Aiden whispered, looking into his dad's eyes.

Josh smiled sadly, slowly stroking Aiden's cheek. "I promise, bub. I love you and your mummy too much to stay away," Josh smiled, kissing Aiden's forehead.

"Hey!" Nikki smiled, trying not to let Aiden see she had been crying. "So, I was thinking southern fried chicken for dinner?" Nikki asked, as she walked over and stood by the couch. "Kate's coming for dinner, and mom and dad are out tonight, so it's just us four" Nikki smiled, looking at Aiden in Josh's arms.

Josh shifted Aiden to his other side before he reached up and pulled Nikki on the couch with him and Aiden. "Cool!" Josh smiled, as he wrapped his arm around Nikki. "What time is Kate due to arrive?" Josh asked, stroking the skin between Nikki's top and yoga pants on her back.

"About an hour and a half" Nikki whispered, as she buried her head into Josh's shoulder.

"Good, that means I get some chill time with my two favorite people" Josh smiled, looking at Nikki, as she stroked his jaw with her free hand.

"So your favorite people, huh?" Nikki asked, smiling at Josh.

"Yeah, totally" Josh smiled, as he leant forward and kissed Nikki slowly and lightly.

"Ewww… daddy" Aiden exclaimed, as he climbed off the couch and went and sat back on a cushion in front of the TV.

"Oops, is daddy in your bad book?" Josh asked, looking at his son, trying not to smile as he turned and brought Nikki closer to him.

"No!" Aiden replied, not looking away from the tv.

"So, are we going to at.." Josh opened his mouth, but Nikki covered it with her hand.

"Josh, I don't know about you, but I'm tired of overthinking things. We can't really talk now as company is coming, but how about we talk later?" Nikki asked. Josh nodded and kissed her hand, which made Nikki smile.

"So, we have just over an hour before Kate gets here and we have the couch all to ourselves" Josh whispered, bringing his lips back to Nikki's and kissing her passionately.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

45 Minutes Later

Josh and Nikki were cuddling and whispering to one another while Aiden continued to watch TV. Josh slowly leaned forward and tenderly kissed Nikki. Just as they were pulling away from each other, they heard a knock at the door.

"Kate's early" Nikki murmured, as she detangled herself from Josh.

"No!" Josh pouted, pulling Nikki back to him. "She's early. Leave her out there!" Josh pouted, kissing Nikki again.

"Um, no! Josh, I have to let her in" Nikki sighed as she pulled away from Josh.

"Let me go!" Nikki giggled, as she got out of Josh's arms. "I will be back with Kate," Nikki laughed, as she headed downstairs to the front door.

"Yay, Auntie Kate!" Aiden squealed, getting up from the TV and following his mom down the stairs.

As Nikki opened the door, her jaw dropped.

"You're not Kate!" Nikki replied, looking through the doorway.

"No kidding, Sherlock!" A guy's voice laughed.

Aiden watched as his mom held the door open to let the visitor in. Instead of seeing his Aunt Kate, he saw two of his other favorite people.

"Unca Spi and Aunt Bec!" Aiden squealed out making the three adults at the door laugh, and causing Josh to ask.

"What?"

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Thank you for reading.

Please review. X Katy.


	15. CH15 TALKS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol.. If I did I wouldn't be a sales assistant in a clothing shop.. Lol.

AN: OMG… another update… I'm trying to keep up to date with them my beta reader the brilliant Mariem201, she is on holiday for a bit so it will be at least 2 to 3 weeks before the next update. X

I also have not been well lately and am waiting for an appointment at a hospital clinic, so that may slow down my writing, so please bear with me. X

To my beautiful and amazing Reviewers and followers.. Thank You, are one of the reason's I keep writing xx

Sally~ here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. X

Bomber brown~ thank you.. Here it is I hope you like what happens… x

Preciouslove09~ well I you will have too wait to find out… Kate will be with in the next two chaps.. Nikki and Kate both in present time of the chapter and in flashbacks that Bomber will be present in. x

Chapter 15

Talks

"Don't even think about getting off that couch, Josh!" Nikki yelled, looking back up the stairs, before turning back to the door and looking at Spider and Bomber.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nikki asked, shocked to see them on her doorstep.

"We got a week's leave, so we thought we would come and see our favorite people," Bomber laughed, as she threw her arms around Nikki and hugged her. "How's he doing?" Becca asked, looking at Nikki.

"He's on the mend. He is just not liking the limitations that come with his injury," Nikki smiled sadly.

"That's not really a surprise. When has Josh ever liked sitting around doing nothing?" Spider laughed, as he too hugged Nikki.

"Come on, let's go up before Aiden bounces over the gate!" Nikki laughed, pointing up to the gate where Aiden was jumping up and down. Spider laughed, as they all walked up the stairs.

"Hey, little man!" Spider laughed, as he walked through the gate, caught Aiden and tackled him.

"Hi, uncle Spi!" Aiden giggled, as he hugged Spider, before reaching behind him to Bomber and grinning as she grabbed him to her.

"How's my little man?" Bomber smiled, kissing Aiden's cheek.

"I'm good, auntie Bec," Aiden laughed. "Guess what, uncle Spi and auntie Bec?" Aiden asked, giggling as Nikki, Bomber and Spider made their way over to the couch where Josh was sitting.

"Hey, guys!" Josh smiled, sitting up and wincing, causing Bomber to react.

"You ok?" Bomber asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm ok. I just sat up too fast, that's all," Josh smiled reassuringly, as Spider sat next to him. Bomber turned her attention back to Aiden and his question.

"I don't know, sweetie. Tell me!" she asked him with a smile on her face.

"Auntie Kate is coming for dinner!" Aiden squealed, squirming in Bomber's arms, trying to free himself of her grasp so he could go sit back in front of the TV.

Bomber smiled and set Aiden down. She went to go look for Nikki, who had gone to the kitchen during Bomber's conversation with Josh.

"So… I hear Kate's coming for dinner," Bomber smiled, as she leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, she needs someone to talk to," Nikki smiled, checking the contents of the oven.

"Are you sure you're okay with Spider and I being here?" Bomber asked, looking at the oven.

"Yeah, totally, I always cook extra. Don't worry!" Nikki smiled.

"Cool, so how are you and Josh?" Bomber asked.

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked, turning to look at Bomber.

"I saw the way he was looking at you before you came in here," Bomber smiled, as Aiden ran in.

"Aiden, how many times have I told you NOT to run in the kitchen?" Nikki admonished him sternly.

"What's up, bub?" Bomber asked, squatting down to Aiden's level.

"There was something else I forgot to tell you!" Aiden smiled at Bomber.

"Oh, ok. Then you better tell me!" Bomber whispered conspiratorially.

"I have a new friend!" Aiden exclaimed, jumping up and down clapping, causing Bomber and Nikki to laugh. "Her name's Chloe!"

"Oh wow, well then I will have to meet this new friend, won't I?" Bomber laughed, as Nikki carried on with the dinner preparations.

"Yeah!" Aiden laughed, running to the door, but stopping suddenly as he remembered something else he had forgotten to tell Bomber. "And mommy and daddy kissed!" Aiden yelled, running back to the TV, as Bomber and Spider simultaneously yelled out.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTT?"

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

5 minutes ago

"So, how are you, bro?" Spider asked, looking at his friend.

"I'm good most of the time. The pain hits every once in a while, but it's manageable," Josh smiled.

"How's it been, being with Aiden and Nikki?" Spider smiled sadly, knowing how much his friend missed his son and the woman he loved.

"It's great!" Josh smiled, looking sadly over at his son, before looking at the kitchen.

"But?" Spider prodded, knowing there was more.

"It's going to kill me, leaving them again. I don't know how I'm going to do it," Josh sighed, watching as Aiden ran to the kitchen.

"I know, mate, this whole thing sucks" Spider sighed, placing a hand on Josh's shoulder. "Have you and Nikki talked at all?" Spider asked.

Josh was about to reply when they heard Aiden yell out: 'Mommy and daddy kissed!' Spider looked at Josh with a shocked expression on his face.

"You want to explain?" Spider grinned at a squirming Josh.

"We haven't talked, but I still love her, man, and I think she still loves me. I'm going to take it a day at a time" Josh smiled sadly.

"That's good, man, but you and Nikki need to talk things through; if not for yourselves, then for him!" Spider replied, nodding at Aiden, who had come and sat back down in front of the TV.

"I know," Josh sighed, as the doorbell rang. Josh smiled as he saw Nikki come out of the kitchen and walk to the door.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Back In The Kitchen (After Aiden Had Left)

Nikki was doing everything to avoid looking at Bomber, who was staring at her.

"Nikki, come on, talk to me!" Bomber asked, walking over to stand next to Nikki.

"What's to talk about? No matter what I do, I'll get my heart broken again," Nikki sighed, slamming the dish cloth she was holding down, trying to hold back her tears.

"Nikki" Bomber sighed, looking sadly at Nikki, as the doorbell rang.

"That's Kate!" Nikki said, walking quickly out, leaving Bomber alone in the kitchen and walking rapidly to the door to avoid looking back at ET and Spider.

"Hey!" Kate smiled, hugging Nikki, before pulling away and seeing tears in Nikki's eyes. "What's wrong?" Kate asked, concerned.

"Nothing!" Nikki said, putting her brave face on. "Come on up, we have two more people for dinner" Nikki smiled, as she led Kate upstairs.

"Hi, Auntie Kate," Aiden waved from where he was sitting in front of the TV.

"Hey cutie, have you been a good boy for your mom and dad?" Kate asked, as she hugged Aiden. Hearing Kate's voice, Bomber walked out of the kitchen. "So who are the two extra people?" Kate asked, looking back at Nikki. Spider looked offended at Kate's question, which made Josh and Nikki laugh. "What did I say?" Kate asked, looking at Josh and seeing Spider sitting next to him. "Oh, my god!"

"What am I, invisible?" Spider laughed, as he stood up and walked over to hug Kate. "Well, Becca obviously is, as you didn't see her and she was standing right in front of you!" Spider teased, as Becca came forward and hugged Kate.

"What are you guys doing in Cairns?" Kate asked, regaining her bearings.

"We have a week of leave, so we decided to come see our friends, as it appears Cairns is stealing all of our mates!" Bomber laughed, as she let go of Kate.

"Ha, Ha, I forgot you were a comedian!" Kate laughed, walking over to Josh and hugging him. "How are you doing today?" Kate asked, sitting in the spot Spider was occupying a moment before.

"Talk about jumping in your grave!" Spider muttered, causing Nikki to laugh.

"Same as" Josh smiled sadly, as Aiden came over and sat on his lap.

"Don't worry, you'll get there" Kate smiled, patting his leg.

"Auntie Kate, mommy and daddy were kissing!" Aiden shouted, causing Spider and Bomber to laugh. Kate looked at Nikki with amusement, before turning back to Aiden.

"Really?" Kate asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Yes, before Uncle Spi and Aunt Bec arrived," Aiden smiled in triumph.

"Really, did you do anything else earlier Josh?" Kate asked, laughing. "You know, like some sort of dance?" Kate asked, making Nikki laugh and Josh roll his eyes.

"I don't get it. How can Josh dance with his injury?" Spider asked innocently, making Kate and Nikki laugh harder.

"Um, look at your emails and you will understand!" Nikki laughed, as she walked into the kitchen to check dinner.

"You're evil, Nikki!" Josh yelled out, causing Kate to laugh again.

"Oh, you know you love her!" Kate smiled.

"That's not the point here" Josh pouted, with a great big grin on his face.

"You're hopeless!" Kate laughed, as she stood up and linked her arm with Becca and led her back to the kitchen to join Nikki. "Let's go talk to our girl!"

"No talking about faking orgasms. There are guys around," Spider laughed, not seeing the death glare Josh was shooting him.

"Daddy, what's an orgam?" Aiden asked, looking up at Josh.

"Spider!" Nikki yelled, putting her head back around the door and shooting him an evil look. "Will you please remember there are young ears around?" Nikki said between her teeth, before going back in to the kitchen.

"Sorry, guys, I didn't think!" Spider apologized, before looking at Aiden. "It's a big adult word, so mommy and daddy will tell you when you are older," Spider smiled, proud of himself.

"Oh, ok!" Aiden sighed, resting his head on Josh's shoulder, before looking up at him. "Daddy, when are you going to go away again?" Aiden whimpered, looking at Josh with tears in his eyes. The sight broke Josh's heart.

"Not for a little bit, bud, but daddy promises he won't be gone long," Josh sighed, kissing Aiden's head before hugging him tightly to his chest. Spider smiled sadly at them.

"It's going to kill you leaving these two again, isn't it?" Spider asked, watching as his friend hugged his son tight. Josh nodded. "I'm sorry, mate!" Spider sighed.

"Yes, me too, but I'm not going to just wait around for NAVCOM to find me a place in Cairns," Josh sighed, kissing Aiden's head. "If NAVCOM can't find me a place here in the next three months, I'm leaving!"

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Kitchen

"So, you and Josh kissed again, huh?" Kate asked, after she got Nikki's attention away from Spider.

"Again?" Becca asked, looking between Nikki and Kate. "Are you two back together?"

"It's complicated!" Nikki sighed, not looking at her friends.

"Oh, come on, girl! That's an answer you give a child!" Kate sighed, making Nikki look at her.

"What did you mean earlier, that no matter what you do you will end up broken hearted?" Becca asked, looking at Nikki.

"Well, if I decide that Josh and I can't work things out, I get my heart broken. And if I decide to give things another chance, he is going to go back to work and leave Aiden and me with broken and empty hearts. This is a no win situation" Nikki sobbed, as Kate and Bomber hugged her.

"Oh, Nikki!" Bomber sighed, trying not to cry herself. Kate hugged Nikki, as all three stood in silence. Through the silence, they were able to overhear a part of Josh and Spider's conversation.

"Yes, me too, but I'm not going to just wait around for NAVCOM to find me a place in Cairns. If NAVCOM can't find me a place here in the next three months, I'm leaving!"

Nikki, Kate and Becca looked at each other before walking to the door to listen in to the rest of the conversation.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Back in the living room

"You are not seriously thinking about leaving the Navy?" Spider asked after a long silence. Josh nodded his head. Neither Josh nor Spider noticed the girls, who were listening in to their conversation with shocked looks on their faces. "But you love the Navy!" Spider stated with an incredulous look on his face.

"Yes, I do! But there are two people I love more!" Josh stated, as he kissed Aiden's head. Hearing a gasp, Josh looked up and saw Becca and Kate with their hands over their mouths and tears in their eyes. Josh, however, was only interested in one pair of eyes, a pair of beautiful blue-green eyes, and his gaze found them automatically. He watched as tears flowed down the cheeks of the woman he loved. "I love you and Aiden, Nik" Josh smiled, nodding. "More than the navy!" he added, crying and smiling at the same time.

Nikki stood looking at Josh, with tears falling down her face. She froze for a bit before rushing over to him and throwing her arms around him. Spider had taken Aiden aside the moment he saw Nikki running to Josh, leaving Josh free to hug her closely.

"I love you so much!" Nikki sobbed, as she returned Josh's hug and clung to him tightly.

"I love you too!" Josh whispered, kissing her shoulder, not noticing Spider getting up off the couch and walking over to Kate and Becca, who were both crying.

"Are those tears, Spider?" Kate asked, smiling through her tears as Spider nodded.

"They belong together!" Spider smiled, as Kate and Becca nodded.

"That they do!" Kate smiled at the couple on the couch. "Okay, I better check on the dinner before it burns to a crisp!" Kate exclaimed to Spider and Becca. The two got the hint and followed her to the kitchen, so Nikki and Josh could have some privacy.

"I want us back, Nik" Josh sighed, pulling away to look into Nikki's eyes. "I want to kiss you whenever I want, I want to fight over the TV remote again, and I want to put Aiden to bed together" Josh whispered, kissing Nikki again, as he paused. "I want one day to give Aiden at least one sibling!" Josh smirked.

"Um, who said I wanted anymore children?" Nikki smiled right back.

"Your face at the hospital when you were talking to Kate and Sally", Josh told her, causing Nikki to blush. "I know my going back to Sydney is going to be hard, Nik, but I want this so much. I know we can do this!" Josh whispered, pushing a strand of hair behind Nikki's ear.

"I want us too, and I know it will be hard, but it will be worth it!" Nikki smiled, as she kissed Josh firmly.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, guys" Kate stated, grimacing as Josh and Nikki pulled away. "But I think dinner is done?"

"You think?" Nikki laughed, as she let go of Josh smiling.

"Yes, I think. I suck at cooking and Becca's gone to the toilet, so I can't ask her," Kate sighed, as Nikki giggled.

"Ok, I will come check it" Nikki laughed, as she joined Kate.

"Shut up!" Kate laughed, throwing her arm around Nikki and leading her to the kitchen.

"Did you know Kate couldn't cook?" Spider laughed, still holding Aiden.

"Yes, I did. Now can you get Aiden and Josh to the table?" Nikki asked, smiling at Spider.

"Yes, of course I can" Spider laughed, as he carried Aiden to the dining room.

"Was I right, is dinner cooked?" Kate asked, looking at a giggling Nikki, as Bomber walked in.

"You still can't cook, can you?" Bomber asked, looking at Kate.

"Fine, no I still can't cook" Kate laughed out.

"Yes, Kate you were right. Dinner is ready. Could you grab the cutlery? And Becca, can you grab the glasses and the jug in the fridge and put them on the table?" Nikki asked.

"Aye, Aye, captain!" Kate and Becca laughed, saluting Nikki.

"Shut up and go!" Nikki laughed, waving them out of the kitchen.

She took out six plates and started to feel them up, before carrying them out two at a time.

"Nikki, you want some help?" Spider asked, ready to jump up at her command.

"No, sit down, I can do it!" Nikki laughed, as she placed a plate in front of Aiden and Spider. "Baby, remember it's hot, so just blow on it a bit!" Nikki smiled at her son, before returning to the kitchen to grab the next two plates. "Becca, Kate, here we go," Nikki laughed, as she placed a plate in front of each of them. "And here's the drink, can one of you two pour it?" Nikki asked, as she placed a jug on the table. "It's non-alcoholic, so Aiden can have some," Nikki smiled, as Spider looked shocked.

"Non, non-alcoholic… what's the point in that?" Spider exclaimed.

"1. Aiden can't drink alcohol, 2. Josh can't drink alcohol while on pain meds. Is that a good enough reason for you?" Nikki stated, glaring at Spider, before going to grab hers and Josh's dinner. She came back with both their dinners. "There you go" Nikki smiled, as she took her seat next to Josh.

"Thanks, babe!" Josh smiled, as he picked up his knife and fork. Kate, Becca and Spider couldn't help but smile at the term of endearment.

"Ok, everyone dig in. Eat it all up and you will get your dessert Ben & Jerry's ice cream mountain!" Nikki smiled, as she watched her family and friends dig into their plates.

The group spent the rest of the night having a grand old time, and Nikki completely forgot about the discussion she and Kate were supposed to have.

Thank you for reading… please drop me a review, I will get back to you if you have any question's…

Josh and Nikki are reunited officially… we happy or did you want it to be bit longer for the reunion?

We are officially half way through, all my chapters are planned there are another 15 to go.

So review. Xx Please ;-)


	16. CH16 RECALL TO DUTY

Disclaimer: I don't own the show... Blah, Blah, Blah. If I did ET wouldn't of died...

AN: Big thank you to everyone that has reviewed and alerted and favourited, you all rule. Computer is playing up at the moment so my normal review replys wont be happening this time sorry xx. Enjoy. x

And last but not least Thank you to my Beta Reader Mariem201 you are brilliant. xx

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Chapter 16

Recall To Duty

Cairns Hospital

It had been three weeks since Josh had been hurt. It had been the best and the worst three weeks of Nikki's life. She and Josh couldn't be going any stronger. But the stronger they became, the more Nikki's heart broke, especially as Josh started to heal. He was already back to normal, but Nikki wouldn't let him do anything until he got the approval of his doctors. The truth was, even though Nikki didn't want Josh to be in pain, she also didn't want him to recover. She knew that when he recovered, she would have to say goodbye to him, and she couldn't bear the thought. This is what she was thinking about as she sat with Josh and Aiden, waiting for Dr. Mallard to come and finish Josh's exam. Josh smiled when Dr. Mallard re-entered the room, with a happy look on his face.

"So, all your tests have come back clear. Are you still experiencing any pain?" Dr. Mallard smiled, as Josh shook his head. "I have just called NAVCOM to inform them you are ready to be released for duty," Dr. Mallard smiled, not seeing Nikki's eyes filling with tears.

"Thank you for everything!" Josh smiled, shaking the doctor's hand, before he put his shirt back on.

"You are welcome, Mr. Holiday!" Dr. Mallard smiled at the young man in front of him.

"Does that mean daddy can play again?" Aiden squealed, making the three adults laugh.

"Yes, daddy can play," Dr. Mallard laughed, as he ruffled Aiden's hair.

"Yay!" Aiden yelled, launching himself at Josh. Josh caught him just as he was about to jump on him. "Can we go to the park?" Aiden asked, looking between his mom and dad.

"Yes, we can," Nikki smiled, looking at Josh and Aiden. "Thank you again, Doctor!" Nikki smiled, shaking the doctor's hand, as she, Josh and Aiden made their way out of the hospital and got back to the car. "So which park do you want to go to?" Nikki asked, looking at Aiden.

"The one by Aunt Kate's," Aiden squealed, as Nikki helped him into the car, before putting him in the car seat.

"Ok then, the one by Aunt Kate's, it is." Nikki laughed, as Josh stole her car keys. "Oy, you don't know where to go!" Nikki laughed again, as Josh opened the passenger door for her.

"You can give me directions!" Josh laughed and kissed Nikki, before she got in the car. He then went to sit behind the driver's seat, put the key in the ignition and started the car.

Before he drove off, he turned to Nikki and asked his favorite navigator "So where do I go?" Nikki started to laugh, then started giving him instructions on how to drive to the park.

SPSPSPSPSPSP

The park

Josh pulled the car to the curb at the park. Aiden squealed when he saw Chloe with her mom and dad.

"Swain and Sally are here!" Nikki smiled, as she got out the car and saw Swain and Sally looking over at them. She waved at them, and then helped Aiden out of his seat. As Josh got out of the car, Aiden ran straight to Chloe.

"Chloe!" Aiden screamed, as he ran to where Chloe was playing. Just as Nikki and Josh started to walk over to join them, Josh's phone suddenly rang. Josh looked at the caller ID sadly.

"Sorry Nik, I have to take this!" Josh whispered, kissing Nikki, before walking back to the car. Nikki sighed, as tears sprung into her eyes. She closed her eyes, before walking over to Swain and Sally.

"Hi, guys," Nikki smiled sadly, trying not to look them in the eyes and watching the kids instead.

"What's wrong, Nik?" Sally asked, seeing Nikki look sadly at Josh. "Are you two ok?" Sally asked again, glancing over at Josh, who was looking down with a dejected expression and running his hand through his hair.

"No, we are good!" Nikki replied, her voice catching. "Josh was just given the all-clear, and I think that NAVCOM is giving him his return to work orders," Nikki whispered, as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Oh, Nikki, I'm sorry!" Swain replied, looking at his really sad friend.

"Babe, can you watch the kids?" Sally asked, watching as Swain nodded, before he looked at the kids. "Let's go for a walk. It will upset Aiden if he sees you cry," Sally smiled sadly, as she led Nikki away from the park and towards the lake.

"Thanks, Sally. I don't know what's wrong with me! I knew this was coming, but I'm still crying!" Nikki sobbed, looking at her friend.

"Knowing something and it actually happening are two different things," Sally smiled sadly, as the two reached the lake and started to slowly walk around it. They were still talking when they noticed a blonde sitting on a nearby bench, staring absently at the light ripples on the water.

"Is that Kate?" Nikki asked, looking at the blonde. As they walked closer, they realized that it was in fact Kate and she looked just as sad as Nikki. "Kate?" Nikki asked, as she and Sally reached the bench.

"Nikki, Sally, what are you two doing here?" Kate asked, putting a brave smile on her face. The smile vanished when she saw Nikki's red eyes. "Nik, what's wrong?"

"Josh got his ok… He's going to be getting his orders soon. Well, I think he's getting them now," Nikki sighed, looking down before glancing back at her friend. "It was a nice try, but I won't let you change the subject!" Nikki smiled, as she sat on one side of Kate, and Sally sat on the other.

"It's nothing!" Kate smiled, looking at the two.

"Is it about what you wanted to talk about the other week? You started to talk, but then Spider came in with Josh, and you got quiet and changed the subject," Nikki paused, looking at her friend, before adding: "You mentioned Mike."

"Nikki, please!" Kate sighed, looking at Nikki pleadingly, as a tear appeared in her eye.

"Kate, what happened to drag this back up?" Nikki asked, looking at Kate questioningly.

Kate sighed, not looking at Nikki or at a confused Sally. "Mike kissed me" Kate sighed, as Sally gasped.

"What?" Sally asked, shocked. Nikki sighed.

"Mike and I have a history" Kate said, looking at Sally. "He was an instructor at a course that NAVCOM sent me to," Kate sighed, looking back at the water.

"Let's just say their interactions didn't end in the classroom!" Nikki giggled. Kate hit her, but couldn't stop a smile from spreading on her face. "Ha, got you to smile!" Nikki laughed, hugging Kate.

"Oh!" Sally replied, shocked, as she watched Kate and Nikki. "So how long have you two known each other?" Sally asked, looking at the two.

"Well, I was posted at NAVCOM in Sydney, when Kate was stationed on HMS Ramsgate. I met Josh and, through him, I met Kate. So we have known each other six years?" Nikki asked with a question in her voice.

"No, it's seven!" Kate smiled. "You and Josh were in the, we can't be parted for long, attached at the hips phase!" Kate laughed, remembering what Josh and Nikki were like back then. "You were eighteen, and Josh was nineteen. He was sent on a navigation course by the Navy. I had been working with him for like six months, and he was a total ladies' man. You two met during the course. Josh wasn't planning on falling in love, but he did. You two were so sweet back then!" Kate laughed, looking at Sally and seeing her smiling.

"Oh my god, you and Josh have been together that long?" Sally asked, shocked, looking at Nikki and watching as she nodded, smiling.

"They were constantly talking, even when Josh was out at sea. He would use his COM time to call Nikki," Kate smiled, as a tear appeared in Nikki's eye. "Nikki, you two survived then, you can survive this!" Kate smiled, hugging her friend.

"Kate's right! You two can't throw away all that time. Watching you two, you can see the love with just one look!" Sally smiled at Nikki, as Nikki looked at Kate.

"Why?" Nikki, asked looking at Kate.

"You and Josh…" Kate started, looking at Nikki.

"No, not Josh and me. Stop changing the subject, Kate. Why did Mike kiss you?" Nikki asked, looking at Kate.

"We were arguing that night after Josh was hurt during our watch, and one thing led to another. I pulled away and left, and avoided him for the rest of the shift!" Kate sighed, looking at her friend.

"Kate, you need to talk to him!" Nikki sighed, looking straight into her friend's eyes. "The whole crew can feel the tension on the bridge when you are both there. It's not good, especially if NAVCOM turns up unannounced, and they notice something," Nikki smiled sadly, as Sally nodded her head.

"I know!" Kate sighed. "It's just complicated," she said, smiling sadly.

"I know it is!" Nikki smiled sadly, before she quickly stood up. "Come on!" Nikki smiled, holding her arm out for Kate, as Sally stood up and helped Nikki pull Kate up.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked, looking between the two.

"Back to the guys and the kids!" Sally laughed, as the three walked back to the park.

Back in the park

Josh sighed as he shut his phone. He looked up, trying to find Nikki, and frowned when he couldn't see her. He walked over slowly to see Swain standing there.

"Hi, mate," Swain smiled, holding his hand out.

"Sally and Nikki have just taken a walk. They should be back soon!" Swain smiled, as Josh sat next to him on the fence. They watched as Chloe and Aiden chased each other. "Why do I have this feeling I'm going to be having a talk with your son in about 13 to 15 years?" Swain sighed, causing Josh to laugh and realize that this could be a distinct possibility.

"You might just have to," Josh laughed, as Aiden's and Chloe's giggles reached their two smiling fathers.

"I suppose I should be grateful… I could have much worse luck!" Swain laughed, looking at Josh, who wore a sad expression on his face and was staring at the ground. "So, I heard you have been given a clean bill of health?" Swain asked. Josh nodded, not looking up. "They have recalled you already, haven't they?" Swain asked knowingly, as Josh nodded.

"I knew it was coming, but I don't know if I can leave them again," Josh sighed, watching as Aiden giggled.

"Have NAVCOM given you any indication of when a transfer could come up for you?" Swain asked, as Josh shook his head.

"No, they keep telling me they are trying. I have been waiting a year already… Marshall has told me he is trying to get it sorted in the next six months," Josh smiled, looking at Swain.

"It's good you have Commander Marshall on your side!" Swain smiled, as Chloe and Aiden ran over to them, squealing.

"Daddy, can you and Aiden's daddy play catch with us?" Chloe asked, looking up at Swain, as Aiden pouted at Josh.

"I'm game!" Josh laughed, picking Aiden up and throwing him over his shoulder. "You're not scared, are you, Chloe's dad?" Josh laughed, not knowing what to call the man in front of him.

"Call me Swain!" Swain laughed at being called Chloe's dad. "My crew does, even when we are not in uniform," Swain laughed, causing Josh to laugh.

"I know that feeling. My crew calls me ET constantly. It's annoying, especially when we are out, having a drink. The amount of people that throw in ET phone home jokes is unreal!" Josh laughed as he set Aiden on his feet.

"Yeah, I can imagine!" Swain laughed, with a tear in his eye. "When do they..?" Swain asked, trailing off, trying not to let the big bomb drop on the little boy in front of him.

Josh smiled in gratitude. "End of the week," Josh sighed, ruffling Aiden's hair "So are we going to play or what?" Josh asked, as Aiden ran squealing.

"I think both our dads should be it!" Aiden squealed, as he ran from Josh.

"Oh, I think we can handle that!" Josh laughed, as he and Swain high-fived each other and ran after the two kids.

The girls were just rounding the corner, when they heard Aiden squeal loudly and saw Chloe and him dart past them, followed closely by Josh and Swain. The three girls looked at each other and started to laugh. They watched as Chloe and Aiden hid behind a tree. Josh and Swain came around the tree on different sides, grabbed the kids and swung them around, causing them both to giggle.

"I don't know who needs to grow up more… Josh or Swain?" Kate laughed, watching the boys in front of her.

"JOSH!" "SWAIN!" Nikki and Sally shouted at the same time.

"Oy!" Josh yelled, hearing Nikki and Sally. Nikki watched, as Josh whispered in Aiden's ear, before putting him down. Aiden ran over to Nikki and grabbed her hand, pulling her down to him. Kate smiled when she realized what Aiden was doing, Aiden showed Nikki his knee.

"I fell, mommy, and I hurt my knee!" Aiden said, pointing to his knee. Swain, who had walked over and was holding Chloe, started to laugh silently, as he saw Josh sneaking up behind Nikki.

"Where, baby? I don't see anything," Nikki asked, bending down to look at his legs. Not seeing anything, she stood up. Just then, Josh grabbed her around the waist, then threw her over his shoulder, causing Nikki to screech. "Josh, put me down!" Nikki yelled, laughing.

"No, not until you apologize!" Josh laughed, as Aiden giggled. Aiden was laughing so hard, that he was doubled over, clutching his stomach. His contagious laughter got everyone else laughing.

"Aiden, help!" Nikki yelled, as Aiden shook his head, laughing. "Help or mommy won't let you watch cartoons anymore!" Nikki told him, using a little blackmail to get what she wanted. Aiden ran at Josh's legs, sending all three of them to the ground, both Aiden and Nikki falling on Josh.

"Oomph" Josh groaned, as they landed on him.

"Oh my god, Josh, are you ok?" Nikki asked, looking at Josh, who had his eyes shut.

"Yes!" Josh muttered, in a strangled voice. "Hey, kiddo, do daddy a favor, and move just slightly," Josh groaned. Nikki laughed as she looked at Josh and realized that Aiden had landed straight on his groin. "Not funny, Nik!" Josh pouted, as he tickled Nikki, causing her to screech.

"Josh, stop!" Nikki cried, trying to squirm away from him, causing Josh to laugh.

"Not until you admit you love me!" Josh stated, looking straight into Nikki's eyes.

"Fine, I love you!" Nikki laughed, as Josh quickly kissed her.

"EEEWWWWWWWW!" Aiden squealed, hiding his head in Kate's side. "They always do that, Auntie Kate!" Aiden whined, as Josh helped Nikki up. They both laughed.

"AWWW, you will understand soon enough!" Josh laughed, looking at Aiden, and then looking at Swain. The look on Swain's face made Josh laugh.

"No, he won't" Swain stated with a pout on his face, making Josh laugh even harder.

"What is up with you two?" Nikki asked, looking at Swain and Josh suspiciously.

"Yes, what are you two up to?" Sally asked, raising her eyebrow in question.

"Nothing!" Josh replied, grinning, as Swain nodded his head in agreement. They both started to laugh. "So what are you doing here, Kate?" Josh smiled, adroitly changing the subject. Kate laughed.

"Nice subject change there, Josh. I was at the pond, and the girls found me," Kate smiled, as Aiden pulled her arm so she was bending down to his level. "What's up little man?" Kate asked, looking at a smiling Aiden. He leant forward and whispered into Kate's ear.

"Uncle Craig wants me to ask mommy and daddy if he will have a niece soon… why do I have to ask mommy and daddy that?" Aiden whispered, looking at Kate innocently, which made her laugh.

"Well, I think if you ask mommy and daddy that, they will both kill Uncle Craig!" Kate laughed as she watched the expressions on her friends' faces. Nikki was frowning; Sally and Swain looked puzzled; and Josh was smiling. He knew this was probably going to get very interesting.

"Uncle Craig wanted to know if he was going to have a niece soon" Aiden asked, looking at his parents with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm going to kill him" Nikki growled, reacting exactly as Kate had predicted. Josh laughed, taking pity on his son.

"Uncle Craig is just asking when you are going to have a little sister," Josh smiled, as Aiden pouted further and ran to Nikki.

"Mommy!" Aiden cried. "I don't want a baby!" Aiden pouted, as Nikki crouched down and hugged him, kissing his head. "Baby, we aren't planning on having a baby yet!" Nikki whispered, kissing Aiden and hugging him, as Josh crouched next to him.

"And even if we did, bud, mommy and I wouldn't love you any less!" Josh smiled, as Aiden put his arms around him. Josh quickly picked him up and swung him around, causing Aiden to squeal. Nikki stood up and saw Kate, Swain and Sally smiling at her.

"What?" Nikki asked, looking at all three of them.

"You two are really cute together" Sally gushed, making Kate laugh.

"You are right, Sally. Josh and Nikki are made for each other" Kate smiled, as Josh chased Aiden back towards them. A laughing Aiden grabbed his mother's leg.

"Do you think mommy is going to save you?" Josh laughed, as he caught Aiden. "Kate, can you watch Aiden tomorrow night?" Josh asked, looking at Kate. Nikki threw him a questioning look.

"Yes, Aiden can stay with me. We have fun on sleepovers, don't we?" Kate smiled, as Aiden got out of Josh's arms and ran to Kate.

"They have contacted you already, haven't they?" Nikki asked, watching as Josh nodded and trying not to cry.

"Who contacted daddy?" Aiden whispered, seeing his mom upset.

"Um, we have to head home. It's Chloe's lunch time, and then she has to take a nap. I will see you all soon!" Swain smiled at Nikki and Kate, finding an excuse to leave. He sensed this was a family moment and didn't want to intrude. "It was nice seeing you again, Josh. Ask Nikki to give you my number. We can chat," Swain smiled, as he held his hand out to Josh. Josh smiled at him.

"Yes, I would like that!" Josh said, shaking his hand and smiling at the guy he had bonded with over the last hour.

"I will call you later, Nikki!" Sally told Nikki, as she hugged her, then Kate. "We need a girl's night out!" Sally laughed.

"That's the second girls' night out I have been ordered to within the last month" Kate laughed, as Nikki raised her eyebrow. "Bec wants one," Kate laughed. Nikki nodded with a smile on her face.

"We totally need to set that up, and Sally can join us!" Nikki smiled, looking at her friend.

"Who is Bec?" Sally smiled, looking at Kate and Nikki.

"Swain has met her," Kate smiled, as Aiden kept his arm around her. The bewildered look on Swain's face made Nikki, Kate and Josh laugh.

"I have?" Swain asked, perplexed.

"Yes, you remember, on the Sushi Shi, the female member of my boarding crew, Bomber?" Josh asked, as he watched Swain nod. "That's Becca!" Josh smiled.

"Oh, right, the one that wanted to kill Buffer after you were shot!" Swain said, laughing at the memory. Kate nodded.

"Well, we have to go. I will hopefully see you all again!" Sally smiled, as she hugged Kate and Nikki again, before hugging Josh. "Look after yourself for Nikki and Aiden's sakes," Sally whispered, so only Josh could hear her. Josh smiled sadly and nodded.

"Say goodbye to Auntie Kate, Auntie Nikki, Josh and Aiden" Swain smiled, as he placed Chloe on the floor. She ran to hug Kate, then Nikki and then Josh, before turning around to hug Aiden, which elicited a collective aww from the women present.

"Bye!" Swain smiled, as Chloe ran back to him. "I will most likely see you two at work!" Swain smiled looking, at Nikki and Kate, before turning to Josh. "I meant it, call me! It was good getting to know you!"

"I will, you can count on it!" Josh replied, shaking Swain's hand. Kate, Nikki, Josh and Aiden stood, waving goodbye to Swain, Sally and Chloe as they reached their cars.

"Thanks Kate for saying yes to having Aiden tomorrow," Josh smiled, as Nikki pulled in a deep breath, trying desperately not to cry. Josh wrapped his arm around her.

"Of course, I did!" Kate smiled, trying not to get choked up thinking about what was going to happen to the people she considered her family. "You better say goodbye before you leave!" Kate whispered, as she hugged Josh, before enveloping Nikki in a crushing hug. "Call me if you need me!" Kate whispered. Nikki nodded silently, not trusting her voice.

"Are you going, Auntie Kate?" Aiden asked, as he hugged Kate.

"Yes, kiddo, I will come and pick you up tomorrow at six," Kate said looking at Josh, who nodded. "I will see you all tomorrow," Kate smiled, as she walked off to her house.

"So, how about we go to McDonald's?" Josh smiled, as Aiden walked over to them, pouting. "What's up, bud?" Josh asked, as he bent down to Aiden's level.

"You're going back, aren't you?" Aiden pouted, as tears appeared in his eyes. Josh and Nikki felt their hearts contract at the sight of their son nearly in tears.

"Yes, they want me back in three days, but I promise you, bud, I'm only going to be gone a few months. Every chance daddy gets, he is going to come and see you and, when I can't be here, I will call all the time!" Josh told Aiden as his son hugged him tightly. He tried not to cry as he heard his son sobbing on his shoulder. Silent tears fell down Nikki's face as she watched them. "It won't be long till daddy is here permanently!" Josh whispered, hugging Aiden, as he locked eyes with Nikki and mouthed 'I love you' to her. Nikki nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Come on! Let's go to McDonald's, and then we can go home and watch a DVD together!" Nikki smiled, as Josh stood up, holding Aiden close to him and silently sniffing.

SPSPSPSPSPSP

Three hours later, Nikki, Josh and Aiden were all wrapped up, watching a DVD. Aiden had fallen asleep not long ago. Josh smiled, as he looked at his sleeping son, before looking at Nikki. He watched her as she sadly stroked Aiden's hair. Not one of them was paying any attention to the movie.

"We should get him to bed," Josh whispered. Nikki looked at him and nodded. Josh picked Aiden up into his arms before carrying him to bed, Nikki following him close behind. As Josh placed Aiden on his bed, he sat on the edge and kissed his son's head. "I love you, kiddo!" Josh whispered, as he brushed Aiden's hair out of his eyes and sighed.

"He doesn't doubt your love for him, Josh!" Nikki smiled sadly, as she leant over and kissed Aiden's head. She grabbed Josh's hand and led him back downstairs, pulling him down to the couch. "He has just gotten used to having you around all the time, and now he thinks he is going to lose you again," Nikki sighed, trying not to cry.

"Nikki, I meant what I said. If a post hasn't come through in three months, I will quit!" Josh whispered, as tears appeared in Nikki's eyes.

"It's still three months, Josh!" Nikki whispered. "And to Aiden, that is a long time" Nikki sighed, as she stood up. "Can you lock up and put everything away?" Nikki asked, looking sadly at Josh. "I'm going to bed"

Josh sighed, brushing his tears away, as he watched Nikki head upstairs without him. He stood up and turned the TV off, before heading down and locking the door. Before going to bed, Josh stopped by Aiden's room. Watching his son sleep, Josh bent down and stroked his cheek tenderly. "I love you, kiddo. Never doubt that!" Josh whispered, kissing him again, before walking to Nikki's room (where he was still staying). When he entered the room, he saw Nikki curled up, her back towards his side. Josh sighed, as he pulled off his trousers and replaced them with pajama pants. He then took off his shirt and got into bed. Josh turned over and spooned Nikki. "I love you!" Josh whispered, thinking Nikki was asleep.

"I love you too!" Nikki whispered, turning around and clutching on to him. She started to sob into his chest, which made Josh cry too.

"I promise, Nikki, we will make it this time!" Josh stated, looking into Nikki's eyes as tears flew down both their faces. He kissed her passionately, and held her tightly until they both fell asleep, wrapped into each other's arms.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Thank you for reading, click and let me know what you think. And how many of you cried?

xx Katy


	17. CH17 I HATE GOODBYES

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol. All rights to Cars and Lightning McQueen belong to Disney Pixar. 1st Greatest Story Ever Told is sang by Oliver James and 2nd That's How Love Moves is sang by Faith Hill.

AN: Ok guys I'm back I hope you all like this chapter, I think you will all like… _Italics phone conversation._ **Bold song lyrics**… Thanks again to my Beta Reader Mariem201 you are bril.

Ok Reviews…

Sally()~ Thank you and I am sure you are just being hard on yourself. And sorry Happy 13th Birthday. X

Mariem201~ Lol I know… there are defiantly going to be more Aiden and Chloe moments. X

Preciouslove09~ You will have to wait and see. X

Sazy12345~ No its not the end I promise. X

Gundruna~ Thank you… I am glad you are liking it, there is going to be a slight hint of Kate and Mike. X

xSuperNovax~ Thanks its good to have you back, I hope your Grandad is fine. I usually cut my knee caps when shaving… its why I'm thinking about changing to wax strips… less blood. And I'm glad your liking the story. X

Nihal94~ Lol its completely fine, you will be shocked about how many stories I read and don't review… slap my wrists. Lol. I'm glad you like the fic. X

And big thanks to everyone else who has alerted and followed. X

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Chapter 17

I Hate Goodbyes

Josh sighed as he looked at the clock. Nikki had gone out for a run at 9 am, and it was now nearly 11 am. Josh was starting to worry about where she had gone. Since she had found out he was being shipped back to Sydney in 2 days, she hadn't been acting normal. Josh wanted to cry, thinking about how little time he had back here with them. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Daddy?" Aiden whispered, as he popped his head around the door.

"Yes, bud, I'm up!" Josh smiled, as his little boy ran in and jumped on the bed. "What's up, kiddo?" Josh smiled, kissing his head.

"Where's mommy?" Aiden asked, looking up at Josh questioningly.

"Mommy went out running. She will be back soon!" Josh smiled, as he got out of bed. "You want some breakfast?" Josh laughed, as he threw a T-shirt on.

"Yay!" Aiden squealed, jumping out of bed. "I like your breakfasties. You always put more sugar on my cereal," Aiden giggled.

"Yes, well that's our little secret, isn't it, kiddo?" Josh laughed and he rustled Aiden's hair. As they headed down the stairs, Josh was trying not to panic about Nikki's whereabouts. Josh laughed, as Aiden ran quickly into the kitchen and jumped into his seat at the island. Josh grabbed two bowls and poured cereal into them. He then placed one bowl next to Aiden and the other in front of him, before pouring milk into both. "You eat that, kiddo. Daddy has to grab something from mommy's room!" Josh smiled, before he quickly dashed upstairs and grabbed his phone. He dialled Nikki's number again, and it went to voicemail. "Nikki, please just let me know that you are ok. I am starting to freak out here, and Aiden is starting to ask questions. Just text me to let me know you are ok! I love you!" Josh sighed, as he hung up and placed his head in his hands, before going back to the kitchen to see Aiden. "My breakfast better still be there!" Josh laughed, as he sat down next to Aiden.

"Daddy?" Aiden asked, looking at his dad sadly.

"Yes, kiddo?" Josh sighed, knowing his son was more intuitive than he and Nikki gave him credit for.

"Is mommy sad you're going?" Aiden pouted, looking at his dad.

"Yes, she is, bud, but we are going to be ok!" Josh smiled reassuringly at Aiden and hugged him.

"I don't want you to go, daddy!" Aiden sighed, burrowing himself into Josh's neck, which made Josh's voice catch in the back of his throat.

"I don't want to go either," Josh sighed, hugging Aiden tightly. "But, before you know it, daddy will be back!" Josh whispered, kissing Aiden's head. Suddenly his phone vibrated, indicating he had a text. Josh quickly opened it up and saw he had received a message from Nikki.

Sorry… lost track of time.

On my way bk will c u in a min. x

Josh sighed, as he read the message. "Ok, kiddo, let's get you dressed!" Josh smiled, as he tickled Aiden, making him squeal. Aiden wriggled from Josh's grip and ran up the stairs. "Walk up the stairs, don't run!" Josh called out, as he opened up his phone and started typing.

Ok… c u soon. Don't do that 2 me again. Pls. xx

Josh pressed SEND before heading upstairs to find out what his son was up to. He smiled when he walked into Aiden's room and saw him jumping on his bed, waiting for his dad.

"Hey, mister!" Josh laughed, grabbing Aiden and spinning him around, before setting him on the floor. "Beds were not made for jumping on!" Josh laughed. He started to search through Aiden's chest of drawers, looking for clothes he could wear. He picked out a pair of cut-off jeans and a yellow T shirt with Woody and Bullseye on and quickly dressed Aiden. He then put on his trainers, before carrying him back downstairs and sitting him in front of the TV. He found the _Cars_ DVD and put it into the player. "Ok, daddy will be back in a minute. I'm just going to get changed," Josh smiled, kissing Aiden's head, before running upstairs to get changed. Josh was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, when he heard Aiden screech.

"Mommy!"

Josh sighed, as he came out and sat on the bed, waiting for Nikki to come up. 5 minutes had passed when Nikki walked into the room to see Josh sitting on the bed.

"Josh, you scared me!" Nikki sighed, holding her hand over her heart.

"Then we are even!" Josh sighed, looking at Nikki. "Two hours, Nikki! You could have let me know where you were!"

"I did!" Nikki said through grinded teeth, as she went to her cupboard to pull out some clothes.

"Yes, after I called ten times!" Josh sighed exhaustedly, not understanding why Nikki was suddenly acting like Jekyll and Hyde.

"I wanted some peace and space!" Nikki growled as she made a beeline for the bathroom, but Josh grabbed her arm and pulled her on to the bed next to him. Nikki turned, so she wasn't looking at him.

"Space from me?" Josh asked, confused.

"Yes, Josh!" Nikki sighed, her voice catching. "You have been around constantly for the last month and, in two days, you're going to be gone. I need to deal with that," Nikki sighed, not looking at Josh, as silent tears flowed down her face.

"Exactly, I don't leave for another two days. Nikki, please don't push me away! This relationship isn't going to work if we don't talk," Josh sighed, turning Nikki to face him. As Nikki turned her head, Josh could see the tears that were flowing down her face. "Oh, Nik!" Josh sighed, as he hugged Nikki close to him, which made her cry even more.

"I don't know how I am going to cope without you here!" Nikki cried, as she clutched Josh's T-shirt in her hand.

"Like you did before! I'm a phone call away like last time but, this time, we are going to use the phone!" Josh smiled sadly. He then kissed Nikki's head, making her giggle. "I love you, Nikki!" Josh sighed, resting his head on top of hers.

"I love you too!" Nikki whispered, pulling back to look into his eyes. "I'm just scared!"

"I'm scared too. I'm scared that, with the workload the Navy gives us these three months, I'm hardly going to see you and Aiden. I'm also scared Aiden is going to hate me for not being around," Josh sighed, looking into Nikki's eyes, before adding. "And I'm scared of losing you!"

Nikki smiled, as she leant forward and kissed Josh. "You're not going to lose me… Kate would kill me if I let you go again!" Nikki laughed, as she kissed Josh again. "Just promise me we are going to fight for us this time."

Josh smiled and crushed Nikki's lips to his. "Now that's a promise I can keep," Josh laughed, as he pulled away from Nikki. "Oh, and our little man wants to go to the beach before he has to go to his Auntie Kate's place. Is that ok with you?" Josh asked, looking at Nikki, as she stood up.

"Yes, that's fine!" Nikki smiled. She chucked the pair of jeans and the T-shirt she was holding on the bed. "So why does Aiden have to go to Kate's place? You still haven't told me!" Nikki smiled from the bathroom door.

"Oh, I have booked dinner reservation for us to a nice restaurant at 8," Josh smiled, as Nikki looked at him lovingly. "How long are you going to take to get ready? We have to leave at 7," Josh asked. Nikki smiled at him.

"An hour and a half," Nikki smiled, as she backed into the bathroom. Josh stood up.

"So we have to leave the beach at 7:30. I think we can do that!" Josh laughed, as he left the room to go back to Aiden. Nikki smiled, as she watched after him. _Maybe Josh and I will be ok this time, she thought._

Half an hour later, Nikki came down, dressed in a pink summer dress. "Ok, are we ready to head to the beach?" Nikki asked, smiling. Josh smiled back at her, as he joined her side.

Josh pulled Nikki closer, kissed her behind the ear, and whispered: "You look gorgeous as always!" Nikki shivered at Josh's proximity.

"Ok, kiddo, let's go!" Josh smiled, as he opened the gate at the top of the stairs to let Aiden out. "Don't run down the stairs!" Josh called over his shoulder at his excited son. Nikki laughed, as she placed her arms around Josh's neck.

"What can I say, he takes after his dad!" Nikki smiled, as she kissed Josh quickly, before grabbing his hand and leading him out the door.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

At The Beach

Nikki laughed as she watched Josh and Aiden kick a ball around. She laid on a towel, soaking up some rays. They had been at the beach for a few hours more, and Nikki was in a better mood. A family day was just what she needed to lighten up her gloomy mood. Nikki looked at her watch and sighed.

"Josh, it's 4! We are going to have to head back to the car," Nikki sighed, as Aiden pouted at her. "What? If you want to go to Aunt Kate's, we need to start heading back to the car, buckaroo!" Nikki smiled. She stood up and grabbed the towel she was laying on, then grabbed her bag. Aiden ran over, followed by a shirtless Josh. "And you might want to put your top back on, Josh," Nikki laughed, throwing him his shirt. "Or all those teenagers are going to have to be revived by the lifeguards" Nikki laughed, nodding behind Josh where a group of 16-17 year olds had gathered.

"Maybe I should make sure they know I'm spoken for?" Josh laughed, as he pulled his top on before crushing Nikki to him and kissing her, making all the girls frown.

"You are so mean!" Nikki laughed, as she pulled her head away and laughed, before quickly kissing him again.

"Yes, well, I'm not the only one getting looks, love! I don't think you noticed, but those guys playing ball have slowly been coming closer to us all afternoon," Josh growled, looking at the guys who were blatantly staring at Nikki's butt and legs.

"No, I didn't, but we better go before you commit murder!" Nikki laughed, grabbing Josh's hand. Josh used his other hand to grab the bag Nikki had left.

"Aiden, grab mommy's other hand!" Josh smiled at his son, as Aiden ran to Nikki and grabbed her hand. They left the beach and headed to the boardwalk to get back to the car. As they were walking down the boardwalk, they passed a stall where you could win a stuffed toy by shooting a pellet gun. The stall seemed to grab Josh's attention.

"Hold up a minute!" Josh smiled, pulling Nikki and Aiden to a stop.

"Josh!" Nikki laughed, when she noticed where Josh had stopped.

"What? I want to get my girl and my little boy something!" Josh laughed. He walked up to the stall, and looked up at the man standing behind it.

"Good day, mate!" The man smiled at Josh, before looking at Nikki and Aiden. "Going to win something for the Sheila and the ankle-biter?" he asked, making Nikki laugh.

"Yes, can I get two rounds, mate?" Josh asked, giving the man the money asked. The latter handed him the loaded gun.

Josh picked up the gun and aimed for the Ace card, followed by the King, and then the Queen. The man behind the counter laughed. "You shoot for a living, mate?" he asked, laughing, as Josh got the highest score possible.

"Yes, I'm in the Navy!" Josh answered, laughing too.

"Ok, you get a choice of any of the stuffed toys!" he told Josh, as he reloaded the gun and placed it back down in front of Josh.

"Aiden, which one do you want?" Josh asked, smiling as his son jumped up and down, pointing to the large stuffed Lightning McQueen. "The Lightning, please, mate!" Josh laughed, watching the excited look on Aiden's face.

"Here you go!" the man smiled, handing the toy to Aiden.

Aiden laughed as he took it. "Thank you!" Aiden smiled at the man, showing off his dimples. The man smiled at him.

Josh laughed, as he picked up the gun and did the same again. "I don't need to ask the miss what she wants. It's the bear with the big heart and the I love you on top!" Josh smiled, as the man took the bear and handed it to Josh. "Thanks!" Josh smiled, shaking the man's hand, before joining Nikki and Aiden. The three went back to the car.

"How big did you want to go, Josh?" Nikki asked, laughing at the size of the bear Josh had just won her.

"Well, I thought he could keep you company while I'm in Sydney!" Josh smiled, displaying the same set of dimples as his son.

Nikki laughed, as she leant forward and quickly kissed him. "You are not as charming as you think you are, mister!" Nikki laughed again.

"Yes, I am!" Josh smiled and quickly kissed Nikki too, making Aiden giggle. "Ok, Lightning can ride next to Aiden, and this one can fit in the trunk," Josh laughed, as he placed the teddy in the trunk and Nikki got Aiden in the car. She entered the car behind him. Josh smiled and sat in the driver's seat. "Ok, are we ready to go?" Josh asked. Nikki nodded.

"Yes, and we are running late. It's already a quarter past 5," Nikki laughed, as Josh grimaced, before pulling out of the parking lot.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Nikki's House

It was just coming up to 6. Josh was sitting downstairs, playing with Aiden, while Nikki was getting ready for Kate's visit. Josh had already showered; he just needed to get dressed. There was a knock at the door. Josh got up and walked downstairs to open the door. It was Kate.

"Hey!" Josh smiled, as he opened the door and let Kate in.

"Hey, yourself!" Kate smiled, as Josh led her upstairs to where Aiden was waiting.

"Auntie Kate, look!" Aiden squealed, as Aiden showed Kate his stuffed toy.

"Oh wow, where did you get this guy?" Kate asked, looking at the toy in front of her.

"Daddy won him for me when we were at the beach!" Aiden squealed, making Josh chuckle. He heard footsteps coming from the landing as they were coming down the stairs.

"Kate!" Nikki smiled, seeing her friend.

Nikki already had her hair straightened and swept to the side with a couple of clips holding it in place. She wore very neutral make-up.

"Wow, look at you!" Kate laughed, as she hugged her friend. "WE are off to somewhere nice, I take it?" Kate asked, looking at Nikki, and then looking at Josh.

"Yes, we are. I will text you where, as it's a surprise for Nikki!" Josh told Kate with a smile. She nodded.

"Well then, kiddo, is Lightning coming with us?" Kate asked, smiling at Aiden.

"Can he?" Aiden asked, excited. Kate nodded, making him squeal.

"Of course, he can!" Kate smiled, before pointing at the bag. "Are those his things?"

"Yes, everything he might need is in there" Nikki smiled, doing a quick list in her head to make sure she didn't forget anything.

"Ok, say goodbye to mommy and daddy. You will see them tomorrow morning!" Kate smiled, trying to get out quickly, so Josh and Nikki could finish getting ready.

"Ok, Aiden. Give mommy a kiss, and she will see you in the morning," Nikki smiled, as Aiden crushed her in a hug, before running to hug his dad.

"You will still be here tomorrow when I come home, won't you, daddy?" Aiden asked, tilting his head to look at his dad.

"Yes, kiddo, I go back to work the day after; so, you will definitely see daddy" Josh smiled, kissing Aiden on the head and releasing him.

"Ok, let's go!" Kate smiled. She held her hand out to Aiden, who ran to her side, carrying Lightning. Kate grabbed his bag. "Ok, I will see you two tomorrow," Kate smiled, as she walked down the stairs. Before she left, she called up the stairs. "Be good and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Kate laughed.

"That wouldn't leave much to do!" Josh replied, making Nikki laugh.

"So true!" Nikki said teasingly, as she looked at the clock. "Ok, its 6:20. We better finish getting ready," Nikki smiled, as she walked back upstairs. Josh pulled out his phone and started typing a message to Kate.

Pesci's Mediterranean and Seafood Restaurant.

Ocean view seats x

Josh smiled as he hit SEND, before he walked upstairs to finish getting ready himself.

Nikki laughed as she came down the stairs 25 minutes later to see Josh pacing.

"You can stop pacing now!" Nikki laughed, as she stepped down the last step. Josh turned around and was left speechless by what he saw. Nikki was wearing a coral halter-necked cocktail dress with a pair of nude coloured shoes.

"You look beautiful!" Josh smiled, as he looked at Nikki.

"Why, thank you!" Nikki laughed, as she looked at Josh, who was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt. He didn't wear a tie and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. "You don't look so bad yourself!" Nikki smiled, as she kissed Josh sweetly.

"Umm, as much as I would love to stay here all night, we have reservations at 8!" Josh smiled, as he put his arm around Nikki and watched as she grabbed her clutch. He led her to the door.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Nikki asked, as she headed down the stairs. Josh followed her, laughing.

"No. If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, would it?" Josh asked, laughing. He locked the door, and lead Nikki to her car. He kissed her before opening up the door for her. "Your chariot awaits, my love!" Josh told Nikki with a smile, making her giggle. He closed the door, walked around the car and got in the driver's seat. "Let's go!" Josh said, as he started the car.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Josh pulled the car to a stop at the marina car park. Nikki looked out the window, and then looked at Josh with her eyebrow raised.

"What are we doing at the marina?" Nikki asked, as Josh grinned, before jumping out and grabbing Nikki's door for her.

"I told you, it's a surprise!" Josh laughed, kissing Nikki's nose and making her laugh too.

"So where are we going?" Nikki asked. Josh looked around, trying to find where they needed to go. He then pointed behind Nikki, towards the sea front.

"That way!" Josh smiled and offered Nikki his arm. When she took it, he pulled her closer and led her off.

Josh and Nikki walked by the sea front, watching ships slowly move about on the sea, as the breeze softly hit them both.

"So, why all the secrecy?" Nikki asked, looking up at Josh.

"I just wanted to spoil you, like you deserve," Josh smiled, kissing her head quickly, before stopping and pointing up at the pier. "Vela!" Josh smiled, pointing to the brightly lit pier.

"The Pier?" Nikki smiled, as Josh nodded.

"Yes, the sea is a big part of our lives, so I thought it was the perfect place!" Josh smiled quickly, kissing Nikki, as she smiled at him.

"It's perfect!" Nikki smiled, and then kissed Josh. "So where are we eating?"

"Pesci's Mediterranean and seafood Restaurant," Josh told her. A big smile spread across her face.

"I love that place!" Nikki squealed. "It's where Kate and I have our girls' nights," Nikki smiled.

"I'm glad you approve!" Josh laughed, as he led Nikki onto the pier before they walked into the restaurant.

"Good evening. Table for two?" The maître d' asked.

"Yes, it's a reservation under Holiday," Josh smiled, looking at the guy in front of him, who was quickly looking through his list.

"Oh, yes, I have you right here. Please follow me!" the maître d' told them with a smile. He led Josh and Nikki through the restaurant to a table set for two on the balcony, with an amazing view of the sea.

"Wow, you have gone all out with the seating arrangement!" Nikki smiled, as Josh held her chair out for her. "Thank you, honey!" Nikki said with a big smile. She looked around to see the part of the balcony where they were was cornered off. "Josh!" Nikki admonished, as she realized there were no more tables set. "You booked the balcony just for us?"

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" Josh asked, smirking at Nikki.

"It's going to cost a fortune!" Nikki sighed, looking at Josh.

"So?" Josh asked with a smile "It's the first date I have been on in nearly 6 months!" Tears clouded Nikki's eyes as she realized what Josh was saying.

"Not even one little date?" Nikki asked, watching as Josh shook his head.

"I told you, Nik. It's only ever been you," Josh smiled, as he kissed Nikki.

"I will have the waiter bring out the bottle of wine you put on reserve," the maître d' smiled, as he left the two alone.

"It's only ever been you too!" Nikki smiled, as a young lad came through, carrying a tray with two glasses and an ice bucket with a bottle of wine in it.

"Here we go!" the waiter smiled, as he placed down the two glasses before them and started pouring the wine. "Raise your hand when you are ready to order, and I will be with you," the waiter smiled, as he left the two alone. Josh reached forward, and grabbed his glass.

"So, a toast?" Josh asked, holding his glass, as Nikki grabbed hers. "To us and our amazing little boy!" Josh smiled, looking straight into Nikki's eyes.

"To us and our amazing little boy!" Nikki whispered, clicking her glass to Josh's. As she watched Josh take a sip, Nikki sighed, making Josh lower his glass. "I love you", she said.

"I love you too, Nik!" Josh smiled goofily at Nikki, and waved his hand to get the waiter's attention.

The waiter came over.

"Hi. So, we have prepared a special meal for you tonight," the waiter smiled, looking at the couple. "Your starter is a Char Grilled Ciabatta with balsamic caramel and olive oil," the waiter smiled, as Nikki and Josh nodded. "You have the choice of three entrees. They are: Fresh oysters with Asian Chilli; Fresh Atlantic Salmon Carpaccio with Ponzu Sauce, served with Salmon Caviar, Olive Oil and Rocket Salad; or Chargrilled Lamb cutlet served with tropical salad. Which one would you like?" the waiter smiled as he listed the menu options.

"I will have the lamb," Nikki said with a smile, as the waiter jotted down her order.

"And I will have the salmon!" Josh said, watching Nikki tenderly as she sipped her wine.

"Very good!" the waiter smiled and continued. "Then, we go to our main courses. You have the choice of: Parmesan crusted Barramundi served on seasonal fruit, rocket, cashew, roasted chat potato and citrus dressing; Orange glazed Chicken Involtini, which is a chicken rolled with wild forest mushrooms, spinach, goat cheese and a taste of Malanda honey that is served with steamed vegetables and orange rosemary sauce; or Tablelands Rump Steak served with mashed potatoes, caramelized onion and chef's jus." Nikki raised her eye.

"I know what he is going to say!" Nikki laughed, looking at Josh, who nodded his head.

"Yes, you do, babe. I will have the steak!" Josh smiled, as Nikki giggled.

"I will have the chicken," Nikki said. A big smile appeared on her face, as Josh leant forward and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to be stealing a bit of that!", he told Nikki, who took the opportunity to steal a kiss from him.

"Fine, but I get a bit of yours!" Nikki told him with a teasing smile. The waiter continued on as if nothing had happened.

"And last, but not least, you have a choice of two desserts: Cannoli filled with coconut custard cream or Traditional Tiramisu," the waiter finished with a smile.

"The Cannoli," Nikki laughed, as Josh rolled his eyes.

"I will have the tiramisu," Josh smiled at the waiter, who nodded.

"I will take these orders to the kitchen, and I will bring your starter out in a few minutes!" The waiter nodded and made his way back to the restaurant.

"Yikes, remembering that by heart must take ages!" Nikki giggled.

"I wouldn't be able to rattle that off, that's for sure!" Josh said, smiling at Nikki. He loved hearing her laugh so much.

"You said that, not me," Nikki laughed, as Josh glared at her.

"Now now, stop being mean!" Josh laughed, as the waiter returned with their starter courses. "Thank you!" Josh nodded, as the waiter placed the food on the table.

"Enjoy!" the waiter smiled, before leaving them alone to eat.

Nikki slowly bit into the Ciabatta. "Mmm, this is delicious!" Nikki sighed contently, as she swallowed her first mouthful.

"Am I good or what?" Josh laughed, as he bit into the Ciabatta himself. Nikki giggled.

"I think your head is getting bigger than it already is!" Nikki laughed, as Josh pouted at her. They both tucked into their food and listened quietly to the music that played softly in the background.

Josh wiped his mouth after finishing his last bite of tiramisu. Meanwhile, Nikki was eating the last of her Cannoli.

"That was lovely, thanks!" Nikki smiled. She leant forward and kissed Josh quickly.

"Nik, you never have to thank me!" Josh sighed and caressed Nikki's cheek. Josh's ears perked up when he heard the first notes of the song playing over the speakers. "Dance with me?" Josh asked, standing up and holding his hand out to Nikki, as the first lines of the song started.

Thank you for this moment. I've gotta say how beautiful you are.

"Here? Are you out of your mind?" Nikki asked incredulously.

"Not at all," Josh smiled, as he pulled Nikki into his arms. "And who cares if anyone sees us?" Josh smiled and pulled Nikki into a small circle.

Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for. Here you are.

"I love this song!" Nikki sighed contently. She rested her head on Josh's shoulder, as they slowly swayed to the music.

"I remembered!" Josh whispered and kissed her neck lightly.

**If I could have one dance forever,**

**I would take you by the hand.**

**Tonight it's you and I together.**

**I'm so glad I'm your man.**

"You're definitely mine forever!" Josh whispered, making Nikki look at him wonderingly.

**And if I lived a thousand years.**

**You know I never could explain.**

**The way I lost my heart to you that day.**

**But if destiny decided I should look the other way,**

**Then the world would never know,**

**The greatest story ever told.**

**And did I tell you that I love you tonight?**

"I love you so much!" Nikki whispered, as she closed the distance between them and kissed Josh sweetly.

**I don't hear the music.**

**When I'm looking in your eyes.**

**But I feel the rhythm of your body close to mine.**

Nikki smiled as Josh pulled her in as close as possible, making Nikki giggle.

It's the way we touch, it soothes me. It's the way we'll always be. Your kiss, your pretty smile, you know I'd die for. Oh baby, you're all I need.

"Did you want to pay the bill after this dance?" Nikki smiled, looking lovingly into Josh's eyes.

"Already paid for!" Josh smiled, quickly kissing Nikki.

**And if I lived a thousand years.**

**You know I never could explain.**

**The way I lost my heart to you that day.**

**But if destiny decided I should look the other way,**

**Then the world would never know,**

**The greatest story ever told.**

**And did I tell you that I love you,**

**Just how much I really need you,**

**Did I tell you that I love you tonight, tonight?**

"I thought we could hit the club not far from here afterwards," Josh smiled, kissing Nikki's head, as he twirled her around. "I know you love dancing and, since it's Friday night, it will be club classic night," Josh told her with a smile.

**And if I lived a thousand years.**

**You know I never could explain.**

**The way I lost my heart to you that day.**

**But if destiny decided I should look the other way**

Nikki smiled and shook her head. "How about we just head home?" Nikki asked. Josh raised his eyebrow questioningly. Nikki pulled his head down into a passionate kiss. "What do you think?" Nikki asked, grinning at Josh's shocked face.

"Ok, big finish, then home" Josh laughed as he spun Nikki around, making her giggle.

**Then the world would never know,**

**The greatest story ever told.**

**And did I tell you that I love you,**

**Just how much I really need you,**

**Did I tell you that I love you tonight, tonight?**

Josh spun Nikki back in, dipped her backwards and brought her back up again, making Nikki laugh.

"You weren't joking about that big finish, were you?" Nikki laughed, as Josh claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless.

"I never joke when it comes to you!" Josh smiled. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and turned to Nikki. "You ready to go?", he asked her. Nikki nodded, grabbed her bag, and took the hand that Josh was holding out to her.

"Ok, let's go!" Josh smiled, placed a tip on the table for their waiter and led Nikki to the door.

"Was the meal to your satisfaction?" The maître d' asked when he saw Josh and Nikki.

"It was lovely, thank you!" Nikki said with a smile. Josh nodded in agreement.

"We will definitely be eating here again!", he said. Josh laughed as Nikki nudged him jokingly. "Hey, before we head back to the car, let's take a walk down the pier," Josh smiled. Nikki nodded and nestled into his side, as they slowly strolled down the pier.

"What time do you have to leave on Sunday?" Nikki asked, burying her head into Josh's side.

"Around noon," Josh sighed, kissing Nikki's head. "I have to report to the Ramsgate at 0700 hours Monday morning," Josh sighed again, looking over the boats anchored in the marina.

"We need to spend the day with Aiden tomorrow!" Nikki said with a sigh, looking at the boats, as they came to the end of the pier. From there, they could see the ocean in front of them and the naval port just further down.

"Was planning on it, babe!" Josh said, hugging Nikki to him, as they both looked at the naval docks sadly. "I meant it, Nik. Marshall knows I'm not joking. If no post comes up here in Cairns, I will walk! I love you and Aiden so much. The Navy I can live without, but not you two!" Josh whispered, before pulling Nikki into a passionate kiss. He slowly licked her bottom lip, and Nikki willingly opened her mouth to let his tongue softly massage hers.

"I think it's time we head home!" Nikki smiled, as she pulled away from Josh's lips with a smile. He nodded and led her back to the car.

"Home sweet home!" Josh smiled, as he stopped the car outside Nikki's house an hour later.

"If I leave the key in the door, can you lock up?" Nikki asked, as she opened the door.

"Yes, that's fine!" Josh smiled. He shook his head bemusedly, as Nikki leant forward and kissed him, before heading up to the apartment. Josh parked the car properly and locked it up.

Josh ran up the stairs after locking the door. He expected to see Nikki on the couch, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Nik?" Josh called, looking confused. He heard music coming from upstairs.

**That's how love works.**

**That's how love moves.**

**Like a river running through you.**

**Sometimes it lifts you high as heaven.**

**It consumes you.**

**That's a given.**

**That's how love moves.**

Josh smiled as he heard the music coming from the bedroom. He opened the door and saw candles flickering on the cupboards. "Nik?" Josh called, not seeing her in the room.

"Be out in a minute!" Nikki called from the bathroom. Josh smiled as he took off his suit jacket and laid on the chair. He kicked his shoes off and sat on the bed facing the door.

**I've seen walls that could never be broken,**

**Come tumbling down.**

**I've heard the voice of love calling,**

**Without making a sound.**

**See I was touched by an angel,**

**The day you took my hand.**

**You know that you're the miracle,**

**That makes me everything that I am.**

Josh looked up as he heard the bathroom door open. He saw Nikki come out wearing a white and blue silk negligee.

"You like?" Nikki asked, doing a little twirl. She did not notice Josh standing up until he grabbed her waist, pulled her close to him and started kissing her hungrily.

"What do you think?" Josh asked, as he lowered Nikki on to the bed, making her laugh. Nikki slowly pulled off his shirt and they slowly got lost in each other, forgetting about the rest of the world.

**That's how love works.**

**That's how love moves.**

**Like a river running through you.**

**Sometimes it lifts you high as heaven.**

**It consumes you.**

**That's a given.**

**That's how love moves.**

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Kate's apartment (same time)

Kate sighed and placed all her cushions back on the couch. Aiden and her had put them on the floor to watch a movie. She was surprised when she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:45. There was another knock. Kate rushed to the door, wondering who was visiting her at this hour. She hoped whoever it was didn't wake Aiden. She opened the door and was shocked by who she saw.

"Kate! We need to talk!"

"Mike!" Kate asked, looking at her former lover and CO with a shocked expression on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Kate, we need to talk!" Mike sighed, looking at the woman he still loved.

"Um.. I.. I can't!" Kate replied, trying not to look into Mike's eyes.

"Give me one good reason why we can't talk now?" Mike asked, getting frustrated.

"Because I have a sleeping-two year old here!" Kate replied, finally looking him in the eyes. "Josh and Nikki wanted to spend some alone time together, and Josh asked me if I could take Aiden for the night. I said yes," Kate replied. She didn't know why she was justifying herself to Mike.

"OH!" Mike replied, relieved he hadn't interrupted a date or anything. "We can talk later!" Mike sighed. "See you later, X!"

Mike walked back down Kate's driveway, before getting in his car and driving away. Kate stood at the door still in shock. After a while, she managed to gather her wits about her and closed the door behind her. She finished tidying up, and went up to bed.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Nikki's Apartment

Nikki woke up to find herself plastered against Josh with her head in his bare chest. She smiled as the memory of their night together came back to her. She slowly rolled over to look at her clock and saw that it was only 6:00am. Nikki had rolled back into Josh when her phone went off. She quickly grabbed it and answered before the sound woke Josh up.

"Hello?" Nikki asked, groggily.

"_Sorry to wake you, Nav!" Mike sighed. "We have been tasked. I need you here by 7:30."_

"Sir, can you get someone to cover for me? Please!" Nikki begged him. She got out of bed and went in to the bathroom, so she wouldn't wake Josh.

"_Nav!" Mike sighed down the phone._

"Sir, please, I have never asked anything! Please!" Nikki sighed, as tears flooded her eyes.

"_I'm sorry, Nav. We need your skills on this one. We should only be gone a couple of days," Mike replied._

"Days!" Nikki exclaimed. "Sir, please, Josh leaves tomorrow!" Nikki sobbed out.

"_I'm sorry, Nav" Mike told her again, trying not to let Nikki's emotions get to him. "7:30, Nav!" Mike sighed and hung up. Nikki started to cry. She heard her phone ring again, and picked it up, wiping her eyes._

"_Nik?" Kate's voice came through the phone._

"Hey, Kate!" Nikki sighed, struggling to even her voice.

"_Are you ok?" Kate asked, concerned._

"Yes, you know, I'm just putting my life on hold again, as always!" Nikki sobbed out.

"_Nik, I will drop Aiden off and we can head in together," Kate sighed, feeling for her friend. "See you in 20 minutes!" Kate said in a concerned tone._

"Yes, see you then," Nikki said with a sigh. She shut her phone and wiped her eyes, before going back into the bedroom. She saw that Josh was now awake and looking at her.

"God, who's calling at this hour?" Josh asked when he saw Nikki.

"Work!" Nikki muttered. She went to her drawer to grab a T-shirt and joggers to wear to work.

"You got to go in?" Josh asked, as Nikki nodded. "How long?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"A couple of days!" Nikki whispered, as she walked back to the bathroom.

"A couple of days, great!" Josh sighed, rubbing his neck in frustration.

"Why are you acting surprised?" Nikki muttered, as she slammed the bathroom door so she could get dressed.

"Nik?" Josh called. Nikki didn't reply. Josh called her again. "Nik?"

Nikki opened the door, and walked over to her bag without looking at Josh. "Kate's dropping Aiden off. Call my mom and dad; they will take him when you leave tomorrow," Nikki stated, trying not to cry.

"Nik?" Josh asked again, worried about Nikki's sudden coldness towards him.

"What?" Nikki yelled. She turned towards him and he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Nikki!" Josh sighed. He tried to stand, but Nikki held her hands up.

"No, don't! This is just going to get worse when you go back on active duty. We were idiots to think we could do this!" Nikki cried, as she grabbed her bag and headed to the door.

"What are you saying?" Josh asked with dread.

"This was a mistake, a great big mistake! We… I… can't do this! Bye, Josh!" Nikki cried, as she ran from the room and out of the house. Josh followed her.

"Nikki!" Josh yelled from the top of the stairs. Nikki unlocked the door to see Kate walking up the pathway with Aiden.

"Bye!" Nikki sobbed, as she walked out with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Nikki!" Josh called. Nikki could tell he was crying.

"Hey, kiddo, daddy's inside!" Nikki smiled, wiping her tears as she hugged Aiden. "Mommy will see you when she gets home," Nikki smiled. She tried to even her voice and put on a brave face as she looked at her son, but she wasn't fooling Kate.

"Ok, mommy, see you later! Bye, Aunt Kate!" Aiden smiled, hugging Nikki and then Kate, before running into the house. Nikki walked to Kate's car and got in the passenger side. She tried to regain her composure, but broke down.

Kate got into the car and faced Nikki. "What have you done?" Kate asked, trying not to get upset.

"Just destroyed the best thing in my life!" Nikki sobbed out, looking out the window. Kate started the car.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSSP

SPSPSPSPSPSPSP

SPSPSPSPSP

SPSPSPSP

SPSPSP

SPSP

SP

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of chapter… Nah, not that cruel!

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Kate sighed as she looked at Nikki, who had barely spoken to anyone in the last 36 hours, Kate turned to look at Mike. She wasn't happy with him either! Nikki had told her about their conversation, and that made Kate mad at him.

"We should be back in home port in an hour, sir!" Swain smiled at Kate, before looking at Nikki. Like Kate, he had noticed how unhappy Nav had been throughout the mission. "Time to see Josh before he leaves!" Swain said with his bright smile.

"He left at noon yesterday!" Nikki scowled, before she got up and left the bridge.

"Is she ok?" Mike asked, looking at Kate. He was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"What do you think?" Kate replied, going after Nikki. She found her up on the deck, crying. "Oh, Nikki!" Kate sighed, holding her friend as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"He properly hates me Kate! I didn't mean any of what I said to him!" Nikki sobbed. "I was just angry, and I took it out on him," she said in a teary voice.

"Well, for one, Josh could never hate you!" Kate said with a smile, pulling away from Nikki. "And, for second, just talk to him!" Kate told her. "Come on; let's get back to the bridge!" she said cheerfully.

"You go! I will be back in a minute," Nikki replied, looking out over the sea.

"Ok!" Kate smiled, stroking Nikki's arm. Kate walked back to the bridge and saw everyone stare at her. "No questions, and please leave Nav alone!" Kate said in a commanding tone, looking at everyone on the bridge. They all nodded reluctantly.

Nikki walked back to the bridge, and noticed that everyone was staring at her. She ignored them and sat back down at her station.

"Home port in sight!" Charge yelled, looking through the EOD. The crew cheered at the announcement.

Mike smiled, as he picked up the intercom. "Button everything down, guys. We are coming into home port!" Mike smiled, as he replaced the intercom.

As the Hammersley came into port, Kate looked out the window. As Nikki walked back onto the bridge in her civilian clothes, she heard Kate gasp.

"X, what's wrong?" Mike asked, looking at his XO.

"Nothing is wrong!" X replied, turning to look at Nikki. "Nav, I will take your stuff!" Kate told her with a big smile.

"What, why? I can carry my own bags!" Nav replied, looking at Kate with a confused expression on her face. She thought Kate was acting very weirdly.

"I know you can, but you have someone waiting for you!" Kate smiled, as Nav walked over to her. Nikki looked out the window and gasped. A sob escaped her

throat.

"I don't… I don't" Nikki stuttered, looking at Kate, who was shaking her head. The anchor was lowered; and the gangway, placed.

"Why don't you go find out?" Kate smiled, pushing Nikki to the door. Nikki nodded numbly as she walked off the bridge and on to the deck.

"What's going on?" Swain asked, as the senior crew followed Kate out on to the deck.

Nikki slowly walked down the gangway. As she reached the end, she couldn't take her eyes off the two people in front of her.

"Mommy!" Aiden screamed, as he launched himself at her.

"Hey!" Nikki smiled, her voice catching as she looked at the person accompanying Aiden. She put her son down. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I was just going to leave things like that, did you?" Josh asked, smiling. As Nikki started crying silently, Josh pulled her into his arms. Aiden ran up to see Kate on the ship. Kate met him at the end of the gangway.

"Hey, kiddo!" Kate laughed, as she swung Aiden into her arms.

"Hey, Aunt Kate," Aiden smiled, hugging her.

"You remember everyone, don't you?" Kate smiled, showing him the others. Swain smiled and held his hand out to Aiden.

"Hey, kiddo," Swain smiled, as Aiden high-fived him.

"You remember Swain, do you? And this is RO!" Kate smiled, pointing RO to him.

"Hi!" RO smiled, feeling uncomfortable. He started squirming, which made Charge laugh.

"He's just a kid, RO!" Charge teased him.

"Yes, exactly! Do you know how many germs kids carry; parents should carry sanitizers with them at all times!" RO stated, before heading back to the ship.

"Ignore RO, he's loopy!" Charge laughed, making Aiden giggle.

"And you remember Charge and Mike, right?" Kate asked, pointing the last two out and watching as Aiden nodded.

"Hi again!" Mike smiled, as the little boy saluted him, making Kate, Mike, Charge and Swain laugh.

"That's so cute!" Charge smiled. Buffer came up to the group, not looking at anyone, but Mike.

"Armoury is secured, captain!" Buffer said, saluting Mike. As soon as Buffer spoke, Aiden tensed up.

"Hey, it's ok, no one is going to hurt you!" Kate whispered. Buffer turned when he heard Kate's voice and came face to face with the kid he nearly hit.

"Oh!" Buffer whispered.

"Maybe you should…" Kate left her sentence hanging in mid-air, and nodded towards the bridge. Buffer got the message and walked back towards the bridge, which made Kate smile.

"Come on, Aunt Kate!" Aiden smiled.

"What, why are you in such a hurry?" Kate asked, looking at Aiden.

"Uncle Spi and Aunt Bec!" Aiden smiled, pointing over to the bowl of the Hammersley. Everyone turned to look. Kate laughed, as they watched the HMAS Ramsgate stop and lower a RHIB. A smile spread across her face.

"So, that's why Josh is still here!" Kate laughed.

"Is that the Ramsgate?" Mike asked, shocked to see a Sydney-based ship there.

"Yes, they are here to pick daddy up!" Aiden smiled, making Mike laugh.

"Is that so?" Mike smiled at the young kid.

"Yes!" Aiden squealed, making everyone laugh.

"X, I will leave this in your capable hands!" Mike smiled, before he turned to Aiden. "See you later, kiddo!" Mike smiled and went back inside the ship.

"Come on, let's go see your parents!" Kate smiled, as they both waved to Charge and Swain.

"He is so cute!" Charge smiled, looking at Swain. Swain laughed.

"That he is!" Swain smiled as he saw Kate approach Aiden's parents.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Back with Nikki and Josh

"After you left, I called my CO. He's bringing the Ramsgate here to meet me, so we could talk!" Josh smiled, as he loosened his grip on Nikki slightly to look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry!" Nikki cried, looking at Josh. "I didn't mean what I said this morning. I was just angry at my CO, and I took it out on you" Nikki sobbed, as Josh wiped her tears.

"So you don't think we are a mistake?" Josh asked. Nikki laughed.

"No, we are definitely NOT a mistake!" Nikki laughed, as she pulled Josh to her and kissed him quickly. Josh licked Nikki's bottom lip asking for entrance. Nikki gladly let him in, but just as Josh was about to deepen the kiss, a voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Keep it PG, guys! You have an audience!" they heard Kate calling to them, laughing. Josh and Nikki pulled away from each other. "And we are about to have more company!" Kate continued. They heard a RHIB approaching.

"That's my ride," Josh smiled sadly, as tears appeared in Nikki's eyes. "Hey, don't cry!" Josh sighed, as he hugged Nikki to him again.

"YO, ET!" Spider yelled, as he and Bomber came up to the dock.

"Uncle Spi!" Aiden yelled from Kate's arms.

"Hey, Bug!" Spider laughed, as he joined the group. "Have you two been superglued?" Spider asked, looking at Josh and Nikki. That question got him a slap from Bomber and a glare from Kate. "Ok, no need to beat me up!"

"Hey, Kate!" Bomber smiled, giving Kate a one-armed hug, before looking at Aiden. "Hey, cutie," Bomber smiled, kissing Aiden's cheek.

"Hi!" Aiden smiled.

"You ready to go, bro?" Spider asked reluctantly, not wanting to break up the family in front of him. Josh nodded.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be!" Josh replied with a sad smile, before engulfing Nikki in a hug.

"Is that your luggage?" Spider asked, pointing to a pile of three bags.

"Yes," Josh replied, before he pulled back and kissed Nikki. "I love you!", he told her tenderly.

"I love you too!" Nikki whispered, as Josh let her go and walked over to Kate. He took Aiden from her and hugged him tight, as Bomber gave Nikki a hug.

"I will load them for you, mate!" Spider smiled, as he grabbed Josh's bags and walked over to the RHIB.

"So remember what daddy said, ok?" Josh asked. Aiden nodded. "I love you, kiddo!" Josh smiled, as he placed Aiden on the ground next to Nikki, before turning to Kate. "I made a promise!" Josh told her, smiling, before pulling her in a hug. Nikki picked Aiden up.

"Yes, you did. I thought you had broken it for a while there!" Kate smiled, as she hugged him tightly. "I will look out for them," she promised him. Josh nodded his head.

"I know you will!" Josh whispered, before pulling back. "Thanks for everything, Kate!"

"You don't have to thank me. You guys are my family!" Kate smiled, as Josh grinned at her. He then turned back to Nikki and Aiden and hugged them.

"It's time to go, mate!" Spider sighed, as Josh nodded his head.

"I hate goodbyes!" Nikki smiled, her voice catching.

"This isn't goodbye, Nik! It's an "I'll see you later"," Josh smiled, kissing her and Aiden before walking away. Kate and Nikki, who was holding Aiden, walked over to the jetty the RHIB was tied to and watched, as Josh got in the boat with Bomber and Spider.

Spider turned the engine on and started the RHIB engine. "Bye, daddy!" Aiden yelled, waving, which made Josh laugh. He waved back at Aiden, before looking at Nikki and mouthing "I love you!"

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

I hope you all enjoyed…

Pls Review xx


	18. CH18 NAVAL RECOGNITION AWARDS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol or any of the characters that appear in Sea Patrol. I only own my characters and the plot for the story. And the songs in this chapter are both by the soldiers. X

**Bold Lyrics- The Soldiers- Do I Make You Proud (Originally Taylor Hicks) & The Soldiers- I Will Carry You.**

AN: I want to start off saying a big thank you to my Beta-Reader Mariem201 you are brilliant xx. I know my updates have been slow but at the moment my internet is up the wall so at the moment I am using a library computer to update….

I don't know if any sort of award or recognition cermony exists for the armed forces in Australia or not, but i was watching all the rememberance day stuff when i started writing this... so i hope it doesnt offend anyone. The Naval Brass in this chapter are the currant High Ranking Officers... Google is my best friend. So to my reviewers:

Mariem201~ Thank you and RO is hilarious I was watching the Birds Episode in series 2 when I started writing this chapter… RO cracked me up with the Bird Flu freak out. Lol. X

Nihal94 () ~ Thanks for the review. I love RO too even if you sometimes want to punch him Lol. Thanks I love Josh and Nikki I like totally balled my eyes out when they killed him. X

Sally () ~ You are welcome… I hope you love this update. X

Preciouslove09 ~ Well this should answer your question about the length of time apart Lol. I can't keep them apart for long it depresses me. And Aiden I have kind of based him on Josh's personality from the show with a bit of Nephew thrown in. Lol. X

ALIMOO1971 ~ Thanks for the review, I wasn't sure on the time scales so I just went with what flowed with the story. And you are right, there are not that any Stargate and Sea Patrol fans around Lol but then again… Naval Drama… SCI FI… I can properly see why Lol. X

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Chapter 18

Naval Recognition Awards

Nikki sighed, as she looked at the radar screen in front of her. It had been two weeks since Josh had left, and Aiden was feeling the loss as much as she was.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kate asked, as she came up from behind Nikki and placed her hand on her shoulder. She smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm good. Just thinking about Josh!" Nikki sighed, as she smiled at her friend.

"It's weird, but I'm actually missing him now!" Kate laughed, making Nikki laugh too. "He was around too much!"

"I miss him too. Talking on the phone is not enough," Nikki sighed, shaking her head. Swain walked on to the bridge, talking on his cell, but Nikki was the only one that spotted him. "Swain!" Nikki exclaimed, making Mike and Kate turn towards him.

"Swain, you know there is a no-phone policy!" Mike told him.

"I know, sir," Swain smiled. "It's just that someone wants to talk to Nikki!" Swain smiled, holding the phone out to Nikki.

Nikki took the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Hey, beautiful!"_

Nikki smiled, recognizing the voice instantly. "You're not off the hook!" Nikki glared, pointing at Swain, as she smiled and headed to the deck.

"Who is it?" Kate asked, when Nikki had shut the door behind her.

"Josh," Swain laughed, making Kate laugh and the rest of the crew smile.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

On Deck

"So why are you calling Swain?" Nikki smiled, as she looked out the ocean.

"_Well, the guys were complaining that all I do is call you or Aiden. So, I thought I would call Swain… chances are you would sometimes be with him!" _Josh's contagious laugh echoed through the line, making Nikki giggle_._

"True!" Nikki laughed. "And this complaining wouldn't be coming from Spi by any chance, would it?" Nikki asked, smiling. She turned to look through the window into the bridge and saw some of her colleagues watching her, with a smile on their faces.

"_You know it!" _Josh laughed, making Nikki laugh more. _"God, I miss you!" _Josh sighed.

"The feeling's mutual!" Nikki smiled sadly, as she looked out back over the ocean. "Aiden misses you too," Nikki sighed.

"_I know I spoke to him this morning at your mom's place. How long are you going to be in Sydney after the awards ceremony is over?" _Josh asked, changing the subject completely.

"Um, I think only one day, and then we have to get back to work. Why?" Nikki asked.

"_Mom wants us to come over for lunch!"_ Josh stated. Before Nikki could say anything, Josh quickly added, _"Liz and Bianca won't be there! Carly might make an appearance though!" _Josh said happily. Nikki giggled.

"Ok, fine. As long as I don't have to deal with Liz and Bianca, I will be fine! I love Carly. I haven't seen her in ages!" Nikki sighed.

"_Yes, I know you wouldn't believe how quickly she is growing up! I want my baby sister back!" _Josh laughed.

"She will always be your baby sister, Josh, no matter how old she gets," Nikki smiled. As she turned around, she gasped. "What the hell?" Nikki exclaimed.

"_What's wrong?" _Josh asked, alarmed.

"There's smoke coming from the middle of the ocean!" Nikki stated, staring at the faint smoke. "Josh, I got to go! There was nothing on the radar when I came up on the deck. I have to check this out," Nikki sighed, as she headed back to the bridge.

"_No, that's fine, babe. I understand. See you soon, love you!" _Josh sighed.

"Yes, love you too!" Nikki said, smiling. As she walked back onto the bridge, she hung up the phone. "Charge, can you focus the E.O.D just to the left of us and go out about a mile?" Nikki asked, as she sat at the radar.

"Yes, why Nav?" Charge asked, as Mike looked at her questioningly.

"I saw smoke coming from over there, and I didn't see any radar contacts before I left the bridge. There still isn't one!" Nikki exclaimed, looking at her radar. Mike grabbed the binoculars and focused them, trying to find the smoke Nav was talking about. He heard Charge yell triumphantly, and turned to look at him. Charge's smiling expression was replaced by a frown as he looked at the E.O.D. "Why isn't the radar picking that up?" Charge asked, moving, so the crew could see a fishing vessel with its motor on fire.

Mike turned to look at Nikki. "I have no idea, sir!" Nikki whispered, going through all her reading to see if she could find out where the ship had come from. "Sir, it's not showing up anywhere on my readings!"

"Attention all crew, we are changing directions. We have a distressed fishing vessel. Please await further instructions!" Mike stated into the COM. "RO, contact NAVCOM and let them know!" Mike instructed before walking over to Nikki. "Nav, are you sure that this has not been on your radar at all?" Mike asked her, looking over her shoulder.

"I'm completely sure, sir. It's a ghost ship!" Nikki sighed, looking at her radar and not seeing the ship there.

"Ok!" Mike sighed, walking back over to the COM.

"NAVCOM has okayed it, sir" RO stated, as he sat back at his seat.

"Thanks RO, can you send a transmission towards the boat?" Mike asked. RO nodded.

"All set, sir!" RO told Mike.

"Unidentified Fishing Vessel, this is the HMAS Hammersley, please respond!" Mike spoke looking in the boat's direction. "We can see you are experiencing difficulties, can we be of assistance?" Mike asked when he didn't receive an answer. "Charge, can you get a closer look at the ship?" Mike asked Charge.

"Yes, sir" Charge replied, zooming in just in time to see a speed boat drive away. "What the hell was that?" Charge asked, as Mike frowned.

"Swain, speed up slightly!" Mike ordered, not taking his eyes away from the fishing vessel as the fire spread across the deck until the whole ship exploded in a fireball.

"Crap!" Charge muttered, as Mike grabbed the COM.

"Personnel to the sea boats! This is now a recovery mission!" Mike sighed, placing the COM down as Kate, Swain and Buffer left the bridge. "RO, contact NAVCOM, something smells fishy here!" Mike sighed again, looking at the fireball.

"Yes, sir!" RO replied. He stood up and went to call NAVCOM.

"Sir, we are ready in the RHIB," Kate's voice flowed through the COM.

"Ok, X, insert," Mike sighed through the COM. "Keep a lookout for any crew members!" Mike sighed, placing down the COM, before turning to Nikki. "Nav, tell me you have something!" Mike asked, looking at Nikki.

"Nothing, sir. That speed boat isn't even showing up on the screen. It has something that is blocking it from the radar!" Nikki sighed, frustrated. "Sir, it's just like the Sushi Shi…" Nikki sighed, looking at Mike, who frowned.

"Sir, we spotted something just west of the shipwreck. We are going to investigate!" Kate's voice floated through the COM.

"Ok, Kate, keep an eye out! That speed boat is not showing up on radar, and it's making us a bit nervous," Mike sighed through the COM, before turning back to Nikki.

"Oh, sir. Buffer saw the name of the ship. It's called 'The Ferrymen'" Kate's voice added through the COM.

"Ok Kate, we will have a look," Mike stated, looking at RO. "Did you hear that, RO?" Mike asked. RO nodded. "What could be blocking the radar, Nav?" Mike asked, looking over Nav's shoulder.

"I don't know, sir" Nav sighed in frustration, running her fingers through her hair. "That would be a question for an engineer!" Nikki smiled, looking at Charge.

"Don't look at me!" Charge told Nikki with his eyebrow raised. "That's a question for the electrical engineering department!" Charge said with a smirk.

"We don't have any electrical engineer, Charge!" Nav replied. She found herself glaring at Charge's back, as he had turned around so Nav wouldn't see him laughing.

"Sir, do you know where we can contact one of them?" Charge laughed, making Mike laugh too.

"Not a clue!" Mike said with a fake confused expression, making Nikki glare at him too.

"Sir?" Kate's voice came through the COM.

"Yes, Kate, did you find something?" Mike asked, as Nikki looked out towards the RHIB. RO came out of the COM room.

"Sorry, sir, but I thought you should know. 'The Ferrymen' was an Australian fishing vessel," RO stated, as Charge and Nav shot each other a look. "It had a crew of seven."

"Kate, did you hear that?" Mike asked.

"Yes, and I think we have the crew!" Kate sighed. "We have seven bodies tied together, floating in the water."

"Jesus!" Mike muttered. "Charge, please take another RHIB and go help recover the bodies" Mike sighed, looking at Charge. Charge nodded, before standing up and heading to the deck. "RO, contact NAVCOM. Tell them we have found the members of the crew, and that they are all presumed dead."

"Why not just tell them they are dead, sir?" RO asked, looking at the CO.

"Because Swain hasn't confirmed their deaths, that's why!" Mike told RO, as Nav came to stand next to him.

"Sir!" Nav sighed.

"I know, Nav, we need to do something," Mike told her with a sigh. He sat at the helm and put his head in his hands.

"Sir?" Kate's voice came through the COM. It had an urgent tone to it. "We are coming in soon. One of the sailors is still barely alive!" Kate stated. Nikki looked out the window of the bridge to see the RHIB approaching quickly. She could see Kate and Swain on board.

"RO, update NAVCOM! One of the sailors is alive!" Mike told RO, who nodded from his seat.

"Alright, Kate, get him on board!" Mike stated, before returning to Nikki's side. "Once the awards are over, we need to sit down and try and work something out!" Mike sighed, as the RHIB carrying Kate and Swain arrived. Nikki walked out to meet them, as a couple more crew members helped Swain with the fisherman.

"What's your name, mate?" Swain asked, feeling the guy's neck for a pulse.

"Jack," the fisherman rasped. "Where are me mates?"

"We are bringing them on board now," Kate said smiling at Jack, as Swain put him on a back board.

"They are dead, aren't they?" Jack rasped. "The boat came out of nowhere and they just started shooting!" Jack rasped, coughing. "We are just simple fisherman, why did the Sams attack us?"

"Sams?" Nikki asked, looking at the fisherman, who turned to look at her.

"Am I dead?" Jack rasped, smiling at Nikki. "Because I'm seeing an angel!" Jack said, making Nikki blush. Kate and Swain laughed.

"I'm definitely no angel!" Nikki laughed. "I am involved with someone though," Nikki said, smiling at Jack, who nodded.

"Figured!" Jack smiled, as his breath shortened. "I can only look anyway," Jack smiled, holding up his left hand to show his wedding ring. Nikki smiled at him.

"What's your wife's name?" Nikki asked him sweetly. As Jack's breath hitched again, Nikki looked at Swain questioningly. Swain shook his head sadly.

"Jessica, her name is Jessica, and we have three kids: Jacob, Megan and Lizzy!" Jack gasped, finding it hard to breathe.

"Jack, who did this to you and your crew?" Kate asked, grabbing Jack's hand. "Who are the Sams?"

"Samaruan," Jack whispered, before his body went limp. Swain checked his pulse and shook his head.

"Sorry, X!" Swain sighed, as X patted his shoulder.

"Not your fault, Swain!" Kate sighed. "Put him with his crew," Kate smiled sadly, nodding at Charge and Buffer, who were pulling the other six bodies onto the deck. She then nodded her head at Nav and pointed towards the bridge.

"Will do, X!" Swain replied, as Kate and Nikki walked back to the bridge.

"I'm sorry, sir, he died, but he did tell us they were attacked by Samaruans!" Kate told Mike with a sigh.

"Shit. RO, tell NAVCOM we lost the survivor, and he confirmed it was a Samaruan attack," Mike sighed, looking at Kate and Nav. "We need to get a warning out to Australian fishing boats," Mike said with a sigh.

"Sir?" RO asked, as he walked up to Mike, Kate and Nikki. "NAVCOM said to mark the position of the boat, and they will send a salvage crew for it. They also said to bring the bodies in. They are notifying the families as we speak."

"Ok, thanks RO!" Mike replied, before looking at Buffer, who was walking on to the bridge. "Buffer, take the helm!" Mike ordered. Buffer nodded and sat down. Nikki wrote down the coordinates, and handed them to Kate.

"Buffer at the helm!" Buffer stated, as he sat down and turned to Nikki. "Where to?" Buffer asked, as Kate handed him the paper.

"Set sail to the coordinates Nav has written down!" Mike told Buffer, as Charge walked on to the bridge.

"The bodies have been bagged and stored for the authorities," Charge stated as he sat down, shaking his head. "The youngest must have been only 18!" Charge muttered.

"These people are not going to get away with this, I promise you!" Mike stated, looking at the crew on the bridge, before walking over and picking up the COM. "We are 30 minutes out of the Sydney Harbour. I want everyone dressed in their blues by the time we get there!" Mike said through the COM, before turning to Kate. "I will be in my office if you need me. You have the bridge."

"Yes, sir," Kate nodded. "X has the bridge!" Kate sighed. She looked at Nikki, only to see her staring at her radar.

Sydney Harbour Naval Docks

Josh stood with his crew, waiting for everyone who was meant to be in attendance to arrive. Everyone had to be present before they could take the coaches that would bring them to the Naval Academy where the awards ceremony was being held.

"This is stupid!" Josh muttered, as he looked around at all the other naval crews. "Who the hell is missing, and why do we have to wait?" Josh asked, looking at his captain. "We all go in separate coaches anyway!"

"Not this year, ET!" James laughed. "Two ships per coach," James told Josh with a smile. None of them saw Commander Marshall come up behind them. He had heard the entire conversation.

"All ships are present and accounted for, except for one!"

"Commander Marshall, sir!" James saluted, as Josh became white as a ghost.

"Sir, if everyone is here, then why are we waiting for just one ship?" Josh asked.

"Because the delay is not the crew's fault!" Commander Marshall replied, smiling at Josh. "I will be sure to tell Nikki she is being too slow for your liking."

"Nik?" Josh asked, his eyes popping out of his head.

"Yes, the missing ship is the Hammersley," Marshall laughed, as Josh shook his head.

"No, it's ok. You don't have to tell Nik!" Josh said with a contrite smile, making Marshall laugh.

"What the hell?" Marshall asked loudly. Everyone turned to look at him, trying to determine what he was looking at, when a lieutenant who worked at the Sydney naval base walked up to him.

"Sir, I was told to report to you!" the lieutenant saluted.

"Why?" Marshall asked.

"I'm the family liaison for the dead fishermen," the lieutenant answered.

"Wait, are you telling me that the people gathering at the dock are family members of The Ferrymen's crew?" Marshall asked, his nostrils flaring as he stared at the people assembled at the dock.

"Yes, sir!" the lieutenant said with a smile.

"Are you kidding me? Why would you bring them here?" Marshall asked, looking appalled.

"I was following orders, sir. I thought the crew members would want to see their families!" the lieutenant answered in a worried tone.

"The crew members are dead, lieutenant. You have brought those families to the dock to see body bags!" Marshall spit out, as all the crews looked with horror and pity at the poor people on the dock. "How many people from the base are here?"

"Five, sir," the lieutenant replied.

"Get them and keep the families as far back as possible. I don't want the Hammersley swarmed when it docks," Marshall told the lieutenant, before dismissing him. "Bloody hell!" Marshall muttered, pulling out his phone. "Put me through to the Hammersley!" Marshall turned and grimaced at the Ramsgate crew. "This is going to get ugly, I can feel it!" Josh looked worriedly at his crew, before looking at the rest of the Navy crews, who were watching the growing number of people crowding the dock.

"The press is here!" a captain from another ship yelled.

"You're joking!" Marshall muttered, as he got connected to Mike. Commander Marshall put Mike on speaker. "Mike, this is Commander Marshall. We have a problem here at the dock!"

"_Nav on radar," _Nikki's voice said over the speaker.

"_X on bridge,"_ Kate's voice followed Nikki's.

"_Who knew girls took so long to get ready?"_ Charge muttered, making the bridge crew laugh. Realizing what Marshall had told him, Mike's voice suddenly took a serious tone.

"_Sorry, sir, you said there was a problem?"_ Mike asked.

"Yes, some idiot on this end has brought the families to the dock, and the press has just shown up," Marshall told him.

"_That's a joke, right? What kind of moron brings families to see body bags being removed?"_ Kate asked.

"_People who need lobotomies!"_ Nikki muttered, making the Ramsgate crew laugh.

"Now now, I think Kate and Nikki are being a bit harsh," Marshall laughed.

"_Are we really, sir? The youngest member of that crew was a teenager! A mother shouldn't have to see her son's body removed in a body bag without having being warned first!"_ Nikki muttered. _"And as a mother myself, I can tell you things are not going to go well!"_

"I know, Nav" Marshall sighed. "But my main concern is getting you guys out safely. That dock is getting crazy!"

"_What do you want us to do?"_ Mike asked.

"_Sir?" _Nikki asked, looking at Mike. "_Can I speak to Commander Marshall for a minute?" _Mike nodded.

_"Commander Marshall, its Nav!"_

"Yes, Nav?" Marshall asked, staring worriedly at the growing crowd.

"_What if the family liaison officer does his job properly?" _Nikki started to say before being cut off by Marshall,

"Nikki, I know you're angry, but this isn't going to help!" Marshall admonished her, causing Josh to wince.

"_Sir, you didn't let me finish, what if the family liaison officer pulls the families out and escorts them to the Sydney Naval hospital?"_ Nikki asked.

"Nav, that's the plan anyway!" Marshall growled.

"_Let me finish, do the police have a presence in the water?" _Nikki asked.

"Yes, Nav, where are you going with this?" Marshall asked, confused.

"Genius!" Bomber smiled with a knowing look in her eyes, while everyone else still looked confused. "Create a ruse."

"_Exactly what Becca said. Pull the families out, get them away, and then send the police boat out to the dock towards us. If the press listens in on the police radio frequencies, all we have to do is send a transmission saying the police are coming with us to take the bodies and transfer them to the Sydney Naval hospital!" _Nav explained, as Marshall shook his head.

"Nav, how is that going to help? It just creates a problem for the hospital!" Marshall said with a sigh.

"_No, it won't, sir, because – and correct me if I'm wrong – the roads are now closed down for the coaches. Only naval personnel can travel! Until everyone enters the base, the road the reporters have to use will be closed half way through their journey, which means they will be stuck behind police road blocks!" _Nav replied.

"But I still don't get why we should send the families to the naval hospital?" Marshall asked Nikki. He liked her plan, except for this one thing.

"_Sir, that's the ruse! We will still bring the bodies in. The cops will serve as a diversion if they agree to it," _Nikki replied.

"You want to bluff the press? I like it! I will look into it, and get back to you," Marshall replied, hanging up.

"I have a smart woman!" Josh smiled, making Spider and Bomber laugh.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Back On Hammersley

Swain had finished with his medical reports and had taken the helm over from Buffer.

"That's a very sneaky plan, Nav!" Charge smiled, impressed.

"Well, I was the youngest child, and I had three older brothers," Nikki said, laughing. Swain smiled at her, with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"So… you don't do small families?" Swain asked from the helm, as Nav glared at him. Kate, who had overheard the question, started to laugh.

"Just shut up, Swain!" Nav muttered.

"How about Josh? Does he have siblings?" Swain asked her, laughing and making the rest of the crew smile. Buffer bowed his head, and Kate started to laugh too when she saw the irritated expression on Nav's face.

"Yes, he does!" Nav spit out.

"How many?" Swain said with an innocent smile, as Nav threw an icy glare at him.

"Three! He has three sisters: two older, one younger," NAV muttered, as RO arrived and threw confused looks at everyone.

"Commander Marshall is back, sir!" RO said. As soon as he had communicated the message, he sat down at his place.

"Commander Marshall?" Mike asked, speaking into the COM.

"Nav's plan has been given the go-ahead. The police boat is making its way out to you. The radio message is going to be broadcasted in five minutes, and the families are being escorted as we speak. Tell Nav that, if this goes well, she will get a massive pat on the back!" Commander Marshall said enthusiastically, making the crew smile.

"Will do, sir!" Mike smiled, looking at Nav. "Flynn out", Mike said, concluding the conversation.

"Ok, Nav's getting a pat on the back!" Charge laughed. Nikki rolled her eyes at him, making the crew laugh even harder.

"Ok, guys, a police boat will be passing us in about… Nav?" Mike asked, looking at Nikki, as he held the COM.

"Approximately five minutes, sir," Nav answered, looking at her radar screen.

"Ok, five minutes after that, we will approach the Sydney dock and we should be on land in half an hour," Mike finished, putting the COM down. "Buffer, get Chefo and let's get the bodies on deck!" Mike told Buffer, before walking over to Nikki. "How are we doing?"

"Good, that's the police boat!" Nikki smiled, pointing at the dot approaching them.

"Good, all clear behind us?" Mike asked Nikki, who looked up at him, frowning.

"As far as I know, but with whatever these Samaruans are using, they could be right up our butts, and I couldn't tell you!" Nikki spat out in a frustrated tone. Mike looked at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"That's a downright freaky thought!" Charge muttered, swinging the E.O.D angle to check the rear of the boat, making Swain laugh and Mike, Kate and Nikki smile. "Was just checking!" Charge explained when he saw his commanding officers smiling at him.

"Sir, the police vessel is here!" Nav interrupted, bringing things back to order. Mike picked up the COM and nodded at RO.

"Thanks for the help, officers," Mike smiled, as he looked over to the police boat to see the skipper hold his hand up and nod.

"No problem, mate," the policeman replied, before taking off in the other direction.

"Ok, Swain, take us in steadily!" Mike smiled, as he sat in his seat. X came to stand beside Nav.

"So, you got any plans for our free day?" Kate asked, smiling at Nikki. Nikki rolled her eyes in reply.

"We could all hang out together, do something fun," Swain added. "Sally is coming down with Chloe, so Aiden will have a friend if he comes," Swain smiled.

"Sorry guys, but I already have plans" Nikki smiled, as Kate laughed. "Shut up, Kate, it's not funny!"

"It kind of is, especially if one of those two turn up. It will be really funny!" Kate laughed, making Nikki shove her.

"Ok, I want to know! What are your plans, Nav? They sound entertaining!" Charge said with a laugh.

"Believe me, they are not that entertaining, Charge. I'm just having lunch at Debbie and James's place,'" Nikki smiled, as Charge raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Josh's parents!" Nikki added when she noticed his confusion. Charge nodded.

"On your own?" Swain asked, looking at Nikki.

"Hell no! I wouldn't go there alone. Josh and Aiden will be there, just in case," Nikki smiled.

"But what are you going to do if one of the sisters does make an appearance?" Kate asked, smiling.

"Josh has guaranteed me that the only one that might drop by will be Carly. I am fine with that, because I love Carly" Nikki smiled, as Kate frowned.

"Carly… is that the sister I have met? The squint-eyed cow married to a warship captain?" Kate asked, causing Nikki to curl up in a ball of laughter.

"God, no!" Nikki laughed. "You met Liz, Josh's eldest sister. Carly is Josh's younger sister. She is twenty, and just started her first year of university," Nikki said with a smile. Kate looked impressed.

"I thought all Josh's sisters became society girls as soon as they were of age?" Kate asked, as Charge, Swain and Mike raised their eyebrows.

"Josh's parents are quite old fashioned: men bring in the money, and the women become housewives!" Nikki smiled, rolling her eyes. "Don't get me wrong! Josh's parents are lovely! They just look down on certain things, and their youngest going to university instead of looking for a husband is one of those things!" Nikki laughed at the shocked look on the faces of her male colleagues. "And yes, the two older girls followed their parents' wishes, but Carly is too much like Josh!" Nikki smiled, as Kate nodded. "Sir, we will arrive at the dock in five minutes," Nikki said to Mike, changing the subject.

"Thank you, Nav!" Mike smiled, as he picked up the COM. "Attention crew, we are arriving at the dock. We are running late, so hurry up!" Mike smiled, as the bridge crew started shutting down non-essential equipment. "Let's do this!" Mike smiled, as he helped the crew start the shutdown.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Sydney Dock

"Ok, can I have everyone's attention?" Commander Marshall said over the microphone, his booming voice automatically drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "As you know, we have had a few snags. The Hammersley is waiting for the bodies to be given to the EMTs, and the crew members will disembark soon after. However, instead of waiting around for them, it has been decided that the coaches will start loading now. Every crew, except for the Ramsgate, should head towards the coaches to be sorted into their places," Commander Marshall smiled, dismissing all the other crews, before turning to look at the members of the Ramsgate's crew. "I figured you guys wouldn't be angry at the Hammersley crew for the holdup!" Marshall said smiling at them, before looking at Josh. "Plus, it gives Josh and Nikki some make out time!" Marshall said smiling at Josh, who blushed, as his crew mates wolf-whistled him. Commander Marshall walked over to look for the Hammersley, and then turned suddenly. "Let the EMTs through, the Hammersley is here!" Commander Marshall ordered a couple of NAVCOM personnel, who were keeping the small crowd at bay.

Josh turned to see Hammersley pull alongside the dock, before a gangway was connected. As soon as it happened, he saw two crew members that he didn't recognize carry a body bag down to one of the waiting stretchers. He then saw two other men carrying a body bag, and recognized one of them as Buffer.

"Oh, look! It's anger issue guy!" Spider joked, making Josh laugh.

"Dude, play nice!" Josh laughed, as Bomber smiled beside him. Josh saw Swain come down carrying another body with a big fellow named Charge. After four more trips, the bodies were finally unloaded. The Ramsgate crew watched as all the crew members stood on top of the deck, looking up at the upper deck where the CO, Mike Flynn, stood with Kate and Nikki.

"HMAS Hammersley, you are ordered to disembark!" Mike smiled, as the crew cheered, making Mike, Kate and Nikki laugh.

The Hammersley crew slowly came down to the same part of the dock where the Ramsgate crew was waiting. Swain was looking around, as he walked with Chefo, Buffer and Charge, when he spotted Josh and a big smile spread across his face. He soon approached him.

"Josh!" Swain laughed, as ET turned around and smiled, before shaking Swain's hand.

"Hey man, how are you?" Josh smiled, before noticing the questioning looks he was getting from Spi and Bomber. "Oh guys, this is Swain, the Hammersley's Coxswain. Swain, meet Spider and Bomber!" Josh smiled, pointing them out. Swain shook their hands, and then noticed his colleagues had followed him.

"Oh, you might remember Charge, and this is Chefo. I think you all know Buffer," Swain stated, pulling a face when he said Buffer.

"Yes, we know him!" Spider muttered, so only Josh and Bomber could hear him. They smiled.

"Sorry, mate, did you say something?" Buffer asked, looking at Spider with a menacing look. Spider opened his mouth and was about to reply when Nikki walked over.

"What's going on here?" Nikki asked, looking between Spider and Buffer.

"Nothing, ma'am!" Buffer replied, looking at her.

"Yes, and you better keep it that way, Buffer. You're in enough trouble!" Nikki stated firmly, not looking at him. When she saw Josh, a big smile appeared on her face and she wrapped her arms around him, as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"I'm going to talk to the CO!" Buffer muttered, not wanting to look at the couple in front of him.

"God, I have missed you" Josh mumbled into Nikki's neck, lightly kissing it.

"I've missed you too!" Nikki smiled, pulling away to kiss him.

"Whoa, not in front of the kids!" Bomber laughed.

"I hate you, Bomb!" Nikki laughed, as she let go of Josh to hug Bomber and Spider. "I miss you guys, can't quite figure out why though!" Nikki laughed, as Kate walked over, smiling at both of her crews.

"Sorry guys, both commanding officers want to see you!" Kate smiled, as she quickly hugged Josh. "We can catch up later!" Kate told him with a smile, as she led the group over to Commander Marshall, Mike and James. Commander Marshall stepped forward and patted Nikki on the back, making everyone laugh.

"I did say I would give you a pat on the back, and I keep my promises!" Steve laughed, as Nikki shook her head. "Ok, I know there are a few issues between those two crews, but I don't want to hear of any problems for the next two days. Do I make myself clear?" Commander Marshall asked sternly, looking pointedly at Buffer and then at Josh, who still had Nikki in his arms.

"Yes, sir!" the company replied together.

"Good! The last coach is for you guys. You can head over!" Commander Marshall smiled, dismissing the two crews.

"Looks like we are riding together" Nikki smiled, looking up at Josh to see him watching her with a big goofy smile on his face. She laughed and smiled goofily back at him.

"Awww, you guys are too cute…. Stop before I vomit!" Bomber said with a laugh. She ran to the coach, and was the first to reach it. "Dibs on seats!" Bomber laughed, as she and Spider rushed into the coach. Kate, Josh and Nikki reached the door at the same time. Josh let Kate in first, and then Nikki, before getting in himself.

"They are like little children!" Kate laughed, shaking her head at Spider and Bomber.

"We saved seats for you guys!" Spider laughed, as he spread himself out on the back four seats. Bomber giggled at his antics.

"That's cool! You take them! Nikki and I will sit here," Josh laughed, pulling Nikki into the seat right in front of them. Just then, Craig came on board and walked down to them.

"Is it ok if I sit with you?" Craig asked.

"Dude, why are you even asking? Just park your butt next to Spi, then Kate can sit next to Bomb!" Josh told him. As Craig nodded, Josh quickly kissed Nikki's neck, making her lean back into him, smiling. Swain and Charge entered the coach, and took the two seats opposite Josh and Nikki.

"We thought you guys would prefer our company than his," Swain laughed, nodding towards Buffer, who was just getting on. Josh, Spider and Bomber quickly nodded behind Nikki's and Kate's backs.

"Yep, you got that right!" Nikki muttered, leaning back to quickly kiss Josh and not noticing that Buffer had just sat down directly in front of them. "So, is Sally meeting you there?" Nikki asked, looking over at Swain.

"Yes, she and Chloe," Swain smiled. "What about Aiden?" Swain smiled thinking about Josh and Nikki's special little boy. Josh and Nikki's faces brightened into proud smiles.

"Yes, my parents are going to be with him, and my older brothers might be there too," Nikki smiled. "They wanted to come see Josh. They were planning to visit when Josh was in Cairns, but something came up," Nikki smiled, as Josh laughed.

"Is your eldest brother still as cute as ever?" Kate asked, making everyone but Nikki laugh. Nikki looked at her with a horrified look on her face.

"Kate!" Nikki exclaimed loudly, not noticing everyone turn around and stare at her. "That's my brother you are talking about! That's just gross!" Nikki exclaimed, grimacing.

"Sorry, it had to be said!" Kate laughed, making Spider chuckle.

"God, we need to do something!" Charge muttered, staring out the window at the EMTs loading the last of the bodies. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Are you ok, mate?" Swain asked. Charge shook his head.

"Nav, are you sure that fishing vessel didn't appear on your radar at any point?" Charge sighed, looking at Nikki.

"No!" Nikki sighed. "Charge, I doubled and tripled checked all my data. These Samaruans have something that hides them from our radars!" Nikki sighed.

"That's one freaky thought!" Bomber stated with a shocked expression on her face. "If a heavy armed boat came behind an Australian Navy boat, it could blow us out the water without us having ever known it was there!" Bomber said, shaken up by that thought. Nikki nodded.

"That's more than a freaky thought!" Josh muttered, as Spider nodded his head in agreement.

"We will talk to Marshall after the awards," Kate smiled grimly but determinedly, as she looked around her friends.

"I have got your back!" Nikki smiled, making them all laugh.

"Don't know about that, but Marshall definitely has your back!" Kate replied, making them all laugh again. This eased the tension brought on by the previous conversation, and they went back to chatting agreeably about various things.

A few moments later, the coach finally pulled away for its ten minute journey.

"Whoop, whoop!" Spider yelled out a few minutes later, making Bomber jump and the others give him funny looks.

"What is your problem?" Bomber asked exhaustedly.

"Nothing, we're here!" Spider laughed, as the coach passed through iron gates leading into the Naval Academy.

"It's time to get this show on the road by the looks of it!" Kate smiled, as she fixed her hat. Commander Marshall stepped on the coach.

"Ok, guys, this has to be done in crews. Hammersley, fall out!" Marshall stated, smiling as he pointed to the door. "The higher-ranked crew members have to lead the way. So, Mike has to go in first, then Kate and Nikki, and the rest of the crew follows them!" Marshall smiled, as Kate stood up slowly. Nikki turned around and kissed Josh soundly.

"I love you!" Nikki smiled, as she pulled back from Josh.

"I love you too" Josh smiled, quickly leaning in to kiss Nikki again. "I will see you after!"

"Yes," Nikki sighed, as she leaned in to kiss Josh again. Kate took one of Nikki's arms and pulled her up, laughing. Nikki glared at her.

"What? It was the only way to tear you away from Josh. Well, that or a crowbar!" Kate laughed, as she linked arms with Nikki, making her laugh too. They walked to the front of the coach where Mike was waiting next to Marshall.

"Ok, Hammersley, fall out!" Marshall ordered. He watched as, one by one, the crew left the coach and saluted him.

"Same goes for you guys!" Marshall smiled, looking at the Ramsgate crew. "James goes in first, followed by the crew!" Marshall smiled, as he watched the crew leave the coach.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Inside The Naval Academy

Mike led his crew over to the seats they were being escorted to, as everyone one else watched them. Mike saluted their guide before watching his crew file into the seats. He stood to attention, waiting for the Ramsgate crew to enter. Nikki smiled brightly, as she saw Josh follow James to their seats.

"You have it so bad for him!" Kate whispered to Nikki, making her smile. They both fell silent as the high-ranking naval officials filed in. "Here comes the brass!" Kate whispered, as Commander Marshall took the stage and stood before the microphone that was placed in front of a podium.

"Personnel of the Royal Australian Navy, stand to attention for your high-ranking officers. Vice-Admiral Ray Griggs, Chief of the Navy," Command Marshall stated, saluting the vice-admiral, as he walked on the stage and took a seat at the head of five chairs that were placed along the stage, facing the assembled naval personnel and their families. "Rear Admiral Trevor Jones, Deputy Chief of the Navy" Marshall stated, as the second man took the stage. Marshall saluted him. "Rear Admiral Steve Gilmore, Commander of the Australian Fleet," Marshall carried on, introducing the officers before saluting them. "Rear Admiral Michael Uzzell, Head Navy Engineering; and Warrant Officer of the Navy, Mark Tandy," Marshall finished, saluting the last officer, before he stepped down and Vice-Admiral Griggs took his place.

"Everyone in this room has something in common. You are all members of ships that protect the Australian waters, the Australian Defence Force!" Vice-Admiral Griggs smiled, looking out at the assembled crews. "The public always focuses on the armed forces that protect our country from far away, but they sometimes forget we have dedicated personnel that loyally protect us from closer threats, threats that the public doesn't know about," the vice-admiral carried on. "So, after sitting down and reviewing folders from all 74 crews present, we, members of the senior staff, have seen some acts that we think need to be recognized publicly. That is why this ceremony was thought up. After some consideration, we all decided that Commander Marshall would present those awards," Vice Admiral Griggs stated, standing down and saluting Commander Marshall, who made his way back to the podium.

"All 74 crews have things they should be proud of, and these are just a few of them…" Marshall smiled and turned to look at a screen that was being lowered. A projection started.

I've never been

The one to raise my hand

Pictures of different crews started playing, showing successful missions.

That was not me

And now that's who I am

Because of you I am standing tall

Pictures of the Ramsgate crew appeared. It was pictures of them with the Samaruan women and children they had been helping.

"See, that's were ET got his tan from!" Kate laughed, nudging Nikki and making her laugh. Suddenly, they heard Aiden yell out.

"That's my daddy!" The exclamation was greeted by a round of laughter, as the pictures changed to a different crew.

"Oh, that kid definitely belongs to you and Josh!" Kate said, making the rest of the crew laugh.

My heart is full

Of endless gratitude

You were the one

The one to guide me through

Now I can see

And I believe

It's only just beginning

This is what we dream about

But the only question with me now

Is do I make you proud

Mike smiled, as he saw HMAS Hammersley appear in writing, before pictures of the crew started to appear. The crew smiled proudly.

"You really dated him?" Nikki whispered to Kate, as pictures of Rick Gallagher's capture played.

"Don't remind me!" Kate muttered.

Stronger than I've ever been now

Never been afraid of standing out

Do I make you proud

I guess I've learned

To question is to grow,

That you still have faith,

Is all I need to know,

I've learned to love,

Myself in spite of me,

And I've learned to

Walk on the road I believe.

"We are all pretty cool. I mean, what we do is. Seeing it like that on screen makes you realize how much of a difference we really do make," Kate whispered, so only Mike and Nikki could hear her. Kate smiled, as they both nodded.

Everybody needs to rise up

Everybody needs to be loved

To be loved

Everybody need to rise on

Everybody needs to be loved, to be loved

This is what we dream about

But the only question with me now

Is do I make you, do I make you proud

This is what we dream about

Never been afraid of standing out

Do I make you proud

Stronger than I've ever been

Never been afraid of standing out

Do I make you proud

Do I make you proud

"Well, there is one thing I think I can say on behalf of all high-ranking officers and the Australian people: we are definitely proud of our Defence Force!" Marshall smiled, as the Brass nodded their heads in agreement. "We are a united front. Even if we do have our differences, that does not stop crews from uniting and working as one, and leaning on each other. We use the strengths and weaknesses of different crews to create one ultimate crew!" Marshall smiled, as a new video started to play. "This is what the Navy is all about!"

I will share your fear

Walk along with you, on me you can depend

This trust will last forever

You're the brother I never had

Nikki smiled, as she watched the video distractedly. Her mind was back on the ship, trying to figure out the radar problem they were experiencing.

I will be with you through all dangers

With you right to the end'

Till my last whole breath is taken

I will carry, carry you home

Kate had noticed Nikki wasn't paying attention and had let her be, until two pictures appeared that made her smile. She nudged Nikki, snapping her out of her reflections. Nikki smiled as she saw the images from 'The Sushi Shi' collaboration between the Hammersley and the Ramsgate.

I will carry you when you are wounded

I'll be your eyes when you can't see

And I would risk my life to try and save you

And you would do the same for me

_Every Crew In The Naval Defence Force Shows These Qualities Every Day In Their Jobs…_

_Honour _When you can't walk any further And your body feels too weak I will carry you on my shoulders I will find the strength I need

_Honesty _I will carry you when you are wounded I'll be your eyes when you can't see And I would risk my life to try and save you And you would do the same for me

_Courage _I will carry you when you are wounded I'll be your eyes when you can't see And I would risk my life to try and save you And you would do the same for me

_Integrity _I will carry you oh when you are wounded I'll be your eyes when you can't see And I would risk my life to try and save you And you would do the same for me

_Loyalty _The same for me

The video ended with pictures of every crew flashing across the screen, and was greeted by applause from the watching families.

"Yes, that is our motto: honour, honesty, courage, integrity and loyalty. Qualities that are looked for in every member of the Navy!" Commander Marshall said with pride. "And I quite honestly think that all the crews in this room display those qualities!" Commander Marshall smiled, before picking up a folder and laying it in front of him. "If your name is read out, I would like you to stand up and come to the front of the stage. The reason will be revealed in just a minute!" Commander Marshall smiled, winking at Mike. "Lieutenant Nikki Caetano from HMAS Hammersley," Marshall smiled, as Nav looked at Kate and Mike in shock. Josh, Bomber and Spider quickly looked over, as Nikki slowly stood up.

"Go on, Nav!" Mike whispered, laughing quietly.

"Yes, don't look so worried, lieutenant!" Marshall laughed. "Petty Officer Chris Blake from HMAS Hammersley," Nikki smiled, as Swain walked up and stood next to her. The Hammersley crew started cheering for them both.

"What's this all about?" Swain whispered to Nikki.

"Not a clue," Nikki muttered, looking nervously at the brass on the stage.

"Leading Seamen Josh Holiday from HMAS Ramsgate," Marshall said. Nikki's eyes widened with shock, as Josh came to stand next to Swain.

"Well, this is different!" Josh whispered, so only Swain and Nikki could hear. They both chuckled.

"Seamen Billy Webb from HMAS Ramsgate," Marshall smiled, as Spider stood up and came to stand next to Josh.

"What the heck is going on?" Spider whispered to the others, who only shook their heads in confusion.

"Lieutenant Matthew Hicks of HMAS Marriott" Marshall smiled, before reading out five other names. "You all look a bit worried!" Marshall laughed. "Believe me, you have nothing to worry about. You ten have been singled out for all the outstanding contributions you have made to the Navy during the last year. Lieutenant Nikki Caetano, you are the reason Rick Gallagher was brought to justice. You went above the call of duty to find his ship after he disappeared, and you were responsible for stopping his plan to poison Australian water supplies," Marshall waved Nikki on to the stage, as the audience broke into applause.

"Mommy!" Aiden screamed, making Nikki laugh, as she stopped in front of Marshall.

"Thank you, sir" Nikki smiled, saluting Marshall. She then walked over to salute the high-ranking officers, who each shook her hand.

"And Lieutenant Caetano never stops. Just an hour ago, she thought of a plan to prevent seven families from having to see the bodies of their loved ones taken away. Her strategizing and her forethought set her apart from the others!" Marshall smiled, making Nikki blush. Josh stood up and whistled appreciatively. A blushing Nikki regained her seat, as her colleagues continued to cheer her on.

"Nik, who knew you could go so red?" Kate laughed, as she hugged Nikki.

"Petty Officer Chris Swain," Marshall called out, as Swain slowly walked up to the stage to be saluted by Marshall, before he moved on to the brass. "Petty Officer Swain is not only the helmsman who has gotten the Hammersley out of numerous tight spots. He is also the medic that frequently saves the lives of not only his crew, but other people. In fact, just a couple of months ago, he saved the life of Leading Seaman Josh Holiday when the Hammersley and Ramsgate collaborated on a mission!"

"Go, daddy!" Chloe called out to the amusement of the crews.

Marshall smiled. He called forward six of the other people on the stage, before he turned to the last two standing. "Leading Seaman Josh Holiday," Marshall called out with a smile. Josh slowly walked on to the stage and was saluted by Marshall, and then by the other officers. "Leading Seaman Holiday commands the Ramsgate's boarding parties. The Ramsgate has one of the top success rates with their boardings. Leading Seaman Holiday always puts the needs of others before his own personal safety. Not so long ago, he was shot after saving three other naval personnel. This is why it has been decided that, today, Leading Seaman Josh Holiday is to be promoted to Petty Officer!" Marshall smiled at Josh, who looked at him with a shocked expression on his face. Nikki gasped.

"Oh, my god!" Kate whispered, as Nikki nodded mutely. The vice-admiral stood up to pin the badge on Josh's uniform to the loud applause of the Ramsgate and Hammersley crews.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Aiden yelled out, chanting, which made Nikki laugh. A tear appeared in her eye as the vice-admiral and Josh saluted each other.

Josh walked off the stage, and had several people pat him on the back as he made his way back to his seat. Nikki and Kate smiled at him.

"And last, but not least, Seaman Billy Webb," Marshall smiled, as Spider walked on to the stage and stood to salute him, before going over to the brass. "Seaman Webb has an outstanding record. He is Petty Officer Josh Holiday's second man during boardings, and he was also responsible for saving three other naval personnel last month. This is why he is getting an early promotion!" Marshall smiled at Spider, who looked utterly flabbergasted. "Seaman Billy Webb, you are here to be promoted to Able Seaman!" Marshall said with a smile, as Spider had his pip and badge pinned on by the vice-admiral, before going back to his seat. Marshall smiled, as he looked at everyone seated before him. "The Navy is lucky to have everyone in this room. You all do outstanding jobs! Please keep up the good work that keeps this country safe and free!" Marshall smiled, as the brass stood up. "Attention!" Marshall ordered, as the brass filed off the stage and the room. "A reception has been prepared so crews can socialize. Just go to the hall down here, and enjoy the rest of the day! Dismissed!" Marshall smiled, saluting the room, before stepping down off the stage. People left their seats and started to mingle with each other.

Nikki stood talking to Kate, Mike and Swain, when she felt a pair of arms grab her from behind. She jumped up, which made Kate laugh.

"Well, hello Petty Officer!" Nikki smiled, turning around and kissing Josh, before running her hand over Josh's badge. "I'm so proud of you!" Nikki smiled, kissing him quickly, before pulling away.

"Congrats!" Kate smiled, engulfing Josh in a hug. "You deserve it!" Kate told him. Swain nodded in agreement. Suddenly, two little voices were heard screaming 'Mommy, Daddy'. Everyone turned around and smiled when they saw Aiden come barrelling towards Josh and Nikki, followed by Chloe, who went running straight to Swain.

"Hi, daddy!" Aiden giggled, making everyone laugh.

"Hi, squirt!" Josh laughed, kissing his head, as he reached over and hugged Nikki quickly.

"Daddy, can Aiden and I play?" Chloe asked, as Sally walked over and joined everyone.

"Congratulations, Josh!" Sally smiled.

"Thanks, Sally!" Josh smiled.

"Yes, lady bug, why don't we wait until we get in the other room?" Swain asked Chloe, before leaning over and kissing Sally quickly. "Hi!" Swain smiled, making Sally laugh.

"Yes, why don't we all make our way into the hall?" Mike asked. Bomber and spider walked over, went on each side of Josh and Nikki and put an arm around them.

"Agreed, because it's time to party!" Spider yelled out loud. His announcement was greeted by applause and laughter from everyone in the room. As people started to head towards the other room, Kate smiled. She definitely liked having everyone she cared about under the same room with her.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Thanks again to everyone that as read my story I love you all xx


	19. CH19 GATHERINGS PART 1  NAVAL

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol.

AN: I hope everyone has had a great Christmas and this is my late Christmas present. I want to say a huge thank you to my Beta reader Mariem201, you are brilliant. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Happy New Year everyone…

Danzjaron~ thank you for the review I'm glad that you enjoy my story. x

ALIMOO1971~ I have a plan for Buffer story line. Buffer exclusion is a major plot need for a coming chapter and it also that brings him back in to the fold. x

sally ()~ Thank you Sally I hope this will hold you over. And New Years Eve update… and Nikki and Josh… can't tell you. X

Mariem201~ thank you… I was never a big fan of Buffer until Catch and Release his scene with Nikki after they brought Josh's body on board.

Preciouslove09~ Thank you I hope this chapter is up to the same standard.

Nihal94 ()~ Thank you for your review. This chapter hasn't got much of a link to the plot, this chapter is more about characters back story.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Chapter 19

Naval Gatherings

Naval Academy Hall

Nikki sat with Becca, Sally and Kate. She laughed as she watched Aiden and Chloe spin around in circles on the dance floor.

"Oh, they are so cute!" Kate said with a smile, watching as Chloe lost her balance and Aiden caught her.

"I see wedding bells in their future!" Becca beamed, clapping her hands and making the girls laugh. Sally and Nikki just rolled their eyes at her.

"Really, Bec: they are two!" Nikki laughed, as Becca shrugged.

"Ok, point taken. I guess I just love weddings! I suppose I have Josh and you to tie me over," Becca said, laughing, causing Kate and Sally to crease up as Nikki glared at her. "See? She's not denying it!" Becca laughed, nodding towards Nikki, who had turned away from her and was now looking at the kids.

"You're being ignored!" Sally laughed, looking at Becca. The two women had met only an hour before, but they already got along like a house on fire.

"I am used to it!" Becca laughed, before looking at Sally. "How long have you and your husband been together?" Bomber asked.

"Oh, we have been together eight years, and married for four," Sally smiled, looking over at Swain, who was at the bar with Josh, Spider and Charge.

"What's taking the guys so long with the drinks?" Kate muttered, looking grumpily at the guys and making the girls laugh. Kate's grumpy expression changed into a smiling one as she looked at her friends. Then, she spotted Mike getting cosy with a female commander and a frown returned to her face. She stood up, looking agitated. "I need some fresh air!" she muttered, before dashing to the door. Nikki looked up to see what had upset Kate so much and frowned when she saw her CO.

Nikki jumped as Josh put his arm around her. She turned around and smiled when she saw him. "Can you watch Aiden for a bit?" Nikki asked quietly, smiling sadly at Josh.

"Yes, why?" Josh asked, frowning. Nikki nodded towards Kate's now empty seat. A look of comprehension dawned on Josh's face.

"Is that Kate's drink?" Nikki asked, pointing to the drink next to hers. Josh nodded. "Thanks!" Nikki smiled and quickly kissed Josh, before getting up and grabbing both drinks. "I'm just going to pop outside for a minute to see if I can spot my parents," Nikki smiled at the guys, before walking off in the same direction as Kate had.

Nikki walked into the Academy's courtyard and looked for Kate. She finally located her, sitting on the side of the fountain, in the middle of the courtyard. Nikki smiled sadly at Kate, who had her head in her hands and whose shoulders were shaking. As Nikki walked closer, she could hear Kate's quiet sobs. Nikki sighed, as she sat next to her friend.

"Here's your drink!" Nikki told her sweetly. Kate looked up at her, with tears streaking her face. Nikki sighed, as she put the drinks on the side and pulled Kate into a hug and let her cry on her shoulder. After a while, Nikki broke the silence. "If you get mascara on my uniform, you're paying the dry cleaner!" Nikki joked. Kate laughed, as she pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks, Nikki!" Kate sighed, as Nikki gave her her drink.

"You have helped me so many times before! Now, I'm returning the favour," Nikki smiled sadly at her friend, who laughed, choked up. "You want to talk?" Nikki smiled, looking at Kate.

"Do you remember when I came to see you, and Bomber and Spider were visiting?" Kate asked. Nikki nodded. "Well, the night after Josh was injured, Mike kissed me. Since then, things have been slightly weird between us. The night Aiden stayed at my house, Mike turned up and said he wanted to talk. I got it in my head that, maybe, there was still something between us!" Kate laughed sadly, not looking at Nikki. "How stupid is that? He seems quite happy in there without me!" Kate sighed, downing her drink.

"Kate, maybe you two need to talk. Maybe you need to sit down just the two of you and forget everything else, just talk about you guys," Nikki said, smiling sadly at Kate.

"Does it look like Mike wants to talk to you?" Kate breathed out bitterly.

"I don't know, Kate. Mike likes to hide his feelings, just like you!" Nikki sighed. "Even if he doesn't want to talk, you do… there is two of you in this relationship! If Mike has moved on, then you deserve to know about it. You deserve some closure!" Nikki told Kate, looking sadly at her.

"How do I let go if that's what he wants?" Kate asked, with tears in her eyes.

"It will hurt like hell, but eventually you will move on, if that's what you both want!" Nikki smiled, placing her arm around Kate's shoulders.

"At least I have friends that never give up on me and are always there!" Kate smiled, before she hugged Nikki. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to let Mike go!" Kate whispered into Nikki's shoulder.

"You have me, Josh, Spi, Bomb and Sally, not to mention the crew. We will all be there if you need us to be!" Nikki sighed, hugging Kate tightly. "You used to always tell me that I was strong, and I didn't believe you. But Kate, you are strong! You can get through this, no matter what!" Nikki smiled, as she kissed Kate's head. "Come on, I have a family to find and two men to get back to," Nikki laughed, before she pulled on Kate's hand to get her to stand up. "Come on, I'm not letting you sit out here all night!" Nikki smiled, as she led Kate back into the hall with everyone else.

"Hey, I thought you were going to find your family!" Charge told Nikki, as she and Kate came up to the table. He looked around Nikki and Kate to see if he had missed something.

"Yes, I saw Kate out there, and we started talking about work and got distracted. I'm going to see if I can find them now," Nikki laughed, as she looked around the room and tried to spot her brothers and parents.

"I saw Matt on the dance floor earlier with Jess, and I think I saw Jamie sneaking out for a cigarette!" Josh smiled, looking at Nikki. Nikki frowned.

"He brought Jess!" Nikki grumbled under her breath.

"Jess as in Jessica, your friend from school?" Kate asked, as she sat down.

"My former friend!" Nikki muttered. Seeing the puzzled expressions on everyone else's faces, but Josh's, Nikki thought an explanation was in order. "We were best friends in school. Then, she got together with my brother Matt when we left school. Jess had everything planned in her head. She thought that we would go to college together, and that I would be with her the whole time. Then, when I decided to join the Navy, she hit the roof and didn't speak to me for a year. During that year, I met Josh and, through him, I met Kate, Bomb and Spi. So when she called me, thinking we could go back to the way we were before, I told her she couldn't expect me to forget how she had ignored me for the last year. She hung up on me. Then, the next time I heard from her was a week after I found out I was pregnant. My brother had just proposed, and she called me to insult me for having stolen her thunder by announcing my pregnancy. I had no idea that Matt had proposed and, even if I did, I wouldn't have hidden my pregnancy from my family!" Nikki said, laughing, and looking at her friends, who seemed shocked by Jessica's behaviour. "When Josh proposed, as Kate will remember, we set a date," Nikki said. She and Josh shared a complicit look and started to laugh. "Well, the date we picked was two weeks before Matt and Jess's wedding!" Nikki said, laughing again, as the rest of the group watched her, open-mouthed. "She hasn't spoken to me since. She cancelled all her plans and that was the last time I heard from her!" Nikki laughed, as she spotted her younger brother and waved him over.

"Nik Nak!" Craig laughed, as he hugged Nikki. "I have missed you, little sis. You need to come around mom's more," Craig laughed, as he let go of Nikki and looked at the group in front of him. "Wow, a merged group!" Craig laughed high-fiving Josh. "What's up, bro?" Craig asked, as he shook Josh's hand.

_"_Oh you know same old same old_._ Going to work, trying to get a transfer, missing my little man and your sister," Josh said, smiling sadly.

"Yes, I bet. Have you heard anything new about your transfer?" Craig asked. Josh shook his head sadly, as Craig wrapped his arm around Nikki. "That blows!"

"You're telling me!" Josh sighed, as Aiden and Chloe ran back to the table. Chloe climbed onto Swain's lap, as Aiden climbed onto Josh's.

"Uncle Craig!" Aiden yelled, waving at Craig, who smiled at his nephew.

"Hey kiddo, are you enjoying having mommy and daddy together again in the same place?" Craig asked Aiden with a smile, not noticing a woman in a short dress walking up to the table and overhearing his conversation with Aiden.

"Yes, well, he might as well cherish it while it lasts because, let's face, his parents never stay together long," the woman said in a screeching voice. Nikki rounded on her, as Aiden broke down in tears and sought refuge in his dad's arms.

"What is your problem? What made you turn into this evil, vindictive person that takes pleasure in making little kids cry?" Nikki growled. "Oh, and for your information, Jessica, Josh and I are in it for the long haul this time. So get over yourself!" Nikki glared at the girl in front of her, as a guy came up to them.

"What's going on?" Matt asked, looking between Nikki, Craig and Jess, before he spotted Josh. "Hey, bro, how are you doing?" Matt asked, shaking Josh's hand.

"I have been better!" Josh growled, glaring at Jessica too.

"Jess, you said you weren't going to start a fight!" Matt muttered.

"Yes, well, I changed my mind. I hate you, Nikki. You were always the most popular girl in school; all the guys wanted you. You were a cheerleader, the prom queen, and I was your pitiful little friend that was always overlooked. Then, I got myself a serious guy before you. I was so happy that I had something you didn't. Then, a day after I get engaged, you announce you're pregnant. You didn't even give me a day to be happy about my engagement and share in the joy with your family. Then, you get engaged and set a date two weeks before my wedding date. It's always about you, Nikki! I can never have anything first, Nikki always has to win!" Jess glared at Nikki the whole time she was talking. "I cancelled my wedding plans because of you two, and then you broke up. Matt and I were just talking about setting a new date when you got back together with Josh, and of course all the attention turned back to you, the little prom queen. Well, I give it a few weeks before Josh gets bored with you because, let's face it, honey, having a kid killed what I used to be jealous of!" Jess spit out.

"Don't say one more word!" Josh growled out between his teeth, looking threateningly at Jess.

"I think you have said enough!" Craig barked, looking at his brother's fiancé.

"No, I don't think I have said nearly enough, Craig!" Jess yelled, staring down at Craig and Nikki, who was standing next to him.

"JESS!" Matt yelled

"You know what, Jess?" Nikki asked, making everyone look at her. "Life sucks, but your mommy and daddy cover you in money, so you don't know that. You can't have everything in life, get over it! Josh and I are in it for the long haul. Oh, and sweetie, if you want to get personal, I can play the same game. That dress you are wearing, it looks like you're going to the red district. If you have to try that hard, honey, it's not worth it and no amount of money is going to solve that!" Nikki smirked, as tears appeared in Jessica's eyes. "Oh, and if you make my son cry again, I promise you I will knock you down!"

"Ok, Nik!" Craig laughed, as he grabbed Nikki and pulled her back.

"Was that necessary, Nikki? I know she was out of order, but then so were you, I have to go find her!" Matt muttered, starting to leave.

"Seriously, you're going after her? Nice to know where my brother's loyalties lie!" Nikki growled to Matt's retreating back. He turned back to face her.

"Yes, she's my fiancée! You're my sister, and I love you, but if this family continues to try and make me choose between her and you, they won't like the choice I make!" Matt spit out, leaving the room.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Josh asked, stunned, watching Matt leave the room. Nikki and Craig nodded, with a shocked expression on their faces.

"He's got to be kidding, right?" Nikki asked when she had recovered from the shock. "He's not really going to choose that cow over his family, is he?"

"Apparently… What spell does that girl have over him? She is not that pretty!" Bomber said, making everyone laugh.

"His job!" Josh muttered, kissing Aiden, who had stopped crying.

"Huh?" Sally asked confused, looking at Josh.

"Matt works for Jess's dad!" Craig explained. "My brother is becoming more and more like that toffee-nosed family!"

"Hey, not all families with money are bad!" Josh pouted, making Nikki laugh.

"Sweetie, I love you, but even you have to admit that your parents have their moments!" Nikki giggled.

"I didn't say they didn't but, on the whole, my folks are cool, right?" Josh asked, making Nikki and Craig laugh.

"Yes, mate, your folks are cool. Your older sisters though, not so much!" Craig laughed, as Nikki and Kate nodded.

"Yes, I agree with you about my older sisters!" Josh laughed, as Aiden pulled his face away from Josh's shirt. "You ok, bud?" Josh asked, kissing Aiden's forehead. Aiden nodded. "Good!" Josh laughed, hugging Aiden to him, as Mark and Maria walked over.

"Granddad, Grandma!" Aiden shouted.

"Hey, sweetie!" Maria laughed, bending down and kissing Aiden's head, before kissing Josh's cheek. "Congrats on the promotion, love!" Maria smiled, before walking over to her two kids and hugging them. Mark high-fived Josh.

"Well done, mate!" Mark said with a smile. Aiden held his hand up, wanting a high-five too, which made everyone laugh. "What happened with Matt and Jess?" Mark asked, looking at Josh, before turning to his two children.

"Just Jess being Jess!" Nikki muttered, before sitting down next to Josh and tickling Aiden.

"What does that mean?" Maria asked, looking at her daughter.

"It means Jess got mouthy, and then I got mouthy back. I just hit the nail harder than she did! Then, Matt told us not to make him choose because, if push comes to shove, he will pick Jess!" Nikki stated, looking at her mom. "I think that about sums it up doesn't it, Craig?" Nikki asked her brother, who was staring furiously into the distance. Seeing his parents stare questioningly at him, Craig nodded.

"That little lady likes to make problems for this family, doesn't she?" Mark whispered, so only Josh, Nikki, Kate and Bomber could hear him. They snorted in laughter.

"It's not funny! I know Jess is making it hard for you to get along with her at the moment but, Nikki, please try for me!" Maria asked, looking at her daughter.

"Mom, I didn't start the fight, she did! I'm not going to back down and just accept her making my son cry!" Nikki seethed. Josh stroked her arm, trying to calm her down.

"Jess made Aiden cry?" Maria asked, shocked, while a look of silent anger spread across Mark's face. Nikki and the others nodded.

"That lady was mean to Aiden!" Chloe pouted. "I don't like people that make my friend cry," Chloe stated, looking at Maria.

"I don't like people making Aiden cry either, honey!" Maria smiled at the little girl who was defending her grandson. "I will talk to Matt and Jess tomorrow, because tonight is about you guys!" Maria smiled at everyone at the table.

"Thanks, mom!" Nikki laughed, as all her friends smiled at her parents.

"Ok, the next round is on us," Mark said cheerfully. He walked over to the bar and ordered the next round, just as Mike walked over to the table.

"How is everything over here, guys?" Mike smiled, as he came to stand near Craig.

"We are good, sir!" Charge smiled, not knowing why the X was glaring at the CO. Just then, James walked over and stood by Mike.

"It's good to know our crews get along!" James laughed, making Mike laugh too. "Sorry, private joke!" James smiled, as everyone looked at them as if they had grown a third head.

"Ok, champagne for everyone!" Mark said. He handed out a glass to everyone at the table. "Let's make a toast!" Mark smiled, as Josh took a hold of Nikki's free hand and squeezed it. "To families and friends… a bond no one can destroy, and, last but not least, to Australia's border patrol!" Mark smiled, holding his glass up and toasting everyone.

"Hear, hear!" Maria cheered, followed by everyone else. Everyone raised their glasses.

"To family and friends!" Nikki smiled, looking at her friends. She then turned to Josh and kissed him soundly, to the delight of everyone around

"Hear, hear!" Josh smiled, kissing Nikki back and eliciting cheers from the little group.

Kate downed her glass and stood up. "I'm exhausted! I'm going to get a taxi back to the dock," Kate smiled, trying not to look at Mike, who was staring at her.

"What, so soon?" Charge asked, looking at Kate.

"Yes, Charge, I'm really tired!" Kate smiled, as she hugged Nikki. "Cover for me! I have had enough for tonight" Kate whispered to Nikki.

"Of course I will!" Nikki whispered back, hugging Kate quickly.

Kate laughed, as she hugged Josh and kissed Aiden's head. "Behave you two! Will I see you tomorrow?" Kate asked Josh, who nodded. She then gave a big bear hug to Bomber and Spider. "I will see you two later," Kate laughed, as Bomber pouted. "Sally, Swain and Chloe, I will see you tomorrow. Oh, and you too, Charge!" Kate laughed, hugging each of them, before looking at Nikki's parents and her younger brother. "It's good to see you all again!" Kate told them. Craig smiled at her, as Mark and Maria walked up to her.

"Thank you for everything you have done for Josh and my daughter!" Maria smiled, hugging the tall blonde. "I couldn't ask for a better best friend for my daughter!" Maria said, as she pulled away from Kate.

"Thank you!" Kate smiled, getting choked up. She then looked at her old CO. "Goodbye James!" Kate smiled, as she hugged him.

"Take care of yourself, Kate" James smiled, looking at his old colleague.

"See you later, Sir!" Kate told Mike with a forced smile on her face. "I will see you tomorrow," Kate stated, before walking off.

"I will be back in a bit. I'm just going to make sure X finds a cab," Mike smiled, before walking off quickly after Kate.

Nikki smiled as she looked at Sally, and they both started to laugh. Swain and Josh looked at each other, before looking back at their significant others with a puzzled expression on their faces.

"What's so funny?" Josh asked, but Sally and Nikki only shook their heads.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Outside The Academy

"Kate, wait up!" Mike called, chasing after Kate. Kate carried on walking, ignoring Mike's calls. Just as she reached the cab, Mike reached her and grabbed her arm. "Kate?" Mike asked, spinning her around to see tears falling from her eyes.

"WHAT!" Kate yelled in his face, as more tears flowed down her eyes. "Just go back in there, and continue flirting with that woman!" Kate all but growled, as tears streamed down her face.

"I wasn't flirting with her! We were just talking, Kate. I was watching you the whole time. I know I shouldn't, but I still love you Kate!" Mike whispered, so no one could hear him, but her.

"I can't do this now…" Kate cried, not looking at Mike. "Can we talk tomorrow?" Kate asked. Mike nodded mutely. "Ok, see you tomorrow!" Kate whispered, as she quickly slid into the cab and gave the driver directions to the dock.

Mike stood watching, as the cab turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

"Till tomorrow, Kate!" Mike sighed, looking down, before turning around and heading back inside.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Thank you everyone for reading, please leave me a review.

Katy. x


	20. CH20 GATHERINGS PART 2 FAMILY

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol I only use the characters for my own personal enjoyment.

AN: first off thank you to everyone that takes the time to read, I really do appreciate the hits. To my Beta reader Mariem201 thank you. I hope you all like. X

Sally()~ here it is the next update. And I appreciate every review I get. The story has about ten more chapters roughly. X

ALIMOO1971~ Buffer is coming up in the next few chapters. I hope you like this update. X

Nihal94 ()~ Thank you for the review. I'm slightly in love with Aiden/Chloe myself Lol, please keep reviewing. X

Mariem201~ Thanks for the review and Buffer's coming up soon. I haven't yet decided how I'm gonna end the Jess/Nikki situation yet, I have two scenario's in my head at the moment. X

Preciouslove09~ Thank you and yes that will be coming up soon promise. X

Gundruna~ I hope you like this chapter. X

xSuperNovax~ Hey Breanna. that's great about your grandad. We get the first peek of Carly in this chapter… she will be back. I hope you enjoy. X

Emma()~ Updated Lol. X

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Chapter 20

Family Gatherings

Nikki turned over in her bed, in her parent's house, to see Josh asleep next to her. The sight made her smile. She quickly leant forward to kiss him before getting out of bed and making her way to the window. She sat on the window ledge and sighed as she thought about last night. She pulled out her phone and sent a text message to Kate.

Are you ok? X

Nikki smiled sadly as she pressed 'Send'. She then turned back towards the window, thinking about what had happened with her brother.

"Hey, you ok?" Josh asked sleepily, yawning, as he sat up and looked worriedly at Nikki. Nikki laughed sourly, as she walked back over to the bed and laid down next to Josh. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I don't get Matt!" Nikki sighed, burying her head in Josh's shoulder.

"He will come around! Jess and her family just have their claws firmly into him!" Josh sighed, kissing Nikki's head. "He loves you guys," Josh smiled, as a knock came at the door. Before they could say anything, Aiden had pushed the door open and was running towards them.

"Mommy, daddy!" Aiden squealed, jumping on the bed and launching himself at them.

"Hey, kiddo!" Josh laughed, hugging his son and kissing his forehead. "What are you doing up so early?" Josh laughed.

"I missed you and mommy!" Aiden smiled, hugging Nikki, who sighed.

"We missed you too, sweetie!" Nikki smiled, kissing Aiden's head. She looked tenderly at her son, as he settled in between them and snuggled into Josh's side.

"Are you looking forward to seeing Nanny and Granddad Holiday, and maybe Auntie Carly too?" Josh asked Aiden, who nodded.

"Well, we better get up for breakfast, and then get dressed if we want to arrive at your mom's place for eleven!" Nikki told Josh. When he nodded, she got out of bed and pulled on her robe. She then held her hand out to Aiden to pull him out of bed. "Let's go get you dressed, squirt!" Nikki laughed, as Aiden jumped out of the bed, took her hand and led her from the room. Josh giggled at the sight.

"I'm going to have a shower!" Josh said, still laughing at his son's antics.

Nikki led Aiden into his room at her mom's house and started to pull his pajamas off, before taking him to the bathroom and giving him a quick wash over.

"Ok, let's get you dressed, mister!" Nikki laughed, leading Aiden back to his room and getting him dressed in his pull-ups and Buzz Lightyear pants, before pulling on some denim shorts and a white graffiti t-shirt. Nikki quickly pulled a comb through Aiden's hair before standing up. "Ok, mister, you are all done. Why don't you go down and see nanny and granddad while mommy gets dressed?" Nikki told Aiden, before leading him to the stairs. She made sure he got down the stairs okay, then went back to the room to get dressed. She stuck her head around the corner. "Josh, how much longer are you going to be in the bathroom?" Nikki asked.

"Why?" Josh laughed, making Nikki scowl.

"Come on, Josh, I need to have a shower too!" Nikki growled, walking into the bathroom, just as Josh stuck his head out of the shower and smiled at her.

"Well, this shower is big enough for two of us!" Josh smiled, wiggling his eyebrows at her and making her laugh.

"You planned this from the minute you woke up!" Nikki muttered. She laughed, as Josh nodded at her. She untied her robe and took off Josh's shirt in which she had slept last night, before getting into the shower. Josh pulled her into him, as soon as she got in.

"I didn't get a chance to say good morning properly!" Josh whispered, as he brought his lips down to Nikki's and kissed her hungrily. "Good morning!" Josh smiled, as he pulled back.

"Hmm, good morning to you too!" Nikki smiled, wrapping her arms around Josh's neck and kissing him softly. "I love you!" Nikki smiled, as Josh caressed her back with his hands.

"I love you too!" Josh smiled, as he continued kissing her. "So how long do we have?" Josh asked, quirking his eyebrow, as he stroked her sides.

"Not long enough for that!" Nikki laughed, as she kissed Josh again. She looked up at him to see him pouting at her, and she started to laugh. "No! One, we are at my parents' house and, two, there is no way of knowing when Aiden is going to come charging in here!" Nikki smiled, kissing Josh again, before pulling away. "Now go get dressed before our son eats all the breakfast!" Nikki laughed, as Josh kissed her one last time.

"Fine!" Josh pouted, getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around himself. "I know when I'm not wanted!" Josh muttered, leaving the bathroom to go back into Nikki's room. Nikki laughed again. She quickly cleaned herself and washed her hair before getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself. She went back to her room and saw Josh putting on his jeans. Josh smirked, as he saw Nikki come back into the bedroom in her towel.

"Like what you see?" Nikki asked laughing, as Josh walked over to her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Always!" Josh whispered, as he brought their lips back together. He deepened the kiss, as Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck. Nikki moaned, as Josh deepened the kiss even more. She wrapped her legs around Josh's waist. Carrying her, Josh led her back to the bed. He laid her down on the bed, before climbing on top of her and kissing her passionately. Nikki hooked her leg over Josh's hip. Just as Josh was about to take her towel off, the door burst open.

"Nik? Oh, Jesus Christ, my eyes…they are bleeding!" Craig wailed, closing his eyes, before walking into the doorframe. Josh and Nikki, who had pulled apart from each other as soon as they heard the door open, laughed at Craig's antics. "God, guys, I know I asked you when you were going to give Aiden, a sister, but really!" Craig exclaimed, making Josh and Nikki laugh even harder.

"Well, that's what you get for barging into someone's bedroom without knocking!" Nikki glowered, looking at her brother.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think I would walk in on you two about to have sex!" Craig replied.

"We weren't!" Josh spluttered out, laughing at Craig.

"Sure looked like it!" Craig replied, looking at Josh, before turning to look at his sister with a frown on his face. "Christ, Nikki! Put some clothes on, will you?" Craig muttered, as he turned to leave the room.

"Yes, I'll put some clothes on once you leave!" Nikki yelled, slamming the door, after her brother had left. "Erggg… brothers!"

"Oh God, that was brilliant!" Josh laughed, as Nikki glared at him.

"No, it wasn't. My brother nearly saw me naked!" Nikki growled, looking at Josh, as he stood up and walked over to her. He bent down and kissed her sweetly.

"Babe, even YOU have to admit it was funny!" Josh laughed, as a small smile played on Nikki's lips. "See, I see a smile forming right there!" Josh told her teasingly, making Nikki laugh. Josh looked over to the cabinet by the window, and told Nikki. "I'm going to head down to see our little man before your brother starts teaching him something else!" Josh laughed. "Your mobile buzzed before you came out of the bathroom," Josh smiled, as he grabbed a t-shirt and walked to the door.

"Thanks, babe!" Nikki smiled, as Josh left the room. She walked over to her phone and opened up the text message.

Yes, I'm good. I'm meeting Mike l8r.

I'm gonna take ur advise n talk 2 him xx

Nikki smiled, as she read the message. She texted Kate back:

Good you deserve 2 b happy.

Call if u need me xx

Nikki smiled as she pressed 'Send', and then started getting ready for the day.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Downstairs

Josh walked into the kitchen to see Aiden digging into a bowl of cereal and Craig sitting with his head in his hands. Josh shook his head, as he went over to greet Maria, who was standing at the oven.

"Hey, mom!" Josh smiled, as she turned around and kissed Josh on the cheek. "Nikki's just getting dressed," Josh smiled, as Craig muttered. "About time!" Maria and Josh laughed.

"Craig, leave your sister alone!" Maria admonished him, as Josh sat next to Aiden and kissed his head.

"Are you enjoying that cereal, kiddo?" Josh laughed. Aiden nodded without looking up from his bowl. "You eat that any faster, bud, you'll be inhaling it!" Josh laughed. Craig looked up and smiled at his nephew.

"You're just like your father, aren't you?" Craig asked, laughing, as Josh glared at him. Just then, Nikki walked down the stairs.

"Hey, mom!" Nikki smiled, walking up to Maria and kissing her cheek.

"Morning, honey!" Maria smiled, hugging her only daughter. She watched as Nikki went to Aiden and Josh and kissed them both, which brought a smile to her face.

"So why are you glaring at my brother?" Nikki asked, looking at Josh questioningly.

"He's being his usual self!" Josh muttered, making Nikki giggle.

"Craig, grow up!" Nikki laughed, looking at her brother to see him glaring at her and Josh, which made her laugh even harder.

"Eat your breakfast, and then go to work!" Maria laughed, placing a plate of pancakes in front of Craig.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted!" Craig muttered, digging into his food, as everyone laughed. Aiden looked up at his uncle.

"I want you around, Unca Craig!" Aiden smiled sweetly, making Craig smile and think how cute his nephew was.

"Thank you, buddy!" Craig smiled, making Nikki laugh.

"I suppose I don't mind you being around sometimes!" Nikki smiled grudgingly.

"Ok, everyone eat and stop insulting each other!" Maria laughed, as she set a plate down in front of Josh and Nikki, before sitting down with her own plate. "What time are you heading to your mom's house?" Maria asked, looking at Josh and Nikki.

"At about 10:30, so we will be leaving after breakfast," Josh smiled, looking at Maria. Nikki sighed, making Josh and her mom look up at her questioningly.

"Honey, if they show up, don't let them ruin your time or your relationship!" Maria smiled, looking at her daughter, then at Josh. Josh put his arms around Nikki and whispered in her ear.

"I promise, babe, they aren't going to be there!" Josh told Nikki reassuringly, kissing her exposed shoulder.

"Thanks!" Nikki whispered, kissing Josh soundly.

"What you hear is the sound of my breakfast coming back up!" Craig muttered, standing up, as Maria laughed.

"Shut up, Craig!" Nikki growled out, before turning to her mom. "Thanks mom, I don't know what I would do without you!" Nikki smiled, as a tear appeared in her eye.

"And you will never have to. Your father and I aren't planning on going anywhere!" Maria smiled, looking at Nikki, before smiling impishly at Josh. "And I especially don't plan on going anywhere until I see my daughter get married!" Maria smiled, as Josh looked down, rubbing his neck. Nikki blushed.

"MOM!" Nikki whined, making Craig laugh.

"I'm going to work," Craig said as he walked out of the house, still laughing.

"I hate my brother sometimes!" Nikki muttered, making Josh laugh.

"Your brother just loves you, that's all!" Maria laughed, as Nikki shook her head at her and ate the last of her breakfast.

"I love him. He's just annoying, that's all!" Nikki laughed, looking at her mom.

"That's what having brothers is all about, my love," Maria said, looking at her daughter. "Your Uncle Jack and I used to fight all the time, but I know that, if I ever need someone to lean on, he will always be there for me. It's the same thing for you with the boys," Maria smiled.

"I know, mom. They are just pain in the butts!" Nikki laughed, making Josh laugh too.

"Try having my sisters!" Josh muttered, making Nikki and Maria laugh harder.

"I can deal with your sisters!" Nikki whispered, hugging Josh and kissing his cheek, which made her mom smile. Aiden stared at his parents.

"Oh, just get married already!" Maria told Josh and Nikki, who both blushed.

"Mom, stop!" Nikki said, blushing even more.

"But you two love each other, and I want more grandchildren!" Maria protested.

"Mom!" Nikki growled out. "We need to go!" Nikki sighed, looking at her mom.

"Ok, have fun you guys. Don't let Josh's sisters ruin today if they do turn up!" Maria smiled, as she hugged Nikki tightly. "Don't let Josh go again!" Maria whispered, so only her daughter could hear her. She then walked over to Josh and hugged him. "See you soon, Josh!" Maria told him. As she pulled away, she whispered to him. "Give her back that ring you carry everywhere with you!" Maria smiled, as she saw Josh pat his dog tags. She then walked over to Aiden and kissed his head. "Be a good boy for mommy and daddy, and nanny will see you tomorrow!" Maria smiled, looking back at Josh and Nikki. "I will meet you guys at the dock to pick him up," Maria smiled, ruffling Aiden's head, before she walked to the kitchen door. "I will let you go now, and I will see all three of you tomorrow!" Maria smiled, blowing them a kiss, before she walked out of the room.

"Are you ready to go?" Josh asked, looking at Nikki, to see her eyeing his chest before she nodded. "Are you ready, kiddo?" Josh smiled, as Aiden squealed, making both his parents laugh. "Come on then, let's go!" Josh smiled, as he led his family to the door.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Sydney Harbour

Kate stood, looking out at all the ships that were coming and going out of the harbor, as she nervously waited for Mike to meet her. Kate sighed, as she thought about all the things she and Mike had been through and what she wanted from their relationship. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

Mike smiled, as he walked up to Kate, who was staring out at the water.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Mike asked, as he came up to stand next to Kate.

"Just thinking about everything we have been through!" Kate smiled, turning to look at Mike sadly.

"Yes, we have been through a lot!" Mike sighed, as he too looked out over the ocean. "I don't regret any of it!" Mike stated, looking straight at Kate, who bowed her head. "Do you?" Mike asked, looking at Kate questioningly.

"No!" Kate whispered, looking at Mike, before bowing her head again. "But I can't keep going on like this!" Kate whispered, as tears appeared in her eyes. "Mike, we need to talk about this. It's killing me!" Kate cried.

"You don't think this hurts me too?" Mike whispered, as he brushed Kate's tears away.

"You don't show it!" Kate stated, looking straight into Mike's eyes. Mike shook his head.

"How can I, Kate, when we are surrounded by the crew half the time?" Mike asked, looking at Kate. Kate shook her head, trying not to laugh, but not succeeding.

"You really think they don't know something is up?" Kate told him, laughing. "Nikki knows about everything, and the rest of the crew members have their suspicions!" Kate smiled. Mike lowered his head and started rubbing his neck. "Mike, they would never say anything! They all love you, and they would never betray you," Kate smiled, as Mike looked at her with a big smile on his face.

"I know they would never betray me," Mike smiled, looking at Kate. "It's just that I don't like my private life being made public!" Mike sighed, looking at Kate sadly.

"I know, but we work with a bunch of nosy buggers!" Kate laughed, making Mike laugh as well. "And Nikki is my best friend," Kate smiled.

"I know, I have noticed the way you and Nikki are always there for each other!" Mike smiled. "As for the rest of the crew members, they may be pains in the butt, but I wouldn't change them for the world. But we are not here to talk about the crew, Kate, so what do you want?" Mike asked.

"It's not about what I want, it's about what we both want. The problem is, we both have our careers to think about!" Kate muttered, looking back out at the water.

"Kate, if we want this, we can work something out!" Mike told Kate, trying to get her to look at him.

"It's not that simple, Mike!" Kate sighed, looking at Mike. "I love you, I do…" Kate cried. "I just don't know what to do!"

"Kate, I never stopped loving you… ever!" Mike sighed, brushing a stray piece of hair that had blown in Kate's face. "Do you want to work things out?" Mike asked, as Kate looked at him.

Kate looked at Mike, thinking about everything they had been through. Then, everything she had said and told Nikki came back to her. Kate leant forward and kissed Mike passionately. It took Mike a while to respond, but he eventually did. Kate pulled back and looked at Mike.

"Mike, can we take this slow?" Kate asked, looking at Mike sadly. Mike nodded his head.

"We can go as slow as you like!" Mike smiled, kissing Kate again.

"I can go for slow!" Kate smiled.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Holiday Home

Josh smiled. He grabbed Nikki's hand when he felt her tense up as they approached the door. Nikki was holding on to Aiden with her other hand, and looking very nervous.

"Nik, chill!" Josh laughed, as he brought Nikki close to him and kissed her. "My mom wants to see you!" Josh laughed. "She loves you!" he told her, as he knocked on the door.

"Josh!" A blonde middle-aged woman screamed, throwing her arms around Josh and hugging him.

"Grandma!" Aiden screamed, making Debbie smile. She hugged Aiden, laughing.

"Hi, sweetie!" Debbie smiled, before she turned to Nikki. "Nikki!" Debbie smiled, as she grabbed Nikki and hugged her. "Oh god, how we have missed you around here!" Debbie smiled, pulling back, grabbing Nikki's hand and dragging her in the house. "James, our son is here!" Debbie called out, smiling, as an older looking man came out, wearing a suit's pants and a shirt.

"Grandpa!" Aiden yelled, launching himself at James.

"Hey, squirt!" James smiled, kissing Aiden's cheek, before holding his hand out to Josh and shaking his hand. "Hi, son!" James smiled, looking at the soppy look on his son's face as he stared at Nikki.

"Hi, dad!" Josh laughed, as he watched his dad quirk his eyebrow.

"Nikki, honey, you get more beautiful every time I see you!" James smiled, as he kissed Nikki's cheek. "When are you going to become my daughter-in-law?" James whispered, so only Nikki and Debbie could hear him.

"James!" Debbie scolded, smacking her husband and making Nikki laugh.

"Dad, leave Nikki alone!" Josh sighed, shaking his head at his dad.

"Fine, you can come help me set up the table for when your mother brings out the food," James laughed. "We are eating outside," James said, before looking at Aiden, who was still in his arms. "You want to come help us, kiddo?" James asked, as Aiden nodded. "Ok, us boys will be in the garden!" James laughed, as Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you boys go do that," Debbie laughed, as she linked her arm with Nikki's. "Us girls are going into the kitchen!" Debbie laughed, dragging Nikki into the kitchen with her.

"Josh, keep an eye on Aiden!" Nikki called out, making Josh laugh, as he nodded.

"Oh, nonsense, Nikki! Aiden will be fine!" Debbie laughed. "He has Josh and James out there!"

"I know, it's just my overprotective nature!" Nikki laughed, as she walked into the kitchen with Debbie.

"I was like that with Josh, as he was my only son," Debbie laughed, as she opened the fridge. "I never gave the time of day to any of the girls he dated," Debbie stated, before she turned and looked at Nikki. "I was so glad when Josh met you!" Debbie smiled, making Nikki blush.

"Thank you!" Nikki smiled, before asking Debbie. "Can I help with anything?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, can you grab the meat out of the fridge and place the cover over it to protect it from the sun?" Debbie smiled, looking at Nikki. "And I'm sorry for the way the girls treat you!" Debbie added.

"It's not your fault!" Nikki told Debbie with a smile. Debbie sighed, putting down the jug she was holding.

"They're jealous, you see. They see how much Josh loves you, and the way he treats you!" Debbie sighed, looking at Nikki, who was frowning. "Liz's husband has been having an affair for the last three years. They are only staying together because of the children and to keep up appearances. As for Bianca, she hates her other half." Debbie said sadly, as Nikki shook her head.

"I don't understand why they are staying with those men if they make them so unhappy," Nikki sighed.

"Because they care about what other people think more than what makes them happy," Debbie smiled, as Nikki shook her head. "I know: it's silly!"

"So they make Josh's life hell because they hate their own lives?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, I have told them to stop and to be nicer to you!" Debbie smiled, as Nikki nodded her head mutely, with a shocked expression on her face. "Just give them time!"

Nikki carried on, grabbing the meat and covering it quietly.

"Ok, that's all the meat" Nikki smiled. She turned around and saw Debbie arranging a cart.

"Great, place it on the second and third shelves. Then, we can take it out to the guys, as I think they have already set the BBQ up!" Debbie smiled, as she helped Nikki place all the plates. She then pushed the cart out the door and onto the patio, with Nikki following behind her.

Nikki smiled, as she looked out at James and Debbie's garden. Their garden was gorgeous. It opened out onto a dock where their private yacht sat gleaming in the marina that was near to their house and that led into the ocean. It was easy to see why Josh wanted to be in the Navy so much: he had grown up around ships.

"Hey, are you ok?" Josh asked, as he walked up behind Nikki and circled her waist with his arms, before kissing her neck.

"Yes, I'm good. Just thinking!" Nikki smiled, looking at Josh behind her.

"Good things, I hope?" Josh asked teasingly. Nikki nodded, and then turned around to kiss Josh tenderly. She didn't see Debbie hold her hand over her heart, as she watched the two with tears in her eyes. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's eat!" Josh told Nikki, laughing. When he turned around, he noticed that his parents were both looking at them with matching grins on their faces. "What?" Josh asked, looking at both his parents.

"Oh, just put a ring on her finger already, and make her my daughter-in-law!" Debbie sighed, making James laugh.

"I second that!" James said, still laughing, as Josh glared at him and Nikki blushed.

"And I third it!" a voice screamed from the door, making everyone turn and look, before they burst out laughing. "Nikki!" a young girl screamed, as she ran straight at Nikki and hugged her tight. "Damn, I missed you!"

"What, no hug for me, Car?" Josh asked with feigned hurt, as the girl let go of Nikki and hugged Josh extremely tightly.

"Carly, let your brother breathe!" Debbie laughed, as she helped James set things up for the BBQ.

"Yikes, mom, chill!" Carly laughed, as she let go of Josh and ran to hug Aiden. She started kissing him all over his face, making him squeal in laughter, as Josh and Nikki walked over to help Debbie and James.

"Are you staying for lunch?" James asked, looking at his youngest child.

"Yes, if everyone's ok with it," Carly said, looking at her parents, before looking at Josh and Nikki.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Nikki laughed, as she sat down next to where Josh had taken a seat. Aiden rushed over, followed by Carly, who collapsed in the chair next to Nikki.

"How's life at sea?" Carly asked, after catching her breath, putting on a posh voice that made Nikki and Josh laugh.

"Well, you know, it's hard work, but it's rewarding!" Nikki smiled, as Carly nodded her head slowly, before laughing.

"Who am I kidding? I have no idea what you are talking about, but Josh and you love it, so it must be cool!" Carly laughed, making Aiden giggle.

"How's school?" Josh asked, looking over at his sister and noticing her tired expression.

"It's great! I just have to figure out what I'm going to do for my business and fashion assignments," Carly sighed, as Nikki looked at her.

"Does it have to be separate assignments or can you combine them?" Nikki asked, looking at Carly with interest.

"Um, I don't know really, and my classmates are either just going business or fashion, but I could ask my teacher. I just don't see how that will help!" Carly stated, looking at Nikki with a confused expression on her face.

"Well, what is it you want to do when you finish school?" Nikki smiled, already knowing the answer.

"I want my own wedding boutique!" Carly replied, shaking her head.

"Exactly, if you can combine both assignments, you can do a shop sale. You can design and make wedding dresses for the fashion part of the assignment, and the money and material side will be for the business part of the assignment," Nikki smiled at Carly's shocked expression.

"Oh my god, that's brilliant!" Carly squealed, bouncing in her seat. "Mom, can I use the house phone to call my professors and see if this is doable?" Carly beamed.

"Yes, of course you can!" James laughed, as Carly ran into the house. "That was a really clever idea, Nikki!" James smiled, looking at Nikki, as Debbie nodded and Josh bent down to kiss Nikki quickly.

"You do know if they say yes, she will want you as her model, right?" Debbie

asked, as she handed a laughing James the first lot of meat so he could cook it. Everybody laughed.

"Nikki!" Carly squealed 10 minutes later, coming out of the house and running back to her seat. "I spoke to both my professors, and they both agreed!" Carly squealed again, as Debbie and James smiled at each other. "Will you be my model?" Carly asked, causing everyone to burst out laughing. "What?"

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Thanks for reviewing.

Leave me a review Please.

Katy xx


	21. CH21 SOMETHING FISHY

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol. The only characters I own are the characters you do not recognise…

AN: Hi all I'm back with a new update. YAY. I want to say thank you to everyone who has favourited and alerted this story it means a lot that you all take the time to read it. Mariem201 again thank for be an amazing Beta.

On to the reviews:-

ALIMOO1971- Thank you for the review. Hammersley home port is Cairns, but they were all in Sydney for the awards. I hope you like this chapter. X

Sally()- You are more than welcome for the mention. My reviewers are one of the reasons that I keep on writing. And here's the new chapter enjoy. X

Mariem201- Thanks again. And naughty Nikki and Josh we will be seeing more of them moments in a few chapters time. Carly has quick appearance as well here. X

Jane()- Thank you for the review… Here's an update. Lol. X

Nihal94- Thanks for the review. Everyone needs just a little bit of Fluff every now and then. There is reason for that very fluffy last chapter… enjoy. X

Preciouslove09- Thank you for the review. On the show I always thought that they made the Mike/Kate relationship more Kate still in love with Mike until Kate got back with Jim. X

PlathFan96- Thank you for the review. Please don't die Lol. I hope you enjoy. X

xSuperNovax- Thanks for the review. Its updated Lol. And yea I suck at grammar so I sometimes go overboard with it… I have chilled it this chapter with the help of my Beta Reader. I hope you enjoy. x

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Chapter 21

Something Fishy

Nikki stood in Josh's bedroom, in his apartment. She sighed as she looked out the window overlooking the ocean. She kept thinking about later today when she would have to leave Josh and Aiden again.

"Hey," Josh whispered, as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her shoulder tenderly before resting his head on it. "What are you thinking about?" Josh smiled, as he looked at Nikki from the corner of his eye.

"Just thinking about later this morning," Nikki smiled sadly, turning in Josh's arms so she was facing him. "How long is it going to be before we see each other again?" Nikki sighed, looking into Josh's eyes.

"I don't know," Josh sighed. "But I can promise you I will come to see you every chance I get. And, if my transfer doesn't happen, I mean it, Nikki, I will quit!" Josh smiled, leaning forward to quickly kiss Nikki.

"But won't you resent me one day if you give up your job because of me?" Nikki asked, frowning at Josh.

"Babe, I could never resent you," Josh laughed, kissing her soundly. "Besides, remember what Carly said yesterday? Love is all you need to survive." Josh smiled, making Nikki giggle.

"Yes, I thought for a moment she was going to burst into song, like the Glee cast does," Nikki laughed, making Josh smile sadly.

"Nikki, all I know is that I love you and that's never going to change," Josh smiled. "That's all the reassurance I need that this is going to work out," he said, bringing Nikki into his arms and hugging her tight. Just then, Nikki's mobile went off.

Nikki reached over and grabbed it. She saw a text message from Kate.

1hr to roll call

"That was Kate. We have to get ready because I have to report for roll call in an hour," Nikki smiled, quickly kissing Josh. "I will have a shower later on the ship. If we leave earlier, we can spend more time with Aiden, Carly and my parents," Nikki smiled, as she pulled out some pants and a T-shirt, before turning to Josh and kissing him. "Can you get Aiden dressed?" Nikki asked, as Josh laughed and kissed her passionately.

"You bet, babe," Josh laughed, as he left the room and walked down the hall. Nikki got dressed slowly, somehow hoping this would delay the inevitable goodbyes.

Nikki was just tying her hair up in a ponytail when Aiden came running into the bedroom, with Josh laughing behind him.

"Morning, mommy," Aiden smiled, as he hugged Nik.

"Hi, baby," Nikki laughed, looking Aiden over. "Wow, you got him dressed quickly," Nikki smiled, as Josh just smirked at her.

"Yes, that's because I'm just that good!" Josh laughed. He grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom, after blowing Nikki a kiss. Nikki laughed.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast into you," Nikki smiled, guiding Aiden to the kitchen, before grabbing three beakers and pouring some orange juice for Aiden, Josh and herself. She then grabbed three bowls and poured herself and Aiden some cereal with milk, before sitting down at the breakfast table. She and Aiden started eating, as they waited for Josh to join them.

Josh stood leaning on the doorframe, watching Nikki and Aiden laugh as they ate. Watching them made him realize how much he missed them when they weren't here with him.

"Hey, where's mine?" Josh asked, trying not to let Aiden and Nikki see his emotions.

"In the box, daddy," Aiden replied, smiling sweetly up at him. Nikki laughed, as Josh glared good-naturedly at his son and poured his own bowl of cereal.

"No one is ever going to question that you are his father!" Nikki laughed, as she stood up and placed her dish in the dishwasher.

"Yes," Josh laughed, ruffling Aiden's head. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," he laughed again, as he ate his cereal. Aiden giggled, and Nikki nodded, as she watched Josh and their son.

"You don't need to tell me!" Nikki laughed, as she sat down next to Josh. She smiled sadly at him, remembering the pained expression he had worn as he entered the room. "I know," Nikki whispered, so only Josh could hear her. He smiled tenderly, as he leaned forward and kissed her sweetly.

"Ewww… mommy, daddy, stop!" Aiden yelled out, making them both laugh. Josh pulled away and got up to put his bowl away.

"You finished, you cheeky bugger," Josh smiled, as Aiden nodded and held his bowl out to his dad so he could place it in the washer. "Ok, let's get all our bits together and head off to the dock," Josh smiled, as he started the washer, before walking over and kissing Aiden's head. Nikki stood up and nodded.

"Yes, the sooner we get there, the quicker I can check in with Kate and the CO. It will give me more time with you guys," Nikki smiled at Josh, who smiled back. Aiden jumped up.

"I'm going to grab my bag," Nikki smiled, as Josh picked up Aiden's jacket and helped him put it on. She walked back to his room and grabbed her bag, before going back and joining her boys.

"Ok, are we all ready?" Josh asked. Nikki nodded, smiling sadly, as Aiden rushed out of the door and left Josh and her alone in the room.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Nikki whispered, as she kissed Josh, before they both headed down to the front door of the apartment block where Aiden was waiting for them.

"Let's go!" Josh laughed, as he led them out to the car, laughing.

Naval Dock

Kate stood on the dock, looking up at the ship, as she waited for the crew to turn up. Aiden squealed, as he saw Kate standing by the ship.

"Auntie Kate!" Aiden screamed, running straight into Kate's open arms.

"Hey, squirt, where are your mommy and daddy?" Kate smiled, as she swung Aiden around, making him laugh.

"Kissing!" Aiden sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head before giggling.

"Are they now?" Kate laughed, as Mike walked down the gangplank to see Kate holding Aiden. "Do you want me to tell them off?" Kate smiled as Aiden shook his head.

"Hey, where are your parents?" Mike asked, as he came to stand next to Kate.

"They're coming," Aiden smiled, saluting Mike. Mike smiled as he saluted him back. Nikki and Josh walked in just in time to see their son saluting Mike. Nikki laughed, as she walked up to her CO and her best friend.

"Hi, sir," Nikki smiled, saluting Mike, who saluted her back.

"Good morning, Nav," Mike smiled. "If you want, you can go put your things in your cabin. Since you have checked in, you won't have to be present for the roll call," Mike smiled.

"Ok, sir," Nikki smiled, as she saluted Mike again. She then ruffled Aiden's hair before walking towards the ship and stepping on to the gangway. Josh watched her until she disappeared, then nodded to Mike and hugged Kate.

"Are you looking forward to heading home or are you heading straight out?" Josh smiled, looking at Mike and Kate.

"Straight back to Cairns, unless something comes up," Mike smiled, before nodding over to the Ramsgate. "What about your crew: how long until you guys are back out?" Mike asked.

"We are going back to the Samaru Island tomorrow to do border patrol," Josh smiled sadly, as Mike looked at him with empathy. "If we hear or find anything about all those fishing boats, we will alert you guys," Josh told Mike, who nodded in agreement.

"That would be highly appreciated, that last boat shook us…" Mike sighed, as Kate shook her head sadly.

"I don't blame you. It's scary knowing that there are people out there able to avoid all of our technology!" Josh sighed.

"Yes, that's why, on the way back, I'm thinking of maybe having a rotating visual look-out on the deck at all times, just to be careful," Mike sighed, as Kate and Josh nodded.

"Yes, I don't blame you, better safe than sorry," Josh sighed, as Aiden held his hands out to Josh. Just at that moment, Nikki came back on to the dock, dressed in her uniform.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nikki asked, as she came and stood next to Josh. She kissed him quickly. Mike and Kate couldn't help smiling as they watched them and thought of what a cute couple they made.

"Oh, Mike was just saying that, on the journey back, we should put a rotating visual look-out on the deck at all times, as the radar isn't registering these Samaruans," Kate sighed, as Nikki nodded.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Nikki replied with a smile on her face. "Josh and I were talking about this last night, and I meant to phone you," Nikki told Mike. "What would you think about using sonar?" she asked, as Josh watched her with a smile, and Kate and Mike looked at her questioningly. "You know instead of under, send it across the ocean surface."

"It would bounce back any obstructions, even the ones the radar wouldn't show," Josh finished, proud of the idea he and Nikki had come up with last night.

"Would that work?" Mike asked dubiously, as Kate wore a thoughtful expression on her face.

"If you had the right equipment on board, yes, it would. Your engineer should be able to build one," Josh nodded, as a few members of Nikki's crew turned up and saluted their high-ranking officers, before proceeding on board to change.

"Alright, I'm going to go run this by NAVCOM and see what they say," Mike smiled, before shaking Josh's hand. "Thanks for the help, and I will say goodbye now as I probably won't see you again before we disembark," Mike smiled, as Josh gripped his hand and shook it.

"Yeah, goodbye. I hope NAVCOM goes for it," Josh sighed, as Mike nodded in agreement. Kate looked at the two and smiled. "What?" Josh asked when he noticed Kate smiling at them.

"You two are amazing! I would never have thought of using sonar," she replied, smiling, as Josh took Nikki by the waist and hugged her tightly.

"We were talking, and it just came to us," Nikki smiled modestly, as she gave a quick kiss to Josh.

"Hi, X," a voice called, making everyone turn to see who had spoken.

"Buffer," Kate nodded, watching as a scared Aiden clung to Josh. "Why don't you proceed to the ship? Nav and I can make sure everyone's on board, and you can organize the crew on the deck for roll call," Kate smiled to Buffer, as she tried to get rid of him.

"Yes, sure, X. Nav," Buffer nodded, looking at Nikki and completely ignoring Josh and Aiden, as he walked up the gangway.

"I'm so going to punch that guy one day!" Josh muttered, making Kate and Nikki laugh.

"Ignore him, babe," Nikki sighed, resting her head on Josh's shoulder.

"Aww, it's the love birds!" a voice called. They turned around to see Charge grinning as he walked up to them, followed by an amused Swain and a bemused Sally.

"Oh, leave the two of them alone!" Sally admonished, raising her eyebrow at Charge.

"But where is the fun in that?" Charge laughed, making Aiden giggle. "See, the little man agrees with me," Charge laughed, high-fiving a grinning Aiden.

"Chloe!" Aiden smiled, as Chloe waved at him from Swain's arms. "Daddy, put me down!" Aiden smiled, as Josh placed him on the deck. Chloe asked Swain to put her down as well, and both kids ran off to play, to the amusement of the adults present.

"Stay where we can see you!" Nikki and Sally called out at the same time, making them both laugh.

"And stay away from the edge of the dock!" Josh added, making everyone look at him. "What? Moms are not the only ones that can be overprotective," Josh laughed, as Swain nodded.

"So true," Swain sighed, keeping an eye on both the kids from the corner of his eye.

"Where's the CO?" Charge asked, looking at Kate and Nikki.

"He went to speak to NAVCOM, to see if Marshall is going to approve of Nav and ET's plan," Kate smiled, as Charge and Swain looked at the two with a questioning expression. "They think they have figured out a way to see the Samaruans that are trying to play hide and seek," Kate smiled, as she shared with them Nikki and Josh's idea.

"Nice thinking," Charge nodded, impressed, as Swain smiled. "Well, we better head up and change, and get in position for the speech," Charge sighed, rolling his eyes and making Kate and Nikki laugh. Swain smiled sadly.

"Chloe," Swain called, holding his arms out to his daughter, as she ran back over to him, with Aiden following and running straight to Josh. "Daddy will see you when he gets home, ok?" Swain smiled, as Chloe nodded.

"Ok, daddy. Come home soon!" Chloe said earnestly, making all the adults smile.

"I will, angel cakes," Swain smiled, kissing Chloe, before hugging and kissing Sally. "See you soon," Swain whispered, as Sally nodded. He released her before turning to Josh. "I will most likely see you soon also, mate," Swain smiled, holding his hand out to Josh, as Charge was saying his goodbyes to Sally and Chloe.

"Yes, seen you soon mate, have a good trip," Josh smiled, grasping Swain's hand with his free one.

"Bye, kiddo, look after Chloe for me?" Swain asked Aiden with a smile, ruffling his hair, as Aiden nodded seriously. "Nav, X, I will see you two on board," Swain said. When they both nodded, Swain smiled back at Sally and made his way up the gangway.

"So this plan of yours is going to require some building?" Charge asked, looking at Josh, who nodded. Charge grimaced.

"If you need help, just buzz the Ramsgate. I'm going to be on board," Josh smiled, as Charge nodded.

"Ok, I will see you all later," Charge smiled, nodding at everyone. He walked halfway up the gangplank, then stopped suddenly and turned to look at Josh. "I will be talking to you later," Charge stated, making Nikki and Kate laugh, as he went on board the ship.

"I don't get it!" Josh asked with a confused expression, as Nikki and Kate carried on laughing.

"I think Charge just realized our idea is going to require electrical engineering, and he hates doing electrical engineering," Kate laughed. "That's why he's going to be calling you."

"Oh right, I get it now," Josh laughed, as Aiden started bouncing in his arms.

"Carly!" Aiden squealed. Nikki and Josh turned around and saw Josh's sister walking over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Nikki asked, smiling, before hugging the young girl.

"Well, I have a free period. I knew you were leaving this morning, so I thought I would come see you off," Carly smiled. "Oh, and I got word all my teachers agreed on my project," Carly squealed happily. "Will you still model?" Carly asked, as Nikki nodded, rolling her eyes. "I just need a couple more models," Carly sighed.

"Models for what?" Kate asked, looking at Josh's younger sister.

"My fashion project for college. I need two more people to model wedding dresses," Carly smiled, looking at Kate, before grinning. "Will you do it?" Carly asked, looking at Kate, then Sally.

"Model, are you joking?" Sally asked, shaking her head. "I don't have the body of a model!" Sally sighed.

"Says who?" Carly asked, raising her eyebrow. Josh and Nikki started to laugh, as they knew Carly wasn't going to stop until they agreed. "Those stick people are not models in my eyes. They do not represent real women, just a small minority of us. I want women to be able to relate to my models!" Carly sighed, shaking her head. "Size zero is not something to strive for… People wonder why there are a growing number of children with anorexia. What do they expect when, in all the magazines, they are shoving size two models down our throats? The people they pick as role models are smashing people's self-esteem. I don't agree with any of it or with airbrushing. People should not have to feel like they are not pretty because they don't look like the models in magazines. It's what's causing most of society's problems with eating disorders!" Carly ranted. Nikki covered her mouth to hide her amusement, as Sally and Kate looked shell-shocked. "So will you please model with Nikki?" Carly asked. She squealed when Kate and Sally nodded mutely. "Ok, thank you!" Carly smiled, as she hugged them both, before hugging Nikki, then Josh and then Aiden. "Well, I have to go. My class starts in half an hour. I love you guys, see you soon!" Carly smiled, as she ran off, blowing kisses behind her at Josh, Nikki and Aiden.

"Wow, how do your parents cope with that bundle of energy?" Sally asked still looking in shock, which made Nikki and Josh laugh.

"They both have grey hair that they dye!" Josh laughed.

"No, you can't blame Carly for their grey hair, most of that came from you!" Nikki smiled, pointing her finger at Josh.

"Don't know what you are talking about!" Josh replied, feigning innocence.

"Yes, that face doesn't work on me," Nikki laughed, making Josh pout. A few more members of the crew walked by and saluted X and Nav.

"Well, that's the last of the crew," Kate smiled, as Nikki took a deep breath and looked at Josh. "Give Auntie Kate a hug, squirt," Kate smiled, holding her arms out to Aiden, so Josh and Nikki could say goodbye in private.

As soon as Aiden was in Kate's arms, Josh pulled Nikki into him and hugged her tightly. "I love you," Josh whispered, kissing her neck. Nikki nodded, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"I love you too," Nikki whispered. "I will see you soon," she said smiling, pulling back slightly so she could kiss him.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away," Josh smiled, kissing Nikki again quickly, before she pulled back and hugged Sally, who was holding Chloe.

"I will see you two back in Cairns," Nikki smiled, as Sally nodded.

"Yes, see you soon," Sally smiled, as Chloe waved.

"Ok, mister, where is mommy's hug?" Nikki asked, as Kate passed him over to Nikki. "I love you, and I will see you when I get home, ok?" Nikki asked, as Aiden nodded, hugging Nikki.

"I love you mommy," Aiden smiled, kissing Nikki's cheek, before Nikki handed him back to Josh.

"See you soon, babe," Josh smiled, giving Nikki one more kiss.

"Tell my parents I love them," Nikki smiled, not seeing her parents anywhere.

"Yes, of course I will!" Josh smiled, as he let Nikki go. Kate gave him a quick hug. "Goodbye Kate, keep an eye on her for me," Josh whispered, so only Kate could hear him.

"Always," Kate promised, as she pulled away and both she and Nikki made their way up the gangway.

As they got to the top, Kate and Nikki pulled the gangway up with the help of Charge. Nikki blew one more kiss at Josh and Aiden, before she made her way over to Mike, who was standing ready to address the crew.

"I just wanted to thank you all for the way you acted at the awards. Not one of you embarrassed the crew in the slightest. I also want to congratulate Swain and Nikki again for the recognitions they received. They were well deserved. We are heading back to Cairns where we will receive our next orders but, during the journey, we have work to do. NAVCOM has authorized Lieutenant Caetano and Petty Officer Holiday's plan to build a sonar to try and detect any Samaruan ship. So I expect everyone to work their hardest on this because it has been brought to my attention that, with the Samaruans being able to avoid our radar, we are nothing more than sitting ducks. We disembark in ten minutes. Say one last goodbye to your families," Mike smiled, before he turned and walked on to the bridge. Nikki and Kate walked over to the rail and saw that Bomber, Spider, Maria and Mark had now joined Josh, Aiden, Sally and Chloe.

"Bye, mommy!" Aiden yelled, waving to a smiling Nikki, as she blew him a kiss that was returned by Josh.

"I love you, but I have to go. Mommy will see you when you get home," Nikki smiled, waving at Aiden one last time. Kate waved to all of them, before she and Nikki made their way onto the bridge where Charge was already sitting at the E.O.D. "Nav on the bridge," Nikki smiled, as Mike pointed to her seat.

"X on the bridge," Kate smiled, as she came to stand next to Mike.

"So how are we going to build this sonar?" Charge asked.

"We are going to use the salvage sonar we use to find sunken ships," Nikki smiled, as Charge looked at her aghast. "We just have to change the trajectory of the sonar so it skims the ocean surface instead of going down," Nikki smiled, as Charge shook his head.

"I'm going to need her other half on the COM while doing it, as you all know I hate technology!" Charge muttered, making Nikki laugh.

"We know!" Kate and Nikki laughed again, as Swain joined them on the bridge.

"Swain, take the helm," Mike smiled, as Swain sat down.

"Swain on the helm," Swain replied.

"Marshall, sir," RO said, as he sat down and looked at the bridge crew. Mike picked up the COM.

"Ok sir, thank you," Mike smiled as he looked at the crew. "We have the green light. Swain, start us up," Mike told Swain, who looked over at Nikki.

"Where to, Nav?" Swain asked, laughing, as Nav rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, out of the dock would be a good idea!" Nav replied sarcastically, making everyone laugh.

"Able Seaman Foster to the bridge," Mike spoke through the COM. "Buffer, I want you at the front of the ship on the gun, and I want Foster at the back of the ship. We will rotate shifts until the sonar is up and running," Mike nodded, as Buffer stood up and Foster walked on to the bridge, saluting Mike.

"You called, sir?" Foster asked, looking at his CO.

"Yes, I want you on deck with Buffer. I want you to cover the back of the ship until the sonar is up and running. If you spot anything suspicious, radio us immediately," Mike instructed Foster, who nodded.

"Yes sir, I won't let you down!" Foster nodded, following Buffer off the bridge.

"Ok, Charge, what do you need to start?" Mike asked, looking at Charge.

"Her other half!" Charge replied quickly, making them all laugh, as Nikki handed the coordinates to Swain.

"Well, then let's see if we can do anything about that," Mike laughed, as he picked up the COM.

Back At Sydney Dock

Josh sighed, as the Hammersley left his sight and all the family members started to disperse.

"Daddy's got to work as well," Josh sighed, as he sat Aiden down so he could look at him. "But if you need me or your mommy, we are just a phone call away, ok?" Josh asked, as Aiden nodded, pouting. "I love you, kiddo, and I promise you will see me soon," Josh smiled, kissing Aiden, before hugging him tightly.

"I'll miss you!" Aiden whispered.

"Daddy's going to miss you too, mate," Josh sighed, hugging Aiden tighter.

"We promise to look after daddy for you," Bomber smiled, ruffling Aiden's hair. Aiden smiled at her, as Spider nodded his head.

"Bye kiddo, see you soon," Spider smiled, as he waved to Aiden, who was still clinging to Josh. Spider and Bomber made their way to the Ramsgate.

"It was nice meeting you again," Sally smiled, holding her hand out to Josh.

"Yes, it was. When I move to Cairns permanently, we will all have to go out with the kids. I think they would love it," Josh smiled.

"Yes, I believe they would," Sally laughed, as Aiden and Chloe waved goodbye to each other. "See you soon," Sally smiled as she said goodbye to everyone and headed back to the car. Mark and Maria walked over to the Ramsgate with Josh.

"You ready to come with Grandma?" Maria asked Aiden, as they reached the gangway for the Ramsgate.

"Love you daddy," Aiden whispered.

"Love you too, kiddo," Josh whispered, as he passed Aiden to Maria.

"You be careful, you hear me?" Maria smiled sadly, looking at Josh.

"Always am, mom!" Josh smiled, as he kissed Maria's cheek before hugging Mark.

"Behave!" Mark laughed, as Josh backed up the gangway.

"Always, I'm a saint!" Josh laughed. He looked back at Aiden, as he made it to the top. "I love you, kiddo," Josh smiled sadly, as Craig joined him and helped raise the gangway.

"Bye, daddy," Aiden called, waving to Josh.

"Bye, kiddo," Josh sighed, waving to Maria and Mark. As they started to head off the dock, Josh sighed.

"Your transfer will come through, mate," Spider smiled, as he patted Josh's back to comfort him.

"Thanks mate," Josh smiled. "Can you help me with the sonar recovery system? I have overhauled it," he asked Spider, who nodded, as James walked over to them. "Sir," Josh said, as he and Spider saluted.

"Can you get started on the sonar?" James asked.

"Just were I was heading, sir," Josh smiled, as James nodded.

"Good!" James replied with a smile, as he walked back to the bridge.

30 Minutes Later

"Ok, I have all the equipment," Charge sighed, as he put all the stuff in the corner of the bridge. "Now, that's all I can do without help!" Charge smiled, as Mike laughed, turning to RO.

"RO, can you contact the Ramsgate?" Mike asked laughing, as RO got to work.

"Will that do, Charge?"

"Yes, sir," Charge answered, as he started to sort through all the bits and pieces he had.

"The Ramsgate is on the COM, sir," RO stated, looking at Charge and shaking his head.

"Hi James, it's Mike," Mike laughed.

"_What can the Ramsgate do for the Hammersley?" James asked._

"Is ET available? Our chief engineer needs some help with the sonar," Mike laughed, as James chuckled.

"_Yes, I will just pass the COM over to him as he's on the bridge. ET, the Hammersley needs some tech help," James informed Josh._

"_Yo, this is ET," Josh said._

"Hi, ET. It's Mike. I'm going to pass you over to Charge. He's the one that needs help," Mike laughed, handing the COM to Charge.

"I told you I would be speaking to you soon, mate," Charge laughed. "I have all the equipment. Now, what do I do with it?"

"_Well, first you have to reset the main sonar's trajectory panel," Josh stated, talking Charge through everything, "Ok, now plug in the monitor."_

"Crap, sir, we have company," Buffer's voice flooded through the speaker.

"Nav?" Mike asked, looking at Nikki

"There's nothing on radar, sir," Nav replied.

"Buffer, keep an eye on them. They are not on radar, which means they could be hostiles," Mike replied, as he reached for the other COM, just as the radio came back to life.

"Shit, everyone hit the deck!" Buffer yelled, as an explosion erupted in the corridor just by the bridge. The blast made everyone get thrown from their positions, before the ship stopped.

Mike opened his eyes and moaned. He got up and grabbed the radio, lifting it to his lips.

1 Minute Before Back On The Ramsgate

James laughed, as he watched Josh roll his eyes while speaking to the Hammersley's engineer. The laughter died on his lips when he saw Josh pull the COM away and look at it weirdly.

"Sir, the COM just went dead?" Josh frowned, looking at James.

"Damien, reconnect us to the Hammersley," James said, as Damien turned to look at them with a worried look on his face.

"I would, sir, but I can't find their signal," Damien whispered. Josh stood up as the radio started to crackle and Mike's anxious voice was overheard.

"Mayday, Mayday, Mayday. This is the HMAS Hammersley. We are under fire and need urgent assistance… quickly… most of my crew is down!"

James grabbed the COM and called NAVCOM. "Commander Marshall, I take it you have heard about the Hammersley," James asked, as Josh took the helm.

"_Yes, I have just dispatched two ships. Why?" Marshall asked._

"They only left 30 minutes ago, sir. We are the closest ship, so we are heading to assist," James replied.

"_Did I order that, lieutenant-commander?" Marshall asked._

"No sir, I'm just doing my job. We have friends on that crew, sir," James answered.

"_Fine, not that you care, but you have NAVCOM's permission. We have been trying to raise the ship on the emergency COM, but we are getting no answer. You have permission to push the engines," Marshall stated. "Bring our crew home!"_

After Marshall hung up, James turned to Damien. "Issue a ship-wide announcement," James instructed Damien, who nodded at him. "This is Captain Marshall, HMAS Hammersley is in trouble. It is under some kind of fire and is no longer answering calls on the radio. We are heading in to help with at least two other ships, so hands to all stations," James finished, placing the COM down. "Josh, increase the revolutions. Marshall said we could push the engines," Josh nodded and did what he was asked, not looking at anyone. He didn't want them seeing the tears streaming down his face.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Please don't kill me…

Let me know what you think? xKatyx


	22. CH22 HELP IS ON THE WAY

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sea Patrol characters.

AN: Hello guys I'm back… here's the new update hope you all love it and thank you Mariem201 for betaing. X

Danzjaron- Thank you for the review. I just love NET. x

Jane ()- I hope this plays out how you wanted it too. x

Sally()- Hi I hope you are feeling better. Sorry for the long waits it's my fault its finding time to type, with work and everything. It sucks being an adult lol. x

Idreamfan22- Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter. x

Nihal94- Here it is…. I hope you enjoy. x

Maddie()- Lol, if you see any Naval mistakes PM me and I will change them, I'm getting my reference's from the show and the web. Thanks for the review. x

Mariem201- Lol. I'm evil… People are going to hate me every soon. Thanks for Betaing and reviewing x

()- Sally is this you lol. It's updated. xxxx

Littlemiss11- lol. x

Krysti x ()- here's the new update, I hope you like. x

To all my other readers who don't review I hope you all enjoy. x

SPSPSPSP

Chapter 22

Help Is On The Way

Swain slowly opened his eyes and looked around the bridge. He noticed that all the equipment was dead. Just as he started to look for the rest of the crew, a low moan caught his attention. He crawled over to where the noise was coming from and found Nav stirring, with a cut above her eye.

"Nav, it's Swain. Come on, wake up!" Swain coaxed Nav, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Swain, how's everyone else?" Nav whispered, clutching her head.

"I don't know. I have just woken up myself. I heard a moan, followed it and found you," Swain replied. "Help me check everyone," Swain nodded towards Charge, RO, Kate and Mike, as he stood up, before holding his hand out to help Nav up.

Five minutes later, the bridge crew was sitting dazed on the floor.

"Ok, do we have any communications at all?" Mike said, trying to get the situation under control.

"No, sir, we have no communication whatsoever, everything's dead. I think they hit our main power supply," Charge answered, leaning on one of the dead consoles. "We are sitting ducks!"

"What about our phones?" Nikki sighed, sitting back on her chair. She held her throbbing head, as she wiped away the blood that was still coming from her head wound. "If we have a signal, we can contact NAVCOM," Nikki stated.

"Good plan, Nav!" Mike smiled. "Whose quarters are the closest?" Mike asked.

"Nav's and mine," Kate answered, wincing in pain, as her side had been bruised when the explosion had sent her flying straight into the console close to her.

"Ok, X, Nav, bring Swain with you to your quarters, then grab your phones and come back to the bridge. Swain, go to the mess hall, grab the emergency medical kit and, then, come back," Mike stated, looking at his assembled crew. "We need to fix ourselves up so we are no longer bleeding," he added, nodding at Nikki, whose cut was still bleeding. "Because we can't help anyone if we are all unconscious!"

"Ok, sir, if I come across other crew members, where should I put them?" Kate asked, looking at Mike.

"Spread them between the mess halls and the medical bay," Mike answered. Nav, X and Swain stood up and started to slowly make their way down the stairs where the explosion had taken place. They were each holding a flashlight that Charge had given them at the top of the stairs.

Swain, Nav and X walked slowly down the corridor. Swain had his flashlight aimed at the corridor while Nav and X had theirs aimed at the floor. Swain and X stopped dead in their tracks when they heard Nav gasp. They followed the beam of her flashlight to see one of their younger shipmates with burns all over his face and upper body. Swain bent down and felt for a pulse.

"Swain?" X asked, looking at Seaman Jacobs sadly. Swain shook his head desolately.

"Sorry, X, he's gone," Swain sighed, moving the body so it was against the wall.

"What could have caused those injuries, Swain?" X asked, looking at him with a worried expression.

"From the way the skin is crinkled and burned, it looks like a mix of acid and flames," Swain replied, shaking his head. Nikki moved her torch around and gasped when she noticed a small hole on the wall in the corridor.

"Buffer yelled at us to hit the deck when he felt something touch the ship. He probably thought it was a missile or a grenade," Nav whispered, staring at the wall where some kind of liquid was slowly dripping down. "What if they placed acid in a grenade?"

"Nav, this is not the time for guessing games!" Swain sighed, still staring intently at the body.

"Who said I was guessing? There is a grenade shell just next to your right foot," Nav pointed towards Swain, who turned to take a look, as Kate bent down to pick it up.

"X, no!" Swain yelled, making Nav and X jump. "We don't know what's in it!" he told them.

"It's probably that stuff," Nav replied, pointing her flashlight towards the hole in the wall that she had discovered before. Through the hole, they could see that the wires were all burned and fried.

"That explains why there was no power!" X sighed. "That's the main wiring to the bridge."

"Nav, go get Charge and see if he has any gloves and a box," Swain told Nav. She nodded, before walking back to the bridge.

"Nav, what are you doing back so quickly?" Mike asked, as soon as he saw her.

"We need Charge," Nav sighed sadly, as Charge, Mike and RO looked at her questioningly. "We found a hole in the corridor where a grenade had come through the wall."

"That would explain the explosion," Charge muttered.

"No, the grenade wasn't filled with gun powder, it was filled with acid. The grenade just happened to come through where all the main wiring to the bridge was. It's the acid that caused the explosion!" Nav replied, looking down sadly.

"Damn, what do you need me for?" Charge asked, standing up.

"Do you have any gloves up here and a box so we can get rid of the remnants of the grenade shell and the acid on the wall? Umm, we also need you to help move Seaman Jacobs's body," Nav sighed, as a tear appeared in her eye. "The acid hit him, he didn't make it!"

"Damn it!" Mike yelled, kicking his chair, as Charge grabbed a box and a pair of gloves. "How many more of these grenades were launched? This ship could constitute a biohazard depending on the number launched."

"I have the gloves and the box, sir. Do I have permission to act?" Charge asked Mike.

"Yes, but be careful, we can't afford to lose anyone else!" Mike sighed, sitting down and placing his head in his hands, as Charge and Nav headed back towards Swain and X.

"We're back!" Nav sighed, as she and Charge came up to Swain and Kate. "I was thinking that we shouldn't waste any time. As the CO said, we don't know how many more grenades were launched. We only know of one for now," Nav sighed.

"Nav's right. Nav, X, go get the phones and get back to the bridge. Charge, grab the grenade and a sample of the acid, and then help me move Jacobs to the armoury. We can leave the box there as well. After that, we will go to the mess hall, grab the medical kit and get back to the bridge," Swain stated, looking at his three colleagues who nodded in agreement.

"Ok, come on, Nav," X sighed, as they both took off towards their quarters. Just as they rounded the corner, they were blinded by a flashlight.

"X, Nav!" Buffer sighed tiredly, lowering his flashlight. They saw that he was holding up Foster. "Foster took a bullet to the side," Buffer sighed again, trying to keep Foster from falling down.

"Buffer, continue on to the bridge. You will either find Swain on the way there or he will be back on the bridge with the medical kit. Nav and I will see you back there in a bit," X answered, as she and Nav walked past the two men. Suddenly, Kate turned around and asked Buffer with a worried tone in her voice. "Are they still out there?"

"Yes, ma'am, two zodiacs, and they were using a radio. I think they were calling for backup," Buffer frowned worriedly.

"Ok, get to the bridge and inform the CO," X replied, as she grabbed Nav and they both ran the rest of the way to their quarters. X opened the door, and they grabbed their phones hurriedly, before running back towards the bridge.

Nav and X reached the bridge at the same time Swain and Charge did.

"Sir!" X called, throwing her phone at Mike so he could call NAVCOM and tell them everything Buffer had just informed him of.

"Nav, call the Ramsgate. They are most likely one of the responding ships," Mike nodded, as Nikki sat down and dialled the number she knew by heart.

"_Hello?" Marshall's voice could be heard in the silence._

"Commander, it's Mike!"

"_Bloody hell, lieutenant, how are you and the crew doing?" Marshall asked._

"I don't know for sure. We believe that we have been hit by acid grenades. I have one crew member confirmed dead, and I have seven injured on the bridge: six with minor injuries and one with serious ones."

"_Ok, Mike, the Marriot, Kingston and Ramsgate are en route," Marshall informed Mike._

"As of 15 minutes ago, there were two zodiacs circling us and calling for backup," Mike replied. He looked at Nav, who was punching in numbers on her phone and trying to get through to the NAVCOM board so she could be connected to the Ramsgate.

"_Ok, I will inform the ships heading towards you. Mike, call at any time. I will not let the phone out of my sight, as it is the only way of contacting you. You are using McGregor's phone, right?" Marshall asked, looking at the phone number._

"Yes, sir. We also have Nikki's phone with us, and we are contacting the Ramsgate as we speak," Mike replied.

"_Ok, Mike, Godspeed. I will be in contact shortly," Marshall sighed as he hung up the phone._

"How's it coming, NAV?" Mike asked.

"Just on the last part of the switch board, sir," Nav smiled, looking over at Mike, who nodded.

Aboard the HMAS Ramsgate

"We have a stationary contact," Spider's voice sounded on the nearly silent bridge. "And judging by its position, I'm going to guess and say it's the Hammersley. It's the only contact we have apart from HMAS Marriott and HMAS Kingston!" Spider said with a frown on his face.

"Craig, fire up the sonar," Matthews instructed, as Craig switched on the sonar.

"The sonar is showing two contacts circling the Hammersley, and I am also picking up two other contacts on top of the other naval vessels heading in the same direction," Craig answered.

"ET, increase the revolutions!" Matthews ordered, as the COM buzzed. He turned and grabbed it.

"It's a call coming through NAVCOM's switchboard," Damien stated, as Matthews picked up the COM.

"Matthews," James answered.

"_James, it's Nikki!"_

"Jesus, are you guys ok?" James asked, resting his hands on ET's shoulders, as he placed Nav on loudspeaker.

"_Hanging in there!"_

"Nik!" Josh sighed, looking at the COM.

"_Josh, I'm fine. I just have a cut on my head from hitting the radar," Nikki sighed._

"How many injuries do you have?" Matthews asked.

"_That we know of: 1 casualty and 7 injuries, 1 serious and 6 minor," Nikki replied. "They are using acid bombs, so your teams will need HAZMAT protection!"_

"Thanks for the heads up, Nik. We will be with you in 20 minutes, but we will be in range of the vultures and incoming vultures in 10 minutes, so you guys hold tight, ok?" Matthews asked.

"_Yes, that we can do!" Nikki sighed._

"Matthews out," James sighed, as he placed the COM down. "Damien, get me the Marriott and the Kingston," James said, walking over to Craig. "Who is closer to the hostile vessels?" James asked.

"The Marriott and the Kingston both have a contact near them," Craig answered, nodding towards the screen so James could see what was happening. Damian informed James that he had reached the two vessels.

"Hi, this is Lieutenant-Commander James Matthews of the HMAS Ramsgate," James stated.

"_I'm Lieutenant-Commander Michael Evans of the HMAS Marriott."_

"_I'm Lieutenant-Commander David Jennings of the HMAS Kingston."_

"We have our sonar up and running. Evans, you have a hostile vessel 30 meters to your port. Jennings, you have a hostile vessel 40 meters straight behind you. I have approved this with NAVCOM already. Train your Typhoon on them and take them out, Matthews out."

"_Will do, Evans out."_

"_Got visual, Jennings out."_

"OK, so that is taken care of. We only need to deal with the zodiacs now. ET, grab a team! I want you guys suited and booted," Matthews told Josh, who nodded.

"I need Spider, Craig and Bomber, sir," Josh said, not looking up from the helm.

"You got it, ET," Matthews nodded before picking up the ship-wide COM. "Fulton, Redgrave and Stevens to the bridge," Matthews called over the internal COM. "Bomber, meet ET, Spider and Craig at the armoury. You need hazmat protection and your weapons," Matthews added, putting the COM down as Fulton, Redgrave and Stevens entered the bridge. "Fulton, take the helm; Redgrave, take over the radar; and Stevens, take over the sonar," Matthews ordered.

"Fulton on the helm."

"Redgrave on the radar."

"Stevens on the sonar."

Josh sighed, as he walked down to the armoury with Spider and Craig.

"Nikki is going to be ok, mate!" Spider smiled, trying to reassure Josh.

"We don't know that for sure," Josh sighed. "I won't relax until I can see her with my own eyes," Josh sighed again, as they joined Bomber in the armoury. "Ok, so this is the information that we have. There are two armed zodiacs circling the Hammersley. They have fired grenades filled with acid at the ship, so the ship is possibly a biohazard. That is why we are going in in hazmat gear. We have one confirmed casualty, one serious injury and six minor ones. The injured are all together on the bridge. Our first job is to take out the zodiacs, and then we have to get to the Hammersley Bridge. From there, we are to systematically search the rest of the ship so we can find the rest of the crew," Josh said, looking at everyone. "Do you understand what I just told you?" Josh asked, watching his crewmates as they nodded.

"Let's go show those people what happens when you mess with an Australian naval vessel," Spider smiled, as he grabbed all his gear. His crewmates did the same, and they all headed to the deck. Josh, Spider, Bomber and Craig made their way over to the RHIB and jumped in. A few moments later, the Hammersley came into view.

"They look dead in the water," Bomber stated from behind her hazmat helmet.

"They are. The acid took out their main wiring," Josh replied, watching as the circling zodiacs passed by them.

"RHIB 1, you have permission to take out the zodiacs. Go save our people!" Matthews' voice flooded through the radio, as Josh nodded to Spider and the RHIB shot through the water, straight towards the Hammersley. Right at that moment, one of the zodiacs came around. Craig fired his weapon, hitting the engine and causing it to explode, just as the second zodiac came into view and started shooting at them.

"Craig!" Spider yelled as bullets flew towards them. Josh levelled his gun and fired at the second zodiac, engulfing it in flames too.

"Both zodiacs have been taken out, sir," ET called through the radio.

Back On The Ramsgate Bridge

"Good, proceed. You have permission to board the Hammersley," Matthews stated through the radio before turning to Damien. "Get Nikki back on her mobile, Marshall has connected a line to Nikki's and Kate's phones since it's the only way to communicate with the Hammersley," Matthews said, looking at Damien, who was trying to reach Nikki.

"Sir, Nikki is on the COM" Damien told Matthews, as the latter watched his crew board the Hammersley.

On The Hammersley Bridge

Swain had just finished putting a plaster over Nikki's cut when Buffer stood up.

"We can't all sit here doing nothing. We need to go see if we can find more crew members, "Buffer sighed, walking to the door.

"Buffer, sit down! You can't go walking around without hazmat protection until we know there is no danger. We have to sit and wait this out," Mike sighed looking at everyone in the crew. "I don't like sitting around doing nothing either, Buffer," Mike told him, just as flames erupted in front of the boat.

"I think we have friendly company," Swain sighed in relief, as he walked over to Foster. "I believe that was one of the zodiacs," Swain smiled, as another set of flames erupted just a few meters away from the last.

"Should we go check it out?" Buffer asked Mike, just as Nikki's phone rang.

"Hello?" Nikki asked, holding her phone to her ear.

"_Nikki, it's Matthews. The zodiacs are down. I dispatched a boarding party. When they arrive, they will head straight to the bridge where they will leave extra medical equipment, and then they will search your ship. Can you get your crew to stay where they are? It would be safer. My guys are wearing protective equipment, so it will be less risky for them," Matthews told Nikki._

"Yes, I can do that. When will they be here?" Nikki asked.

"_They should be on the bridge with you in a few minutes, Matthews out."_

"Thanks," Nikki smiled, as she hung up and looked at Mike. "Sir, the zodiacs have been taken out. That was the noise we heard. The Ramsgate boarding party is heading here. They have medical equipment for Swain, and they are in hazmat suits. Matthews has asked to leave the searching to them as they are wearing protective equipment, and I agreed," Nikki said, looking questioningly at her CO, who nodded.

"I agree, Nav. Our crew shouldn't go walking around unprotected!" Mike smiled, as Buffer huffed. "It's for your protection, Buffer!" Mike stated, staring Buffer out until he looked away. Swain, who was tending to Foster, stood up.

"Sir, I have done all I can for Foster. I can't do anything else without my full medical kit," Swain sighed.

"Maybe this could help," Spider said, as he stepped onto the bridge, carrying a medical bag. He was followed by Bomber, who also carried a bag.

"Yes, it definitely will," Swain smiled gratefully, as he took the bags from Spider and Bomber, who took off their helmets.

"It's clear here and in the corridor," Bomber smiled, as she looked at Mike. "Hi, I'm Rebecca Brown, but everyone calls me Bomber. And you all know Spider," Bomber smiled, as she walked over and hugged Nikki. "You had me scared!" Bomber whispered.

"I'm ok, Bomb!" Nikki smiled, before looking back to the door. "Where's Josh?" Nikki asked, looking at Spider and Bomber.

"On our way up here, we found some injured crew members. Craig and Josh have placed them in the mess hall. It's safe in there too," Spider answered her with a smile. "ET sent us on just in case any of you were in desperate need of medical help."

"_ET, are you there?" Matthews' voice filtered through the radios Bomber and Spider carried._

"_Yes, sir, I'm in the mess hall getting a couple of injured crew members settled before heading to the bridge to join Spider and Bomber," Josh answered. _Nikki smiled when she heard his voice.

"_Good, the Marriott and the Kingston have arrived. They are each sending two RHIB's over to get the injured people off the boat. If they are stable, move them. We want everyone off the ship as quick as possible!" Matthews stated. Buffer_ looked at Bomber and Spider with a frown on his face.

"_Ok, sir, I will head to the bridge and get them off first,"_ Mike sighed, as Swain moved quicker, trying to stabilize Foster.

"_Ok, ET, keep me updated," Matthews said, ending the conversation._

"Sir, they can't tell us what to do!" Buffer exclaimed, pointing at Spider, just as ET joined them on the bridge.

"Actually we can. Marshall has given us our orders," ET replied, undoing his helmet and holding his hand out to Mike. He shook Mike's hand and looked over at Nikki. "Didn't think I would be seeing you again so soon," ET smiled sadly, walking over to Nikki, folding her in his arms and holding her tightly.

"So how are we doing this?" Spider asked.

"Mike, Kate, Nikki, Swain, Charge and you – Josh pointed at Buffer – are going to be taken to the Ramsgate, and the rest of the crew members are going to be split between the Marriott and the Kingston," Josh replied. He noticed that Mike was about to open his mouth to speak. "Your crew is not going to be split into different places. After everyone is accounted for, we are all going to Cairns," Josh told Mike, who nodded.

"Good, I thought for a minute that you were about to spread my crew across the east coast," Mike smiled.

"No," Josh laughed, finally letting Nikki go. "You guys ready to move?"

"No," Swain answered. "Foster can't be moved, unless he can have constant medical attention," he added, not looking up.

"Ok, can he be moved over to the Ramsgate with you?" Josh asked.

"Yes, if his body is kept level," Swain replied.

"Ok then, let's move. If we use one of your RHIB's, we can lower it with him in it, so he will stay level," Josh replied, before looking at Buffer. "You can drive it," Buffer nodded grimly. "Swain can accompany you," Josh stated, watching as Swain nodded. "Ok, let's get you guys going," Josh said, looking at Swain.

"Ok, we need to keep his body level, but his head has to stay above the level of his body," Swain stated, looking at Josh and Spider, who had come over to find them.

"Ok, I think we should head to the deck the way we came in, as we already know that's safe," Josh told Swain. "Ok on two, let's move. One, two," Josh spoke as he, Spider and Swain left the bridge followed by Buffer.

"How long do you think it will be before Josh actually slugs Buffer?" Kate asked, making Nikki and Bomber laugh and the rest of the crew smile.

"Bomber, can you bring out Nikki, Kate, Mike and Charge? The RHIB from the Marriott can take them over to the Ramsgate. As for the other guy – I can't remember his name –, bring him to the deck so he can wait for the Kingston's RHIB," Josh's voice called through the radio.

"Ok guys, you heard the man. Let's move!" Mike spoke, grimacing as he stood, as a sharp pain ripped through his side.

"Um, sir, I think I will wait here until the other RHIB comes. We know it's safe here," RO spoke hurriedly, looking around at everyone.

"Mate, what's your name?" Bomber asked, going over to the panicked sailor.

"Robert, but everyone calls me RO," RO replied.

"OK, RO. It's safe on the deck as well. Staying down here isn't an option," Bomber replied soothingly, trying to calm him down.

"He has necrophilia," Charge said, laughing. Bomber looked at him weirdly.

"What? He has sex with dead bodies?" Bomber asked with a mocking smile, making everyone but Charge and RO crack up.

"No! It's something similar to that," Charge said, going red.

"Do you mean a hypochondriac?" Bomber laughed.

"Yes!" Charge exclaimed.

"Charge… necrophilia and hypochondria sound nothing alike," Mike said, trying not to laugh.

"I knew what I meant," Charge muttered, making the girls laugh.

"I'm not a hypochondriac! I'm just very careful and cautious when it comes to contagions," RO said in a small voice.

"Ok, back to the topic. RO, if you stay down here alone, whether you're a hypochondriac or not, an ill crew member could come here looking for help and you would be on your own with him," Bomber spoke gently, watching as RO's eyes got wider.

"Let's go up to the deck," RO said resolutely, not seeing the rest of the crew grinning at him.

"What do you do with him when you have to deal with hazmat situations?" Bomber asked, shaking her head.

"He stays on the bridge and goes nowhere near the quarantine area," Charge laughed, as Bomber led the group to the deck. Josh was standing on the deck, watching as a RHIB shot across the water, carrying Spider, Swain, Buffer and Foster.

"Guys, to save time, we are going to lower you onto the RHIB, ok?" Josh asked, smiling.

"Yes, it makes sense," Mike smiled.

"Ok, so the RHIB is going to take you over to the Ramsgate," Josh told them as the RHIB from the Marriott pulled alongside the Hammersley. Josh nodded at them before he lowered a rope ladder. "Ok, who wants to go first?" Josh asked, looking at everyone in front of him.

"I will!" Mike nodded. Josh made sure Mike was steady before he started his way down the ladder. Josh smiled as he got a thumbs up from the Marriott crew and saw Mike installed in the RHIB.

"Kate? Do you want to go next?" Josh asked, as Kate nodded. "Babe, you can go after Kate," Josh smiled, looking at Nikki, as she held her head. "Is your head still hurting?" Josh asked. Nikki nodded slowly. "Ok," Josh sighed, kissing Nikki's forehead, before he helped Kate down. "Kate, can you tell them to help keep an eye on Nikki? If her head is still hurting, she could lose her balance," Josh whispered, as he looked worriedly at Nikki.

"I will tell them," Kate whispered, as Josh helped her as far as he could. "The next person coming down has a head injury. She might need more help than we did," Kate said to the two Marriott crew members when she reached the RHIB. She sighed in relief when they nodded. The third member of the crew came towards the ladder and gave the thumbs up to Josh.

"Ok, babe," Josh sighed, as Nikki came over to him. Bomber looked at her worriedly. "Honey, I know your head is hurting, but I need you to stay focused on me, ok?" Josh smiled and quickly kissed her, before helping her over to the ladder. Josh looked at Bomber, worried about how wobbly Nikki was. "Ok sweetie, I have you, you can go," Josh smiled, as he held on to Nikki as long as he could. "Baby, if you get dizzy, just stop for a while and let it pass," Josh called, as Nikki nodded slowly. She made her way down the ladder, and stopped halfway down when she lost her footing. "Nikki, look at me," Josh told her. Bomber, Charge and RO clung to the side as they watched Nikki slowly make her way down. "Nikki, keep looking at me, ok? You know where to put your feet, just take it slow," Josh continued. The Marriott crew members moved Kate and Mike to even out the boat, so one of them could stand on the edge and reach Nikki. "Just a bit further, babe, and you will be fine," Josh called out, seeing how close the Marriot's crew member was to her.

"One more step, ma'am, and I will have you," the man told Nikki.

He grabbed Nikki by the waist and helped her into the seat between Kate and Mike. He noticed that all the colour had drained from her face.

"She needs medical help. Mate, how many more do we got to take?"

"One. Why?" Josh asked, looking down at the Marriott crew, before he saw Nikki.

"She needs help," the Marriott guy stated, pointing at Nikki.

"Ok, I'm coming," Charge said, as he walked straight over to Josh. "Find and help our crew mates," Charge smiled, as Josh nodded his head. Charge made his way down the ladder. As soon as he was seated, the RHIB shot towards the Ramsgate.

Josh sighed, as he watched the RHIB speed away. Spider joined him back on deck.

"Nikki will be ok!" Spider smiled, looking at Josh and Bomber. "She is stronger than people think," he said with a smile.

"I know," Josh sighed, before looking at RO. "Are you ok here? We are going to get this search started," he asked RO, who nodded. Josh then led Spider and Bomber back below deck.

90 Minutes Later (Ramsgate's Mess Hall)

James sighed, as he walked into the mess hall to see the Hammersley's senior staff.

"ET just radioed, the Kingston is towing your ship back to Cairns. The members of your crew are all safely aboard the Kingston and the Marriott. There are no other fatalities, just a few more injuries, but everyone is going to be ok," James smiled at Mike. The latter looked relieved, as he looked over his senior staff, his eyes finally landing on Nav, who was sound asleep on the chair next to Kate.

"Thank you, James!" Mike sighed.

"You don't have to thank me for anything!" James smiled, as he also looked at Nikki. "Is Nikki ok?" he asked.

"Yes, she is only sleeping because of the pain killers I gave her," Swain smiled, as James nodded.

"Good, because I am quite fond of her," James smiled, as the rest of the Hammersley crew laughed. "We have just set course to Cairns. We should arrive in a few hours," James smiled before adding: "If you guys need anything, don't hesitate to ask," James said looking at Mike, before leaving the crew to themselves.

"That was close," Mike sighed, rubbing his neck as he looked at his team.

"Yes, nearly to close!" Kate smiled sadly, looking at Nikki.

SPSPSPSP

I hope you all liked.

Katy x


	23. CH23 DOCKING

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol or the characters apart from the members of the James, Aiden and Carly.

AN: I'm back… here's the next chapter, I hope you all like. Thanks to my Beta-Reader Mariem201 xx. x

CarlyBee96() ~ Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it. x

Sally() ~ Hi I'm sorry I couldn't update by the Monday… I hope your Grandpa's funeral went ok and I'm sorry x I hope you like this chapter. x

Plathfan96 () ~ Thank you reading your review made me smile I actually received after a really bad day at work, so thank you. And you can stop choking. Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter. x

Kazzyj ~ Here's the next chapter I hope you like. x

Mariem201~ I have it all planned out and the attacks, I have a plan on going around in my head slight different from what I was first planning… so there may be curve ball coming everyone's way… I hope you liked the chapter. x

Preciouslove09 ~ Here's the new chapter I hope you enjoy. x

SPSPSPSPSP

Chapter 23

Docking

Josh sighed as he finished his shift on the bridge and made his way to the mess hall where all the senior members of the Hammersley were.

"Hey, how is she?" Josh asked, nodding to Nikki, who was still sleeping on Kate's shoulder.

"She's fine. She is just knocked out from the pain medication," Swain smiled at Josh, trying to calm him down.

"Still?" Josh asked, as he walked over to Bomber, who handed him a steaming cup of coffee. "You read my mind!" Josh smiled at Bomber before walking over to Kate and sitting next to her.

"Yes, she's been awake on and off. She's just groggy" Swain smiled as Josh brushed Nikki's hair out of her eyes.

"Hey, do you want to take her? I need to use the toilet," Kate smiled, as Josh nodded and helped Kate transfer Nikki from her shoulder to his lap, waking Nikki up.

"Wha…" Nikki asked, barely opening her eyes.

"It's just me, babe," Josh told her, stroking her hair to keep her calm. "Kate needed to get up and you were using her as a human cushion," Josh laughed, leaning down and kissing Nikki's head. The rest of the group stood smiling at them, impressed by the devotion Josh was showing Nikki.

"Oh, well, you are a lot more comfortable than Kate!" Nikki replied tiredly, making everyone chuckle. As soon as she had spoken those words, Nikki closed her eyes again and went right back to sleep.

"Well, I know when I'm not wanted," Kate huffed, trying not to smile as she walked out of the room, making everyone laugh.

"Do you know how long it will be before we get back to the dock?" Mike asked, looking at Josh, who was staring at a sleeping Nikki.

"Huh?" Josh asked, looking up to see Mike, Charge and Swain smiling at him.

"How long till we reach the docks… do you know?" Mike smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Um… yeah, about 20 minutes" Josh replied, trying not to blush at being caught staring dreamily at Nikki.

"Awww… we are making him blush!" Charge said in a mocking voice, making everyone laugh.

"What did I miss?" Kate asked as she came back into the mess and walked over to Bomber, who was laughing.

"Oh, just Josh spacing out and staring at Nikki," Bomber laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "Nothing new," Bomber laughed, her eyes twinkling as she looked at Kate.

"So very true," Kate laughed as she leant on the side. "They are very cute though," Kate laughed, as Josh's face got redder.

"Well, look at their son. Of course they are cute, how else do you explain Aiden?" Bomber asked with a smile.

"Ok, enough!" Josh spoke, looking daggers at them and making them laugh. "Or I will start spilling a few secrets about you two," Josh said, raising his eyebrows at them. "And trust me I can tell some real corkers!" Josh grinned as he watched Kate and Becca go very pale. "Oh, look, they stopped talking," Josh smiled to himself, as he looked back down at Nikki and brushed her hair out of her eyes, before kissing her head.

"ET to Bridge. ET to Bridge"

"Why are they calling you?" Bomber asked Josh. He looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Not a clue," Josh shrugged. "Kate, you want to switch back?" Josh asked, smiling at her.

"Sure," Kate answered. She walked over to Josh, who stood up and lifted Nikki, waking her again.

"I'm giving you back to Kate. I'm needed on the bridge," Josh smiled, kissing Nikki's head before putting her back down and placing her head on Kate's leg.

"Kate, you're not as comfy as Josh!" Nikki mumbled before falling back to sleep to the sound of everyone's laughter.

"See, Kate, you're not cushioned enough!" Josh laughed, as he walked out, holding his cup of coffee.

"Ugh," Kate yelled after him, making him laugh. "I'm so going to get him!" Kate muttered, making everyone laugh again.

"How did you lot get any work done?" Mike asked, bemused, looking at Kate and Bomber.

"With a laugh!" Kate and Bomber replied in unison, laughing and making everyone else laugh.

Buffer sighed as he stood off to the side, watching them. Because of his actions, he had been excluded from the group and the loneliness was starting to weigh on him as he watched everyone smile and laugh without paying him the least attention.

On The Bridge

"Sir, you called?" Josh asked, as he reached the bridge.

"Yes. Sorry ET, I know I said you could go and sit down, but we have reached the docks and Fulton doesn't want to dock the ship. He thinks the pull is too strong for him to control the ship," James stated, rolling his eyes as he looked at the man currently at the helm.

"Fine, sir," Josh smiled tightly, his hate for Fulton continuing to rise. "ET on the helm," he said. Spider grinned at the look on ET's face as Fulton left the bridge, looking behind him, before running down to his quarters.

"Bring us in, Josh," James smiled. "We have permission to dock in Hammersley's normal space as it is being taken straight into dry dock for repairs," James explained to Josh, who nodded and set the course.

"All set, sir," Josh told James.

"Take us in, ET," James said, as Josh steered the ship forward. A smile appeared on Josh's face as the dock came into view. "See? Piece of cake, I don't get what Fulton's problem is," James growled, making Josh laugh.

"Sir, we are fully alongside," ET told him.

"Ok, let's go take care of the Hammersley's staff," James smiled. "We can shut the ship down properly after," James smiled again, as ET jumped up and quickly headed back down to Nikki and everyone else.

"You would think he had spent years away from Nikki the way he acts," Spider laughed, as he and James followed ET at a slower pace.

"He's in love," James smiled sadly as he watched Josh. "I used to be like that," James said with a sad look on his face, remembering his wife, who had died of cancer not that long ago.

"I'm sorry, sir," Spider muttered, kicking himself for forgetting about the captain's wife.

"It's not your fault," James smiled tightly, trying not to show his emotions to Spider. He walked into the mess hall and looked at the Hammersley's crew members. "We have docked, the plank is being lowered, and NAVCOM has cars waiting to take you guys to the base and ambulances for the injured. Nikki can decide if she wants to go with you or if she wants to go to the hospital because, either way, Marshall has a team of medics to check everyone over at NAVCOM," he told them.

"Nik?" Kate said, shaking Nikki lightly.

"Hmmm, what?" Nikki muttered, looking at Kate half asleep.

"Swain, is she ok?" Josh asked from where he was standing near Kate.

"Yes, she's just not good with the drugs, lol," Swain laughed. He stopped laughing when he noticed the frown on Josh's face. "She has not eaten in a while, so her system hasn't got anything to absorb the painkiller," Swain explained, as Kate finally got Nikki to wake up.

"Do you want to go to the hospital or do you want to come to NAVCOM and have the medics there check you out? Kate asked, watching Nikki, who was looking around her with a confused expression on her face.

"Where are we?" Nikki whispered, looking at Kate. Josh knelt down by her.

"You are on the Ramsgate, remember?" he asked her, really starting to worry.

"JOSH!" Nikki yelled out, launching herself into Josh's arms.

"She is so stoned!" Charge laughed, as Kate glared at him.

"It's not funny, Charge," Kate growled, before looking at Swain.

"She needs to have something to eat," Swain smiled, as Josh picked Nikki up and sat down with her on his lap.

"I can make her something quick," Bomber stated, as she darted to her cupboards and started making Nikki a sandwich.

"Baby, you want to go to the base or to the hospital?" Josh asked, as Nikki looked at him with misty eyes.

"I want to stay with you!" Nikki whispered, clinging to Josh.

"Babe, I have to stay here to shut down the ship. I will come to wherever you are after, I promise," Josh smiled, kissing Nikki's head.

"I don't want to go the hospital," Nikki murmured, burying her head into Josh's shoulder.

"If she goes to the base with you guys, will you make sure she is seen by the medics straight away?" Josh asked, looking at Kate.

"Of course, we will!" Kate answered, smiling reassuringly at Josh.

"Ok, you are going to go with Kate and the rest of your team to the base, okay?" Josh asked, looking down at Nikki, as she nodded into his shoulder mutely before burrowing herself deeper into his shoulder.

"Here Nik, eat this. It will make you feel a bit better," Bomber said when she came back. She walked over and placed the bag holding the sandwich in front of Josh, as Nikki was still clinging to him.

"Thanks," Josh smiled, as he stood up and sat Nikki back down. "Babe, eat that, then we can get you guys to the base," Josh smiled, kissing Nikki's head before walking over to Spider and James.

"ET, if you want, you can go straight to NAVCOM with them. I think it's the only way Nikki will go," James smiled. "We can cover you on this end, and Marshall will understand," James told Josh, who nodded.

"Ok, sir," Josh smiled sadly when he saw Nikki drop her head as if she was on the verge of falling asleep again. "Nikki!" Josh called out loudly, making her and everyone else jump. "Eat the sandwich, then you can go back to sleep," Josh told her in a softer voice. Nikki nodded her head, picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

"CO to bridge, CO to bridge," the com announced as everyone turned to look at James.

"Ok, it looks like I will be seeing you at NAVCOM later. Josh can handle things from here," James smiled, nodding to everyone before saluting Mike and leaving the mess hall.

"I'm joining you guys in the cars to NAVCOM," Josh smiled when he saw Mike raise his eyebrows questioningly. He nodded towards Nikki, as Mike nodded his head in understanding. Josh grinned as he watched Nikki finish her sandwich.

"So, are we ready to go?" Nikki's finished, so we can get you guys off this boat," Josh said with a smile, as Mike nodded.

"Ok guys, let's go," Mike told his crew. As everyone stood up, he looked to Josh and said: "We are ready!"

Mike smiled, as Josh walked over to Nikki.

"Feeling better?" Josh asked, trying not to laugh as Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Yes, get me out of here!" Nikki smiled, as she leaned on Josh's shoulder tiredly.

"Are you going to be alright walking down to the cars?" Josh asked Nikki. She nodded, leaning back and smiling at him lightly. She let Josh lead her out of the mess hall and into the corridor that led to the top deck, as the rest of the crew followed them.

SPSPSPSPSP

Thanks for reading.

Please Review

Katy xx


	24. CH24 REDEPLOYMENT

Disclaimer: Blah… Blah… Blah… I don't own Sea Patrol.

AN: Hi guys I'm back… I hope you all like this chapter…

Guest: Thanks for the review and the dirt Josh has on them? We may find out in later chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for sticking with me, a big thank you to Mariem201 my Beta. X

Sally: I'm doing ok I'm glad it went ok, thanks for the review and here's the next chapter… I hope you enjoy. X

MissShawnaAlice: Thanks for the review and I hope you like the new chapter. X

Kazzyj: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you are enjoying the Fic. X

Guest: There is a reason Mike was in pain and the reason I was centring the character on Nikki are all revealed in this chapter… I hope you enjoy the new chapter. X

PlathFan96: Lol please don't suffocate. I'm glad you are liking the story so far, Here's the new chapter I hope you like. X

Danzjaron: Lol… I hope you like this chapter just as much. Thanks for reviewing. X

ALIMOO1971: Here's the chapter I hope you enjoy and thanks for the review. X

So on with the story.

SPSPSPSP

Chapter 24

Redeployment

Josh sighed as he looked around the room at NAVCOM where the Hammersley crew members were being checked over. So far everyone had been given a clean bill of health, except for Nikki and Mike. The doctor had just told Josh that Nikki had a concussion and that he had to keep an eye on her for the next 48 hours. Nikki would have to go to the naval hospital for a follow-up. As for Mike, he was still waiting for the results of his tests.

"Hey!" Nikki sighed, as she walked over to Josh, who had been waiting for her.

"Hey," Josh whispered, kissing Nikki's head. "Are you feeling alright?" Josh asked, looking Nikki in the eye.

"I will be fine until I get home. I just want to get this briefing out of the way," Nikki sighed, resting her head on Josh's shoulder, just as the doctor came from behind the curtain, followed by Mike. "You ok, sir?" Nikki asked her captain, as everyone turned to look at him.

"Yes, I'm fine," Mike grimaced, holding his side.

"You said you were fine, sir?" Swain asked, looking at Mike in shock.

"I am. I just have a cracked rib and a few bruises. The crew needed you more than me," Mike smiled, as everyone looked at him with surprise in their eyes. "I'm fine, really! They have strapped me up, and they have given me some painkillers," Mike explained.

"You still should have told me you weren't feeling well!" Swain told Mike, looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry!" Mike sighed, rolling his eyes at Swain. "My crew comes first with me," Mike stated, looking at Nikki who was leaning on Josh. "How are you Nikki?" Mike asked, watching as Nikki picked her head up to look at him.

"It's just a concussion!" Nikki smiled lightly. Mike nodded.

"Well, take it easy," Mike told her with a smile. Just then, Marshall entered the room.

"I take it you have all been checked over?" Marshall asked, looking at them intently. They all nodded, except for Nikki who had rested her head back on Josh's shoulder. "Are you ok, Nav?" Marshall asked, looking at Nav worriedly.

"I'm fine, sir. It's just a concussion," Nikki smiled, as Josh stroked her back.

"Are you okay to sit through this briefing?" Marshall asked, looking at Nikki, who nodded. "Ok, come on, I have one of the large conference rooms set up and the Ramsgate's crew members have arrived, so we can get straight into it!" Marshall stated, before leading the group to the room where James, Craig, Spider, Bomber and Damien were all sitting. "Ok, everyone sit down," Marshall smiled, as he watched Nikki drag Josh to the seat next to Spider so she could sit next to him. "I know you guys are tired but I want a full account of what happened before I fill you all in on the plan that NAVCOM has come up with in the last hour," Marshall explained. When he had finished, Mike started to describe to him what had happened. Nobody noticed that Nikki had fallen asleep on Josh's shoulder.

"Nav?" Mike asked, waiting for Nikki to carry on with her radar readings. Noticing she wasn't answering him, he turned to look at her and saw she had fallen asleep.

"Nik," Josh whispered, lifting her shoulder to try and wake her up.

"It's fine. You guys know what was on the radar, right?" Marshall asked, looking at all the people present. They nodded. "Right, then let her sleep until I tell you the plan," Marshall smiled when he saw Nikki snuggle further into Josh's shoulder.

…

"Okay, so that's all done," Marshall stated before smiling at Josh. "Time to wake up sleeping beauty," Marshall said in a gently teasing tone, as Josh laughed.

"Nikki," Josh whispered, nudging her arm. Kate, who was sitting on Nikki's other side, also started nudging her.

"Nik?" Kate whispered, as Nikki started to stir.

"Come on, Nikki. You need to wake up!" Josh smiled, kissing Nikki's head. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around, a horrified expression appearing on her face as she realized she had fallen asleep during the debrief.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Nikki growled, hitting Josh's arm.

"I told him not to, lieutenant," Marshall told Nikki with a smile, as she looked at him grimacing.

"I'm sorry, sir!" Nikki said, looking at the table.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Marshall told her gently, making her blush. "But now that you are awake, I can give you all your new mission. It is going to take about two weeks for all the repairs to the Hammersley to be complete. You are on down time till then. It will give both Mike and Nikki time to fully heal, and then you guys are going to be deployed together. You are to investigate these Samaruans and stop them. It will be your only mission until these disappearances stop and the waters are safe again!" Marshall spoke, looking at everyone. "Is that clear? If there are problems between the crews, resolve them now. You will be working as one force, and I want it to be a strong force!" Marshall stated emphatically, looking at Buffer, Nikki and Josh. "You are all dismissed. We will meet here in two weeks. Dismissed!" Marshall said with a smile, as he saluted everyone. "Josh, get Nikki home before she falls asleep. Oh, and I forgot to say. All the personal effects of the members of Hammersley are being collected and boxed. They will be delivered to you at home at some point tomorrow," Marshall finished, smiling, as he nodded goodbye to everyone before he left.

"Ok, I better get Nikki home," Josh spoke quietly, as the rest of the group members stood staring at each other.

"Yes, she looks like she wants to go back to sleep," Mike smiled, wincing as he stood up. "I know the feeling, my painkillers are wearing off," Mike muttered, making Kate roll her eyes and Nikki laugh.

"Ok, I agree. I want to go home," Nikki smiled, as Kate hugged her.

"Look after yourself, I will pop around and see you," Kate whispered as she hugged Nikki.

"You just take care of the captain," Nikki whispered back with a grin, making Kate roll her eyes again.

"I'm so going to regret telling you," Kate muttered, as she walked back to Mike.

Charge came over and hugged Nikki.

"Feel better, I don't want to have to break in a new navigator," Charge said with a grin. Nikki hit him on the arm.

"Shut up!" she muttered. Charge let her go, and Swain came to hug her too.

"Look after yourself," Swain smiled, before looking at Josh. "Make sure to keep an eye on her. If she gets dizzy, come and get me, I only live a few doors down from her. I will text you my address later," he told Josh, who nodded to him.

"Yes, will do," Josh replied with a smile.

"You do know I am standing here?" Nikki said mockingly, looking at the two and rolling her eyes at them.

"Sorry, babe," Josh smiled, kissing Nikki's head.

"Feel better, Nav," Mike told Nikki, nodding at her.

"You too, sir" Nikki smiled, looking at her boss and then at Josh. "Can we get out of here?" Nikki asked, smiling at Josh as he nodded.

"Yes, come on," Josh replied, putting his arm around her.

"Hey, we will drop your stuff off tomorrow," they heard Spider say as he came over to Josh and Nikki. "And feel better," Spider smiled, kissing Nikki's cheek.

"Feel better, girl" Bomber smiled, hugging Nikki. "Give me a call," she added, pulling away from Nikki to look at Josh. "See you later!" Josh nodded.

"Hey Swain, since you live near Nikki, do you want to get a ride with us?" Josh asked, looking at Swain, who nodded. "Ok, I will get a taxi and wait for you," Josh smiled as he guided Nikki to the door.

"Bye, guys," Nikki whispered as she rested her head back on Josh's shoulder. He led her out of the room, as the others watched them leave with a smile.

"She's going to fall asleep as soon as that taxi starts," Charge laughed.

"She will be fine," Swain said, smiling in a reassuring way at Kate, who was looking worriedly out the door.

"I know she will. Josh would give up his life for her," Kate whispered, looking at everyone before focusing her eyes on Mike. "You want to share a taxi?" Kate asked.

"Yes, it will save the cab drivers from making too many trips," Mike laughed. He started to say his goodbyes, and turned to Swain. "We will walk out with you, Swain," Mike said with a smile, before looking at the Ramsgate crew. "Where are you guys bunking down?" Mike asked, looking at James.

"On the ship tonight, Marshall is going to find us accommodations for tomorrow," James smiled. "I will get your number from Marshall, and we can meet up and talk tactics," James told Mike with a smile. Mike nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I will like that. Two weeks of down time will drive me crazy!" Mike laughed, looking at the rest of the crew. "And those guys too," Mike pointed at them. After saying his goodbyes to everyone, he left with Kate and Swain, and they walked out front.

"That looks to be my ride," Swain laughed, nodding towards a cab in front of which Josh stood, holding up Nikki, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "That head injury has sure knocked her out," Swain smiled before saying goodbye to Mike and Kate.

"Josh, I will call you later," Kate told him. Josh nodded.

"Bye Kate, Mike," Josh smiled, as he placed Nikki into the cab and then got in himself.

"Bye CO, X," Swain smiled, as he followed them into the cab.

"Where are we going?" the cab driver asked, looking at the three people in the back. Swain leaned over and gave him the address.

"We should be there in 20 minutes," Swain smiled, as he looked at Nikki and saw she was still sound asleep. "Will you need to wake Nikki up?" Swain asked. Josh shook his head.

"No, I can carry her," Josh smiled, kissing Nikki's head. "I can get her in and in bed before Mark and Maria arrive with Aiden," Josh smiled, thinking about how Aiden was going to react to seeing him again so soon.

"I think you will have a very happy little boy," Swain smiled. "Will Nikki's parents need to head straight back to Sydney?" Swain asked Josh. Josh sighed.

"Yes, they will, but I know Mark and Maria: they are not going to want to leave Nikki knowing she is hurt!" Josh sighed, before smiling at Swain. "But they don't really have a choice," Josh smiled, as Nikki stirred before settling again.

"If you want someone to watch Aiden when you take Nikki for her check up, I'm sure Sally will agree we can watch him," Swain smiled as Josh nodded his head.

"Yes, that would be great, thanks," Josh replied, smiling at Swain.

"We are here," the cab driver called, getting their attention.

"I have this, mate. Yours and Nikki's personal effects are still on the ships," Swain smiled, leaning over and giving the cab driver the money. Josh grabbed Nikki and got out with her in his arms. "Are you going to be ok getting her in?" Swain asked, nodding to Nikki.

"Yes, I will be fine, thanks for asking. I need to wake her up anyways. She needs to take the medication the doctor gave her," Josh said with a smile. "I will see you later," Josh told Swain. As Swain waved goodbye, Josh turned and walked to the apartment.

SPSPSP

Josh smiled, as he heard the key turn in the lock two hours later. Josh had woken Nikki up and gotten her upstairs. He had made her take her meds and had put her in bed before sitting down to watch some TV. Hearing the noise, he shut down the TV, walked to the stairs and looked down.

"And what are you doing here?" Josh asked, putting on a posh voice and making Mark, Maria and Aiden jump. Seeing their reactions, Josh started to laugh.

"Daddy!" Aiden yelled, running up the stairs with Mark and Maria following closed behind. The two adults looked questioningly at Josh.

"Hi, kiddo. I thought we told you no running up or down the stairs, mister!" Josh smiled, kissing Aiden's head as he caught him and swung him into his arms.

"Josh," Mark started smiling before looking around and noticing Nikki was nowhere in sight. "Where is Nikki?" Mark asked. He frowned when he saw Josh's smile vanish.

"Hey kiddo, go watch TV for a minute," Josh said, forcing a smile back on his face, as he placed Aiden on the floor. He waited until Aiden was comfortably in front of the TV before turning to look at Nikki's parents. "On the way home, the Hammersley was attacked. My ship was called in to assist them. Nikki hit her head pretty hard, and she has a concussion. She is upstairs sleeping right now," Josh explained, as Maria gasped.

"Oh my…" Maria gasped again. "Was anyone seriously hurt?" she asked. Josh nodded.

"One of the junior sailors was killed, their CO has bruised ribs and, as I said, Nikki has a concussion. The others only had a few cuts and bumps. They got lucky," Josh whispered, as Maria sighed.

"I'm going to run up and see her," Maria smiled sadly, kissing Josh's cheek, before going up the stairs quickly.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked, looking at Josh.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Josh smiled tightly at Mark and saw him shaking his head.

"Josh…" Mark sighed, looking at Josh. "You love my daughter… I don't buy the 'I'm fine' routine," Mark smiled, as Josh looked down.

"I was scared when I heard but, after we got there and I saw that she was okay, I stopped worrying," Josh told Mark, who nodded.

"How long are you here for?" Mark asked him with a smile. Josh's face broke into a big grin.

"Marshall and NAVCOM have decided that we are going to be on the case of the Samaruans with the Hammersley. Both ships will be leaving the dock together and are going to be staying in visual range of each other until the Samaruans are brought down," Josh explained to Mark, who smiled at him.

"And what are the Ramsgate's crew members going to do until the Hammersley's crew members are back on their feet?" Mark asked, smiling as Josh grinned.

"We are going over the plans with the Hammersley crew. We are grounded with them," Josh smiled as Mark nodded.

"So you are going to be here?" Mark asked, frowning.

"Yes, I will be here. You don't need to worry about Nikki. I'm not going anywhere," Josh smiled, seeing the relief on Mark's face.

"I know Nikki's safe with you here," Mark stated, as Josh smiled sadly.

"I promise I will call if anything happens, not that anything will," Josh stated emphatically, as Maria came back downstairs.

"She's out like a light," Maria sighed.

"Yes it's the painkillers; they are knocking her out," Josh smiled. "Do you want to stay for dinner? I was going to order in," Josh asked. Mark shook his head.

"No, mate. Thanks for the offer, but we need to get back to Sydney," Mark smiled sadly, as Maria nodded, not saying anything.

"I promise I will call as soon as Nikki wakes up and is alert enough to actually talk," Josh smiled. Maria smiled back at him and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you!" Maria smiled. "At least knowing you're here… I know Nikki will be looked after," Maria told Josh, who grinned amusedly.

"You know that, after these two weeks, she will be kicking me all the way back to Sydney," Josh laughed.

"No chance!" Mark smiled. "No matter how much you annoy my daughter, she would never send you away… she loves you way too much!" Mark smiled, making Josh grin.

"Actually, while I have you two here… can I ask you something?" Josh asked, smiling at Mark and Maria.

"Of course you can, hun," Maria smiled.

"I'm not doing it yet and I haven't actually planned when I'm going to do it again… but do I have your permission to ask Nikki to marry me?" Josh said, looking at the two people in front of him.

"We told you before, Josh. We couldn't ask for a better bloke for our daughter," Mark smiled, hugging Josh. "Just call us after so we know when the wedding is going to be," Mark laughed, as Maria swatted his arm, before hugging Josh again.

"I already see you as my son," Maria smiled, just as Aiden came running back to them.

"Where's mommy, daddy?" Aiden asked, looking up at Josh.

Josh leaned down so he was level with Aiden. "Mommy hit her head on her way home. She is sleeping upstairs right now. She'll be okay. She'll just be sleeping more tonight and tomorrow, ok?" Josh looked at Aiden and was relieved to see him nod in understanding. "But daddy will be here," Josh added. A smile appeared on his face when Aiden gave him a tight hug.

"Good because I miss you when you're not around," Aiden smiled, breaking all three adults' hearts.

"Daddy misses you too when he's not around," Josh smiled sadly, kissing Aiden's head.

"Well, we better head off." Mark sighed, as Maria nodded sadly.

"Tell Nikki we love her and get her to call," Maria said with a smile.

"Of course I will," Josh smiled, hugging Maria. "Stop worrying, she will be fine!" Josh told her reassuringly before bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

"I know. It's just that Nikki is my little girl," Maria said apologetically. Josh nodded, and Mark clapped him on the back.

"Keep us up to date," Mark smiled, his eyes gleaming.

"You know I will," Josh laughed, as he and Aiden showed Mark and Maria out. Josh and Aiden stood at the door waving goodbye to them. When they were out of sight, Josh shut the door. "So what do you want to order for dinner?" Josh asked, making Aiden squeal.

"Pizza!" Aiden cried, clapping his hands. Josh laughed, as he led Aiden back up the stairs.

"Ok, but only tonight or mommy will kill me!" Josh laughed again, as he kissed Aiden's head and ruffled his hair. "Go watch some TV while I order the food," Josh smiled as he watched Aiden run to the TV. He picked up the phone.

After placing the order, he returned to the front room and saw Aiden sitting on the couch, curled around one of the cushions.

"Daddy, Cars 2 is on," Aiden smiled, looking up at his dad.

"Oh, wow!" Josh smiled, as he sat down next to Aiden. He smiled when Aiden crawled over to him and sat on his lap.

"Love you daddy!" Aiden whispered, as he leaned his head back on Josh's chest so he could hear his dad's heartbeat.

"I love you too, kiddo," Josh smiled, as he hugged Aiden closely and watched the movie with him.

….

"Pizza!" Aiden cheered, jumping up from Josh's side when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Ok, calm down!" Josh laughed, as he walked down the stairs to the front door.

"Hi," Josh smiled, as he looked at the young man who was delivering the pizza.

"Hi, one pepperoni, one Hawaiian and a bottle of Coca-Cola. That is $22," the delivery guy smiled, as Josh handed him the money before taking the boxes and the bag.

"Thanks," Josh smiled. Josh closed the door and walked back upstairs.

"Yay!" Aiden squealed when he saw his dad come back with the pizzas. Josh laughed, seeing how excited his son was. "Ok, let's get some plates and put a couple of slices on the plate for mommy; then, we can tuck in." Josh smiled, as he walked into the kitchen and pulled out three plates. He put three slices of Hawaiian on one plate and poured a glass of Coke before walking back into the front room and up the stairs, to the bedroom where Nikki was lying in bed.

"Hey," Nikki whispered groggily, making Josh smile.

"Hey," Josh whispered, placing the plate and glass on the side. "How long have you been awake?" Josh smiled, as he kissed Nikki's head.

"Not long… I heard Aiden scream pizza!" Nikki smiled sleepily, as she raised her eyebrow at Josh. "You do know that it is extremely unhealthy?" Nikki mocked as Josh grinned.

"One day won't hurt anyone!" Josh smiled, kissing Nikki quickly. "I got a Hawaiian just for you," Josh told a grinning Nikki.

"Thanks," Nikki smiled as she looked at the plate. "What pizza did you get for you and Aiden?"

"Pepperoni," Josh smiled when he saw Nikki rolling her eyes.

"You and Aide better brush your teeth before coming in here to say goodnight!" Nikki told Josh, staring him down. Josh couldn't help smiling. She looked so adorable when she was being bossy.

"I promise, babe" Josh smiled, as he kissed Nikki before pulling out the pain medication. "Take two when you have eaten the pizza," Josh told her, as he stood up. "After dinner, I will put mister man in bed."

"Good, I want my comfy pillow back," Nikki smiled as she looked tenderly at Josh, making him smile.

"I promise I will not make you wait long," Josh told her before leaving the room. He went down to the kitchen, bringing out the bottle and two cups with the two boxes and two plates. "Ok, let's tuck in and then it is bath time, kiddo!" Josh told Aiden, who nodded. Josh gave Aiden one slice of the Hawaiian and one of the pepperoni. "There, dig in," Josh smiled, as Aiden brought the first slice up to his lips. Josh imitated him and started eating.

"Is mommy awake?" Aiden asked, after he had swallowed his mouthful.

"Yes, she's going to stay awake until after your bath so you can say goodnight," Josh told him. Aiden smiled, as he took another bite of his pizza.

…

"Daddy, look!" Aiden laughed as he splashed about in the tub, making Josh laugh.

"Ok, calm down or mommy will kill me. There is more water on the floor than in the tub," Josh laughed, coming back to the tub after getting out a fluffy white towel from the airing cabinet.

"But it's fun!" Aiden pouted, looking up at Josh.

"For you, maybe, but daddy's the one that has got to clean all this up," Josh told him with a smile. Aiden grinned and started splashing Josh. "Oi!" Josh yelled, before splashing Aiden back, making him squeal.

"Ok, daddy stop!" Aiden laughed as he held his arms out, making Josh laugh. He grabbed Aiden, lifted him out of the bath and sat him down on the bath mat before wrapping him in the towel.

"Let's get you dressed, then you can brush your teeth and go say goodnight to mommy," Josh smiled as he picked up Aiden and carried him to his bedroom. He dried his body, and then dried his hair. "Ok, what pyjamas?" Josh asked, smiling, as he walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out the third drawer.

"Lightning," Aiden laughed, as Josh turned and looked at him.

"Your red ones or your blue?" Josh smiled when he saw the grin on Aiden's face.

"Red!" Aiden smiled, as Josh grabbed them and a pair of pants.

"Ok, let's get you dressed, kiddo," Josh told him. He sat on Aiden's bed and got him dressed, before holding out his dressing gown. "Get this on, so you won't get cold after getting out of the bath," Josh smiled, as Aiden ran to him and placed his arms in the holes Josh held out for him. "There we go. So next, let's go get those teeth brushed," Josh said, as he swung Aiden into his arms and carried him back to the bathroom so he could get to the sink, where his little red toothbrush sat in the cup on the shelf.

"You brushing your teeth too, daddy?" Aiden asked as Josh grabbed his brush.

"Yes, because mommy doesn't like the smell of pepperoni," Josh smiled.

"All clean daddy!" Aiden smiled. He put his brush back in the cup and watched as his dad rinsed his mouth.

"Me too," Josh smiled as he lifted Aiden over the wet floor. He then threw some of the dirty towels on the floor to soak up the water. "On to mommy," Josh laughed, as Aiden ran to Nikki's room.

"Mommy!" Aiden screamed happily, as he ran into the room and saw his mom smiling at him from her bed.

"Hi, baby," Nikki smiled as Aiden climbed into her arms. Josh walked into the room.

"Are you ok, mommy?" Aiden asked, as Josh sat next to them on the bed.

"Yeah, mommy's ok… she just hit her head," Nikki smiled at Aiden, who nodded his head. "How about tomorrow me, you and daddy have a pyjama DVD day?" Nikki asked Aiden, who nodded again.

"I don't wear pyjamas," Josh muttered, making Nikki and Aiden laugh.

"Well, you can't join me and mommy then," Aiden stated, sticking his tongue out at Josh and making Nikki smile.

"Fine," Josh muttered, turning his back on them, which made Aiden giggle.

"I think we can let daddy off the hook just this once, what do you say?" Nikki whispered loudly. Aiden nodded and threw his arms around Josh's shoulder.

"It's ok daddy, you can join me and mommy," Aiden told his dad with a big smile. Josh grabbed him and pinned him to the bed.

"Is that so?" Josh grinned before he started tickling Aiden.

"NO! Daddy, stop!" Aiden squealed, laughing, as he tried to wriggle away from Josh's reach.

"No," Josh laughed, attacking him again.

"Daddy… please," Aiden said laughing, before looking at Nikki. "Mommy, help!"

"Mommy can't help," Josh laughed as Aiden giggled. Watching her two guys, Nikki couldn't help but smile.

"Josh, stop or he won't go down," Nikki said with a smile. She grabbed Josh's arm.

"See, daddy? Mommy did help me," Aiden smiled, before sticking his tongue out at Josh. He crawled over to Nikki and hugged her as she bent down and kissed his head.

"Mommy said stop because it's your bedtime," Nikki smiled, kissing her pouting son's head.

"But I'm not tired," Aiden whined, looking at Nikki.

"Well, it's bedtime for all little boys," Nikki smiled, kissing his head again, as Josh stood up.

"Come on, kiddo, mommy needs her sleep. Say goodnight," Josh told his son. Aiden put his arms around Nikki's neck and hugged her.

"Night Mommy," Aiden whispered before kissing Nikki.

"Night baby," Nikki smiled, kissing Aiden again as he jumped off the bed. Josh leaned down and quickly kissed Nikki.

"I'm going to get him down and then I'm going to clean up a bit. I will be up as soon as I am finished," Josh whispered.

"Ok, don't be too long," Nikki told Josh, smiling at him sleepily.

"I won't," Josh smiled, kissing Nikki one more time before picking Aiden up, carrying him back to his room and dropping him on his bed.

"Story, daddy!" Aiden smiled, as he crawled under the covers. Josh pulled them up to his chin.

"What story would you like?" Josh smiled, sitting on the edge of Aiden's bed.

"Pirates!" Aiden said, giggling. Josh laughed and nodded.

"Ok," Josh said with a smile. He lay down beside Aiden, propping his head up on his arm. "A very long time ago, on the uncharted seas, lived a pirate by the name of…"

"Captain Spider," Aiden giggled, making Josh laugh.

"A pirate named Captain Spider, he was the most feared pirate in all the land… no one had ever stood up to Captain Spider apart from one man… Lord…"

"Holiday" Aiden giggled, making Josh laugh again.

"Lord Holiday… not only was he not scared of Captain Spider, but he was actually looking for him. He had been hired to find him after Captain Spider stole something from the King… it was the King's most valuable and loved possession!" Josh said, looking at his giggling son.

"Mommy!" Aiden squealed. Josh rolled his eyes lovingly: all of Aiden's stories ended up with him and Nikki as the main characters.

"The King's daughter, Lady Nikki," Josh resumed, smiling as he heard Aiden laugh. "Lord Holiday had agreed to take the mission as soon as the King had asked…"

"Because he loved her!" Aiden interrupted again, making his father laugh.

"Who is telling this story, mister?" Josh smiled as he leant down and kissed Aiden's head. "He accepted the King's mission because he had watched Lady Nikki from afar and had secretly fallen in love with her. Lord Holiday pulled together a crew and set sail after Captain Spider. He sailed through storms and even a hurricane…" Josh spoke in a whispery voice, making Aiden giggle. "But no little tricks of the sea were going to stop Lord Holiday from reaching the fair lady. One day, Lord Holiday's faithful shipmate, Sir Craig, came to tell him a ship had been spotted off their port side. Lord Holiday rushed to his telescope and focused it so he was looking at the ship at the moment Captain Spider came onto the top deck. Lord Holiday had his ship steered so it was by the side of Captain Spider's. He grabbed a rope and swung himself onto Captain Spider's ship. As soon as Lord Holiday's feet hit the ground, Captain Spider thrust his sword into Lord Holiday's face, but Lord Holiday was prepared: he pulled out his sword and fought back. Lord Holiday was a more skilled swordsman than Captain Spider…"

"Yay, go daddy!" Aiden smiled sleepily.

"Lord Holiday backed Captain Spider up against the cabin wall at sword's point and asked 'where is Lady Nikki?'. 'HELP!', Lord Holiday heard someone yell from below the deck. He quickly tied Captain Spider up and headed below deck to find Lady Nikki tied up in a cell. Lord Holiday quickly broke the lock, ran into the cell and cut Lady Nikki free. 'I am Lord Holiday, your father asked me to find you,' Lord Holiday told her quickly, his heart beating very fast. 'Thank you. Lord Holiday,' Lady Nikki replied, her voice like a gentle breeze. 'You're my hero… how can I ever repay you?' Lady Nikki whispered, looking at the young lord," Josh broke off when he realized that Aiden was fast asleep. He laughed before kissing Aiden's head and leaving the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Josh headed back to the bathroom to clean up all the water from Aiden's bath. He quickly picked up the towels he had thrown on the floor. He grabbed more towels and dried the rest of the floor before heading back downstairs to place the pizza boxes in the bin and put all the plates and glasses in the dishwasher. Then, he locked up and switched off all the lights before heading back upstairs to Nikki's room. Josh quietly opened the door, not wanting to wake Nikki up if she was asleep.

"Hey…" Nikki whispered sleepily. "Is Aiden down?"

"Yeah, out like a light," Josh smiled, as he sat next to Nikki. "Everything is cleaned and locked," he continued, as Nikki nodded.

"Thanks. Are you coming to bed?" Nikki asked, looking up at Josh. He smiled and nodded before throwing his t-shirt on the chair, taking off his trousers, and climbing in the bed next to Nikki. She rolled over and snuggled into his chest.

"Night, babe," Josh smiled as he kissed Nikki's head.

"Night," Nikki whispered, as she kissed Josh's chest and laid her head over his heart so the beat could lull her to sleep. "I'm glad Ramsgate and Hammersley have been deployed together. It means we will see each other more," Nikki whispered, closing her eyes as Josh chuckled.

"Thank God for our redeployment," Josh said smiling, as he hugged Nikki tightly, closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

SPSPSPSPSP

Thanks for reading.

Leave a review xx


	25. CH25 REVELATIONS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol or any of the characters from the show.

AN: Hi guys here's the next chapter. So I have sat down and wrote a full plan on where this story is going to go the story is 41 chapters long and the Epilogue. So I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story my writing will get quicker in the New Year as my laptop will be working properly then. A big thanks to my Beta Reader Mariem201.x

Thanks to everyone who has read the story and alerted it x

Sally~ Happy Belated Birthday, and I'm sorry to hear about your ankle, I hope it is all better. Jess will be making another appearance and I'm planning it to be explosive if my writing goes as planned. I hope you like this chapter just as much. X

XSuperNovax~ Thank you and here's the new update. X

Danzjaron~ Thank you. I hope you like this update as well. X

COMike~ I hope you like this chapter it has a bit of Mike and Kate in it, its kind of my platform for Mike and Kate they are not my normal ship so I'm not that great at writing them. I hope you enjoy this update. X

Mariem201~ I got the idea for Aiden's story from my Nephew, I hope you love this chapter just as much. X

PlathFan96~ Thank you. I'm back again I hope you love this chapter just as much. X

ALIMOO1971~ Thanks there's a little bit of Buffer in this chapter. X

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Chapter 25

Revelations

One Week Later (Nikki's Apartment)

Nikki smiled as she stood at the kitchen door watching Josh and Aiden play on the living room floor, neither of them with a care in the world, both of them still in their pajamas.

"Don't forget that we are meeting the guys at the pub for lunch in 90 minutes," Nikki laughed, as Aiden jumped on Josh's back.

"Yes, I know. We will be ready on time," Josh laughed as he flipped Aiden so he was in front of him, and then proceeded to tickle him. "I'm meeting you there, right?" Josh asked. Nikki nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to Kate's, then we are heading to the Waterhole together," Nikki smiled, as Aiden continued to giggle. "Are you going to be ok with him?" Nikki asked, watching as Aiden jumped up and climbed onto Josh's shoulders again.

"Yes, stop worrying," Josh smiled as he stood up, holding Aiden in place. He walked over and kissed Nikki quickly. "I will meet you there," Josh smiled, kissing Nikki again before pulling away. Nikki smiled as she picked up her handbag. "Are you going to say goodbye to mommy, kiddo?" Josh asked, as he placed his laughing son back on his feet.

"Bye, mommy," Aiden giggled, kissing Nikki quickly, before running back over and bringing Josh down in a rugby tackle.

"Ok, I see where I'm not wanted!" Nikki pouted with a smile, as she looked at her two guys again, before walking towards the stairs.

"Love you, Nik!" "Love you, mommy!"

Nikki laughed, as she turned around to see Josh and Aiden both blowing kisses to her. A big smile spread across her face.

"I love you too," Nikki laughed. "I will see you both at the pub," Nikki smiled, as Josh and Aiden high fived each other.

"You have ordered a taxi, right?" Josh asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, worrywart," Nikki replied with a laugh. She closed the door after blowing Josh a kiss, making Aiden giggle.

"So you think that's funny, huh? Well, it's tickle time," Josh yelled, making Aiden

shriek, as he ran off with Josh hot on his tail.

Nikki laughed to herself as she walked away from her home. She could hear Josh and Aiden from half a mile away. As she reached the curb, she saw Swain putting out his rubbish.

"Hey, Swaino," Nikki called. Swain looked up at Nikki and smiled.

"Hey, Nikki," Swain answered, as he walked over to her. "How are you?" he asked her.

"Much better, thanks," Nikki answered, as Swain smiled at her. "I have my final checkup later this afternoon. Are you and Sally still ok to watch Aiden?" Nikki asked him.

"Yes, of course Sally and I wouldn't have offered if we minded," Swain replied with his usual smile, before looking at Nikki. "Where are you off to… we are not meeting at the pub until 12, right?" Swain asked, looking at his watch.

"Yes, that's right. I'm meeting Kate," Nikki told Swain, who nodded.

"Good, I thought for a moment there every clock in the house was wrong!" Swain joked, making Nikki laugh.

"What are the odds of that?" Nikki laughed, shaking her head.

"You have never seen my wife in a bad mood," Swain sighed. "Do you remember that time I was nearly an hour late for boarding?" Swain asked Nikki, who raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Well, I had made Sally angry the night before so, while I was asleep, she set all the clocks in the house an hour back," Swain explained to a laughing Nikki.

"Seriously," Nikki laughed, clutching her side. "That's classic!" she said, as a tear appeared in her eye. "Did you tell the CO and X that was the reason?" Nikki giggled, as Swain shook his head.

"No! As far as they know, I overslept," Swain replied. "Please don't tell X the truth!" Swain begged, making Nikki laugh harder.

"I promise not to tell X," Nikki answered with a smile, as her taxi pulled up. "I will see you later," she told Swain before waving goodbye to him and getting into the cab.

Swain sighed, as he watched the cab pull away. "The entire crew will know by the end of the week!" he mumbled to himself before walking back to his house.

…..

Kate's House

Nikki smiled as she paid the cab driver. She got out of the cab, headed to Kate's

door and knocked.

"Hi," Kate said, as she opened the door and pulled Nikki into a tight embrace.

"Hey," Nikki answered her with a smile. Kate took her hand and led her to the kitchen where she had two cups of steaming coffee waiting. "You are prepared," Nikki laughed, as Kate pushed a cup towards her.

"I need your advice," Kate spoke quietly, as she sat down next to Nikki.

"What about?" Nikki asked. Kate sighed and put her head in her hands. "Kate, what's wrong?" Nikki asked, looking at her friend worriedly.

"Do you remember what happened last week after the meeting at NAVCOM?" Kate whispered, looking down at her coffee.

"Vaguely," Nikki replied, looking intently at Kate.

"Well, Mike and I shared a taxi. When we got to his place, he invited me in for a drink, and… I didn't leave until the next morning," Kate whispered, not looking up from her cup. Nikki looked at her in shock.

"What happened to taking things slow?" Nikki asked, trying not to grin.

"I don't know," Kate whispered, looking at Nikki sadly. "Well…"

"_Is coffee ok?" Mike asked Kate from the kitchen._

"_Yes," Kate smiled, as she walked into the kitchen to see Mike trying to grab two cups. "Hey, let me get them. You're not meant to be exerting yourself," she said, walking up to him._

"_I'm capable of making coffee," Mike laughed, then winced as pain shot through his side._

"_I'm not saying you are not, but you need to take it easy if you want to get better," Kate told him with a smile, as she got the milk out of the fridge and placed it next to the cups._

"_I'm not going to sit around and do nothing!" Mike replied, looking at Kate, who rolled her eyes at him._

"_Well, how are you going to recover then?" Kate asked Mike, with her arms on her hips and her eyebrows raised at him._

"_I will be fine. I have had worse," Mike replied, rolling his eyes before passing Kate her drink. "How about we go and sit in the front room? Will that make you feel better?" Mike asked with a smile, moving ahead of Kate._

"_Smart ass!" Kate muttered before following him to the front room. "So what do you plan to do until you get medical clearance?" Kate asked, looking at Mike as she sat down next to him on the couch._

"_You know, keep up to date with all the info NAVCOM can give us on these Samaruans and contact James so we can work out a plan of action," Mike replied. Kate shook her head at him._

"_We are on down time, you are injured, and you still plan on working!" Kate asked in an annoyed tone of voice._

"_Yes, of course. What else do I have to do?" Mike asked, looking at her._

"_Oh I don't know… maybe look after yourself to make sure you don't make your condition worse," Kate replied exasperatedly._

"_I can't sit around and do nothing. It's not in my nature," Mike replied angrily, looking at Kate._

"_Well, fine, do yourself more damage, but I'm not staying around to watch it!" Kate shouted, glaring at Mike, as she put down her drink on the table and got up._

"_Where are you going?" Mike asked, following Kate, as she left the front room._

"_Home! I'm not staying here and watching you injure yourself further," Kate replied, grabbing her bag._

"_Why are you getting so worked up?" Mike asked, not understanding her anger._

"_Because I love you! I hate seeing you in pain, but you just make it worse for yourself. I'm not staying around and watching it," Kate vented. She looked at Mike, who breathed in sharply, then turned to open the door._

"_Kate, wait!" Mike shouted, grabbing Kate's arm before she could leave the house._

"_What?" Kate yelled, turning around to find Mike standing right in front of her. Before she could say anything else, Mike pulled her into him and kissed her passionately._

"_I love you too," Mike whispered, pulling his lips away from Kate's for a fraction of a second before kissing her again._

"The next thing I remember clearly is waking up the next morning in Mike's bed," Kate whispered, looking at Nikki, who was watching her in shock.

"Let me get this straight… you told him off for reaching for cups, but not for having a tumble in the sheets with you," Nikki asked with a smile, trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Kate stated, glaring at Nikki when she saw the smile on her face.

"It kinda is," Nikki smiled. Her smile vanished when she noticed the sad look in Kate's eyes. "Sorry," Nikki sighed. "What happened in the morning?" she asked Kate.

"Nothing," Kate whispered, looking away from Nikki.

"What do you mean nothing? You guys didn't talk?" Nikki asked, looking at Kate, who shook her head slowly. "Why not?" Nikki pressed on. Kate looked up at her.

"I woke up and panicked. We said we were going to take it slow," Kate whispered, as Nikki shook her head.

"Tell me you didn't!" Nikki pleaded, looking at Kate, who was looking at her empty cup. "You left before he woke up, didn't you?"

"Yes," Kate whispered, as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Kate," Nikki sighed, shaking her head. "Have you spoken to him since?" she asked. Kate shook her head. "Let me get this straight. You guys slept together, then you walked out while he was sleeping and you haven't spoken to him since. Do I have that right?" Nikki asked, trying to fight the urge to hit Kate when she saw her nod.

"He called 40+ times since," Kate whispered, as Nikki shook her head disapprovingly.

"Why are you ignoring him?" Nikki asked Kate, who was playing with the handle of the cup in front of her.

"We said we would go slow. Sleeping together isn't going slow," Kate replied, looking at Nikki sadly.

"Well, I can't help you there," Nikki smiled at Kate. "The day I met Josh, I was out with friends. I had just gotten into the Navy. He asked me if he could buy me a drink. I said yes, and I woke up in bed with him the next morning," Nikki smiled, as Kate looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Really?" Kate asked with shock in her voice.

"Yes. I woke up the next morning, and I panicked. I left while Josh was sleeping…" Nikki stopped when she noticed the look Kate was giving her. "No, that's completely different. You and Mike have history. Josh and I didn't, but Josh…" Nikki started, then shook her head with a smile on her face. "My first day on the 'Sampson', he was standing on the dock," Nikki smiled, remembering the shock she had felt when she had seen him. "I didn't know what ship I was assigned to when I met Josh, so I couldn't work out how he found out where I was," Nikki laughed, as she remembered Josh's reply. "He called NAVCOM just to find my posting so he could see me again," Nikki smiled, making Kate smile as well.

"I remember the day Josh was going to introduce you to the crew," Kate smiled, shaking her head. "He had this goofy smile on his face and nothing made it waver," Kate laughed, shaking her head. "I actually couldn't believe it, ET settling down with one person for the first time in his life," Kate said. Nikki laughed and smiled at Kate. Kate's smile vanished and a frown appeared on her face.

"Kate, talk to him," Nikki sighed. "Unless you want things to fall apart again, you guys need to talk," Nikki whispered, as Kate wiped away a stray tear that was threatening to fall. "I should know."

"I know, I'm just scared," Kate whispered, as Nikki hugged her.

"It will be fine!" Nikki smiled reassuringly at Kate, as she pulled away and rubbed her arm. "Come on, we are meant to be meeting the guys at the pub," Nikki smiled, as she pulled Kate up. "We are already running late," she told her. Kate laughed.

"Hey, at least we are the ones late this time. Usually, it is always one of the guys," Kate smiled, as she closed all her windows before grabbing her bag. "Let's go, are we picking Josh and Aiden up on the way?" Kate asked, looking at Nikki.

"No, they are meeting us there," Nikki told Kate, who nodded and locked up her door.

"Let's go," Kate smiled, as she led Nikki over to her car and Nikki texted Josh.

The Watering Hole

Buffer sighed as he looked around at the family pub where he was supposed to meet the others. A frown appeared on his face and he didn't notice Charge walk up behind him. He was too busy looking at a screaming kid, who was kicking his mom.

"Not our usual place, is it?" Charge smiled, as Buffer turned and frowned at him.

"No kidding!" Buffer muttered, turning to look at Charge and rolling his eyes at him. "Why are we in a family pub anyway?" Buffer asked, as the kid behind them started screaming again.

"We are sitting outside by the playground out back, and we are here because Chloe and Aiden are going to be here," Charge answered, smiling as Buffer frowned.

"Great," Buffer muttered as he grabbed his beer and walked out the same way Charge had come in. He saw RO already sitting out there with Chefo and his girlfriend Jennifer. "Hey, didn't realize you guys were already here," Buffer smiled, as he sat down next to Chefo.

"Yes, we were told that Chloe and Nikki's boy were coming, so we thought we would come out here. And the kids in there were giving us a killer headache," Chefo laughed, as Charge joined them.

"I have sent CO, X and Swaino a message to tell them where we are," Charge sighed, as he sat down.

"What about Nav?" Chefo asked Charge, who smiled at him.

"Nav is with X, Swain is passing the message to Josh and he is going to contact the Ramsgate crew members so they can come too," Charge said with a smile.

"Checking out group communications, are we, Charge?" Chefo laughed, making Charge smile.

"Yes, something like that," Charge laughed, taking a sip of his beer. "Hey mate, why the long face?" Charge asked, looking over at Buffer, who was staring at his beer.

"Nothing," Buffer muttered, not looking up.

"He's probably dreading the moment when Nikki arrives with Josh and their son…" RO said, not bothered by Charge and Chefo shaking their heads at him or Buffer's glare. "Seeing them together, it's kind of hard to cling to the fantasy he still has," RO continued.

"RO!" Chefo sighed, exasperated, as Buffer stood up, grabbed his beer and walked off.

"What?" RO asked, looking at Charge and Chefo and watching Buffer walk off. "I was just stating the facts," RO replied, shaking his head.

"We know the facts, mate. Buffer knows the facts. You don't need to voice them out loud," Charge sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, and I am the bad guy because he has a thing for Nav?" RO asked. "It's time he got over it," he muttered, as he stood up. "I'm going to get another drink."

"He really doesn't think before he speaks, does he?" Jen asked, looking at Chefo and Charge.

"Hasn't yet, but we can hope that changes one day!" Charge smiled, making Jen and Chefo laugh.

"Uncle Charge!"

Chefo, Jen and Charge turned to see Chloe running straight over to them.

"Hey, Chloe," Charge smiled. He lifted her onto his lap as Sally and Swain walked over. "Hey, mate," Charge smiled at Swain before looking at Sally. "Hi, Sal."

"Hey, Charge," Sally smiled, as she sat down next to him. She turned to look at Chefo and Jen. "Hi, guys," Sally smiled.

"Hey, Sally, Swain," Jen answered before looking at Chloe. "Hi, Chloe," Jen smiled, waving at Chloe, who giggled and smiled at her.

"Hey, guys," Chefo told them.

"Are we the only ones here so far?" Swain asked.

"No mate. RO's at the bar and Buffer is around somewhere…. RO wound him up," Chefo sighed, as Swain shook his head.

"Great!" Swain sighed, shaking his head. "Just what we need: a touchy Buffer," he muttered, making Chefo and Charge laugh. "What do you want to drink, babe?" Swain asked Sally.

"Just an orange juice," Sally smiled at her husband before he walked into the pub. "Sorry about the family pub, guys," Sally smiled apologetically at Chefo, Jen and Charge. "We just thought it would be better for Aiden and Chloe," she said.

"No, it's fine. It's not that bad out here," Chefo laughed before pointing inside were you could hear the children screaming.

"That's enough to stop me from wanting kids just yet," Jen smiled, as she kissed Chefo's cheek.

"Not all kids are that bad!" Sally smiled, looking over at Jen. "You wait until you see Aiden and Chloe together. You may change your mind," Sally smiled. Chefo shook his head lightly, making Jen, Sally and Charge laugh.

"Hi, everyone."

They all turned to see Mike walking towards them with Swain and RO.

"Hi, sir," Chefo and Charge answered in unison, looking at their CO.

"Mike," Sally smiled, as Mike sat at the end of the table. Jen nodded at him, as Swain placed Sally's drink in front of her before handing Chloe a fruit juice.

"When is everyone else getting here?" RO asked Mike, who shrugged.

"Well, I messaged Josh. He said he was finishing getting Aiden ready and then heading straight here… Nav is with X," Swain replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's all I know," he said.

"Aiden!" Chloe screamed, making everyone turn. They saw Josh walking towards

them with Aiden.

"Hi guys," Josh smiled, looking at everyone at the table.

"You remember Chefo, this is his girlfriend Jen," Swain smiled, introducing Jen.

"Jen, this is Josh, Nav's other half, and their little boy, Aiden," Swain smiled, doing the introductions.

"Hi," Jen smiled, looking at Josh, then Aiden.

"Hi, Josh," Mike said warmly, holding his hand out to him.

"Hey," Josh answered with a smile. "Nikki and Kate are on their way. Nikki texted me 10 minutes ago to say they had just left Kate's place. My CO, Craig, Spi and Bomb are on their way. They should all get here at roughly the same time," Josh informed the others.

"Are there the only members from your crew coming over?" Chefo asked. Josh nodded.

"Yes," Josh smiled, as Aiden pulled his arm.

"Daddy, can I go play?" Aiden asked with a pout, making Josh smile. He bent down so he was level with him.

"In a minute, we have to go get mommy and Auntie Kate's drink, and then you can play, ok?" Josh smiled, as Aiden's pout grew even bigger. Swain smile as he watched them both.

"Hey mate, why don't you leave him here?" Swain asked. "Chloe wants to go over there, so I can watch them both," Swain smiled when he saw Aiden smiling up at him.

"You sure you will be ok?" Josh asked, making Swain laugh.

"Yes, I'm sure. They are no trouble," he laughed again, slapping Josh on the back.

"Ok," Josh sighed, before turning back to his son. "Be good, I will be back in a minute," Josh smiled, and then stood up. "I won't be long," he promised, looking back at Swain, who shook his head.

"Take your time," Swain told him with a smile. He watched Josh head to the bar, as Chloe climbed down from Charge's lap and hugged Aiden. Swain smiled at them both. "Come on, let's go over to the playground," he told the kids, smiling as the two yelled and ran over to the slide. "Slow down!" Swain laughed, as he watched Aiden and Chloe chase each other before trying to climb the ladder to the big slide. "Whoa!" Swain yelled as he grabbed Aiden. "You guys are still too small to play on this slide. That's the one for you guys," he told them, pointing at the smaller play set.

"But that's small," Aiden pouted, looking up at Swain with a miserable expression on his face. Swain chuckled.

"I know, but so are you two," he told Aiden and Chloe, as he led them over to the smaller slide.

Chefo laughed as he watched Swain get Nikki's little boy off the big slide. "He has his hands full there."

"Who does?" Buffer asked, coming back over to the table.

"Swaino," Charge laughed, as Buffer noticed Sally.

"Hi, Sally," Buffer said, smiling at her.

"Hi, Pete," Sally replied, smiling slightly at him. "I'm going to help Chris with Chloe and Aiden," Sally smiled, as she got up and went to join Swain.

"Something I said?" Buffer asked, looking at everyone and seeing Charge shake his head sadly.

"Sally knows!" Charge told Buffer. "No matter how much she cares about you… the fact you almost hit a child, that's not ok with her," Charge told Buffer with a sigh, not seeing Josh come up to the table.

"You tried to hit a kid?" Josh asked, looking at Buffer with distaste as Charge and Mike shot each other a glance.

"I was drunk," Buffer glared, looking with dislike at Josh, who set four drinks on the table.

"That's no excuse," Josh growled. He looked at Charge and Mike and noticed the silent looks they were giving each other. "What?" Josh asked, looking at the two.

"Nothing," Charge smiled, jumping up from the table. "Let's go see Swain and Sally. They are watching the kids," Charge smiled forcedly.

"What is going on?" Josh asked, looking at everyone. He noticed they were all averting their eyes, except for Buffer who was looking at Aiden. "Why…" Josh started, but stopped as understanding dawned on him. He looked murderously at Buffer. "You went for my son!" Josh bellowed, glaring at Buffer. Sally and Swain turned around, as did Chloe and Aiden, as Charge grabbed Josh before he got to Buffer.

"Calm down, mate," Charge sighed. "Nikki dealt with him," Charge smiled, remembering the scene. "She broke his nose," Charge told Josh, before pulling him away from Buffer. He took him away, trying to calm him down.

"What's going on?" Kate asked, as she and Nikki walked over to the table and saw Jen looking at Buffer in shock and Chefo shaking his head. Mike looked at Kate before turning to Nikki, who had a worried expression on her face and kept looking around.

"Aiden's with Sally," Mike said, knowing Nikki was looking for Josh and Aiden.

"Josh is with Swain and Charge… they're trying to get him to calm down!" Mike told her.

"Why?" Nikki asked worriedly. "Is Aiden ok?"

"Aiden's fine!" Mike sighed, trying to calm Nikki down. She had a panicked look on her face. She probably thought something bad had happened to Aiden. "Josh knows about what happened at the hospital," Mike said, watching as the colour drained from Nikki's face.

"What?" Nikki whispered, as Kate looked at her questioningly. "I didn't tell him about Buffer going after Aiden," Nikki whispered. Nikki's declaration seemed to surprise Kate.

"Why not?" she asked Nikki, who shook her head.

"Because I thought the Hammersley needed Buffer alive," Nikki replied, staring at Buffer before looking back at Kate. "Buffer completely annoys Josh on a good day… what do you think would have happened if I told him earlier?" Nikki asked Kate, making her grimace.

"Ok, point taken. Buffer would have been in a coma!" Kate said, making Buffer glare at them.

"Like hell I would. I could take that pretty boy any day!" Buffer growled, making Mike stand up.

"That's enough!" Mike stated, staring Buffer down. "Nikki, go and find Swain and Charge and talk to Josh," Mike smiled, motioning Nikki away as she was glaring at Buffer. "And you," Mike stated, staring at Buffer. "Sit down and listen. Josh has every right to be angry. You went for his child, but this animosity ends now. We are starting a mission in a week, a mission where we are going to be together 24/7. This ends now," Mike repeated, shaking his head.

"Buffer, swallow your pride and apologize to both of them," Kate told Buffer.

"What about them?" Buffer asked, looking at Mike and Kate and seeing Kate look at him with eyebrows raised.

"What has Josh ever done to you? Except for saving your life! And Nikki acted in anger, but she has done nothing wrong!" Kate said, staring at Buffer.

"She broke my nose!" Buffer answered Kate, shocked by her reply.

"You tried hitting her son!" Kate shot back, making Buffer sink into the chair he was previously sitting on. "I saw your face when we were on the Ramsgate. You are starting to feel it…the isolation," Kate told Buffer, who bowed his head. "So fix it, Buffer!"

"I don't know how to fix it," Buffer answered.

"I think 'I'm sorry' is a great way to start," Kate told Buffer, looking at Mike intently while saying those words. Mike smiled sadly, understanding the message she was trying to convey. "It's not an automatic fix, but things will eventually work out," Kate continued, as Buffer nodded sadly.

…

Josh fumed as he paced back and forth in front of Charge, who had let him go after getting him away from Buffer.

"Mate, calm down," Charge sighed, as Josh rounded on him furiously.

"Do you have kids?" Josh asked, looking at Charge, who lowered his head.

"Yes. I have one, a boy," Charge replied, looking back at Josh. "And I would be fuming like you are if someone tried to hurt him, but, mate, don't do anything stupid," Charge sighed.

"He's been pushing me since the first boarding, and now this?" Josh raged, as Swain joined Charge.

"I know, mate," Swain sighed, shaking his head. "You just gave Aiden a bit of a fright," he told Josh, who raked his hands through his hair.

"I didn't mean to scare him," Josh sighed, holding his head in his hands as he leant on the fence behind him.

"He knows, mate," Swain smiled, looking at Josh. "That kid thinks you hung the moon," he told Josh.

"I thought that was Nav," Charge laughed, making Swain laugh too. Josh shook his head.

"Well ok, Nav does too," Swain smiled, as he came and sat next to Josh, and Charge sat on the other side.

"Nav loves you, mate. She must have had her reasons for not telling you," Charge smiled. "Just because she didn't tell you doesn't mean she has ignored it. She has hardly spoken to Buffer since," Charge informed Josh, who nodded.

"I don't know how I'm going to survive this mission without killing him," Josh said. Swain and Charge laughed, and then slapped his back.

"We will stop you," Swain laughed again.

Nikki showed up at that moment and seeing the three of them smile, she sighed in relief.

"Hey," Nikki smiled, looking at the three sadly before focusing her eyes on Josh.

"Hey," Swain smiled, as he stood up and hugged Nikki quickly before turning to look at Josh. "Talk to you later, mate," Swain told him, then left. Charge slapped Josh's shoulder and kissed Nikki's cheek.

"Talk in a bit," Charge smiled as he left the two alone.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Nikki sighed, as she walked over to Josh. She did not notice he was laughing.

"Nik, it's fine," Josh sighed, wrapping Nikki in a hug and holding her tight. "I know I have a temper, and I will admit I probably would have hit him if I was told sooner," Josh sighed, inhaling the smell of Nikki's shampoo. "I'm glad you did hit him though," he laughed, making Nikki giggle.

"Stop, it's not funny," Nikki said, trying not to laugh. She looked up at Josh.

"It kind of is," Josh laughed, as he lowered his mouth and kissed Nikki. "Just promise me: no more secrets!"

"None, I promise," Nikki smiled, as Josh kissed her again. "Come on, let's head back," Nikki whispered, as she pulled away from Josh's lips slightly.

"Yeah, the Ram crew should be here by now," Josh said, laughing as Nikki grabbed his hand. When they got back to the pub, they saw that James, Spider, Bomber and Craig had arrived.

"You know that's a really bad nickname to use," Nikki laughed as she hugged Bomber, who was closest to her. "Hey!" Nikki told a laughing Bomber, before hugging Spider and blowing a kiss to Craig and James.

"What's wrong with our nickname?" Josh asked, feigning hurt.

"The Ram crew, really?" Nikki asked, raising her eyebrow at Josh and making the Ramsgate team laugh. "I know you personally like ramming things, babe, but the others?" Nikki smiled, shaking her head, making Josh glare at her as the others looked at her questioningly.

"What are you talking about, Nik?" Kate asked Nikki.

"Nothing! She meant nothing by that!" Josh answered quickly, making Nikki laugh. The others stared at them in confusion.

"When Josh was 15…" Nikki laughed.

"Nik!" Josh pleaded, looking desperately at Nikki, who just shook her head.

"Sorry babe, it has to be done! When he was 15, he took his dad's yacht out without permission and forgot how to dock. So he ended up wiping out the whole dock that's attached to his parents' garden," Nikki finished with a smile. She looked at Josh, who had closed his eyes as laughter erupted around him.

"Really?" James asked, looking at Josh in shock.

"I was 15, sir!" Josh answered, not liking the looks his crew mates were giving him.

"That's not an excuse," Kate laughed, holding on to Nikki's arm.

"That's it," Josh glared, looking at Nikki who had a big smile on her face. "You forget you have three older brothers who love nothing better than embarrassing their little sister," Josh stated, as Nikki paled. "How about the time your dad got a brand new car and you backed into the garage without opening the door first?" Josh grinned, as everyone laughed again.

"Ok, enough!" Kate laughed, placing her hands between the two. "You two could be here all day as you have years of dish on each other," Kate laughed, making Nikki and Josh laugh.

"Fine!" Nikki sighed, before looking around. "Where's my baby boy?" Nikki asked, looking at Kate.

"Over there with Swain, Sally and Chloe," Kate pointed to the play set where Aiden was just coming down the slide. Nobody noticed Josh walk up behind

Buffer.

"I'm not going to hit you but, if you touch my boy again, I will make you wish you were never born!" Josh growled down Buffer's ear. He put his hand on Buffer's shoulder and squeezed it hard before letting go and walking over to Spider and Craig. Buffer rolled his shoulder to get rid of the pain and gritted his teeth.

SPSPSPSPSPSP

I hope you all enjoyed guys. I wont be updating until the new year at least so….

Happy Christmas and Have a Great New Year.

Love Katy x


	26. CH26 DEVELOPEMENTS

Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol or any of the character on the show.

AN: Hi guys I'm back this chapter isn't to long its just a small filler that's a build up for the next few chapters. I hope you had a great Xmas and brilliant New Year. I want to say a great big thank you to Mariem201 my beta-reader I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.. x

ALIMOO1971:~ You will have to carry on reading to find out what happens with Buffer... I hope you like this new chapter. x

littlemiss11:~ Family time will be coming soon and Buffer I have everything with him planned out. This chapter is the start of the collaboration between the Hammersley and Ramsgate. I hope you enjoy. x

Mariem201:~ I wanted to put some humour in where i could... and things are about to kick of with the mission. I hope you enjoy this chapter. x

xSuperNovax:~ thanks for the review I hope you enjoy this chapter as much. X

Wiggle34:~ Josh knows I was debating about dragging it out but i decided against it... I hope you enjoy this chapter too. x

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP 

Chapter 26

Developments

Mike smiled as he looked around the room that Marshall had directed everyone into. He was happy to see the members of both crews talking and laughing easily together.

"They seem to have bonded," James said, as he came and stood next to Mike. Both men turned as giggles caught their ears. They noticed Kate, Nikki and Bomber huddling together and laughing. Mike and James looked at each other and smiled.

"I don't want to know," Mike muttered, just as Marshall walked into the room.

"Great, everyone is here! Let's get started then," Marshall said with a smile, as he watched the members of the two crews split up and sit down. He passed files around. "In the files, you will find all the information that we have on the hijacked fishing vessels," Marshall told the members. As the others looked through the files quickly, Nikki spoke up.

"Has research been done to determine how many commercial and private fishing vessels have gone missing?" Nikki asked, looking at Marshall to see him watch her with a puzzled expression on his face. "Both operations… the Sushi Shi and the one that was shut down, as well as the group that hit us, they were not amateurs. If you check all naval records, I wouldn't be surprised if you find there is a lot more missing ships and crews," Nikki said, as everyone looked at her.

"I will get that looked into, but I doubt it. We would have heard about it," Marshall replied. Nikki raised her eyebrow at him.

"Really?" Nikki asked, shaking her head. "Private fishing industries wouldn't report missing vessels or ships. It would cost them too much and, with the state the industry is in right now, they wouldn't risk the word getting out that they had been hijacked. They already pay their fishermen barely legal wages and they get away with it as they target people who desperately need some money. If word got out that there were hijackings, the number of fishermen would shrink and they would have to hire people asking for more money," Nikki stated. Mike looked at her with a surprised expression on his face.

"How do you know so much about private fishing companies?" Mike asked her.

"Because of my brother Matt. His future father-in-law owns a private fishing company, and my brother works his books. You wouldn't believe some of the things the private companies do and get away with!" Nikki told Mike. "Commercial fishing companies are subjected to limits on how much they can catch and where they can catch it. Private companies don't have those limits because most of them use yachts and don't get checked," she finished, looking at Mike and Marshall, who seem shocked by what she had just said.

"Nikki, if you know this, why haven't you said anything?" Marshall asked, as Nikki shook her head.

"I have, sir, on plenty of occasions!" Nikki answered him. Marshall shook his head.

"Nobody has ever told me this, Nikki," he stated, as he tapped on his laptop before closing it and turning back to the rest of the group. "The guys are checking it out as we speak, but let's go back to the basic plan that we have come up with, with Mike and James's help. You will be leaving from the dock at 0800 hours on Friday, in two days. That will be enough time to arrange for a sitter, right?" Marshall asked Josh and Nikki, who nodded slightly. "If it's not, you can bring Aiden here and I will watch him until someone can come and get him," Marshall smiled as everyone, except for Josh and Nikki, looked at him. "That little boy is as good as gold!" Marshall said, making Josh and Nikki laugh.

"When he wants to be," Nikki replied, making Josh laugh again.

"You guys are going to head towards Samaruan waters," Marshall continued, as everyone looked at him. "At no time are your ships to be out of visual distance from each other. I want both crews to work like one. We don't know when or how this is going to end or how long it is going to take, so I want all issues to be tabled. You don't need that sort of distraction out there, you will have enough danger. You don't need to create more problems," Marshall said firmly, looking at Nikki, Josh and Buffer. "It has been decided that you will all use the same radio frequency, so you will always be able to contact each other. Mike and James will inform you of which frequency you will need when you disembark," Marshall paused after hearing a knock at the door. "Come in," he called as a lieutenant entered.

"Sir, after searching through everything, I have discovered eight other missing ships and their crews," the lieutenant told Marshall as he handed over a file to him.

"Thank you, lieutenant," Marshall replied, nodding to him before turning back to the people he had assembled. "It appears that they are all private fishing vessels," Marshall said, as he flipped through the file. "The first one was six months ago," he sighed, as everyone shook their heads.

"That's good news, sir," Nikki stated. Seeing everyone look at her with puzzled expressions, she explained: "Well, think about it... they have been getting away with their crimes for six months. They attacked us without any worries... they are getting cocky. The cockier they get, the better, because it means they will get sloppier," Nikki smiled, making Mike laugh.

"And the sloppier they get, the easier their mistakes will be to pick up on," Mike finished, nodding his head.

"Exactly! They will probably attack from the front or from behind because those are the weakest points of defence for Navy ships, and they are the worst line of sight for fishing vessels, which we can work around," Nikki replied, smiling. "And with the sonar, we can see them coming now," Nikki finished, as Josh smiled at her.

"Yes, and speaking of the sonar, there are now brand new pieces of technology that have been installed on both bridges, so Charge don't break them!" Marshall said, grinning. Everyone laughed, except for Charge, who started pouting.

"I really feel the love in this room," Charge muttered, making everyone laugh again.

"We do love you, Charge," Kate told him sweetly. Nikki smiled, and turned to Charge.

"I think what Marshall is trying to say, Charge, is that you are just hopeless when it comes to technology," Nikki told him, trying to take the sting out of the insult by giving him a bright smile.

"That's it, Nikki, you are off my Christmas card list," Charge muttered, setting off another round of laughter.

"Guys, let's get back on track. So does everyone know what will be happening?" Marshall asked, looking at all the members assembled and watching them nod. "Good, then you are dismissed. I will be at the dock to see you off on Friday," Marshall smiled, as they all stood up and saluted him.

"So is everyone up to speed on what's going to happen?" James asked. They all nodded.

"Yes, but why do I get the feeling that it's not going to be as easy as it sounds?" Nikki sighed, as she leant against Josh, who wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Sadly, I think you might be right," Kate stated as she looked at everyone in the room with a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her gut was screaming that not all of them were going to make it out of this mission in one piece.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP 

Hope you all enjoyed please leave me a review. xx

Katy x


	27. CH27 DO WE HAVE A MOLE

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol or any of the affiliated characters.

AN: Hi guys I'm back... Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy. Thanks to my amazing Beta Reader Mariem201. Thank You to everyone who has read and alerted my story.

ALIMOO1971:~ Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. x

xSuperNovax:~ Thank you for the review I'm glad you are liking the story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. x

Mariem201:~ Thanks for the review. You all ready know what happens here but I hope you enjoy reading it again. x

littlemiss11:~ Thanks for the review Sally I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the others. X

I hope everyone enjoys xx

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP SPSPSPSP

Chapter 27

Do We Have A Mole?

Mike smiled as he looked out over the clear water. The Ramsgate was just off to their side and things were quiet. The two ships had been working together for two weeks and had yet to see any action. Mike was happy about that. Since Kate had confided her fears to him one night, he had a bad gut feeling that he couldn't shake. He tried his best to hide his worry from the crew but to no avail. They all could see how scared XO and he looked.

"Clear water ahead, sir," Nav stated, as Mike laughed.

"So, no change then," Mike said with a smile, as he turned and looked at Nav, making her laugh.

"It is great that they have gone quiet. It means they have backed off," Charge said with a big smile on his face.

"Or just planning something major," Nav replied, looking at Charge, who frowned at her.

"Positive thinking, Nav!" Charge sighed before turning back to the sonar and frowning again. "Nav, did you say clear water ahead?" Charge asked. He looked at Nav, who nodded her head. "Then, we have sonar contact," Charge told her, as Mike walked over and looked over his shoulder. Mike then grabbed the COM and contacted the Ramsgate.

"James, this is Mike. Can you guys confirm a sonar contact four miles east of us?" Mike asked. Mike heard a few whispers before James's voice came over the line.

"No. We don't have anything. ET is checking all the connections," James sighed through the radio.

"What the…" they heard ET say. "I checked this before we left port, sir. The wire was pulled out. Yes, contact!"

"Mike, we can confirm there is a contact. Now I need to kill my sonar guys, so I can find out who pulled the wire out," James sighed, as Mike laughed. Nav handed Swain some new directions.

"RO, contact NAVCOM and tell them we have a contact," Mike told RO through the COM. "Hands to stations, intercept course set for sonar contact," Mike instructed, before placing the COM down and picking up his binoculars.

"And here we go," Swain laughed. Kate and Mike looked at him, trying to stop their stomachs from churning.

"We have visual contact. There is a fishing vessel a mile in front, high-tailing it away from us," Buffer's voice sounded through the COM.

"Got them Buffer," Mike replied before turning to Swain. "Let's catch these guys and test our engines," Mike smiled, as Swain nodded his head. "Charge, get down to the engine room to keep her singing; X, take over the radar; and Nav, jump on the sonar," Mike told his crew members, who quickly followed his instructions. "James, we are pushing 25 knots. Where are you?" Mike asked through the radio.

"Right behind you guys," James laughed. "Give a little warning next time you decide to speed off," he said, still laughing.

"Sir," Nav called. Mike turned and looked at her, with the radio still open. "Second sonar contact," Nav told him. Mike walked over and looked at the screen. He saw another dot heading towards the fishing vessel they were pursuing. "X?" Mike asked, turning to Kate, who shook her head.

"No radar contact, sir," X replied, before looking at Nav worriedly.

"Christ, yes, sorry Mike, we can confirm a second sonar contact. Craig, relieve Fulton from the sonar please," James stated angrily, obviously talking to his bridge crew. "OK, that problem is sorted," James told them with a sigh. Nav rolled her eyes, making Mike laugh.

"Problems?" Mike asked, as he raised his binoculars and looked towards the fishing vessel.

"Always with him," James replied, making Mike smile. Suddenly, Nav smacked her screen.

"Nav?" Mike asked, looking at her questioningly. She looked up at him.

"It's gone dead, sir," Nav told him. Mike walked over and looked at the monitor with a shocked expression.

"It was working fine a minute ago," Mike stated. Suddenly, a banging sound came through the COM.

"Craig?" James asked worriedly, as he had heard the conversation on the Hammersley.

"The monitor just went dead, sir," Craig answered, his voice carrying over the COM.

"Are you saying we are completely blind?" Nav asked, looking up at Mike, who nodded numbly.

"Mike, we are blind as well. Do you still want to proceed?" James asked. Mike looked at the members of his crew and saw them all nod their head.

"We are in, how about your guys?" Mike asked, as he stood behind Nav and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"We are in too," James replied. Nav stood up and walked over to the radar.

"Nav?" Mike asked, looking at her questioningly.

"Staring at a busted monitor is kind of a waste of time, sir!" Nav replied, smiling as she reached for a folder on the side. "Plus, I have a theory," she added mysteriously, before sitting back at the sonar.

"Does she want to share?" James asked, laughing along with a few members of his crew.

"Nav, want to enlighten us?" Mike asked. He laughed when Nav shook her head

"Not yet!" Nav replied, as she started leafing through maps and ocean charts.

"Did you expect a different answer?" ET said through the COM, making X laugh.

"Very true!" X said, still laughing, as she looked at the radar hoping to see anything other than the Ramsgate.

"Can someone double check our present coordinates?" Nav asked, looking up at Mike, who turned to Kate. Kate whispered something to Nav, who shook her head. "I was afraid you were going to say that," Nav sighed, as Mike looked at her.

"Nav?" Mike asked, raising his eyebrow.

"They are trying to shake us. They are going where they know we will probably not be able to follow," Nav replied. Mike looked at her, still confused.

"Confucius much?" Swain laughed, making Nav roll her eyes.

"The vessel was heading east. If you look east, you will start to see it in a little while," Nav replied, rolling her eyes again.

"All I see is land," they heard Spider say through the COM.

"Exactly!" Nav said, standing up. Mike saw what Nav was talking about and looked at her questioningly as she stopped beside him. "It's Bright Island, sir" Nav sighed, as Mike continued to look at her.

"You are joking, right?" Swain asks, as X got up and went to stand next to Nav and Mike. She looked as the outline of the island came into view.

"I bloody hate that place!" Swain muttered, making everyone laugh.

"None of us are big fans of the place, Swain," Nav sighed, before looking at Mike. "That vessel is small enough to go down the channels. We can't follow unless we go in RHIBs, and that's still risky," Nav stated, as Mike nodded.

"Are these islands really that bad?" James's voice asked through the COM.

"They are nasty and hard to navigate. If they go down the channels, we will more than likely lose them," Mike sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't want to risk any of the crew if we don't have to," James sighed. Nav's eyes suddenly widened.

"What if we don't?" Nav asked before grabbing her map and chart. "There are numerous channels that run through Bright Island and the small islands surrounding it, but there are only two exits into the ocean. What if we station ourselves on both sides?" Nav asked with a grin, pointing out both exits. Mike smiled.

"Genius, Nav. James, do you want to go around or do you guys want to cover this end?" Mike asked.

"We can take this side and, while the rest of the crew is on lookout, ET can try and figure out how and if he can fix our sonar. What do you think of that idea?" James asked.

"Yes, that's fine. We will see you soon," Mike replied. He then turned to Swain and said, "Take us around the other side of the island."

"Yes, sir," Swain smiled, as he followed Mike's orders.

…

"We are in position," Mike radioed over to the Ramsgate.

"We have no movement here, Mike," James said twenty minutes later, as Mike shook his head.

"Neither do we," Mike sighed. "How about we both send a RHIB so our crews can take it easy and search the place?" Mike asked.

"OK, I will send ET, Spider, Bomber and Craig in a RHIB," James answered, before giving the orders out on the bridge.

"Good, I will send X, Charge and Swain," Mike told Jim. Nav and X looked at him questioningly. They were wondering why Buffer was not part of the expedition. "If they go slow, they can keep a better watch," Mike sighed as X and Swain left the bridge to meet Charge.

…

15 minutes later, the radio crackled.

"Hammersley, this is Xray1. We have nothing here. We have searched the whole area," they heard Kate say. Nav sighed, shaking her head. "Echo2, do you have anything?" X asked.

"Nothing, Xray1," ET answered. "Wait a minute, what's that?" he asked, before turning to talk to his team. "In the water over there."

"Echo2, where are you guys?" X asked.

"We are right next to the main channel closest to the ship," ET stated.

"Ok, we are coming to you," X told him. Both radios went dead, which made both bridges quiet.

"Sir," RO's voice called, making both Mike and Nav turn towards him. "I have found something. I don't know what it is. Can I head to the main COM to figure it out?" RO asked, as Mike and Nav frowned at him.

"Ok," Mike said, stringing the word out. He looked at Nav, who was frowning.

"He was being vague," she muttered, before sitting back down with a sigh.

"Hammersley and Ramsgate, this is Xray1. We have found the boat," X said, making Mike and Nav smile.

"That's great," James stated in a very happy tone.

"It's at the bottom of the channel," ET's voice stated, making everyone frown.

"They sank it, and we can see footprints in the mud on one of the banks. They fled to the island and are probably waiting to be picked up or have already been," X stated. "Do you want us to pursue on foot, sir?" X asked.

"If James is in agreement… No, they have probably already been picked up," Mike sighed.

"Yes, I agree," James sighed, disappointment obvious in his voice. "Come on back."

…

Nav smiled, as X walked back into the bridge, followed by Swain and Charge.

"Anyone else getting fed up with these guys?" Nav asked, looking at X, Charge and Swain, who all started to laugh. She watched as RO walked back into the bridge and noticed the frown on his face, as he walked over and muted the COM.

"RO?" Mike asked, looking at him with a worried expression.

"I found a transmission from the Ramsgate to that fishing vessel, sir," RO stated, as everyone looked at him in shock.

"Are you saying we have a mole?" Charge asked, looking at RO, then at Mike.

"That would explain how they disappear and why the Ramsgate's sonar keeps going down," Nav whispered before shaking her head. "But I know the members of the crew, they wouldn't do something like that," she said, looking at X, who nodded.

"I can't imagine any of them doing something like that," X whispered, as she leant next to Nav before looking at Mike. "Sir, I think we need to call a senior staff meeting for both crews. I'm positive none of the senior staff members are involved in this," X stated, as Nav nodded.

"She is right. It wouldn't be any of the senior staff," Nav said, shaking her head, as Mike nodded in agreement.

"RO, please set up a secure line so I can talk to James," Mike asked RO, who nodded. "And transfer it to my office," Mike sighed before looking at X. "You have the bridge, X," he said, before walking off the bridge.

"X on the bridge," X sighed as she looked at Nav.

"Why do I have a feeling that things are about to kick off again between the crews?" Nav asked X.

"Because they probably are!" X sighed again as she watched the Ramsgate come into view and stop beside them.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP SPSP

Thanks for sticking with me guys please to review xx


	28. CH28 SUSPICIOUS MINDS

Disclaimer: I do not own Sea patrol I just own the plot of this fic.

AN: Sorry for the wait guys but here's the next chapter. X

littlemiss11:~ Thanks Sally, at one point I did yes but then I lapsed in my writing and i'm trying to catch up and keep up. I have the whole thing planned out. I hope you enjoy this chapter. x

XsuperNovax:~ Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter. x

Mariem201:~ I'm not telling who the mole is... ;). I hope you like this chapter too. x

PlathFan96:~ Thanks for the review and here's the update. x

Thanks to everyone else who has followed and favourite the story, its all you guys that keep me writing. xx

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Chapter 28

Suspicious Minds

Mike sighed as he looked around the mess hall at his senior staff and the Ramsgate's. Everyone was looking at him. The members of his crew knew what was coming, but James, ET, Spider, Damien and Craig did not. Nikki was the only one not there yet.

"So Mike, what's up?" James asked, finally breaking the silence that had subsisted since everyone had arrived ten minutes ago.

"We are just waiting on Nav. She is getting Chefo sorted because he will be holding the bridge until we get back up there," Mike smiled forcefully.

"Sorry, I'm late," they heard Nikki say as she walked in smiling at the Ramsgate crew, before taking a seat next to Kate. "Chefo was being a pain," she added with a sigh, as Kate looked at her questioningly.

"Do I need to talk to him?" Mike asked, eyebrows raised. Nikki laughed.

"No sir, it's all sorted," Nikki answered him with a smile and a relieved sigh. Mike nodded, and then took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy.

"James, I know you and your crew are wondering why we have called this meeting," Mike sighed, watching as James and the members of his crew nodded and looked at him with eager expectation. "Well, we found something startling during the chase of the fishing vessel," Mike continued. He looked at Kate and Nikki, unsure how to pursue this conversation, and saw them both nod at him encouragingly. "We picked up a covert signal from your vessel to the fishing vessel," Mike stuttered out quickly, as James and the Ramsgate lot frowned.

"What are you trying to say, Mike?" James asked, trying to remain calm.

"We think you have a mole on your ship," Mike sighed. James stood up and walked over to Mike so they were facing each other.

"Why my ship? You guys picked it up, so maybe someone from here was bouncing the signal off our ship?" James stated, as Buffer stood up.

"We trust our entire crew," Buffer snarled, glaring at James who glared back at him.

"Ok, enough Buffer," Kate said firmly, standing up and walking over to Mike and James to look them both in the eye. "Can we all grow up?" Kate asked, looking around to see that Buffer was now glaring at the rest of the Ramsgate crew. "We have a serious situation here. We have checked all our communication equipment and none of it was in use during the time the signal was picked up," Kate sighed, before looking at James. "All we are asking is that you check your communications," Kate sighed, looking at James, who sighed too.

"Wait a minute, you trust them to do it?" Buffer asked, piping up again, as Craig, Spider and ET glared at him. "Shouldn't one of us do it?" he said, making Nikki roll her eyes.

"Oh, here we go again," Charge muttered so only Swain could hear him. Swan nodded silently as RO looked on, not saying anything.

"No!" Nikki replied, staring at Buffer. "We checked our own, so they can check theirs," she sighed, not liking all the tension in the room.

"Yes, but you and X are letting your personal feelings influence you. You say you trust these people, but I don't trust any of them!" Buffer stated, pointing at each of the Ramsgate's crew members.

"And you think we trust you? Are you forgetting that you nearly got a member of our crew killed?" Spider asked, standing up and getting in Buffer's face.

"Enough!" Mike yelled, stopping the fight that was about to break out. Nikki was looking around with a heavy heart. "Buffer, leave, you are not helping matters," Mike sighed, pointing to the door as Buffer looked at Mike with a shocked expression. He walked to the door, muttering to himself.

"Spider, sit down," James sighed. He paced around for a while, before turning to Mike. "Have you reported this to Marshall?" he asked. Mike shook his head.

"No, X and Nav both say you guys can be trusted, and I trust them," Mike told James. He looked at Kate and Nikki and smiled at them sadly.

"I will get Damien to check the COMM as soon as we get back on board and your COMM Operator can come over and double check," James said, as Spider looked at him with a shocked expression.

"You are going along with this?" he asked James, who nodded before turning to Kate and Nikki.

"Yes, Kate and Nikki trust us," James answered, shaking his head. ET frowned and then looked at James.

"What are we going to do about the sonar?" he asked as James sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know," James replied before looking at Mike. "Our sonar is completely fried. We need to fix it and, to do that, we need to go back to the dock. If ET consents, he can check yours out. If yours is broken as well, maybe he can use our dead one to fix yours?" James asked, looking at Mike.

"That would be brilliant… if he is ok with it, of course," Mike replied, turning to look at Josh.

"Yes, I will check it out," Josh stated, nodding his head, as Nikki smiled at him.

"Ok, how about Josh stays here and checks out your sonar and we head back to the Ramsgate with your COMM operator?" James asked, getting a nod from Mike.

"You ok with that, RO?" Mike asked, turning to look at him.

"Of course, sir," RO replied, as Spider stood up.

"Request permission to stay with ET, sir," Spider stated, looking at James. James smiled at Nikki when he saw her try to hide her smile behind her hand.

"If it's ok with Mike," James said, as he looked at Nikki before turning to Mike, who nodded with a smile. "Ok, then let's go," James added. He nodded to Mike, and then he and the members of his crew slowly left the room. When they were gone, Mike let out a sigh, and then turned to look at Josh and Spider.

"X, Nav, take them up to the bridge, please," Mike asked Kate and Nikki. The two stood up with a smile and walked over to the already standing Josh and Spider. Nikki grabbed Josh's hand and pulled him out of the room, much to Charge and Swain's amusement. Mike smiled as he watched them thread their fingers together.

…...

"Thank god they are gone!" Buffer muttered, as he watched the Ramsgate's RHIB go back over to its ship, from the bridge where he was standing with Chefo.

"You really need to get over your feud with them. It's really not healthy," Chefo said. He was getting annoyed with Buffer's constant complaining about the Ramsgate's crew.

"I will get over it when they prove they are all not behind the transmission," Buffer replied, still watching the RHIB.

"You are joking, right?" Chefo exclaimed, looking at Buffer in shock. "You think the whole ship is involved?" he asked. He couldn't believe how crazy Buffer sounded. "I don't know them that well, but I do know ET wouldn't do anything to hurt Nav," Chefo replied, shaking his head.

"He could be a good actor," Buffer muttered, as Chefo rolled his eyes. Before he could reply, Nav and Kate walked onto the bridge with Josh and Spider.

"Who's a good actor?" Kate asked loudly, having heard the last part of the conversation. She was thankful Nikki and Josh hadn't or ET would have probably punched Buffer and sent him overboard.

"No one," Buffer muttered, seeing the two Ramsgate shipmates on the bridge.

"Buffer, I want rotating watches on deck. Can you arrange them and lead them, please?" Kate asked Buffer. He nodded, and then left without a word to anyone but not without first throwing a glare at Josh and Spider.

"Well, isn't he a friendly person?" Josh asked, smiling at Kate and Nikki and making them both laugh. Spider snickered behind his hand.

"Behave, both of you," Nikki laughed, hitting Josh on the arm. She looked at Spider who smiled at her innocently and that made her laugh again. She sat at the radar as Swain entered the bridge.

"Hey Chefo, you can get back to the gallery," Swain smiled as he walked up to Chefo, who was sitting at the helm. He smiled with amusement as he watched Nav hit ET, who was looking over her shoulder.

"Cool," Chefo smiled, standing up and giving the seat to Swain before turning to X and Nav. "Do you guys want anything to drink?" Chefo smiled as both grinned and he rolled his eyes. "So coffee for you two. Swaino?" Chefo asked. Swain shook his head.

"No, I'm good mate," Swain laughed before turning to the helm.

"You two?" Chefo laughed before shaking his head in confusion. "Sorry, but I can't remember your names," Chefo smiled, making them all laugh.

"Josh," ET laughed, holding his hand out before pointing over to Spider. "And this is Billy, but everyone calls him Spider."

"Thanks, but I probably still won't remember your names," Chefo told them with a laugh. Kate and Nikki rolled their eyes at him.

"So… drink?" Chefo asked, looking at ET and Spider.

"Tea would be great, mate," Josh answered with a smile. Chefo nodded and then looked at Spider, who shook his head.

"I'm good," Spider replied amicably. He looked out the window as Chefo left the bridge.

…...

Charge smiled as he walked onto the bridge. ET had been looking over the sonar for the last half hour. Kate was in charge of the bridge, Swain was on the helm and Nav was checking the radar with a frown on her face. Everyone but Nav was laughing at a joke ET had just told. Seeing the look on her face, Charge guessed the joke had been about her.

"What is going on? Am I missing all the fun?" Charge asked. He walked over to where Josh was sitting on the floor with parts of the sonar in front of him, before sitting down at the EOD and smiling, as ET laughed at him.

"X?" Nikki called in a worried tone. The worry in her voice caught everyone's attention. Intrigued, Kate walked right over to her. "Tell me I'm not going crazy!" Nikki whispered, pointing to the screen as everyone observed them.

"Nav, it's blank," X stated, raising her eyebrow and looking at Nikki. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"No, keep watching around this area," Nikki told her, pointing to an area on the radar, just as a green blip flashed and then disappeared. Kate frowned. "You saw that, right?" Nikki asked, looking at Kate, who was still frowning. Kate nodded.

"Is the radar on the blink?" she asked. Nikki shook her head, as Charge sat up straighter and Josh looked on.

"No, when I first noticed it ten minutes ago, I checked, and everything else is working," Nikki whispered to Kate. Kate walked over to the COMM.

"Captain to the bridge urgently," she stated before walking back to Nav as Charge, Swain, Spider and ET shared a look. When the blip appeared, Nav noted it down, trying to track it, as Mike ran on to the bridge.

"What's up?" he asked. X pointed to the radar. Mike looked over Nav's shoulder. "It's a blank screen," Mike said in a confused tone. Nikki and Kate rolled their eyes, making the others grin.

"Keep watching," Nikki stated, pointing to a different area on the screen, just as a green blip appeared again before disappearing.

"What is it?" Mike asked when he saw it.

"I don't know, sir!" Nikki replied, jotting down the coordinates before showing them to Mike. "It started here, sir. It's getting closer. It's jumping but I'm pretty sure that it is coming directly towards us, whatever it is," Nikki stated. Mike frowned as he reached for the COMM that was linked to the Ramsgate.

"James, it's Mike," Mike sighed, looking at Nav, who was jotting something else down. "We have picked up a jumping blip, and it's heading straight for us," Mike sighed, as he walked back to Nikki and watched the screen.

"We have nothing, and Craig says he has not seen anything," James sighed through the COMM. "Wait a minute. I see it!" they heard James say. Mike nodded, and watched Nav jot down those coordinates too. "What is it?" James asked.

"We haven't got a clue," Mike sighed. He looked at Josh and Spider, and then turned back to Nav. "Nav, can you estimate the time it will take for that thing, whatever it is, to get here?" Mike asked Nav, who shook her head.

"10 minutes tops," Nav replied. She frowned when the blip popped up again. "I would say less."

"James, I haven't got time to send your guys back. Can you keep RO there as well?" Mike asked, as James went quiet.

"I have just sent RO back. He should be there any minute" James replied. Just then, Mike heard a noise and turned to see the RHIB pull up alongside them.

"Yes, your men have just reached the ship. RO is being brought on board now," Mike stated, as he watched RO climb back on board.

"We can cope here without those three," James said with a smile. Hearing that, Josh got up and joined Spider by the door, looking out over the ocean wearily.

"Guys, what we spotted should be in visual range," Nav whispered, as she noticed the blip again.

"This is Buffer. Contact spotted NNW about a mile and a half out. It is heading towards us," Buffer's voice sounded over the COMM. Hearing that, Mike grabbed his binoculars and looked in the direction indicated by Buffer. He then grabbed the general COMM.

"Hands to battle stations. Unidentified vessel heading straight towards us, possibly hostile,'" Mike stated before putting the COMM down. He squeezed Nikki's shoulder. "Good catch, Nav," Mike smiled before heading out to the deck, as the rest of the group looked at each other with dread.

A few minutes later, Josh and Spider followed Charge and Swain off the bridge, leaving Kate and Nav behind. Kate took the helm, and looked at Nav.

"Here we go again," Nav whispered to Kate. The two turned their heads when they heard the beep coming from the COMM station. Nikki looked at Kate, who shook her head. Nikki then walked over to the screen and looked down at it, not knowing what she would see.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

I hope you all enjoyed pls review. xx


	29. CH29 GOTCHA

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol or any of the shows characters.

AN: Hi guys I'm back... Here's the next chapter, Sorry its taken a while I have problems with a certain machine... Yes I am talking about my laptop, whose screen decided to go up the wall half through me writing this chapter and the last chapter of my WAH fic. I wasn't very amused, it had to go in for repairs and I was told it would take up to 12 weeks but luckily for me it only took them 6 weeks. But enough of that back to the story and things are starting to heat up... Thank you to my amazing Beta-reader Mariem201. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Mariem201:~ Are you right? Let me know? Thanks for the review. x

Guest:~ Thank you for the review and I hope you keep enjoying the story. x

ALIMOO1971:~ I hope this answers your question and sorry its taken a while I have had some problems :) x

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Chapter 29

Gotcha

"Nav, we have a visual. It's a fishing vessel, and there are people on deck waving for help," Mike stated through the radio.

Nav looked at the screen and couldn't see anything. "The ship has disappeared," she sighed, looking over at Kate before grabbing the radio. "Sir, the ship has disappeared from the screen."

"We have it, Nav," Mike replied, as Nav shook her head.

"But sir, since the ship is that close, it should register on the screen. Something is not right!" Nav said in a worried tone. She didn't like what was happening.

"Everything looks fine, Nav," Mike replied through the radio just as another blip caught Nav's attention. It was behind them.

"Sir, it's Nav. We have another contact right behind us!" Nav stated, as Kate turned and looked at her with a shocked expression. "I didn't notice it because I was so focused on the other one," Nav whispered guiltily; Kate smiled at her.

"It's not your fault, Nikki," she told her with a smile. Suddenly a frown appeared on her face. She turned to look at Nav, and saw her frowning too. "We have just floated into a trap, haven't we?" Kate asked, as Nav turned and shrugged at her.

"I don't know, but I do not like this one bit," Nav whispered as the radio came to life.

"This is Buffer. I have a visual: we have three speed boats heading towards us from behind," Buffer stated, as Nav looked back at her screen.

"I'm only seeing one contact!" Nav replied to Buffer.

"Charge, I want you manning the gun at the back and have it trained on the approaching boats. I have a bad feeling about this," Mike's voice floated through the ship. The door to the bridge burst open, making Kate and Nikki jump. RO came rushing in.

"Christ, RO! Are you trying to give us a heart attack?" Kate asked, looking at RO from the helm. Nav rolled her eyes at him and looked back at the radar to see it was blank.

"Where's the Captain?" RO asked, looking between Kate and Nikki.

"He's on deck, why?" Nav asked, watching RO as he rushed to the door of the bridge.

"The mole is Fulton, and he's on board since he brought me back," RO told them before leaving hurriedly. Kate and Nikki looked at each other in alarm.

"I'm going to warn Buffer and Charge. We can't contact them over the radio or Fulton will hear. Plus, there is not much I can do here," Nikki said. She stood up and headed towards the door.

"Be careful, Nav!" Kate called out. Nikki turned and looked at her questioningly.

"I thought I was the worrier," Nav laughed before giving Kate a smile. "I will be careful," Nav promised, laughing as she left the bridge.

Kate sighed as she looked around the empty bridge, and dread filled her heart.

Nav smiled as she got to the deck and saw Josh and Spider talking with the Captain and RO. She turned and made her way to the back of the ship, knowing that Buffer and Charge would be there.

"Nav, what are you doing up here?" Charge asked as he spotted Nikki walking over to him and Buffer.

"Keep an eye out for Campbell Fulton. He's the mole and he's on this ship since he brought RO back," Nav replied. Charge and Buffer stared at her dumbfounded. "I couldn't radio you guys or it would tip him off, even though I think he already knows," Nikki whispered. Suddenly, they heard a very loud noise, and they all rushed to the side of the ship. They saw the fishing vessel that was in front of them had now been engulfed in flames. "Oh my god!" Nav whispered in shock, as they watched Swain, ET and Spider get in a RHIB and head towards the ship that was on fire, trying to rescue the people on board. They didn't see two of the three speed boats row past them on the opposite side and head towards where everyone was manning the RHIB gear that was facing the Ramsgate.

"Crap!" Charge whispered, shaking his head before taking back his position on the gun and telling Buff and Nav to get back to their jobs.

"I'm going to go help with the rescue. Are you guys ok here?" Nav asked looking between Buffer and Charge, who both nodded. She then headed away from all the action so she could get to the front of the ship quicker.

…...

Fulton sighed as he hid from view. Things weren't meant to be this way. He was supposed to be posted securely on a Navy ship so he could help but now, thanks to the busy bodies he worked with, that plan was shot to hell. It was all ET's and his other half's fault. ET had always been the thorn in his side. If only he could make him pay one way or the other. The sound of approaching footsteps pulled Fulton out of his thoughts. He held his breath as the person passed. He smiled as he realized who it was and an idea struck him. Payback would be his. Fulton quietly moved from his position and snuck out behind his target. He looked down the side of the ship and noticed the two boats waving at him. Fulton held up his hand to signal one minute.

…...

Buffer sighed as he watched Nav walk away. He brought his binoculars up to his eyes and looked back towards the speed boats. He did a double take when he realized that only one of the three speed boats was still there.

"This is Buffer, two speed boats have disappeared!" Buffer stated, as Charge looked at him and frowned.

"What if they sneaked past us when we were distracted by the explosion?" Charge asked. Buffer shook his head.

"But why would they want to sneak past us and not attack us?" Buffer replied questioningly. Charge shook his head. Then he stopped abruptly as realization dawned on him.

"What if they were here to extract Fulton?" Charge asked Buffer, who shook his head.

"It would be suicide! There's too much activity going on to get away with it... unless they..." Buffer whispered, as a thought struck him. "Nav, this is Buffer. Fulton's on your side of the ship, keep your eyes peeled," Buffer stated, looking at Charge. "I'm going to go check on Nav," he told him, before heading in the same direction Nav had taken.

"Buffer, Charge, what's going on?" Mike's voice came through the radio.

"Nav's heading down towards you, Captain, but we think Fulton is close by," Charge replied as Buffer's yell made everyone freeze in alarm.

…...

Nikki froze as Buffer's voice stopped on the radio. She looked around her and started walking faster. She didn't notice the shadow behind her until a hand wrapped around her mouth. She let out a silenced scream.

"Hello Nav," Fulton whispered down her ear, making her shiver in disgust. "Be a good girl and you won't get hurt," Fulton whispered, as he took her over to some steps that led down to one of the speed boats which had pulled alongside the vessel. Fulton was ready to lower Nikki when a yell caught his attention.

"Nav!" Buffer yelled when he noticed Fulton had grabbed Nav. Before Buffer could react, Fulton pushed Nikki to the side and a sickening thud was heard. It was followed by a scream that was quickly muffled before Fulton jumped off the ship. Buffer ran down the side and watched with dread as the two speed boats started their engines and sped away. Buffer grabbed his radio. "Do not fire on the speed boats... they have Nav!" Buffer yelled through the radio, making every person stop and stare in horror as the boats sped off.

"What do you mean they have Nikki?" ET's voice mixed with Kate's came through the radio.

"Fulton took her," Buffer replied, as he watched the area of the ocean where the boats had disappeared.

"WHAT!" Mike's, James's. ET's, Kate's, Spider's, Swain's, Charge's, Chefo's and Bomber's voices yelled together. Their yells were followed by a deadly silence.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Thank you guys for reading leave me a review.

Katy xx


	30. CH30 THE RESCUE

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol just this story and Aiden.

AN: Hey guys here is chapter 30, I know its been a while but unfortunately life sometimes throws curve balls at us but here is this chapter. A big shout out and thank you to my Beta reader Mariem201 xx. I hope you all enjoy xxxx

Anonymous:~ Here's the next chapter and yes I am going to continue with it xx

Mariem201:~ Fulton should be obliterated in every fic... can I make any promises? ;) xx

ALIMOO1971:~ Yes laptop is fully fixed, thank you I was lost with out it. Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy xx

Silly24:~ Here's the update hun, I hope you enjoy this chapter xx

WARNING: Use of strong language at one point.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Chapter 30

The rescue

"Everyone, back on board. Now!" Mike ordered before heading straight to the bridge. He looked at Kate, who had tears in her eyes. "We're going to get her back," Mike reassured her, squeezing her shoulder before picking up the COMM and contacting NAVCOM.

"Marshall."

"Sir, it's Mike. Campbell Fulton is a mole. He has been helping the Samaruans. They have just taken Nav hostage," Mike stated as he watched Swain, Buffer, Charge and RO rush onto the bridge.

"What? How the hell did that happen, Mike?"

"Fulton grabbed her while everyone was distracted by a fishing vessel blowing up," Mike sighed, as he watched the RHIB crew come back on board. "Sir, we are all going after her!" Mike stated emphatically, without bothering to ask for permission.

"I wouldn't even try to stop you, guys," Marshall sighed through the line. "Bring Nav home!"

"We will, sir!" Mike replied before grabbing the COMM and contacting the Ramsgate. "We are going after them. Are you guys with us?" Mike asked.

"Stupid question. Of course, we are with you," James replied in a clipped tone. "Nikki's as good as a member of this crew... Fulton's going to pay!" James sighed. "Craig is tracking the blip as best he can," James stated.

"Thank you," Mike sighed as the senior staff rushed onto the bridge. Kate stood up so Swain could take the helm, as she quickly took Nikki's place and tried to track the erratic blip.

"Let's do this and get our girl back," James stated, ending the link as Mike placed the COMM on shipwide.

"This is your CO. I'm not going to be all noble and tell you guys we are doing our duty to protect our country. We are going after these guys for one reason and one reason only... they have taken Lieutenant Nikki Caetano and we are getting her back," Mike stated closing his eyes, as he remembered how Nav had looked the last time he saw her. "Hands to battle stations and let's bring our girl home," Mike finished before turning back to the crew. He saw they were all seated doing various things: Charge was sitting at the sonar trying to fix it; Swain was at the helm; Buffer was sitting at the EOD; Kate was sitting at the radar; and RO was sitting at the COMM, flicking through channels. "RO?" Mike asked, frowning, as he watched RO flick to another channel.

"They have to be communicating with each other somehow, sir. I'm trying to find the channel and frequency they are using. If I find it, we can track it and possibly find Nav that way," RO explained. Concentrated on his task as he was, RO didn't look up, so he didn't see all the looks thrown his way as well as the sad smiles on the others' faces.

"This thing is impossible to track without Nikki," Kate sighed, placing her head in her hands.

"Kate, I know you're stressed and worried. We all are, but you need to keep it together for Nav's sake," Mike sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving them a squeeze. A couple of tears appeared in Kate's eyes, but she nodded her head and looked back at the radar.

"Gotcha," RO exclaimed, making Mike walk over to him. "I have isolated their channel, sir. We can track them through that. We can input that frequency into the radar," RO stated, as Mike patted his back.

"Good job, RO," Mike smiled, as Kate leant over so RO could pass her the information. Mike grabbed the COMM and contacted the Ramsgate.

"James, we have found a way to track the boat through its radio signal. Stand by and we will send you the course changes," Mike sighed through the line, thinking that finally they had a bit of luck on their side.

"We are waiting, Mike," James replied.

"I think I have kind of fixed the sonar, but I don't want to fire it up yet as it won't last long," Charge said. He looked across the bridge at Mike, who nodded his head.

"Ok, I'm with you there. We should fire it up when we are closer to the contact, so we have better odds," Mike stated. Suddenly, Kate slammed her hand on the radar, and then grabbed a map, attracting everyone's attention.

"Kate?" Mike asked, as Kate looked up at him with a white face.

"Sir, we need to catch up with them. They are heading for international waters. If they pass our border, we lose authority," Kate stated, as everyone turned to look at Mike.

"How long until they reach international waters?" Mike asked as he walked over to the COMM.

"Twenty minutes, give or take," Kate replied, looking back down at the radar so no one could see the tears building in her eyes.

"James? This is Mike. I don't know if you have noticed, but they are headed for international waters," Mike stated before looking over towards the Ramsgate.

"We noticed. We are about to light this old girl up and push her as hard as we can," James replied. "ET's on helm… so trust me, we will be going as fast as possible".

"Good we are about to push this old girl to her top speed as well. I will speak to you when we get within striking distance," Mike finished, before placing the COMM down and turning to Swain. "Push it as hard as possible, Swaino," Mike told him, before walking over to the window and looking out.

….

Ten minutes later, Mike smiled and grabbed the COMM as he could now just see the boats that had taken Nikki on the horizon, docking with a larger boat. "Hands to all stations, hands to all stations! We have a visual on the vessels that took Nav. They are docking on to a bigger vessel," Mike stated before smiling at his crew, then turning to Kate. "How far away is the border?" Mike asked as Kate frowned and shook her head.

"They are just past it, sir. We can't touch them," Kate whispered with tears running down her face. She lifted her face up, as cursing came through the open COMM line to the Ramsgate. "I'm sorry, Josh," Kate whispered before dissolving into silent tears. Mike slammed his hands down on the console before grabbing the COMM.

"I don't care what we have to do, but we are getting Nav back. They are holding a member of the Australian Navy hostage. I think we will be able to get jurisdiction," Mike stated, looking at his crew who looked unsure.

"I have your back Mike. If you decide to go in, we will back you up," James stated as Mike nodded, looking at the ship that held Nav.

"Can you put me on shipwide?" Mike asked, before looking at Swain and nodding.

"Yeah, sure Mike," James replied. He heard quiet voices murmuring. "You're on, Mike."

Mike nodded before linking both ships' COMMs completely. "This is Mike Flynn. I'm not going to use my rank as what I am about to ask you all to do is a breach of the naval code. I want to initiate a confrontation on international waters. I am going to ask you to do what you all do brilliantly and help rescue a member of my crew... No, actually no! Nikki is as much a part of your lives as she is ours. She is worth breaking this rule for, I believe she is anyway, but I will not do this unless every person on both boats agrees," Mike said, closing his eyes, before opening them again with a sigh. "If anyone has any objections, please state them now!" Mike finished, placing the COMM down and listening as silence encompassed both ships. Mike smiled sadly, and then picked up the COMM again. "Let's do this!" Mike stated before placing the COMM down and turning to Swain. "Take us in," Mike told him, and then turned to Kate. "Get a boarding party together fully decked out," Mike stated before grabbing the COMM. "Hands to battle stations, people. Let's show these guys what happens when you mess with the Australian Navy."

"I'm heading to man the main front gun," Buffer stated, getting up from the EOD.

…...

Fulton sighed as he watched Nav get taken below deck. She was unconscious after one of the guys smacked her for trying to fight back.

"Christ, Fulton, what's your problem? She is Navy, they will do everything in their power to get her back!" a man in his late 40's glared at Fulton. "And of all the people, you had to take Nikki Caetano!" The guy asked shaking his head, before turning to the Samaruans behind him. "Make sure she stays unconscious. I can't have her waking up! She will ruin everything."

"Relax, will you? The Navy can't do anything. We are over the border, we are in international waters," Fulton sighed, as he watched his boss shake his head.

"Really, tell that to them," he glared. Fulton turned and watched as Hammersley and the Ramsgate came closer, neither of them slowing down.

"Fuck!" Fulton yelled before turning to another Samaruan. "Grab the launcher!" Fulton grabbed a box and pulled out a rocket launcher and set it up before taking aim. "Fire!"

…...

"Incoming!" Buffer's voice mixed with Craig's over the COMM since both of them were stationed at the front guns.

Everyone looked up before an explosion rocked through the air and flames licked the air...

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Thank you all for sticking with us and leave a review

Katy xxx


End file.
